It's still Love
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Santana, along with her father, Brittany and Quinn are on the run. Vampires have been exposed and so has Santana, she has murdered a man and the police along with vampire killing occults want her dead. She's fallen in love with Quinn and will do anything to keep her safe. Give it a chance, you might like it(: NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Make me Human

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Yes, I'm writting another story and yes, it's a vampire one, I'm totally going there. I'm not gonna abondon the other story, don't worry. I know I said that I was gonna get the next chapter up but I wanted to get this uploaded first. I've been thinking about doing a fantasy FF since, I guess when I started writting, WTHI. I really like fantasy cause it's so different from the 'normal' romance stories and it's so intresting. I know what your thinking, 'oh another vampire falls in love with a human, how original' *eye roll* At first I wanted to do one about two vampires falling in love but, idk I just like the human/vampire more. I've only ever read one good vampire FF (well in my opinion anyway) but it was a Brittana FF (ps there needs to be more Quinntana, just saying) there was only one Quinntana vampire FF I've come across and it had only like three short chapters(I forget the name but I'm pretty sure it's still not finished) Anyway, my point is I wanted to do a fantasy FF and I hope it's not terrible. Before I forget, I have mentioned tht I have a Kik and if I came off as creepy and weird then I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention, I just wanted to be able to talk with you guys. You don't have to message me I just thought it would be fun. I also want to say, although I don't need reviews to update(still true) you guys can still tell me what you thought of the chapters, I like your feedback. I wanna know what part was your favorite, and what you didn't like. So let me know what you think of the story(:

This time, - that means flashback.

Chapter One: Make me Human

It's a chilly August night in Lima Ohio, the wind is blowing and teenagers are having a party before the school year starts. Their cars are parked along the street and loud music is heard from the large country house. A jock and his friend have decided to call it a night and walk home, they've been drinkin and couldn't find anyone to drive them."Dude, it's freezing out here, why can't we just drive? I'm barely tipsy." His friend shakes his head with a laugh as he almost falls, tripping over his feet."Yeah, your super sober and the only reason your cold, is becasue your a giant." The taller jock stops him with a frown."At least I don't have a squirrel on my head." His friend pushes him into a chained fence with a laugh."The girls like it, lumps the clown." Puck doges his friend as he tries to tackle him."I hate that name, Santana's such a bitch." Puck nudges his shoulder pointing in front of them."Speak of the devil." Santana walks toward them with a glare and carrying her car keys. As she gets closer she points a finger to Puck."I'm gonna kick your ass, Noah." Puck avoids her gaze with a sigh, putting his hands into his letterman jacket."Where is she?" He points behind him to a near by truck. Santana looks to Finn with a scoff.

"Lumps, I see you still have problems walking." Finn squints his eyes to her and walks away making her laugh as she returns her attention to Puck."Your lucky I won't rip you in half. Stay away from, Quinn. You don't deserve her, she's too good for you, she's perfect, amazing and beautiful and your just gonna be a Lima loser." Puck bites the inside of his cheek, and clears his throat."I'm not scared of you and I'm not a Lima loser, I'm gonna make something of myself, with or without, Quinn. I could care less, she's just a pretty face and I only asked her out cause I heard she puts out. But I guess that was a lie, she wouldn't even let me touch her tits!" Santana balls her fists up, panting and closing her eyes. Puck takes a few steps back getting worried. Santana opens her eyes, there dark red now and her fangs are now peeking out."Don't talk about her like that!" Puck starts to run towards the house as Santana chases him, though it isn't much of a chase. Santana cuts him off, panting with rage when a new pair of footsteps are heard from behind her."San! Don't hurt him, Quinn needs you!"

Santana turns around to, Brittany running towards them. She rests her hands on Santana's shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes."San, you need to calm down and hide your fangs. Quinn is sitting on the sidewalk crying, she needs you." Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She hides her fangs and unclentches her fists then turns to Puck with a glare."Your lucky, next time I'm so kicking your ass." Puck visibuly gulps then walks down the road to his house. Santana takes a few more breaths then follows, Brittany towards the house. Quinn is sitting on the edge of the curb, crying in her knees. Santana is quick at Quinn's side and rubs her back. Quinn looks over to Santana with a sniffle then throws her arms around her neck."Please, take me home." Santana easily scoops Quinn in her arms, bridal style and turns to Brittany."Drive her car to the house." Santana takes Quinn's keys from her pocket and throws them to Brittany."Your coming to my house, ok? I'll take care of you." Santana takes Quinn to her car and carefully places her in the passengers seat. Quinn grabs Santana's wrist and kisses the back of her hand."Thanks, San. I don't know what I would do without you." Santana smiles with a light blush and places a small kiss to Quinn's cheek."Anytime."

Santana closes the door and climbs into the drivers seat, then starts the drive to her house. Quinn slides to the middle and rests her head on Santana's shoulder."Why did you bring the car? Couldn't you just have ran here, it's not that far." Santana smiles down at her and kisses the top of her head."I like to feel human sometimes." Quinn places a small kiss to Santana's collar bone, making her heart race with a blush."You feel pretty human to me now, I can hear your heart. Sounds like it's gonna pound out of your chest." Santana takes a deep breath as Quinn rests her hand on her knee. Soon Santana pulls into the driveway, the fronch porch light turns on as her dad walks out the door and not looking very happy. Santana and Quinn climb out of the car as he approaches them."Santana Marie Lopez, lo que están haciendo fuera tan tarde? Hay que ser más cuidadoso, los vampiros más y más personas están siendo asesinados!" Santana sighs, rolling her eyes."Papi, I'm fine I can take care of myself. And how many times do I have to tell you, that Quinn understands everything you say!" Santana takes Quinn by the hand into the house and in her room. She digs through her dresser for pajamas as Quinn sits on the edge of her bed."San, your dad's right. You should be more careful, I mean I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry." A year ago, vampires have been exposed and recently, a majority of people decided their monsters and should be killed, after a newborn vampire fed on a child. For the past three months more have been killed close to Lima, only family and close friends know about Santana and Puck, only cause she cant control her temper around him. She hasn't been caught yet but she's had some close calls.

Santana sighs taking a seat next to Quinn and brushes some hair behind her ear."You worry about me, huh?" Quinn smiles with a light blush and glances to Santana's lips."He told you, didn't he? That I wouldn't have sex with him?" Santana groans closing her eyes, trying to control her temper. Quinn creases her cheek, making Santana look in her eyes."You wanna know why I didn't?" Santana slowly nods her head as Quinn leans in her personal space.

"I want you to be my first, I love you, Santana and I know you love me too." Quinn takes a deep breath and traces her thumb over Santana's bottom lip."San, ask me." Santana smiles, placing her hand over Quinn's."Quinn Fabray, will you be my beautiful girlfriend?" Quinn smiles and pulls Santana in a heated kiss."It's about time you asked." Santana snorts getting shy as Quinn pulls her in another heated kiss. She swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and she opens her mouth with a moan as Quinn pulls her down on top of her. Santana breaks the kiss and creases her face."San, I'm ready." Quinn leans up and kisses her deeply then places small kisses up her jaw and to her ear."Make love to me." Santana gently lays Quinn on the bed and cups her face."I don't wanna hurt you." Quinn kisses her palm and pulls Santana in a deep kiss."You won't." Santana sits up and gestures for Quinn to do the same, then she slowly takes her shirt off and throws it to the floor. She lightly runs her hands down Quinn's arms then reaches behind her back, taking her bra off. Quinn does the same with Santana while placing small kisses to her neck and collar bone. Santana softly kisses Quinn while lightly squeezing her right breast making her moan in her mouth. Santana breaks the kiss and slowly pulls down Quinn's jeans and underwear then takes her own off.

She crawls up Quinn and creases her cheek."You still wanna do this?" Quinn smiles, leaning up and kissing her softly."I just rejected one of the hottest guys in school for you, I want to do this."

Santana smiles and takes her left nipple in her mouth as she slips her hand down to her waist. She places kisses up to Quinn's neck and sucks on her pulse point. Getting more aroused, Santana's fangs come out, she sits up and covers her mouth. Quinn sits up with her and creases her wrist. "What's wrong?" Santana slowly removes her hand from her mouth with a shy smile."That's never happened before. I have a very strong urge to bite you and I don't know why."

Quinn leans over to kiss Santana but she lightly pushes her back."I think it would be ok if I kiss you." Santana slowly nods her head as Quinn leans in her personal space and slowly kisses her."See I'm fine." Santana slowly nods her head, still looking concerned."San, I promise I'll be fine." Quinn kisses the tip of her nose, cupping her face."Please." Santana takes a deep breath and gently lays Quinn onto the bed."Ok." Santana kisses her deeply then returns to kissing her neck as her hand slips between them to her waist. She slowly runs her hand down her thigh and cups her center. Finding her clit she begins tracing circles as she kisses behind her ear."San, oh god that feels so good." Santana carefully enters Quinn with one finger, looking down at her with concern."You ok?" Quinn has her eyes shut, taking deep breaths before opening them."Yeah, just had to get used to the feeling. I'm fine." Santana leans down and kisses her deeply while beginning to pump her wrist. Quinn moans in her mouth bucking her hips. Santana breaks the kiss and looks down at Quinn, she throws her was back with a moan as Santana finds her 'G spot' "San, faster." Quinn looks up to her panting and brushes some of her hair behind her ear."I'll be ok." Santana takes a deep breath, picking up speed until Quinn reaches her climax. Quinn pulls Santana down to the bed and lays on her side, facing her. She smiles and creases her cheek."That was well worth the wait." Santana smiles as Quinn kisses the tip of her nose."I love you." Santana leans over and kisses her softy."I love you too." Santana pulls the covers over them, with more on Quinn's side. She creases her face with a small smile."You make me feel human." Quinn leans over and kisses her deeply and cuddles in the blankets. Santana watches as Quinn falls asleep, creasing her hair. She loves to watch her and wonders what it is she dreams about. Watching her sleep, she thinks about the day she met Quinn.

-October of last year-

It's late at night, Santana is waiting outside a gas station, looking for someone to feed on. She doesn't always try to feed on people, but when she's really hungry it's all that will satisfy her thirst. She spots a girl with short blonde hair walking to the ladies room and follows her in. Walking in the bathroom she can smell her and gets very thirsty, her fangs come out on their own and her throat is burning from the smell. Santana looks at the girl confused, it hasn't been that long since she's fed on a human but the urge to drink from her is strong. The girl is digging through her purse, not paying attention as Santana slowly approaches her from behind. Suddenly the girl turns around making her jump as does the girl, with her heart over her chest."Jesus, you scared me. I didn't even see you there." Santana just stares at her in Awh, her beautiful hazel eyes have her in almost a trance. Her high cheek bones and full lips has her memorized, she's very fit and thin girl. She looks to Santana confused with a small smile and holds out her hand."I'm Quinn Fabray, I just moved her with my parents. What's your name?" Santana takes her gloved hand into Quinn's, clearing her throat and trying to ignore the burn."Santana Lopez." Quinn smiles, still shaking her hand."Nice to meet you, Santana." Santana nods her head as Quinn looks down at their hands with a small laugh."Can I have my hand back?" Santana looks to her confused, Quinn holds up their joined hands with a laugh. She quickly lets go of her hand, clearing her throat."Sorry." Quinn shakes her head with a smile."It's fine." There's a knock at the door and Judy peeks her head in."Finished we have to leave." Quinn nods her head and Judy returns to the car. Quinn turns her attention to Santana, she's still trying not to drink the girl dry."I have to go, but hopefully I'll see you again." Santana nods her head nervously, making Quinn laugh."Bye, Santana."

Quinn exists the bathroom, Santana is still very thirsty and hears a regular customer outside the window. She quickly makes her way out the store and behind the building, a man stands with his friend drinking beer. They turn to Santana as she approaches them, leering at her, making her roll her eyes with a scoff."Paul, getting drunk off your ass as always I see." Paul continues to leer at her and clears his throat."Santana, still looking as beautiful as ever I see." Paul is only three years older than Santana, good lookin young man and has been hitting on Santana since she can remember, of course she would reject him with her vicious words. Santana slowly steps in his personal space running her finger down his arm."Mind if you have your friend give us some privacy?" Paul turns to his friend and waves him off with a glare."Get the fuck outta here!" His friend wiggles his eye brows walking backwards to the front of the building. Paul turns to Santana and cups her face."It's about time you give in." Santana leans in close to his lips as she slips her hand to his neck. As fast as lightening, she pushes him against the building wall, and digs her sharp fangs into his neck, making him scream. He tries to fight her off but she's too strong, she sucks him dry and drops him to the ground, licking her lips."Jesus, your blood even tastes like beer." Santana drags his body behind the dumpster as, Antonio approaches her."There you are, Mija. I've been looking everywhere for you." Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh."You know I'm always here." Antonio looks to Santana feet with a groan."Santana, what have you done?! Do you want to become ash, huh?! I can't keep cleaning up after you, control yourself." Santana rolls her eyes as Antonio covers the body with a tarp."It's not easy, Papi. I was thirsty and the deer can only last me for so long. Besides this girl I met made it worse and I couldn't control myself, and I knew he would be here." Antonio holds up his finger with a stern look."What girl?" Santana looks to her feet, shrugging her shoulders."Her name is, Quinn she's really beautiful, Papi. But for some reason I got really thirsty when I caught her scent, my throat was on fire."

Antonio looks around the area and grabs Santana's wrist."We have to leave." Santana looks at him in question and slides her wrist from his grasp."Why, what's going on?" Anotnio sighs pinching the bridge of his nose."I cannot protect you if we don't leave. Santana, you just killed a man, we have to go now."

Santana follows Antonio to the truck and both climb in."Where we going?" Antonio takes out his map from the glove compartment and points to the map, showing Santana."Another shithole small town, really Papi?" Antonio puts the map back with a groan an starts the car."Where else can we go, Mija? There's deer and other animals for you to hunt in the country." Santana frowns looking out the window as Antonio pulls out of the parking lot."You make sound like a monster."

Santana looks over to the window and slips out of Quinn's arms. She closes the windows before the sun rises and dresses into black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck shirt and her black leather coat. Quinn wakes up, feeling an empty space next to her."San?" Santana rushes to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. She creases Quinn cheek with a smile."I'm right here, had to close the curtains." Quinn kisses her palm then notices her clothes and frowns."Are you leaving?" Santana shakes her head."No, can't go outside remember? I just thought I'd get dressed incase, Papi comes up. I have to get some blood from the basement, go back to sleep. I'll be back." Santana leans down and kisses her softly."K, love you." Santana tucks her in with a smile."Love you too."

Santana makes her way down stairs and to the basement, Antonio is sitting at the small desk looking at maps. Santana carefully wraps her arms around his shoulders."Were you up all night?" Antonio sighs looking over to Santana."We have to leave early today, it's only a matter of time before they search here." Santana kisses his cheek then heads for the large walk in freezer full of bottles of blood. Antonio turns to Santana, rubbing the sleep from his eyes."Have you told her yet?" Santana empties the bottle in three large gulps."No, I will after she eats." Antonio hums in response and returns to his map."Do it soon, Mija. We don't have all day." Santana throws away the bottle and resturns upstairs to the kitchen. She takes ingredients out for a cheese and bacon omlette and bread for the toast. Having watched so many shows on food network, Santana has a talent for cooking."Mija! I'll down here packing, you've better have told that girl when I'm finished!" Santana rolls her eyes as she takes the food up on a trey for Quinn.

As quiet as she can she slips into her room, Quinn is still sleeping cuddling Santana's pillow. She sets the trey on the bed side table and sits to the edge of the bed and brushes some hair behind we ear."Wake up, Mi amor. I have Breakfeast for you, it's your favorite." Quinn rubs the sleep from her eyes and smiles up at Santana."Mi amor? What does that mean?" Santana smiles shyly and takes the trey then hands it to Quinn as she sits up against the headboard."It uh means, my love."

Quinn snorts as Santana shyly looks to her lap. She leans over and kisses her softly."Your so cute, and I like Mi amor. It's nice and it sounds more beautiful when you say it." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."Eat, when your finished I have to talk to you a out something." Santana smiles at Quinn's pout."It's nothing too bad, I promise. Now eat, I made it with extra bacon." Quinn looks down at her food, two perfectly toasted bread sits next to a large omlette with cheese and extra creepy bacon. She even squeezed fresh orange juice and left a small wedge on the brim of the cup. Quinn looks to Santana with a big smile."You really went all out." Santana nods her head with a small smile and shrugs her shoulders."I don't know what it tastes like, so I wanted it to at least look good." Quinn takes a bite of the omlette and hums with a thumbs up, making Santana laugh."Really good, babe." Quinn covers her mouth realizing what she's said. Santana shakes her head with a smile."I like babe, it's nice and sounds more beautiful when you say it." Quinn snorts with a light blush, slapping Santana's shoulder."Are you making fun of me?" Santana shakes we head and pulls her in a kiss."No, never." Quinn kisses her back and returns to her food, Santana looks on until she finishes."You were hungry." Santana sets the trey back on the night stand, after Quinn drinks the orange juice."What do you need to tell me?" Santana takes Quinn's hands in hers and kisses the back of them."Remeber the night we met?" Quinn nods her head with a smile at the memory."Well after you had left, I got really thirsty. So thirsty a small little deer wouldn't satisfy." Santana pauses to see Quinn's reaction, she traces circles with her thumbs to Santana's hands."I knew this guy would be hanging around the back of the building." Quinn shakes her head with a frown."I killed him, Q. It wasn't the first time I had done it but that time was different, he was a local and a well known man. Me and Papi left that night, his murder was on the radio, they know a vampire did it. And now they know it was me, he had a friend with him and he told the police."

Quinn takes a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears."What are you telling me? That your leaving?" Santana shakes her head and cups Quinn's face."No, that we're leaving. Me, you and Papi." Santana leans over and kisses her softly."Your my mate, Quinn, I can't go without you now. And I'll do everything I can to protect you." Quinn smiles and leans over kissing her deeply."Where are we going and when are we leaving?" Santana smiles then gives her a kiss."For Wayne, Papi has friends there that can help us. He's packing as we speak, so get dressed and I'll bring the trey back down." Quinn climbs out of bed and dresses into her clothes as Santana takes the trey downstairs. Putting the dishes in the sink, Brittany walks through the front door and down the hall, into the kitchen."What the hell are you doing here, Brit?" Antonio walks up the basement stairs, carrying a large cooler."She's coming with us." Santana looks between the two confused."Why? What does she know?" Antonio sets the cooler down and wipes his brows."Everything, I had to tell her so she knows what's going on." Brittany helps carry out the cooler to the truck as Santana follows them."That doesn't explain why she's coming." Brittany turns to her and rests her hand on her shoulder."I came to look after your dad, you'll be too busy protecting Quinn. Someone has to do it." Birttany helps put the cooler in the bed as Santana shakes her head.

"How will you do that?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders, jumping off the back of the truck."I have a black belt." Quinn walks on to the porch, wrapped in her coat."San? What is Brittany doing here?" In a flash, Santana joins Quinn on the porch and carefully rubs her arms.

"She's coming to keep, Papi safe while I do the same for you." Quinn nods her head, looking at Brittany over her shoulder."Get in the truck, por favor? I'm gonna help them pack the rest of the stuff." Quinn kisses Santana before saying hi to Brittany and climbing in the back seat. Santana gathers as much food as possible into boxes and puts them in the car along with some clothes, for herself and Quinn. Brittany has brought her own bag full of food and clothes and, Antonio has packed his stuff in the middle of the night. Brittany rides shotgun while Santana takes the back with Quinn."The route I chose will take about an hour and thirty five minutes, taking the back roads. We can't be too careful." Antonio looks in the mirror, looking to Quinn."I called your parents already, told them your going on a back to school trip with us. It should give us a week or two." Quinn smiles, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Antonio pulls out the driveway and turns right on Jameson Ave. Brittany turns the radio on and dances in her seat."This is gonna be awesome." Santana snorts shaking her head along with, Antonio and Quinn.

So what do you think so far? Since it's Christmas I'll upload the chapters to WTHI, possibly this weekend. With the holidays I'm not sure how much writting I'll be doing after this. Anyway have a Merry Chritsmas or whatever holiday you celebrate! :D

Josie says: Santana Marie Lopez, what are doing out so late? You have to be more careful, more and more vampires are being killed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Evans

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! (For those who celebrate it) I know I usually post two chapters but I only had time for one. Enjoy(: For this chapter *** that means changing POV. If you've watched Charmed then 'The Triad' will be familiar to you, though it has nothing to do with the show, I just borrowed the name(:

boringsiot: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! Yes, Antonio isn't a vampire. Dang it! I read through the chapter to make sure that didn't happen, guess I missed a few. Thanks for letting me know and thanks for the review! It made me smile:D

Chapter Two: The Evans

Shane Twining paces the living room floor of the Lopez home, as his friend, Joel stands by."Where the fuck could they have gone?!" Shane is a young and fairly atteactive man, with light short hair and brown eyes. He's a typical famers boy, having grown up on a dairy farm along with his brother, Paul. Joel shrugs his shoulders and Shane punches the wall."I want that fucking bitch and I want her now!" Someone knocks on the door, Shane looks to Joel in question."I don't know who it is, I told, Billy to stay at the house." Shane groans and answers the door, a man about ten years older than himself stands at the door. He has light brown hair with a beard, he's wearing a leather jacket and carying a small black book."Who the fuck are you?" The man sighs and lets himself in, looking around the house then turns to Shane."My name is, Troy. I'm the founder of the Triad, I was at your house and a man by the name of Billy said I'd find you here." Both Shane and Joel look at him confused."What the hell is the Triad? Sounds like some fucking occult." Troy shakes his head and hands him the book."No occult, just a group of people that believe vampires should go to hell where they belong." Shane and Joel skim through the book."Is that right?" Troy hums in response as Shane hands him the book back."What can I help you with?" Troy looks around the room and picks up a picture of Santana from cheer leading."I heard about your brother, I give my deepest condolences. I along with the triad can help you destroy this girl. We've been wanting to her her ourselves ever since they moved here, we've come close too." Troy puts the photo back and Shane looks at him skeptically."What makes you think you can get her now?" Troy takes a few steps towards him and rests her hand on his shoulder."We have you and your friends now, they don't know you like they know us. We could help you track them, then bring the girl to us." Shane brushes his hand off his shoulder with a scoff.

"No fucking way, I wanna kill that whore myself."

Troy sighs with an eye roll."If you want to die, than be my guest." Troy point Shia finger to Shane with a stern look."But if you we're smart, you will do as I say." He takes a card out with his number and hands it to him."Call me if you change your mind." Troy walks out the front door and slams it shut, Shane looks to Joel and shoves the card in his pocket."Lets go see what, Lee found out at the station." Joel follows Troy out to the van and they drive to the police station.

Antonio is driving along Baugh road that has nothing but open feilds. Quinn has just woken up from a nap, Santana got her some chips from one of the boxes. Brittany is still asleep in the passenger seat, with her head resting on the window."How much further, Papi? Quinn needs a bathroom break." Antonio glances at the map and clears his throat. We have about a mile left, there's a gas station by the Lincoln highway. We'll stop there before we get to the Evans place." Santana looks over to Quinn with concern."You ok? I never asked how you felt about all of this." Quinn sets the bag of chips aside and cups Santana face with a smile."Wherever you go, I go." Santana smiles, taking Quinn's hand in hers. Then looks over to the front to make sure, Antonio isn't looking and kisses Quinn deeply."Te Amo." Quinn gives her a small kiss to her lips and returns to her chips. Brittany wakes up and rubs her eyes with a yawn."Are we there yet?" Antonio shakes his head with a laugh."No, we will soon though." Brittany looks out the window with a pout. Santana taps on her shoulder and hands her a bag of chips."You should eat something." Brittany takes the bag from her and quickly eats them then throws the bag in the back."Danm, Brit. You must have been really hungry." Brittany shrugs her shoulders with a small smile then returns to the front. Antonio continues down the road until he reaches the gas station. He pulls in the parking in lot and turns to Quinn and Santana."Make it quick, I wanna get there before evening. Me and Brit will wait here." Santana can stay in the sun for a few hours before it starts to burn, wearing the leather jacket and jeans helps. She climbs out of the truck and helps Quinn and walk hand in hand to the small building. Santana looks around for a bathroom and points to the back. "I'll wait for you out here, ok?" Quinn smiles, nodding her head as she makes her way to the back and Santana looks around for more of Quinn's favorite snacks.

A man behind the register looks at Santana with suspicion. He grabs his phone to look at a recent text as Santana approaches the counter with a bottle of Arizona tea. He puts his phone back after sending a text then takes the tea and runs it in the machine."That'll be five dollars." Santana gives him a five then takes the tea to wait for Quinn by the door. She notices the looks she gets from the man and glares at him."Do you have a problem?" The man shakes his head looking to his feet."No." Santana leans against the wall out of habit to look 'human' with a sigh. Quinn steps or of the bathroom, wipping her hands on her jeans. Santana hands her the tea and joins their hands, lacing their fingers together."Thanks." Santana kisses her softly before walking out of the building, she lets Quinn in the truck first before climbing I'm herself. Antonio looks through the mirror as he starts the truck."I got some gas, we just have to find Fairview Ave. That's the road the house is on, should be another mile." He pulls out of his spot in the lot and Brittany looks back to see the man behind the register, starring at Santana and Quinn, talking on his cell phone.

Soon, Antonio finds the house and pulls into the small driveway. He turns to the girls with a sigh."Michael Evans is a good friend of mine, he has friends of his own that can help us." Antonio climbs out of the car, followed by the girls. Micheal greets them at the door then escorts them into the living room. Santana and Quinn sit on the love seat, while Antonio and Brittany take a seat on the bigger couch."So how can you help us?" Antonio gives her a stern look, she just shrugs her shoulders making Michael laugh."It's ok, Antonio. I can understand how you might have some doubts." Micheal takes a seat on the recliner closer to the love seat."Paul's brother we don't have to worry about, he can't hurt you. It's the triad that has me concerned, if he collaborates with them then we're in trouble." Quinn looks to Santana with a frown and tightens her hold on her hand."Why, who are they?" Micheal looks between Antonio and Santana."Their sort of like an occult, although they don't call themselves that. Their the ones that have been killing vampires, I don't know how many people are part of it, but I do know the numbers are growing." Brittany clears her throat and shrugs her shoulders."But their just human, right? They can't kill Santana, she's stronger than them." Micheal leans back in his seat with a sigh."She's strong but there are ways to kill a vampire, espically when their weak and vulnerable."

Santana notices Micheal starring at Quinn when he says 'weak and vulnerable' and looks at him in question."What does that mean? She needs to feed on another human? I can't have her do that, Micheal." Antonio stands to his feet and Micheal follows."No, that's not what I mean. Why don't you and me have a talk in the other room." Micheal turns to the girls, pointing to the ceiling."My son, Sam is upstairs. He would love to meet you."

Santana and Quinn follow Brittany upstairs, Brittany opens the doors to try and find Sam's. Quinn nudges Santana and points to the door diagonal from them."Brit, try that one." Brittany knocks on the door and peeks inside when Sam opens the door."Holy shit, are those lips real?" Quinn snorts and bumps their shoulders together, Sam shakes their hands then steps aside to let them in. Brittany looks around the large room with her brows furrowed."You don't have a bed." Sam shrugs his shoulders and gestures them to sit on the futon as he sits at his computer desk."Don't sleep." Santana looks at him confused."Your a vampire too? Your dad didn't tell us that." Sam smiles nodding his head."Yeah, I guess he wanted me to tell you." Quinn looks between the two with a frown, Brittany lightly bumps her shoulder with a small. She smiles back but it doesn't reach her eyes, as Santana asks Sam questions about hunting and other things like trying to act human."Sam, where's your bathroom?" He points to the door across the hall, Quinn quickly gets up without a word as she exits the room. Santana looks to Brittany in question."What's wrong with her?" Brittany sighs with an eye roll."You would you would since she's your mate." Santana slowly shakes her head with a frown, Brittany slides closer to Santana with a groan."San, your sitting her bonding with Edward over there, how do you expect her to feel?" Santana sighs, shaking her head."Shit, I'll be right back." Santana walks across the hall and lightly knocks on the door."Mi amor? Can you let me in por favor?" Santana waits a few seconds when the door opens, Quinn wipping her eyes with a sniffle."Awhh Mi amor, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." Santana carefully pulls Quinn in a hug and kisses her temple."It just made me think, that I will never know what your going through. I just felt like you were getting closer to him, and further from me." Santana steps out of the embrace and cups Quinn's face."Never, your my mate, Quinn. That means forever, it was just nice to talk with another vampire my age." Santana lightly wipes Quinn's eyes then leans over and kisses her slowly.

"I love you so much, Q." Santana brushes some hair behind her ear with a small smile."I didn't tell you this but, you were my first too." Quinn creases Santana's cheek with a big smile."Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."I was embarrassed I guess." Quinn connects their lips in a heated kiss when there's a knock at the door."Made up yet?" Quinn laughs to herself as Santana rolls her eyes."Yeah, Brit!"

Shane and Joel, march into the local police station to Lee's office.

"So, what'da find?" Lee is Shane's other brother, he's the oldest of the three with Paul being the youngest."A buddy of mine spotted the girl, her name is Santana Lopez. She's traveling to Fort Wayne with her father, girlfriend and some girl. He said he's postive the girl is human, she didn't look like a vampire." Shane crosses his arms with a sigh."Santana, huh? I think I know that girl, Paul liked to flirt with her outside the gas station, where his body was found. And that girl being human just makes things worse." Joel, looks over Lee's shoulder, looking at the computer screen."Hey, Shane look, your brother found more info on the Triad." Shane pushes Joel aside to see for himself, Lee looks between the two confused."How do you know about the Triad?" Shane hands him the card, Troy gave him."The leader found me at the Lopez house, said he would kill her for us." Lee stands to his feet, throwing the card on his desk."And let me guess, you said no! What the hell did you do that for?! We could use all the help we can get, she's danm vampire for fuck sake." Shane groans and pushes Lee back."He said they would be killing her! I wanna fucking ash the bitch myself!" Lee graons pinching the bridge of his nose then sits at his desk."Do you think you can do that by yourself? She's stronger than all of us put together, we need more people. Call this Troy guy and tell him we want his help." Lee throws the card to Shane, he rolls his eyes with a sigh."Come on, Joel. Let's call this freak." Shane closes the door and pulls out his cell phone."Troy? It's Shane."

-"I knew it wouldn't take long for you to change your mind."

-"Yeah, whatever. I'm only calling cause my brother told me. I guess he wants your help, meet us at Hummel's garage at nine."

-"Will do, I'll bring some people with me. They'll also be helping with killing this evil monster."

-"Yeah, ok. Just be there."

-"Shane, you did the right thing by calling."

-"Ok, bye."

Shane hangs up the phone with a sigh."I really wanna kill that bitch. If this guy can really pull this off, I'll give him my truck." Shane and Joel return to Lee's office and lets him know where they'll be meeting, Troy.

Later that night, Shane and Lee, along with Joel park in front of Hummel's garage."He better get here soon. We don't have all night, vampires are out at this time." Shane and Lee roll their eyes as two more cars pull up in front of their truck. They climb out of the car and meet them halfway. Troy shakes Lee's hand, as does his friends."I don't believe we met, I'm Troy and these are my friends, Zack and his son, Jeff." Lee shakes hands with them both, smilling politely."Why don't we take this inside, where we'll be safe." Joel takes out his keys and unlocks the door and steps aside as everyone files in then closes and locks the door behind him."So how are we gonna do this?" Troy has, Zack hand him a notebook and places it on the good of a near by car."You know how to kill a vamp, right?" All three nod their heads with intrest."Well this one, it has to be done differently." He points to Shane with a stern look."You said she has a human girlfriend?" He nods his head confused."Lee's buddy saw them kiss and hold hands, why?" Troy sighs and Zack whispers in his ear."My guess is she's her mate, which means she'll do anything to keep her safe. That girl is a walking target and our ticket to catching and killing this monster. And with her being human, it'll be alot easier to her more people on our side." Lee sits on the hood of the car with his arms crossed."How do you know all of this?" Zack and Jeff share a look as Troy puts away the notebook, after adding something to it."Let's just say, I have plenty experience with them. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they all go back to hell." Burt Hummel walks into the room with an apalogetic smile."Sorry, just forgot some tools, gotta keep the car maintained. Don't want it in the shop." Burt grabs his tool box close to Joel and looks to Troy, confused."Am I missing a meeting I wasn't aware of?" Troy shakes his head and waves him off."No, but there will be one soon, I'll call you as awalys." Burt says his goodbyes and tells them to lock up as he leaves. Joel looks between the door Burt left from and Troy."He's apart of this too?" Troy nods his head."You won't believe just how many of your friends are." Jeff takes out another notebook and hands it to Troy, they begin to discuss the plain until late at night, before they get everything in order. Troy calls back as they climb into their cars. Lee waves as he pulls out of the lot as he honks his horn."I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, that guy actually has a legit plain. This is actually gonna work and I can't wait to see that fucking bitch turn to dust."

Michael calls Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Sam back into the living room."Take a seat, I still have to talk about, how we're going to handle, the Triad." Santana pulls Quinn on her lap as Brittany and Sam sit next to them and Antonio and Michael take a seat on the smaller couch."Me and Antonio have come up with a plain that we both agree on. We have a safe house in Columbia City, it's about a 34 minute drive from here." Quinn looks between the two in question."What are we suppose to do, hide out until they find us?" Santana kisses her temple as Michael looks to Antonio."No, we're going there to drop you and Brittany off. The rest of us are going back to Lima." Both Quinn and Santana stand up, Santana in anger and Quinn with a pout."Why can't she come with us? Papi, I can't leave her." Antonio stands to his feet with a sigh and rests his hands on her shoulders."Mija, it's for her safety. The Triad could easily get to her, and I'm sure it wouldn't take them long to figure out how important she is to you. They'll grab, Quinn to get to you." Santana takes a deep breath, slowly nodding her head. She then turns to Quinn and creases her cheek."San, I only feel safe around you. Please, I don't wanna go." Santana kisses her softly and brushes some hair behind her ear."Papi's right, Mi amor. I have to keep you safe and I promised I'll do anything to do that." Quinn shakes her head, wipping her eyes. Santana rests her hand on her shoulder with a pleading look."Por favor, Mi amor, for me?" Quinn takes in a shaky sigh."Ok, for you." Santana smiles and kisses her deeply until Anyonio clears his throat, making Brittany and Sam laugh."We better get going, me and Sam will pack our things. Then we'll drop the girls off before heading to Lima."

Shortly after Sam and Michael pack they climb into their own cars, for the short drive to Columbia City. Quinn stays quiet, with her head on Santana's shoulder and looking out the window. A large, black truck behind them is driving on their tail, Antonio slows down so they can pass. Santana and Quinn look out the back window, Santana gestures for him to move on and he taps the bumper."What the hell is this guys problem?" Michael is in front of them, unaware of what's happening. The truck speeds up so he's driving beside them and tries to drive them off the road."Is it the triad?!" Quinn hangs on to Santana's hand for life as the truck slams into them again. Antonio slams on the horn to alert, Michael when they get slammed again, this time he drives them off the road. Santana grabs onto Quinn as they roll down a hill and into some near by woods. The car finally comes to a stop and Antonio looks around his surroundings. The car is upside down he takes his seatbelt off, while using his hand as leverage so he doesn't fall. The girls have flown out of the car, so he tries to get out to find them when he hears faint screams."Hello?! Michael, Sam?! Is that you?!" Antonio carefully climbs out the broken window, as someone pulls him out."Don't worry, Mr. Lopez. It's Sam, my dad went to look for the girls." Sam drags him away from the car and to a large tree and leans him against it."Do you know what happened?" Antonio shakes his head with a cough."Some guy drove us off the road, don't know his reason." Antonio wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth."Me and my dad saw the crash, didn't see the cause of it though." Sam looks out to the woods, Brittany is limping toward them and holding her left wrist."I'll be right back." In a flash, Sam has Brittany in his arms and carrying her over to, Antonio. He carefully sets her on the ground and inspects her right leg, it has a large cut on it."It's ok. It doesn't look deep." Sam takes his shirt off and rips it to wrap around her leg and does the same for her wrist."That'll hold until we get to a hospital." Brittany looks to Sam in intrest."How did you do that without wanting to drink from me?" Sam shrugs his shoulders with a small smile."Lots of practice, and I'm older than I look." Antonio rests his hand on Brittany's shoulder, turning her attention to himself."Did you see the girls?" Brittany sighs, shaking her head."But I saw the man that hit us, he thought I was, Quinn."

Sam and Antonio look out into the woods with worry."They couldn't have gone too far. Why can't my dad find them?" Antonio slowly stands to his feet with Sam's help.

"Santana could've flew them to safety, they could be miles from here." Sam looks between them and the woods, debating what he should do when Michael returns, without the girls."I can't find them! I saw the guy that must have driven you off the road, but I can't find the girls." Antonio slowly sits to the ground, holding his side. Sam and Michael kneel next to him, as Brittany looks on."We have to take you and Brit to a hospital. We can come back for Santana and Quinn later." Antonio shakes his head with a groan."Their unsafe in the woods where the triad can easily get to them." He looks to Michael with pleading eyes."Por favor, find my daughter." Michael sighs and looks to Sam."Take them to the hospital, I'll look for the girls. If you go, they'll expect it and turn you to ash." Sam takes Brittany to the car first, then Antonio. Michael turns back to the woods, where he came from with a sigh.

Santana slowly starts to wake, looking up at the sky rubbing her forehead."Quinn?!" She looks over to her right, Quinn is laying on her back still out cold. Santana regains focus and crawls towards her and inspects for any injuries. She has scratches on her face and neck but nothing major. Santana brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her softly on the lips."Wake up, Mi amor." Santana kisses the tip of her nose and both of her cheeks, when she hears a branch crack from behind her. A man with hunting gear, carrying a bow steps out from behind a tree. Santana quickly stands to her feet with a glare."Who the fuck are you?" The man looks down to Quinn then turns his attention to Santana."Ted and I'm part of a organization called, the Triad. We kill all vampires and the accused." He circles around them both, with his eyes on Quinn."Yeah, I've heard of what you do." He stops and points his bow to Quinn."I'm here for her." In a flash, Santana takes Quinn in her arms, carrying her bridal style."I don't fucking think so!" Santana runs with, Ted chasing her, though she's faster, it's hard for her to run through the trees with Quinn. She looks behind her to find she's lost him and stops. Looking around for him, Quinn begins to wake with a groan. Santana looks down with relief and carefully sets her on the ground."San? what happened?" Santana kisses her forehead then her nose, and finally her lips."That asshole in the truck, drove us off the road. I must have flew us out further in the woods, how do you feel?" Quinn reaches we forehead, clearing her throat."My head hurts a little." Santana picks her up again and looks around the woods."What's wrong?" Santana continues to look and spots people approaching them and what looks to be some kind of dog. She runs, Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck."San?! Is it the Triad?!" Santana continues to run until they reach a small open field.

She slowly turns around, finding no one."I think we lost them." Quinn looks to Santana in question."Who, I didn't see anyone?" Santana carefully sets Quinn by a tree and kneels beside her."Some guys, the Triad I'm sure. I came across one when you were still out, said he came for you." Santana continues to inspect Quinn some more and finds a small cut by her hairline. Her fangs pop out and she takes a bite of her own wrist then holds it by Quinn."It'll heal your cuts faster and help with your head. Por favor, Mi amor." Quinn takes a deep breath and begins to suck on Santana's wrist."That's good, you don't want too much." Santana sits beside Quinn and gently pulls her close to her side."Do you think everyone else is ok?" Santana kisses the top of her head with a small smile."Yeah, I'm sure Sam and Michael went back for them." Quinn looks around the woods then up to Santana."How long can you be in the sun?" Santana looks around for shade and finds a big willow tree, across the field. She takes, Quinn in her arms again and runs to it before setting her back down and sitting next to her."You should get some rest, they probably sent someone for us." Quinn kisses Santana deeply then rests her head on her lap."I love you, San." Santana smiles down at her and leans down, kissing her forehead."I love you too, goodnight." Santana leans back against the large tree and looks out.

Ted, a neighbor of Michael and Sam informs, Troy and everyone else, their arrival. As he watches the house, Troy along with, Lee, Shane, Joel, Zack and Jeff, arrive at his house and form a plan to get Quinn. Back in the woods, they loose the girls and decide to wait later at night. Quinn will be asleep and Zack and Jeff volunteer to distract Santana. They wait near by, behind a group of trees. Shane is pacing with his arms crossed, Lee is waiting paitently on a log with Troy as the other three sit on the ground. Jeff is sitting with his large German Shepard by his side. "When are we gonna do this? We can't wait all night." Troy looks over to the girls, Quinn is still sleeping as Santana looks over her."We still have to figure out how to distract her, she's a smart girl. Plus we also have to look out for the rest of them, I'm sure they have someone out here looking for them." Lee looks over to Jeff and his dog, with a smug smile."Troy, what about the dog?" Shane smiles as Troy takes the dogs collar and points to Santana and Quinn."Don't hurt the girl, just the vampire." Joel looks to Troy in question."How does that dog know the difference?" Troy puts his finger up to his mouth and lets the dog go."He's trained, vampires have a distinct smell." They all watch as the dog slowly approaches the girls, out of sight along the edge of the trees. Santana looks in his direction until he comes into view. She gently shakes Quinn's shoulder, waking her up and signals for her to not make a move. Santana slowly slips her legs from under Quinn and in a speed of light attacks the dog. Troy and Lee sneak behind Quinn as she looks onto Santana trying to break the dogs neck. Zack and Jeff slowly and carefully approach Santana from behind with their own bows, while the rest head off to the cars for a quick get away.

Quinn turns towards them when, Lee snaps a twig under his foot."San!" Santana looks over to them as Lee grabs Quinn, her eyes turn red and fangs pop out. Angry, she easily breaks the dogs neck and runs towards them as they try to run out of the woods. Santana easily catches up to him and breaks his neck then takes Quinn in her arms. Troy continues to run as Zack and Jeff graze Santana's arm with an arrow. She sets Quinn down and they run for it, before she gets a chance to chase them. They catch up with the rest by the cars in a back dirt road. Shane approaches them with a questioning look."Where's Lee?" Zack and Jeff share a look, Zack rests his hand on his shoulder with an apolagetic smile."I'm sorry, he had the girl and the bitch was too fast, she broke his neck. He's dead, Shane." Shane pushes his hand off him and kicks the trucks tire with a scream."That fucking bitch is dead! We have to get that girl, now!" Troy carefully appraoches him in attempt to calm him down.

"I can't agree with you more, but after that I think it's safe to say we need more people. And I know just where to find them, we'll go back to Lima and Ted will say here to let us know where they'll be. I have a plain." Shane sighs nodding his head, they all climb into their cars as Ted stays behind.

By the time they make it back to Lima, it's starting to get dark. Troy takes them to his large house, he's called most of the town to his basement for another meeting, amongst the group, Russell and Judy Frabray sit in the back. Shane, Joel, Zack and Jeff sit in the front row as Troy stands behind the podium."I've called this meeting, to discuss the murder of Paul Twining and recent murder of his brother, Lee Twining." The audience gasp and talk amongst each other in confusion. Troy holds up his hands to silence them, clearing his throat."Both were killed by a vampire, her name is Santana Lopez. Most of you know her father, a doctor at Lima Hospital." Troy waves up Shane, he stands beside him with his hands behind him."This is their brother, Shane. We have come to find that Santana has fallen in love with a human girl." Agian they gasp, this time in shock. Troy once again signals for them to be quiet."We don't know the identity of this girl yet, but we'll be handing out a photo, Lee himself found on the Internet." Joel and Jeff pass out the photo, as it reaches Russell and Judy they both share a look and leave the room. Troy eyes them suspiciously but doesn't make a coment, then notices a man's hand raised and gestures for him to speak."Where is the girl now?" Troy gestures for Shane to take his seat as Joel and Jeff do the same."She's in the woods, close to Comlbia City with Santana. Our friend, Ted is keeping an eye on them until our return. We plain on going back for her but we need your help."

Sam, Brittany and Antonio are still at the hospital. Brittany has gotten stitches and a cast, while Antonio got his ribs wrapped and took medicine for the pain. Michael has called, he has seen Troy and Lee try to take Quinn but has lost them after Santana ran. Antonio is signing papers as Sam and Brittany wait near by in the waiting room."I hope your dad finds them." Sam rests his hand on top of Brittany's with a small smile."I'm sure their fine, Quinn has Santana." Antonio returns and gestures for them to follow him to Michael's car."What are we gonna do now, Mr. Lopez?" Antonio pulls out of the lot, clearing his throat."We're gonna go back to the woods, meet with your father. He thinks he knows where they might be." Brittany leans foward between the front seats."What about the Triad? He said that he saw them, what if they called more?" Antonio glances between the road and Brittany."We'll worry about that when we have to, for now we have to focus on finding the girls." Brittany leans back in her seat and looks out the window with a sigh. Antonio makes the short drive back to the woods where Michael is waiting for them. Anotonio carefully but quickly climbs out of the car as Sam and Brittany follow."Their not too far off, I found them after talking to you on the phone. I figured I should meet you here before scarring them off or something." Michael escorts them to where he last saw the girls, and to his surprise their still there. Quinn has her head resting on Santana's chest trying her best to stay awake while Santana keeps a look out."I think, Brittany should approach them, that way Santana will know we're not them." Brittany takes a deep breath before she slowly starts to approach them. As she gets closer, Santana quickly looks over and Brittany throws her hands up in surrender."It's just me, your dad, Sam and Michael are here too." Brittany looks down to Quinn."Are you guys ok?"

Quinn nods her head as she stands to her feet and pulls Brittany in a hug."What about you guys?" Seeing them hug, the rest of them come out from the woods as Santana joins Brittany and Quinn."Their not still here are they?" Santana shakes her head as Quinn slips her hand in hers, lacing their fingers."I think it's best we all stay at the safe house, then figure out what to do from there." Quinn and Santana follow them out to the car, with Sam behind them just incase. Michael drives them, since only him and Sam know the way. Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder and Brittany holds her hand."What happened? Quinn's shaking." Santana holds Quinn closer and kisses the top of her head."They got close to taking her, she's a little shaken up I guess." Antonio turns in his seat and pats Quinn's knee."They must know she's your mate, I think they have people following or watching us." Sam looks to him in question along with the girls."I noticed the man at the register, at the gas station starring at you both." Brittany nods her head in agreement."Me too, there could be more of them than we think." Antonio sighs, turning to the front as Quinn clings to Santana. Michael looks to them through the mirror, clearing his throat."Alomst there." Brittany looks out the window with a sigh as Sam looks on to Santana and Quinn with worry.

As Michael promised, they soon reach the small safe house. He pulls into the garage and closes the door with a small remote."I suggest we all get some sleep." Michael pauses, looking back to Sam and Santana."Well those of us that do, me and Antonio will come up with a plan 'B' in the morning." Michael and Sam escort them in the house and shows then around. They decide the girls will sleep in the master bedroom, while Antonio and Michael take the guest rooms. "I think it would be best if Sam, stands guard of the girls room." Antonio and Michael say goodnight and was to their rooms, Quinn and Brittany get dressed into pajamas they find in the large closet, while Sam waits outside the door. Santana is in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Quinn clings to her back."San, I'm scared. They were so close, what they find us and take me this time?" Santana rinses her mouth and turns in Quinn's arms, she cups Quinn's cheek and kisses her deeply."I promise I'll do my best, to make sure that doesn't happen." Santana takes Quinn by the hand to the bed and tucks her in, while Brittany climbs into the day bed on the other side of the room. Quinn cuddles to Santana's side with her head on her shoulder."Get some rest, ok? It should help." Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair, knowing it'll easily put her to sleep.

Quinn's Dream: It's been seven months after Quinn met Santana, the Fabray's have been on vacation and have stopped at a local convenient store in Lousiville. Quinn hasn't stopped thinking about her encounter with Santana and has been dreaming about crossing paths again. Russell is getting gas while, Judy is across the street buying some extra clothes. Quinn is looking through the snacks, not paying atenttion she bumps into a girl."Oh, sorry." Quinn examines the girl closer and smiles."Santana?!" She throws her arms around her neck with a big smile."What are you doing here? Your not stalking me are you?" Santana smiles shaking her head,Quinn steps out of the emrbace still smiling as Santana smiles back and stepping into Quinn's personal space."I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Quinn blushes as Santana creases her cheek."Me either, I was just thinking about you actually." Santana arches her brow making Quinn blush even more."Oh yeah?" Santana looks over Quinn's shoulder, to the man at the register with a glare and he makes himself look busy. Santana turns her atenttion to Quinn and traces her thumb lightly over her bottom lip."Can I kiss you, Quinn?" Not able to use her words she just nods her head with a hum. Santana leans over as Quinn closes her eyes and kisses her softly and slowly. Suddenly Santana breaks the kiss with her eyes still shut and panting. Quinn looks at her confused."San? Are you ok?" Santana shakes her head taking a few steps back."I'm sorry, I have to go." Santana leaves the store as Quinn runs after her, but when she opens the front door, Santana is no where to be found.

She returns to the car with a frown, Russell and Judy are already inside. Russell looks to her through the mirror as she climbs in the back seat."Didn't find anything good?" Quinn comes out of her haze and shakes her head. Russell starts the car and pulls out of the lot, while Quinn looks out the window with a sigh.

I know it's weird to end a chapter with a flashback but, had to do it. Let me know what you think, hopefully there won't be as many mistakes(:


	3. Chapter 3: Plain 'B'

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) I wanted to write and upload two chapters for this, but I've been sick:/ So you guys will finally learn how Santana was changed, I hope you like the chapter and I promise next time I'll upload more than one.

MsChloeMa: I'll work on that, thanks for letting me know and thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so far(:

Silentreader: I do seperate them, I used ***** that to do it. So mayb it didn't show up? I guess I'll have to use something else and make sure that doesn't continue to happen, thanks for letting me know and thanks for the reveiw(:

boringsiot: I actually use my iPod touch, I wish I had an ipad. I'll have to take the autocorrect off, I have it on cause I'm not the best at spelling, but I guess it's been doing more harm than good. thanks for the review(:

Chapter Three: Plain 'B'

Quinn wakes the next morning to Santana looking down at her with a smile."Morning." Quinn leans up and kisses Santana deeply."Morning, wanna share what you were dreaming about?" Quinn looks at her in question and shrugs her shoulders. Santana snorts and brushes some hair behind her ear."You were talking in your sleep, heard my name somewhere in there." Quinn covers we blush with her hands and laughing. Santana gently moves her hands aside and kisses her softly."Tell me." Quinn looks over her shoulder to a sleeping Brittany then turns to Santana."Do you remember that day in the convenient store?" Santana nods her head with a big smile."It was the first time we kissed, how could I forget?" Quinn smiles and kisses her slowly and it soon gets more heated. Quinn swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, she opens her mouth with a moan as she slips her hand up Quinn's shirt. Brittany peeks one eye open with a small smile, Quinn is on top of Santana and both moaning. Brittany rolls her eyes and clears her throat, Quinn looks over with a blush and hides her face in Santana's neck. While Santana looks at her with a glare. "Brit, not cool." Brittany just shrugs her shoulders with a laugh, Santana rolls her eyes and looks down to Quinn."Hungry?" Quinn nods her head and climbs out of bed with Santana and Brittany following her. Downstairs Michael and Antonio are in the living room watching the news about Paul Twining's murder.

The girls sit on the bigger couch with interest and Santana pulls Quinn onto her lap.'If your just tuning in it has been confirmed that Paul Twining's death was caused by a vampire. Autopsy show most of his blood has been drained, and two very faint fang marks were found on his neck. People are starting to question wether we should let these beings live any longer, we've spoken to a man from Lima, Ohio. He believes

vampires should have never been, and has many people to back him up.' Antonio turns the tv off and stands to his feet, facing the girls."Mija, why don't you make something for Quinn and Brittany. We'll discuss the new game plain once you've finished." The girls walk into the kitchen and Santana gets started on their breakfast. Quinn and Brittany sit at the island while Santana takes out all of the ingredients for their French toast."What do you think the next game plain will be?" Brittany asks. Santana cracks the eggs, shrugging her shoulders."I don't know, but I do think we need more people on our side. Vampire or not, we need help." Quinn looks down on her lap with worry, Santana walks around the island and gently pulls her in a hug."Don't worry, we'll get someone to help us. The whole world doesn't think we're all bad."

Quinn takes a deep breath and nods her head, Santana kisses her softly before returning to the food."Being a fugitive is boring." The couple laugh, as Quinn takes Brittany by the hand and out the back door."Your breakfast will be done soon!" Santana shakes her head, laughing to herself, as Quinn and Brittany run out the door."What are we doing?" Quinn turns to Brittany and shrugs her shoulders."You were bored, so I thought it would be fun to come out here." Brittany looks over Quinn's shoulder and spots a small bunny."Hey, look." Quinn turns around as Brittany approaches it."Brit don't chase it, San said our breakfast is almost done." Brittany ignores her and continues to chase the bunny in a small patch of woods.

Quinn runs in after her with a groan."Brit! Come back, San is gonna be pissed!" Suddenly Quinn runs into Brittany's back and she looks to her confused."What's wrong?" Brittany looks straight ahead and Quinn follows her line of vision. A man with long black dreadlocks and a nose piercing, with his arms crossed and inspecting Quinn with interest. He's wearing a button down dress shirt with slacks and expensive dress shoes. "Your the human girl that has been chosen as a mate, by a vampire?" Brittany stands in front of Quinn as she slowly nods her head."Who's asking?" The man slowly takes a few steps closer with his hand out."My name is, Joe. I'm your mates maker, though it's been a few years since we've last spoken." Quinn shakes his hand, confused."She's never mentioned you before." Joe looks beyond Quinn and Brittany towards the house."She's calling for you, she won't be very happy of my return." Brittany grabs Quinn's elbow and drags her back to the house, as Joe follows. Santana is standing in the door with her arms crossed. As soon as she sees Joe, she runs towards him and throws him against a tree."What the hell are you doing here?!" Joe stands to his feet, pulling out a piece of paper from his jean pocket. Santana takes it from him roughly, it's a flier with Quinn's photo on it."It was with my mail, I thought you could use some help." She squints her eyes to him with speculation."And what makes you think I would want your help?" Joe looks over to Quinn, Santana follows his line of vision and pushes him against the tree, with her hand around his neck."You're not gonna lay one finger on her! Got it, it's not gonna happen!" Joe takes Santana's wrist in a flash and twists her arm around her back."Have you forgotten my strength?" Quinn tries to run to Santana's rescue but Brittany holds her back."I thought I was doing good, coming here to help and also warn you." Joe releases Santana and she turns to him with a questioning look."Of what?" Quinn breaks free from Brittany and runs to Santana's side, slipping her hand in hers and Brittany joins them. "The Triad, their close by." Joe turns pointing out to the woods."I live just beyond the trees and over the mountain. They've asked if I knew of your location, and as you know I like to check on you every now and again." Santana nods her head as Quinn looks between the them confused."I didn't tell them, but somehow they knew I'm of vampire. They burned my home, in hopes of killing me, but they didn't realize how old I am. I may have killed a few of them, unfortunately but it had to be done."

Brittany crosses her arms over her chest, confused."How old are you?" Before Joe can answer Antonio and Michael run out the back door with guns, loaded with silver bullets."Who the hell are you?" The girls turn to them, giving them a better view of Joe. Antonio holds up his hand to Michael has he recognizes him."Why are you here? I thought I told you, I didn't want you anywhere near my daughter!" Michael puts his gun down then looks to Antonio as Joe throws his arms in surrender."You know this, vamp?" Antonio slowly nods his head, never taking his eyes off Joe. "I only come to warn you, and if you let me, I can help." Antonio looks to Santana, and she shrugs her shoulders."Why not? We need all the help we can get, he knows the area and the people. And he can even train me to fight again, I have to protect my mate and myself." Antonio sighs and looks to Michael."She's right, who knows how many people are actually are part of this. As much as I hate that it's him, we're in desperate need of help." Michael gives up and nods his head. Antonio turns to Joe, taking a few steps forward while pointing his finger at him."I'm only doing this to keep my daughter and Quinn alive. Their the only family I have and I'll do anything to keep them safe." Joe holds out his hand and Antonio shakes it with a groan."You betray me, and I'll ash you myself." Michael and Antonio escort, Joe into the house as Brittany follows. Santana goes to do the same but Quinn tugs on her hand."I wanna ask you something about, Joe." Santana nods her head then takes Quinn upstairs in their room. She sits at the head of the bed as Quinn sits in front of her."I have an idea what your gonna ask." Quinn takes a deep breath while playing with Santana's fingers."Joe told me that he's your maker, does that mean he turned you?" Santana slowly nods her head, as Quinn shyly looks down at their hands and back to Santana."You never told me how you were changed." Santana squirms in her seat, clearing her throat."You sure you wanna know?" Quinn nods her head and kisses the back of Santana's hand in encouragement."Fine." Quinn slides next to Santana and rests her head on her shoulder.

-20 years ago-

It's the beginning of a new year, the Lopez family are driving back from their winter break. They go to their large cabin in Cincinnati every New Years, and this time have gone with some family friends. Antonio drives as Maribel sits in the passenger seat and Santana in the back."Mija, I don't understand why you don't like that boy. He's very handsome, charming and very polite." Santana rolls her eyes with a sigh."Mami, I don't like him and I never will." Maribel turns to the front with a sigh."The roads are getting worse, Antonio. Are you sure it was a good idea to drive in this weather?" Antonio squints his eyes, trying to find the road."It wasn't this bad when we left, I wonder if Tony made it home." Maribel looks out the window with worry as Antonio continues down the road. Santana looks out her window when she notices a car parked on the side of the road."Isn't that them, Papi?" Antonio slows the car down and looks to his left with a hum."I think it is, they must be stuck. I'll go out and help them." Antonio carefully pulls up next to them and climbs out of the car, as Tony does the same."Antonio! thank god, we could use your help." Tony shakes his hand then, Antonio inspects the car."Stuck?" Tony nods his head with a sigh and gestures for his son to join them."Yeah, but with Joe's help, I think we could get it out." Antonio walks to the back of the car and Tony gestures for Joe to join him. Joe sighs as he drags his feet while, Tony slowly climbs into the drivers side. Joe and Antonio start to push the car as Tony steps on the gas. Joe looks over to Antonio then to Tony as he slips his hand to his neck. Antonio looks to Joe confused when he punches him in the face, knocking him out. Tony climbs out of the car and kneels next to him, looking over to Santana and Marbil. Their too busy talking to notice, Tony turns to Antonio and unzips his coat."Do this fast before the girls look over here." Joe shakes his head as he takes a few steps back. Tony groans and glances back at the girls before standing to his feet with a sigh."You're thirsty, you need to feed from someone." Joe again shakes his head."But your best friend? This is wrong, I can't do it." Tony runs his hand through his hair as Maribel runs toward them.

She kneels next to Antonio and inspects his head."What happened?" Joe shrugs his shoulders and Tony finds a rock close by and hits Maribel over the head."This is getting out of control!" Joe takes the rock and checks Maribel's pulse."She's dead, I can't." Tony leans against the car with a sigh and looks to Santana, looking through her purse. He turns to Joe and looks down at Antonio and Maribel."Drag them behind that tree over there." Joe is confused until he looks over Tony's shoulder."I'm not doing it, these are our friends." Tony groans while pinching the bridge of his nose."You're thirsty, we have no choice! There's no one else around for miles!" Knowing he's right, Joe drags Maribel then Antonio behind a large tree and follows Tony to the car. Tony opens the car door as Santana sets her purse aside and looks up to them."Still stuck?" Santana tries to look past them to their car."Where are my parents?" Tony kneels in front of her with a small smile."We have a problem, my son here is thirsty and your the only one that can help us." Santana looks between the two confused."Well I don't have anything to give him." Tony turns to Joe and discreetly whispers to him to get in the other side of the car. As Joe walks to the other side, Tony slides in next to Santana."The hell is going on?" Joe climbs into the car and leans over to the front, locking all the doors. Santana tries to get to the front but, Tony pulls her back."You're not going anywhere, I said my son is thirsty and your the one to help him." Santana looks over to Joe and screams, his eyes are now red and his fangs out. She tries to get away again but Tony pulls her back and covers her mouth."Please, don't do that again. There's no one around here, it's a waste of time and you don't want to give me a headache." Tony nods his head to Joe as he turns Santana's head, to give him more access to her neck."Just do it already, I can see it in your eyes. You're starving." Joe groans as he looks to Santana, scared and crying. Joe closes his eyes as he leans down to her neck. Santana screams in Tony's hand and squirms in her seat as Joe bites down. Tony closes his eyes with a groan, never being able to watch.

Joe looks to Tony and instead of continuing to drain her blood, he releases poison from his fangs. Santana screams louder from the pain, Tony looks over to Joe as he finishes and wipes his mouth. Santana's eyes slowly closes and she stops breathing, Tony uncovers her mouth with a sigh."We better go before someone comes by here." Joe looks down to Santana with worry."What do we do with her?" Tony opens the door and shrugs his shoulders."She's dead, Antonio will wake up soon, come on." Tony climbs out of the car and Joe follows, never taking his eyes off Santana.

Quinn sits up and looks to Santana with a frown. She brushes some hair behind Santana's ear and kisses her softly."They left you there?" Santana slowly nods her head."I woke up the next day, thirsty. I looked in the rear view mirror, my eyes were red and my fangs were out. When I found Papi, it took everything in me not to drink from him. Mami had been dead for hours I buried her and ran away. I found a deer to drink from, I couldn't go back." Quinn wipes some of Santana's tears and kisses the tip of her nose."Papi, didn't know what happened to me for awhile. I just wanted to be stronger before I saw him again, didn't want to risk hurting him." Quinn creases Santana cheek."Where did you go?" Santana places her hand over hers, kissing her palm."I stayed in the cabin mostly, until the summer I met you." Quinn leans into Santana's personal space with a big smile and kisses her deeply."That was the best day of my life." Santana smiles and reconnects their lips in a heated kiss. She carefully lays Quinn onto the bed and lightly squeezes her right breast. Quinn moans into her mouth as Joe walks in, making her jump and Santana glare at him with groan."Sorry to interrupt but, I need to talk to you. It's important." Santana nods her head with a sigh and places small kisses to Quinn's lips, and pulls them up. Joe clears his throat and looks to Quinn."Can we talk alone?" Quinn arches her brow while Santana rolls her eyes."Why?" Joe takes a seat at the computer desk and takes a deep breath."My father has returned, he's still unaware that I've changed you." Santana groans then runs across the room, grabbing How's neck."After all these years, you still haven't told him?! You must be the most cowardly vampire I've ever met!"

Quinn quickly climbs out of bed and to Santana's side, rubbing her back."San, I know your mad, but you have to calm down, please." Santana takes a deep breath and releases his neck."Thank you, but that wasn't necessary." Santana slips her hand into Quinn's lacing their fingers together."I didn't do it for you, Brittany doesn't like seeing Santana like that, it scares her." Santana looks to her feet as Joe slowly nods his head."But she's downstairs?" Right on cue, Brittany walks through the door."What was that noise? San, did someone make you mad? You're like the hulk or something, I don't like it." Quinn looks to Santana and rubs her back."Britt, let's go down to the kitchen, I still didn't eat and I'm hungry." Quinn softly kisses Santana on the lips before taking Brittany downstairs, closing the door behind them."Your not a monster." Santana looks to Joe with a scoff."What?" Joe shrugs his shoulders."I know what your feeling, I thought the same up until." Santana holds up her hand, cutting him off."Don't you dare tell me how I feel! You just show up and expect everything to be ok, who the hell are you to come here after all these years?!" Joe looks to his feet and shakes his head."I want to help, I'm sorry it took so long. I just thought you needed your space, after how things went." Santana takes the lamp from the bedside table and throws it to the wall."After how things went?! Your father killed my mother, and you almost killed my father! And as a coward you are, turn me into this!" Hearing the noise the rest of them run into the room, Quinn takes a few steps towards Santana. She shakes her head, stepping away from her."San, it's ok. Let's go for walk, it'll calm you down." Santana takes a deep breath, nodding her head. Michael clears his throat, shifting his weight to both his feet."We need to discuss another plain, we can't stay here any longer than we need to." Santana glares at him as she and Quinn walk past him out the door. Antonio looks at Joe, accusingly."What did you do?" Joe shrugs his shoulders."Just brought up so old stuff, didn't mean to upset her." Antonio groans as Brittany looks on confused."How could you not think it would upset her?! You know how she is!" Antonio leaves the room, slamming the door shut as Brittany and Michael look to Joe in question.

Outside, Santana and Quinn are walking along the sidewalk, hand in hand. Santana hasn't spoken yet and Quinn waits patiently, tracing circles with her thumb on the back of Santana's hand. Santana looks over to Quinn with a smile and stops them, she creases her cheek and kisses her softly."Feel better?" Santana nods her head and reconnects their lips in a little more heated kiss."Much, gracias." Santana redirects them back to the house and seeks out Joe."I'm gonna get changed and we're gonna start training." Santana turns to Quinn and kisses her softly."Stay with Brittany, ok?" Quinn nods her head as does Brittany, Santana quickly changes and drags Joe outside and away from the house."Just to make myself perfectly clear, I don't trust you yet. But I have to protect my mate and my Papi, got it?" Joe nods his head and they begin their training. Santana is a little rusty so Joe takes it easy on her. Quinn steps outside with Brittany close behind her."Babe, what are you doing? I told you to stay with Britt." Santana glares at Brittany and she just shrugs her shoulders."I know but I've been thinking, I should train too. I can't have someone always babysit me, if I'm by myself I wanna know how to protect myself." Santana sighs and creases Quinn's cheek."I don't like the idea of you being vulnerable." Santana kisses her softly and turns to Joe."Your not going any where near her. I'll show her the basics, it might have been awhile but I can still do that." Brittany and Joe step aside as Santana carefully shows Quinn how to defend herself. Joe looks over to Brittany, inspecting her closely with his brows furrowed."Your different than the others." Brittany turns to him in question."Your smell, it's not like any other. It's different from the other humans." Brittany just shrugs her shoulders."People tell me I'm special." Joe hums in response but is not convinced. Brittany returns inside not liking the looks he gives her and sees what Antonio, Michael and Sam are plaining."Brittany, can you call everyone in, Michael has come up with a plain." Brittany turns her tracks back to outside and does as she's asked. They all file in the small living room, Santana pulls Quinn on her lap as Brittany takes a seat next to them."So where we headed now?"

Antonio looks to Michael and nods his head."Cincinnati. There's a group, called the elders that agreed to help us. They are in my debt, though most are human I think in the end it'll help us." Michael takes a deep breath as he prepares to tell them next."I don't think fighting the Triad will help us." Santana glares at him with a groan."What do you mean? Of course we have to fight them, they want me dead!" Quinn cringes at the thought and Antonio sighs and looks to Santana with pleading eyes."Mija, por favor. Listen to what Michael has to say." Santana looks to Quinn and slowly nods her head in defeat."I think if we somehow show them that Santana would never hurt Quinn, then maybe they'll let them be." Brittany looks between them confused."How will we do that? What if they don't give them a chance?" Sam clears his throat as he stands to his feet."I think I know a way, but it's risky and your not gonna like it."

*Gasp cliffhanger? I thought you didn't like those? Lol I don't like cliffhangers but I think for this story it's appropriate. I promise to update this ASAP so you won't have to wait very long. Let me know what you think(:


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

It's still Love

Authors note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut A lot is revealed in this chapter, hope you like it. Btw I know the title to the last chapter was point less, but I felt like that was the way to end it.

Chapter Four: Betrayal

Everyone gives him the same questioning look."Just keep an open mind, ok?" He looks to Santana and she groans quietly to herself and gestures for Sam to continue."I've been thinking, I have friends of my own there. Their vampires too, we can get them to 'kidnap' Quinn and have Santana save her. Make her look like the good guy." Michael hums as he thinks about the flaws in Sam's plain."That could work, but I think having vampires 'take her' would be doing more harm than good." Sam takes his seat with a sigh as Santana pulls Quinn closer to her."No, think of another plain, I'm not risking it." Michael and Antonio groan in frustration as Brittany looks between them confused."Why don't I just take her?" Everyone looks to Brittany in shock and thinks about it for a moment as Joe looks at her skeptically."Why you? Why not Michael, he's human, yes?" Antonio looks to Michael, he shrugs his shoulders."It could work, I can take her to my summer house there." Santana closes her eyes, not liking the idea of being away from her mate. Quinn turns on Santana's lap and kisses her softly."I'm in if you are."

Santana sighs and pulls Quinn in another kiss."You better watch her like a hawk. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you, go it?" Michael gulps nodding his head. Antonio claps his hands, standing to his feet."Well we better get a move on then." Just as everyone starts to leave them room to pack, Joe signals them to stay still."My father is here." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and takes her upstairs while Sam tells Brittany to follow. Michael takes his place next to Antonio as Joe answers the door. Tony has aged but still has familiar features. He pulls Joe in an awkward hug, patting his back. Joe steps aside so he can enter and notices Antonio."Tony, it's been awhile." Tony shifts his weight between both feet while avoiding Antonio's intense gaze."Indeed it has, have you heard from Santana?" Antonio quietly groans to himself and Joe whispers for him to calm down. Santana had been listening from upstairs and decides to make her appearance. Tony's eyes bulge out if his head as he watches Santana enter the room, joining Antonio's side."You were dead, how is this possible?" He turns to Joe in disbelief."I turned her father, I couldn't kill her. You asked too much of me, their our friends and you killed her mother."

Tony groans as he takes a few steps back."You've made a big mistake, son. She's suppose to be dead!" Joe sighs and places his hand on Tony's shoulder."How could you expect me to kill my friend, your own friend's daughter. It wasn't right, and you know it." Tony shakes his head and looks over to Santana."You don't get it! Do you really think that trip was a coincidence?! I had us go so you can kill her! I had a gambling problem, a vamp was after me. So I made a deal, I have you kill her and he leaves us alone."

Antonio approaches him with concern."Why my daughter?" Tony runs his hand through his hair."I don't know, he's an upper level vamp, I didn't ask him questions. All I know was his name, Finn. He's a tall and he's very strong, the oldest vamp I've ever met." Antonio looks over to Santana then back to Tony."He still after you?" He slowly nods his head and Brittany runs down the stairs and throws Tony across the room, making everyone gasp in shock."You weren't suppose to tell them that!" Tony stands to his feet with fear, his eyes never leaving Brittany."Your not even supposed to be here! What the hell are you doing?! Your supposed to be in Tennessee, at the safe house!" Everyone can't believe their eyes, Joe looks at Brittany like he should've known and Santana looks to her in disbelief."Brittany? What the hell is going on?! Where's Quinn?!" Santana runs upstairs in a flash to find all the rooms empty, before returning downstairs. She grabs Brittany by the neck and pushes her against the wall."What the fuck did you do with Quinn?!" Brittany struggles against Santana's hold and pulls out a small silver pin, burning Santana's hand. She screams and drops Brittany to the floor."I'm sorry, I had Rory take her. She wasn't safe." Santana tries to attack Brittany again but Joe and Sam hold her back."What do you mean she wasn't safe?! You better start explaining, fast!" Brittany throws her hands up in surrender."I'm of vampire." Joe looks to her confused, still holding Santana back."Your scent nothing like a vampire." Brittany crosses her arms with an eye roll."If you let me explain, I smell different because I'm special. I wasn't bitten, I was made. After vampires were exposed my father was afraid for me and my family's safety. He experimented with some vampires blood and mixed it with me, my mothers and little sisters blood. I was the only one that survived the change, Finn killed my father as a result. He found out about Quinn, remember your first date, at the carnival?" Santana nods her head and smiles a little at the memory."Finn likes to wonder and look for trouble. He's an old vamp but he likes things that doesn't belong to him, and if he really wants it, he'll stop at nothing."

Sam and Joe let go of Santana, having calmed down now. Antonio and Michael look on with worry."Are you saying, that not only are we running from the Triad, but this Finn character too?" Brittany slowly nods her head as Antonio tries to fill in the gaps."Why did you not want us to know?" Brittany pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh."I had Rory take Quinn so Santana would think it was the Triad and destroy them, but then that idiot had to ruin everything." Sam looks between Brittany and Tony confused."Where does Finn fit in with the Triad?" Brittany groans and paces the floor."I'm only going to explain this once, ok?" Everyone nods their head with interest."Not everyone in the triad is human, some are very old vampires. Surprising I know, Finn is the actual founder of the group. He's very manipulative and get any human to do as he says, it's his gift. He has them believe that vampires are bad to get their attention away from him, and do his dirty work. He controls the Triad, that's why their after Santana and Quinn." Antonio and Michael share a look."What do you suggest we do?" Santana scoffs and takes a few steps in front of Brittany."Forget that, where is Quinn?" Brittany gives her a sympathetic smile."I can't tell you, San. Tony already ruined the plain, if you knew where she was I'll get in trouble." Santana quickly gets angry again and throws Brittany across the room."By who, Brittany?! Your not telling us everything!" Joe and Sam hold Santana back again but she seriously injures Brittany, when a women wearing a track suit walks in."Brittany, don't say a word!" Sue helps Brittany to her feet as everyone tries to figure out where they seen her. Then Sam points to her in recognition."Sue's corner." He shrugs his shoulders as everyone looks at him like he has two heads."So I watch a lot of tv." Before Joe or Sam can react, Santana attacks Sue. Being older and stronger, Sue throws Santana back at them with a smirk."Stupid vamp baby, you think you can hurt me?! Think again, boobs Magee." Santana scoffs at the name, standing to her feet and Sue takes Tony by the arm."You my friend are coming back with me. I should've known you tell your son of yours the truth."

Antonio stands in front of Santana and points his finger to Sue."Alright I've had enough of this! Who are you and what the hell is going on?!" Sue whistles and passes Tony off to Brittany."Calm down, I was getting there." She holds her hand out for Antonio to shake."Sue Sylvester, I sent Brittany to watch over, Q. I've been after Finn for years and this time I'm gonna ash lumps the clown, if it's the last thing I do." Santana crosses her arms, squinting her eyes at Sue."Can you tell me where Quinn is?" Sue steps forward to Santana, looking at her up and down."She your mate, I'm guessing?" Santana hums as response with a glare."No, I'll do you one better, I'll take you to her." Sue gestures for them to follow her as she takes Tony's arm again. They all follow her out to a large black van, Brittany climbs in first along with Tony. The rest follow with Antonio entering last."Why take us to Quinn now? Earlier Brittany wouldn't even tell us where she is." Sue turns the car on and looks to him through the mirror."We'll since the vampire Jesus' father spilled the beans, I think it's best fake boobs is with her mate. It's closer thank you think, we wanted to throw the triad off, it was all Brittany's idea." Brittany just shrugs her shoulders with a 'duh' As Sue said, the drive isn't long and she pulls up to a fairly large house. Santana is the first one to climb out of the van, and quickly makes her way to the front door. She knocks on it hard and a timid Rory opens the door as the rest join Santana on the porch."Let us in, now!" He shakes his head as he doesn't recognize any of them, until Sue and Brittany push themselves to the front."Open the door, leprechaun. This is Quinn's mate." Sue turns to the rest with her brows furrowed."Haven't figured out the rest of the gangs relation though." Rory opens the door and Santana pushes past him and begins searching for Quinn."Where is she?! Quinn?!" Sue and Brittany escort the rest of them in the living room and Brittany offers them something to eat and drink."Sandbags, enough with the yelling! Your giving me a headache! She's downstairs, relax." Santana makes her way down the basement stairs with determination and runs into a short brown haired girl."Who the fuck are you?" The girl brushes off her clothes and crosses her arms."I can say the same to you. What are you doing down here?" Santana sighs, rolling her eyes and tries to get past them girl, but she stops her."Sue told me my mate is down here, so I'm not leaving without her!" The girls gasps and holds out her hand for Santana to shake."I'm Rachel Berry, sorry for the confusion. I was just told to guard this door with my life. Please go right ahead, I tried to get her to eat but, she just kept crying and going on about wanting a Santana. I'm guessing that would be you."

Rachel takes out her keys and unlocks the door before letting Santana by. The room is small but clean with a twin bed in the left corner and a trey of food on the floor. Quinn is sitting in the right corner, with her legs to her chest and crying on her knees."Please, leave me alone." Santana whispers her name making her look up and run into Santana's arms."Santana! It was Brittany, she had some vampire bring me here. What's going on?!" Santana creases Quinn's hair and breathing in her scent."I know, it's ok, Mi amor. I'm here now, it's a long story, but I'll explain everything to you later, ok?" Quinn nods her head and kisses Santana deeply."I was so scared, Brittany said something about keeping me safe, and then some vampire appeared and grabbed me." Santana creases Quinn's cheek with a sigh, having a hard time hearing how scared she was."I'm so sorry, Q. I haven't been a very good mate to you, I should've stayed with you." Quinn shakes her head."No, don't say that. Your the best girlfriend in the world, and I love you so much." Santana smiles and traces the bottom of Quinn's lip with her thumb. She listens for Rachel outside the door, not hearing her she leans over and softly kisses Quinn. The kiss slowly grows heated and Santana guides Quinn to the bed. She kisses down her neck and sucks on her pulse point with lust as she carefully lays Quinn on the bed. She sits up and slowly undresses her before taking her own clothes off. Santana smiles down at her, creasing her cheek."I love you too, Quinn. I have since the day we met." Santana kisses her deeply while slipping her hand between their bodies. She traces circles to Quinn's clit, making her buck her hips and moans in her mouth, breaking the kiss. Then she slowly enters her with two fingers making Quinn moan loudly, throwing her head back and clutching at Santana's shoulders."Oh my god, San. So good, don't stop!" Santana kisses her deeply as she picks up speed, she rubs Quinn's clit with the palm of her hand until she traces her climax with her name on her lips."Santana!" Santana sucks off Quinn's juices making her moan."That was amazing, lets do it again." Santana throws her head back with a laugh, making Quinn blush. She kisses her deeply and brushes some hair behind her ear."As much as I would love to, I have some explaining to do, and there's people upstairs." Santana kisses away Quinn's pout and they begin to change back into their clothes. Santana sits at the head of the bed and pulls Quinn in front of her and plays with her fingers. She explains what happened after Joe's dad arrived up until now. Quinn turns in Santana's arms with a sigh."What are we gonna do?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and kisses Quinn softly."I'm guessing everyone upstairs came up with another game plain, how bout we go up there and find out."

Santana takes Quinn by the hand up to the living room. Everyone looks to them, making Quinn blush and Brittany approaches Quinn with a pout."Are you mad at me?" Quinn sighs and shakes her head."No, I guess not. But it would've been nice to know you we're a vampire this whole time." Brittany carefully pulls Quinn in a hug with a big smile."I know and I'm sorry, but no one was supposed to know." Santana hugs Brittany as well then both take a seat with Sam on the couch."Sue, is their anyway we can set us a kind of meeting with this vampire? We can't keep running, maybe we can come up with some agreement." Asks Michael, Sue purses her lips and paces the room."What kind of agreement do you have in mind?" Michael shrugs his shoulders."There has to be a reason he wants Quinn, it can't be a coincidence. Maybe it'll help if we found out what it is." Sue takes out her iPhone as she holds up her finger."Other Asian, what's the scope on the green giant?" She pauses, nodding her head then sighs."You can tell him I wanna see him myself, at the usual place and don't forget to mention the girl." Santana pulls Quinn closer to her as she glares at Sue."What do you mean mention the girl? She's not going with you!" Sue rolls her eyes and puts her phone away."Relax sandbags, he won't come if I don't have her. He'll think she's with me, and by the time he figures it out, it'll be too late." Joe approaches Santana with caution."Do you want to continue with the training?" Santana looks to Quinn with concern, she smiles and mouths 'I'm ok.' "Fine, Britt since your dirty little secret is out, I want you to watch Quinn." Brittany shakes her head, crossing her arms."I think I should help with your training, I've fought with Finn before. Joe has never even met him, I know his moves, you can easily take him on. He may be older and stronger, but he's not very smart." Santana turns to Antonio and Michael, they nod in agreement and Sam promises to look after Quinn."Ok, give me your best shot Brit."

Santana and Brittany have been training for a few hours. Brittany shows Santana some of Finn's 'go to moves' and shows her how to block kicks. Quinn had gotten bored of listening to Sam's horrible impressions awhile ago, and decided to watch. The rest have been inside going over Sue's 'meeting' with Finn. "Fuck, Britt. Your kicking my ass. When did you learn all this shit?" Brittany watches as Quinn gives Santana some blood Sue had lying around the house."Sue, she's the best trainer. Taught me everything I know." Santana gives the bottle back to Quinn with a smile and kisses her softly."Oh yeah? How did you meet her anyway? I'm guessing it was before me, you seem older than I am." Brittany takes a drink from her own bottle and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand."Yeah, I am older than you. If Finn hadn't killed my father, he would've died from old age. I met Sue at a local gym late at night, blowing off some steam. I wanted to get back at Finn, she told me she wanted the same. And so she started training me late at night at the gym. She never told me why she hates him so much though, I'm guessing for the same reason as me, revenge."

Santana looks over at Quinn with a small smile."Yeah well whatever her reasons, I'm glad she's here. And you too Britt, I don't know what I would be doing right now if it wasn't for you." They continue their training until Santana decides she's had enough. It's getting dark and Quinn needs to eat anyway. Santana takes Quinn by the hand in the kitchen and begins to look through the cabinets."What would you like for dinner, beautiful?" Quinn takes a seat at the island as she looks at Santana's bottom, as she bends over. Santana peeks over at Quinn and snorts making her way over to her."You were checking me out." Quinn blushes shaking her head, making Santana laugh."Can you blame me? I do love your ass." Santana yelps as Quinn squeezes her bottom."Oh you do, huh?"

Quinn nods her head with a small smile as Santana leans in her personal space and kisses her deeply. Rachel enters the room clearing her throat earning a glare from Santana."Sorry, but I'm in strict orders to take make something for Quinn to eat." Rachel begins to gather ingredients while Santana rolls her eyes, making Quinn laugh. Santana turns to Rachel as she pours some soup into a pan."So, Streisand how do you get involved in all of this?" Rachel gets a frying pan after putting together a grilled cheese sandwich."Let's just say I was once wanted by Mr. Finn Hudson, and he just one day decided he didn't care for me anymore. He just dumped me onto the streets, I met Sue and she employed me." Santana hums in response then gently grabs her wrist, stopping her from pouring the soup in a bowl."I can take it from here, thanks." Rachel gives her a nod and leaves them be, Santana slides Quinn the soup then puts her sandwich on a plate."I forget what food tastes like, it's been so long since I had any." Santana cleans the dishes as Quinn looks on in curiosity."Do you ever wish Joe hadn't turned you?" Santana sighs taking the seat next to Quinn."Looking at you, no. I would be dead and I wouldn't have met you, your the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I wouldn't wish that away." Quinn throws her arms around Santana's neck and cries in her shoulder."I'm so scared, San. Promise you won't let him take me, please." Santana kisses Quinn's temple and rocks her back and forth."I promise, everything is going to be ok. We have our friends helping us, and they won't let anything happen to you, ok?" Santana scoops Quinn in her arms and takes her upstairs to one of the large guest rooms. She carefully places Quinn under the covers and kisses her forehead."Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Santana makes a move to leave but Quinn pulls her back."Don't leave me, I can't sleep without you." Santana slides under the covers and Quinn clings to her side, resting her head on her chest. Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair and kisses the top of her head."I love you, San." Santana gently pulls Quinn closer with a small smile."I love you too, Quinn."

I'm on a roll with these updates! So Brittany was a vampire the whole time?! *Gasp* I bet you didn't see that coming, and I just had to throw Sue in there and of course Finn is behind 'the Triad' I kind of still don't like him for outing Santana. I think he got out of that too easily, and Santana shouldn't have forgiven him for it so soon, so I made him the bad guy in my story. *shrugs shoulders* The last chapter was on the short side and I hate that, so hopefully they'll start to get longer in the future. Let me know what you think(:


	5. Chapter 5: Finn Hudson

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut I realize Finn was in the first chapter and I gave you the impression that he was human but, not everything is as it seems. Lol, I've had this planned out since I had some time to think about the stories while I was sick. So if that confused you, I'm sorry, maybe this chapter will explain better, and so I don't confuse you guys even more, -(FB) that means flashback and -(POV) that obviously means point of view.

boringisot: I'm sorry this is confusing for you, hopefully this chapter will help you out.

Chapter Five: Finn Hudson

The next morning Quinn wakes up to Santana holding a trey of food. She stretches her arms over her head with a smile. It had been a long night of Santana explaining everything to Quinn, and she's still a little tired."I'm so hungry and this smells amazing." Santana places the trey on Quinn's lap and kisses her deeply."Morning, beautiful. Everyone is downstairs getting ready for tonight. You will be staying here with Sam, Michael and Papi. While the rest of us deal with Frankenstein." Quinn bites her bottom lip."I feel more safe with you, San. What if he somehow finds us here? Sam isn't as strong as you." Santana sighs and brushes some hair behind Quinn's ear."You'll be fine, he won't find you. I wouldn't leave you here, if I didn't think you'd be safe. Besides, Sam knows I'll ash him myself if anything happens to you." Quinn nods her was in defeat and digs into her food. Brittany lightly knocks on the door as she enters the room."Hey, I just wanted to check on you, Quinn. I know your probably not liking the idea of being away from San." Quinn smiles at Brittany as she takes a seat at the end of the bed."No, I don't but it doesn't seem like I have a choice." Santana rubs Quinn's arm and kisses her temple."Try not to worry, Finn won't try anything when he finds out your not with us. He'll be pissed and make some threats but we'll be ready for him." Quinn is still apprehensive but gives Brittany a small nod before she returns downstairs. Santana waits for Quinn to finish her food, then sets the trey aside and creases her cheek."Still worried?" Quinn nods her head and kisses Santana's palm."I can't help it, he's the reason people are after us. I don't feel comfortable with you going." Santana runs her hand down Quinn's neck and down her arm with a small smile."He wouldn't have a reason if I didn't kill that man. Everything is going to ok, and I know that because we're going to make it ok. It's just a meeting, Quinn. No one is fighting, we're just going to talk, ok?" Quinn nods her head and Santana kisses her deeply before bringing the trey back downstairs.

Quinn finds some clothes in the walk in closet and takes a hot shower. She can't help but think about every possible way tonight's 'meeting' with Finn can go bad. She rinses the conditioner from her hair then starts to lather up her body, when she feels familiar hands slips around her waist. She closes her eyes as she feels Santana's breasts against her shoulder blades, and her hands run down her arms. Santana kisses her temple to the she'll of her ear."I thought you could use some company." She takes the washcloth from Quinn and lightly runs it down her chest and stomach. Quinn turns in her arms and kisses her deeply while running her hands down her back and squeezes her bottom. Santana moans in her mouth and drops the washcloth then wraps her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn breaks the kiss and tires to catch her breath."Promise you'll be careful. I know you said nothing will happen, but I still worry. I can't love without you, San." Santana kisses Quinn deeply and smiles."I promise I'll be careful, I can't live without you either." Quinn softly kisses Santana then drops to her knees. She taps Santana's legs and she spreads them, then places small kisses on both her thighs. Santana groans from the teasing and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair. Quinn finally reaches Santana's center and runs her tongue through her folds. She finds her clit and traces circles to it, making Santana moan. She then slowly enters her with two fingers while sucking on her clit until Santana reaches her climax."Holy shit, Q! Your amazing at that." Quinn blushes as she stands to her feet. Santana laughs and kisses her deeply then climbs out of the shower. She helps Quinn out too before both start to get dressed. Quinn thinks about what Santana told her about Finn and Tony and tries to fill in the blanks."San, Tony said that he knew Finn before you were changed, and that he wanted you dead. But how can that be when we hadn't even met yet?" Santana groans and in a flash seeks out Tony. She finds him watching tv in one of them guest rooms and grabs him by the neck against the wall."You didn't tell us everything, why does Finn really want me dead?" Tony struggles against Santana's hold and looks over to Quinn with pleading eyes."She won't help you! Tell me why Finn fucking Hudson wants me dead!"

Hearing the noise, Sam and Joe run into the room."San, what's going on?" Santana holds her hand up to Sam as Tony tries to talk."He said your father killed his in war, he was changed on purpose so he could kill you and your mother himself. But he couldn't do it, you wouldn't give him the time of day. So he blackmailed me into having my kid do it, but he turned you instead." Santana looks at him like he has two heads and tightens her hold around his neck."What does Quinn have to do with this? Why does he want her?" Tony holds onto Santana's wrist as the rest watch on."He claims he met Quinn before you did, and that she should be his mate, not yours." Santana drops Tony and looks to Quinn in question."Do you remember?" Everyone turns to Quinn as she tries to think back."Oh my god, I do. I think I forgot cause I blocked it out, he was such a jerk I didn't give it a second thought." Then she points to Joe and Tony."You guys were there too, I remember."

-(FB)

Judy thought it would be a good idea to go on a family vacation before the move to Lima. They've made it to their first stop at their hotel in Vegas and just finished unpacking, when Quinn decides to look around. As she wonders around the lobby she notices the people gambling and shakes her head, as a man is escorted out with a man with dreadlocks follows behind. She so busy watching the man freak out she bumps into someone."Oh excuse me." She looks up to a tall and cute boy around her age. He holds out his hand with a lopsided small and Quinn cautiously shakes it."It was my fault really, my name is Finn. You must be new to the area, cause I wouldn't forget a pretty face like yours." Quinn laughs at his attempt to flirt and crosses her arms."Yes, I'm on vacation with the parents." Finn puts his hands in his pockets as he nods in understanding."I see, that could get very boring. I could show you around if you like, have some fun of our own." Quinn looks at him skeptically and shakes her head."No thanks, I'm gonna have to go with the old rule of not trusting a stranger." Quinn goes to walk off to a near by gift shop, when Finn grabs her arm."Really? That's your excuse? You already know my name, what else could you possibly need to know about me?" Quinn squirms out of his grasp with a glare."I'm sorry but we just met and I don't feel comfortable going anywhere with you." Finn looks around to make sure no one is looking and looks straight into Quinn's eyes.

"It's ok to come with me, I won't hurt you. We're good friends and you want to be something more in the future." Finn thinks he has her, until she once again gets out of his grasp. She slaps him across the face and turns the other way. He doesn't know what happened, he could always get a human to do as he says, and this girl just walks away like nothing happened. He's pissed but likes an idea of a challenge and follows her outside."Wait! I'm sorry, I was a jerk back there, but why don't we get to know each other better. How can you make new friends if you don't give them a chance?" Quinn sighs with her brow arched as she takes a moment to think about what he said."No, I'm sorry but, your kind of a jerk." She walks away again making Finn groan and punch the wall, breaking it.

"He tried to ask me out the whole three days we were there, but I kept turning him down." Sam and Joe look between the two confused."When did you meet Finn, San?" Santana sighs as she takes a few steps in front of Quinn."It was such a long time ago, before both of us were changed. I never liked him from the beginning, and I blew him off." Santana creases Quinn's cheek as Sam looks on, still confused."Are you saying you both met Finn before you met each other? And he doesn't like Santana but wants Quinn as his mate?" Santana snorts with an eye roll."Yeah, Sam. You've connected the dots." Sam shrugs his shoulders as Joe laughs at him."Someone had to clear things up, this shit can give a guy a headache." Joe shakes his head as Santana softly kisses Quinn."He is messing with the wrong vampire, I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." Quinn throws her arms around Santana's neck and hugs her tightly. Joe clears his throat, making them seperate and gives them a sympathetic smile."Sorry, but shouldn't everyone else know about this. I mean they all think Finn just wants Santana dead." Santana takes Tony roughly by the arm downstairs to the large living room, and calls for a emergency meeting."What's going on sand bags? I have things to do." Santana rolls her eyes and tugs on Tony's arm."Tell them the truth, why Finn wants me dead, and why he wants Quinn." Tony talks to himself under his breath about working with vampires, before he clears his throat."Finn wants Santana dead cause you killed his father in war, and the fact that he hates her. And now he loathes her, cause he thinks she took Quinn from him." Sue squints her eyes at Tony and Santana and stands to her feet with her arms crossed."I didn't know about he reason for wanting sand bags dead, but Brittany did say something of the sorts of Finn wanting to be Quinn's mate. And this was a waste of my time." Sam looks at Sue confused as does Antonio."So what are we going to do? We can't hand Quinn over to him." Sue rolls her eyes."I got him to meet with me, that was the easy part. He'll probably bring the humans he's controlling, just to show off, but I have something of my own to trade him Q for." Everyone looks at Sue like she has two heads until Rachel walks in the room."You called for me, Sue."

Sam still looks confused while the rest connect the dots."I don't get it." Santana scoffs with an eye roll."Of course you don't, trouty. She's gonna give him Rachel so he'll leave Quinn alone."

-(POV)

Shane paces the floor of the study room in Troy's house. They haven't come close to finding Santana and he's getting impatient. Troy has told him and Joel to meet them at his house to meet a 'friend' of his."Where the fuck is he?! I'm sick of this shit, that fucking slut is supposed to be dead by now!" Joel just shrugs his shoulders as Shane continues to pace and soon enough, Troy enters the room with Finn."Who the hell is this guy?" Shane looks at him skeptically as Joel shakes his hand."This is Finn Hudson, I haven't been completely honest with you. He is the real founder of the triad and has been helping find Santana and Quinn." Shane snorts."Well he's been a big help." Finn takes a few steps towards him, pointing his finger in his face."For your information, I got a call from Sylvester. I know exactly where they are, and I'm going to meet with her tonight at the warehouse." Shane looks to Troy to confirm it and glares at Finn."So what are we gonna do with the girl when we get her? Kill her, might as well get them both, right?" Finn slams his hands down at the desk, breaking it and making Shane and Joel look at him in shock and fear."What the fuck, man?! He's a vamp! What the hell are you doing working with him?!" Finn screams loudly and punches the wall in frustration."Your not gonna touch her! I didn't go through all this shit for her to die, got it?! She belongs to me, she's mine! Kill Santana that's the deal, I wanted that fucking bitch dead since my father was killed." Shane and Troy look to Troy as they try to fit the pieces together."Did you know about this?"

Troy shakes his head as he looks to Finn in question. Finn sighs with an eye roll."He wouldn't I can control people's minds. How do you think he knew about how to find you two. Once I found about the murder, I knew I had my chance to ash Santana. I just had to have my own puppet to do the dirty work. If I did it they would figure out my plain and I couldn't let that happen." Shane looks at him with his brows furrowed and his arms crossed."How do you know they haven't figured it out already?" Finn shakes his head."I don't, but if they do, I'm not going down without a fight." In a flash, Finn takes a bite of all three of them, releasing his venom. They all scream in pain before passing out and Finn drags them across the floor, lining them up along the wall and waits.

Hours later, it's dark by the time all three wake up. Shane looks to Finn accusingly while trying to stand."The fuck you do to us? I'm fucking thirsty!" Joel and Troy stand to their feet, using the book shelf behind them as leverage."Your of vampire, we'll be stronger now, and they won't expect it." Shane pushes Finn across the room, holding him by the collar of his shirt."You turned me into a fucking blood sucker?! What gives you the right?!" Stronger than him, Finn easily gets out of his hold. Grabbing his wrists tightly and throwing him across the room."First thing you should know, I'm much older than you, so I'm stronger. I could break you all in half if I didn't need you. Secondly, I have every right as an elder to do as I please. We're gonna hunt and then we're gonna meet with Sylvester, got it?" They nod their heads in agreement, not wanting to deal with Finn's anger again.

-(POV)

Everyone is getting ready to leave as Sue approaches Quinn with her iPhone."Blondie, I need your face." She takes a quick photo of her and puts the phone back."Just a little proof that we have ya." Sue goes over their plain as everyone climbs in the van, along with Quinn,Michael and Antonio. They all agreed at the last minute Sam should have them in a building close by, incase Finn decides to bail when he doesn't see Quinn. Santana of course hates the idea, but can't come up with a better idea and is forced to go along with it. Quinn creases Santana's cheek and places a small kiss to her lips."You still don't like that coming along, do you?" Santana sighs and shakes her head."But I'll still keep my promise." Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder and joins their hands, lacing their fingers together. The drive is quiet, everyone too stuck in their thoughts to carry a conversation. Sue pulls up to a small book store just a across the warehouse. Quinn gives Santana a tight hug as she tires to hold back tears. Sam is the first to climb out along with Michael then Antonio. He turns to Santana and lightly kisses her forehead."Be careful, Mija. I'll do my best to keep Quinn safe." Santana nods her head then slides the door shut. Sue gives Sam a key to the store before driving off. He lightly rubs Quinn's back sympathetically and opens the door, escorting them inside."Antonio looks around the small store with a smile."Look on the bright side, we have plenty to keep ourselves busy." Quinn just takes a seat at chair next to the window, and looks across the street with worry.

At the warehouse, they find Finn already waiting for them, with Troy,Shane and Joel by his side. Shane glares at Santana with a groan, Finn rolls his eyes and tells him to control himself."Where's Quinn? You claim to have her, I wanna see her." Sue takes out her phone to the picture and throws it to him."Thats all your getting for now. We have something we think you might want to exchange." Finn breaks the phone and throws it across the floor."I didn't come here for a negotiation! Quinn was mine long before she was yours, and I plain on getting her back!" Santana clenches her fist at her side as her fangs pop out and her eyes turn red. Sue holds up her hand with an eye roll."Would you stop being so danm dramatic?! Maybe you'll change your mind when you see what we have." Sue signals for Rachel to step forward from behind Joe. Finn gasps in surprise as she comes to view and shakes his head."Rachel? I thought you were killed, when we fought against the Anderson's?" Rachel shakes her head, wringing her hands out of nervousness."Sue found me, she saved my life." Rachel takes a few tentative steps forward."Why are you doing this, Finn. You know Santana is Quinn's true mate, she dosen't have a connection with you, like she does with Santana." Santana looks to Sue in question and she quietly explains that she can read minds."She's a vamp too?! What the hell?!" Rachel turns to Santana and silently signals for her to be quiet before turning her attention back to Finn."No! She's mine, I didn't go through all this shit just to loose her! You bring her to me!" Finn nods his head towards Shane and in a flash he takes Brittany from the group."I will ash her if you don't give me what I want!" Joe steps in front of Sue with worry, he's forgiven her for lying and both have gotten very close the past few days.

Sue pulls Joe back and holds up her hand to Finn. She takes Santana's phone from her coat pocket and dials Sam's number."Bring blondie over." Sue hands Santana the phone and whispers discreetly in her ear as Finn looks on with a smug smile. Brittany gets out of Shane's hold and punches him in the face, when in a flash, Finn has his arms around her."I see your forgot how quick I can be." Sam appears with Quinn close by, she runs into Santana's arms making Finn glare at the sight."What's going on, San?" Santana pulls put ofthe embrace and creases Quinn cheek with a sympathetic smile."You have to go with Finn for awhile." Quinn opens her mouth to protest but Santana stops her."Don't worry, we're one step ahead of him, just go." Quinn looks over to Finn and by the look on his face, she knows he didn't hear Santana."No, I don't wanna go with him, please don't make me." Santana closes her eyes, trying to hold back tears."Mi amor, you have to, I'll come back for you, I promise." Quinn kisses Santana deeply, Finn groans and drags Brittany across the room as he approaches them. He grabs Quinn's arm and throws Brittany to the ground. He pulls Quinn's back to his front and kisses the top of her head, as she cries."Good choice, you better take a long look at her, Q. Cause your never going to see her again." Quinn screams and tries to get out of his hold, but he's too strong. Santana tries to run to her rescue but both Sam and Joe hold her back."You fucking piece of shit! This isn't over!" She turns to Quinn, both sobbing and Quinn squirming in Finn's arms."I'm gonna get you back, beautiful. Stay strong, ok?" Quinn nods her head and Santana turns her attention back to Finn as Sam and Joe struggle to hold her back. "I'm gonna ash you, Finn! That's a fucking promise, not a threat!" Joel hands Finn a rag soaked in chloroform and he puts it over Quinn's mouth then throws it aside and carries her limp body bridal style out the door and to the truck.

Santana finally breaks from Sam and Joe's arms with a scream and points her finger to Sue."You better hope this fucking plain works, or I'll ash anyone who gets in my fucking way!" Santana punches a near by wall, putting a hole in it before returning to the van. Joe checks Brittany for any injuries and creases her cheek."Are you ok?" Brittany smiles and nods her head."Yeah, better than Santana." The rest join Santana in the van with caution and picks Antonio and Michael up from the store. Antonio immediately notices Quinn is missing."What happened? Where's Quinn, Mija?" Santana carefully pulls Antonio in a hug and breaks down, sobbing in his shoulder."He has her, Papi. I don't know if I'm strong enough for this." Antonio rubs her back and creases her hair."Shh, it's ok. Your strong enough, don't let him question that. Your going to get your mate back, and we're going to help you." Everyone quietly agrees, Santana wipes her eyes not wanting them to see her vulnerable anymore. Brittany places her hand on Santana's shoulder with a small smile."You can fight him, San. I taught you everything I know, and you have your super power right?" Santana shakes her head with a sniffle."I never got mine." Joe looks at her confused and shakes his head."Every vampire has their own gift, maybe you just need a different motivation to bring it out." Santana sighs and sits closer to Joe."What do mean?" Joe bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks of a way to explain himself."Britt, how did you accumulate your powers?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders with a small smile."They came when I helped Sue try to fight Finn years ago." Joe turns to Sam and asks him the same question."I was angry at my father for not letting me go to a party." Sue surprises everyone and shares her own story of her sisters death."Do you think wanting to get Quinn back, will help bring out my powers?" Joe nods his head with a smile."I can't think of a better motivation, maybe you training with Brittany will do that."

-(POV)

Finn takes the long drive back to Lima with a few stops to hunt. He pulls into the long driveway, Joel has given Quinn enough chloroform to last the entire trip. Shane and Joel climb out of the car as Finn carefully scoops Quinn in his arms and closes the door."Is this your house?" Joel asks as he an Shane follow Finn to the porch."Yeah." Shane and Joel look up at the large house in amazement."How did you get a house like this?" Troy just stands close by with his head down and Finn glares at Joel and Shane."Non of your business, open the fucking door." Joel and Shane race to the door but Joel beats him to it. Finn takes Quinn upstairs to the master bedroom and places her on the large bed. He tucks her in and lightly kisses her forehead as Shane and Joel look on."What do you want us to do now, boss?" Finn groans and pushes them out the door."Stay away from me, I have something I need to take care of." Finn peeks in the room and shuts the double white doors and turns to Shane and Joel."Actually, guard the door, and make sure she doesn't get out. When she wakes up give her whatever she wants, got it?" Both nod their heads and Finn makes his way down the hall. He passes Troy in the large study looking out the window."What the hell are you doing?" Troy turns to Finn and shrugs his shoulders."Thinking, I'm guessing you want me to look after the girl as well?" Finn nods his head as he looks at him skeptically."Yes, and keep those idiots in line, your in charge until I say other wise." Troy hums in response and returns to looking out the window.

Finn closes the door and continues his way down the hall. He opens a secret door with a key and looks down to Shane and Joel, to make sure their not looking. He climbs up a small set of spiral stairs, after closing the door behind him and reaches another small door. He unlocks it with the same key and closes it behind him. They room is large with dark walls and a dark marble floor. There's a large thrown in front of the room, covered with strange carvings. On the left side of the room is a large mirror, covered with a large black satined sheet. He uncovers it until a black women with short blonde hair appears."If you come to bother me, I'm going to assume you have the girl?" Finn folds his hands in front of him and hums in response."When can you perform the ceremony?" The women arches her eye brow and purses her lips."Be patient, she has to figure out her destiny first. You have her parents, now we wait." Finn sighs in defeat when he hears a floor board creek in the hall."Who's there?!" He quickly covers the mirror as the women disappears and opens the door to find no one, before returning inside.

Downstairs, Shane and Joel are still guarding the door. Shane peeks inside to see Quinn still out and closes the door with a groan."I don't understand what he's plaining. I want that bitch dead." Joel rolls his eyes and pushes Shane."I'm so sick of you talking about that girl! The boss has a plain, we just have to trust him." Shane pushes him back and looks past him to see Troy approaching them."Is the girl awake?" Both shake their heads."Finn out me in charge, I'll be making her something to eat for when she does. Stay here, and stop fouling around, would ya?" Troy makes his way downstairs and Joel gives Shane one last push."He said, not to foul around." Shane pushes him back and peeks into the room again."When is she gonna wake up already?" Joel opens the other door and sticks his head in."I don't know, that rag was soaked with chloroform. It could take awhile." Shane groans with frustration as they continue to look at Quinn."The boss is one lucky vamp, she's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Shane looks over to Joel with a smug smile and nods his head in Quinn's direction."Wanna have some fun?" Joel looks at him confused until Shane carefully opens the door and closes it. Then he makes his way to Quinn's bedside. Joel gasps and looks out the hall and downstairs before joining him."What are you doing?" Shane shrugs his shoulders and slowly pulls the covers off Quinn."Having some fun." Joel puts the covers back on Quinn, making Shane groan and pushes him with a glare."Don't be a fucking pussy, what harm will come for having a little fun?" Shane makes a move to pull the covers off again when Joel stops him."The boss can do harm, I'm sure he doesn't you touching his girl." Shane rolls his eyes when Quinn starts to wake up."San?" She squirms and kicks the covers off as she rubs her eyes."Santana?" Joel and Shane look on with their eyes nearly out of the head, not knowing what to do. Quinn finally opens her eyes and looks around the room.

Spotting Shane and Joel, she gasps and tries to put some distance between them. She scoots herself against the headboard not taking her eyes off them. Joel puts his hands up in surrender with a friendly smile."It's ok, we won't hurt you. The boss told us to look after you, so ya hungry?" Quinn looks between them and slowly nods her head."I'll go check if the food's ready. Troy has been down their cooking up a storm." Joel silently warns Shane as he passes him and exists the room closing the door behind him. Quinn pulls her legs to her chest and hugs her knees as Shane openly leers at her."Seeing you sleep made me curious as to what sex would be like, now that I'm a vamp." He sits at the edge of the bed and runs his hand down Quinn's leg."I bet you had sex with Dora the explorer, what was it like to get fingered by vampire?" Quinn shakes her head as Shane pulls her to him by her left ankle. In one quick motion, Shane pins Quinn down with her hands above her head."I bet your a good fuck." He holds her wrists with one hand while using the other to unzip his pants. Quinn closes her eyes wishing she was with Santana, before he could enter her, Finn bursts through the door and throws him across the room."What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Shane zips his jeans back up as he stands and throws his arms up in surrender."I was just curious. I'm a vampire now, I wanted to know what sex is like." Finn looks over at Quinn with a sigh then slaps Shane across the face with a silver chain. He screams and drops to his knees holding his wound."You touch her again and I'll do a lot worse than burn you!" Joel enters the room with a trey of food and looks between Shane and Finn."I just came to give her this, she told us she was hungry." Finn gestures for Joel to give her the food as he steps aside."Don't worry about Shane here, just know not to touch Quinn and I won't hurt you." Joel nods his head looking to his feet."Now leave, I wanna have some alone time with my mate." Both quickly leave the room and Finn sits at the edge of the bed with his lopsided smile."Your finally where you belong." Quinn shakes her head with unsheded tears."Please let me go, I love Santana." Quinn knows talking about her would set him off, but she wants to make it perfectly clear who she really belongs to. Finn groans and slaps Quinn across the face. He didn't slap her nearly as hard as he did with Shane, but enough to form a bruise. Quinn looks at him with a gasp and holds her right cheek.

Finn points his finger to her with red eyes."I don't wanna hear you say her name, not in the house. Understand me?!" Quinn slowly nods her head as she begins to cry. Finn makes a move to comfort her but she scoots back further against the head board. Finn groans as he stands to his feet."Miss. Holiday!" A young women with long blonde hair enters the room."What can I help you with, sir?" Finn points to Quinn."She's injured, can you get some ice? I have things I need to do and she's pissing me off!" Miss. Holiday leaves the room and Finn turns to Quinn."I'll be in the study, behave and I'll give you a reward." Finn leaves the room and Quinn breaks down, sobbing in her hands. Miss. Holiday soon renters the room with an ice pack and sets the trey of food on the bedside table. She sits at the edge of the bed and gently removes Quinn's hands from her face, with a friendly smile."Finn can be quit the hit head, huh?" She gently places the ice pack over Quinn's cheek making her jump."Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, but you don't want this to swell your pretty face, do ya?" Quinn slowly shakes her head."Who are you?" Miss. Holiday smiles."I'm Holly, Finn's maid if you will, but like to think of myself as an assistant." Quinn hums as a response."Are you a vampire too?" Miss. Holiday throws her head back with a laugh."No, just a boring human, much like yourself." Miss. Holiday pauses and brushes some of Quinn's hair behind her ear."Though your not exactly normal yourself, huh?" Quinn looks at her in question and opens her mouth to say something, but Miss. Holiday suddenly stands and clears her throat."Try and eat something, you'll feel better." She places the trey back on Quinn's lap before leaving a very confused Quinn to herself.

Another update?! I figure since I'm finished with the chapter, I might as well upload it, right? I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, I know I usually post two chapters at a time but, it's more fun this way with this story Lol. I had to bring Holly Holiday in, I'm I te only one that misses her? They should totally bring her back, she would do a better job with Glee than Finn. Are you guys still with me? Did that clear things up? And what do you think Finn is up to? Review and let me know(:


	6. Chapter 6: Not a Normal Human

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: semi smut. If you've read the Brittana vampire story then, Santana's power will be very familiar, though I promise this story is different. Also if you've seen Charmed, I might have borrowed a few more things from them(:

gen-gen37: Awesome, I'm glad you like the story! There be more fighting in this chapter so, I'm sure you'll like it. Thanks for the review(:

Chapter Six: Not a Normal Human

Santana wastes no time starting her training with Brittany. Sue showed them her own personal gym hours ago, and Brittany has been helping Santana with bringing out her powers. Santana drinks from her bottle then crosses her arms, while glaring at Brittany."What the fuck, Brit? We've tried everything from super strength to flying. What the hell is my power?!" Brittany shrugs her shoulders."I don't know, maybe your not trying hard enough." Santana groans as Brittany grabs a mat and leans it against the wall."Just imagine I'm Finn." Santana rolls her eyes but goes with it anyway."Hey, Santana. Think your gonna get Quinn back? I don't think so, she's mine and she belongs with me!" Santana glares at Brittany and in a snap runs across the room and grabs her by the neck."Your supposed to use your power!" Joe quickly runs through the door, having been close by in the weight room. He throws Santana off Brittany and stands in front of her."What the fuck?!" Santana throws Joe across the room and into the wall, making a dent. Joe easily recovers and throws a punch in Santana's stomach, making her hunch over in pain. As the pain subsides, she throws a few kicks at Joe with red eyes and her fangs out. Brittany just looks on, hoping Santana will use her power. They both continue on for a few more minutes until Sue enters the room with a scowl."What in god's name are you two doing? Are you supposed to be fighting or dancing?" Santana punches Joe in the face when he's not looking and then rolls her eyes at Sue."Their trying to get me to use my powers." Sue takes out her cell phone and plays her voice mail. Most are from Rachel and even Brittany has to roll her eyes at the messages. One particular message though, catches their attention.'Sue, it's Holly Holiday. Finn has your girl here, I don't know what he's plaining but I heard some talk about a ceremony.' Santana blocks out the rest as she clutches her fists to her side and starts to breath faster. Sue,Brittany and Joe look at her reaction cautiously when bright lights shoot from Santana's hands."Are you a fairy?" Santana looks at Brittany like she has two heads when she points down to her hands. She gasps in shock and holds her hands in front of her, the light touches Joe's arm as she does and leaves a large cut. She quickly puts her hands back to her side as he screams in pain."What the hell how do I turn this thing off?!" Brittany shrugs her shoulders and checks Joe's wound. He heals himself though and Sue carefully approaches Santana."Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Santana does as she's told until the light fades. She peeks down at her hands and releases a breath she hasn't realized she was holding."Well that was different."

Brittany takes one of Santana's hands and inspects her palm, while Sue makes a phone call."It's Sue, we need to talk." She hangs up the phone and turns to Joe."Vampire Jesus, you ok?" He nods his head and shows her his healed arm. Santana takes her hand back from Brittany with an eye roll."What the hell is going on?!" Sue turns to Santana and crosses her arms."You and Quinn are the chosen ones." Santana scoffs throwing her hands up in the air, Brittany ducks and covers her head with her hands. Santana looks down and rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to Sue."What the fuck does that mean?! I feel like I'm in a fucking Harry Potter movie, explain yourself!" Joe helps Brittany back to her feet and Sue gestures for Santana to follow her. She takes her upstairs to the third floor and unlocks a large chest. She opens it and pulls out a heavy hard cover book."This has everything in it from demons, angels and witches." Sue sets the book down at a desk and opens up to a chapter titled 'The Chosen Ones' Santana skims through it and finds it written in a different language."I can't even read it." Sue flips through the pages until she finds one with 'The Seer' written at the top."Who the hell is the seer?" There's a photo of Finn's mirror in his secret room with the lady inside."She can see the future, and I know for a fact that Finn has her hidden in some secret room back in Lima. That's where he's keeping Quinn." Santana starts flipping through the rest of the book trying to read it."Oh yeah, what's so special about that? The hobbit can read minds, isn't that kind of the same?" Sue slams the book shut making Santana jump."No it's not the same! Knowing the future and knowing what someone had for breakfast are two different things! This Seer, can help lumps the clown kill you and turn Quinn, is that something you want?!"

"What do you mean turn Quinn?! Is he plaining on making her a vampire? What will that do? She would never let him do it!" Sue pinches the bridge of her nose with a sigh."Turning her will make Finn more powerful, he'll become the leader of dark vampires with Quinn! She's not a normal human, she has powers of her own and he'll do anything to make sure she doesn't know that!" Santana runs her hand through her hair and looks to Sue in desperation."What the hell are we gonna do?" Sue places her hands on Santana's shoulders."You have to get Quinn back and change her yourself before he does. It makes a difference who's venom turns her. If you succeed, both of you can kill Finn, the Seer and every dark vampire there is." Santana sighs nodding her head."You know where she is?" Sue pats her shoulder with a small smile."Yeap, have a friend on the inside. She's my spy." Sue winks at her and leaves the room, Santana follows her downstairs into the living room."So are we going back to Lima?" Brittany, Joe and Sam are sitting around watching tv and turn to Santana and Sue."You can only turn Quinn if your together." Sue turns to the rest of them as they give her a questioning looks."I'll explain on the way, but for now, everyone move their butts. We're going back to Lima." Sue claps her hands and Sam clears his throat."What about Antonio and Michael?" Sue shrugs her shoulders."What about them?" Sam rolls his eyes."Their upstairs sleeping, it's two in the morning. Don't humans need their sleep?" Sue groans with an eye roll."Fine we'll wait until morning." She exists the room talking about humans under her breath. The rest turn to Santana expectedly and she takes a seat next to Brittany with a sigh."I'm only explaining this shit once, so pay attention."

-(POV)

After Miss. Holiday left Quinn eats the food and sets the trey back on the nightstand. She peeks out the keyhole to one of the doors but can only see the stairs. She tries to open them, only to find that there locked. She leans her head against the door with a sigh and hears someone whistle in the hall. She peeks into the key hole again to see Troy climbing the stairs and heading her way. She runs back onto the bed when he enters."I thought you would be asleep by now, it's getting late." Quinn watches as he takes the trey of food then he slowly faces her."I've learned some interesting things about you today, miss. I hope you come to learn about them yourself, or we'll all be in trouble." Quinn looks to him and question as heads for the door, but before he leaves, he turns back to Quinn."Finn should be in soon for your reward." Troy closes the door and Quinn looks out the window with a sigh when she gets an idea. She climbs out of bed and tries to open the large windows."I don't want a reward, I just want Santana." She continues to try to get the windows open, but they won't budge. She groans and bangs on the glass as the door opens, she turns around thinking it's Finn, only to find Miss. Holiday. She looks at her with amusement and shakes her head."Do you really think that will get you out of here? Even if you got that open Finn has loads of vampires guarding the house. You wouldn't make it past the gates."

Quinn sits at the window seat in defeat."Won't you get in trouble for being in here? It seems everyone needs permission from Finn to even get a toe in." Holly shakes her head with a laugh and takes a seat on the large bed."I don't take orders from Finn. I do as I please." Quinn looks at her with her brow arched."Didn't you call yourself his assistant? Isn't that their job, to take orders?" Holly leans back on her elbows with a small smile."Well I don't always have to take orders from Finn. Besides he's busy." Quinn looks to the open door then back to Holly."So what do you want?" Holly clears her throat and closes the door before returning to the bed."Do you even know why your here? Cause I could tell you, I know everything." Quinn looks at her skeptically."What do you know?" Holly clicks her tongue and runs her hand over the satin sheets."I won't ruin Finn's so called reward, I'll let him have his fun. But I will tell you about the Seer." Quinn pulls her legs to her chest with an eye roll."That sounds made up." Holly hums in response."I bet Troy confused you when he talked about learning new things of you today." Quinn's eyes nearly pop out of her head' making Holly laugh."Still think it's made up?" She slowly shakes her head with her brows furrowed."The Seer is sort of like a witch, she can see the future. Finn has her trapped in a magic mirror, in his not so secret room on the third floor." Quinn looks up to the ceiling then back to Holly."What does the Seer have to do with me?" Holly groans pinching the bridge of her nose."It has everything to do with you- and Santana." Quinn gasps and jumps from her seat."How do you know about Santana?" Holly stands to her feet and walks across the room to Quinn and places her hands on her shoulders."I told you, I know everything." The door clicks open as Finn enters the room. Holly turns to Finn crossing her arms with a friendly smile. He gives her small wave and nods his head toward the door."Well I'll be leaving now." She turns to Quinn and pats her shoulder. "Quinn, nice girl chat, maybe we can do it again sometime." Holly leaves the room and Finn clears his throat."Ready for your reward?"

Finn waves her over and escorts her down the hall."I'm allowed to be out of the room?" Finn nods his head with a small smile, missing her sarcasm. He opens the door next to the study to reveal Judy and Russell. Quinn runs to them with a gasp and hugs them both tightly."I thought you were dead." Judy takes Quinn's face in her hands with a small smile and shakes her head."We thought you were dead." She holds her out in arms length and inspects her with a big smile."Look how grown up you are, your so beautiful." Judy pulls Quinn in another tight hug and Finn clears his throat. Judy shakes her head crying."No, give us more time, please." Finn sighs and in a snap pulls Quinn from Judy's arms."We agreed on five minutes and that's what you got." He takes Quinn back to her room and throws her on the bed."Why are my parents here? Where did you find them?!" Finn slams the door shut making Quinn jump."You don't need to know how I found them. Just be concerned about why I saved them." She looks at him confused as he approaches her."Why did you save them?" Finn takes a seat at the edge of the bed, smiling at her."I need them as sort of a leverage." Quinn think back to what Holly told her."The Seer." Finn looks at her in shock and shakes his head."How do you know about that?" Quinn notices he looks scared and smiles knowingly."Maybe you should be more concerned about what I know, not how I found out." Finn roughly grabs her wrist making her hiss in pain."What do you know?!" Quinn tries to get out of his grip."Your hurting me!" Finn releases her and quickly runs out of the room in a flash and slams the door shut behind him. Quinn rubs her wrist as she lays on her side with her legs to her chest, and cries herself to sleep.

-(POV)

Santana has been patiently waiting for morning. She's taken three showers and has been trying to control her new power. She along with the rest of the group, have packed some silver knives, bullets and guns from Sue's personal collection. Michael and Antonio armor themselves with bullet proof vests and guns. Santana worries for her fathers safety but he continues to reassure his safety. Sam pats Santana's shoulder with a small smile."Don't worry, I got his back. I'm one of the best shooters here." Santana pulls him in a hug and gives him a small 'thanks' Joe puts everyone's bags in the back of the van as everyone climbs in. Sue takes her seat behind the wheel and checks her phone."Lets get moving, we have a long drive and I don't wanna be behind schedule." Joe is the last one in the van and slides the door shut."How do you plain on getting in the house? Wouldn't Finn have the area guarded?" Sue looks to Antonio through the mirror as she glances at the road."Don't worry about that, I've thought of everything." Antonio shakes his head with amusement making Santana and Brittany laugh.

After a few bathroom and hunting stops, it's around noon by the time they make it to Sue's house in Lima. It's the same size as the last with her own guards and gate surrounding it. She gets buzzed in and pulls up in the long driveway. Brittany looks out the passenger window in Awh. Sue climbs out of the car with everyone following and a young girl carrying a clip board meets them on the front porch."Becky, good timing. Get any calls from our trusty spy?" Becky shakes her head and opens the door for everyone."Well maybe later, get the bags from the van would ya?" Becky gives her a salute before doing as she's asked. Sue turns to the group and points at Santana."You come with me. We need to talk more about turning Quinn." Santana follows Sue into the study as everyone else watches tv and raids the food/freezer. Sue takes out a book from the shelf and throws it on her desk. "You can't just bite her neck and change her, you have to wait for the blue moon." Santana looks through the book with a scoff."Blue moon? Why do I feel like someone made this shit up?" Sue takes a seat and leans over the desk."This isn't just about making Quinn a vampire. The night of a blue moon will help make your powers stronger, to kill Finn and his followers." Santana slams the book shut and places it on the desk."How is it that you know about this and I don't?" Sue takes a deep breath and gestures to the books."I've read about it, it's my destiny to help you." Sue leans back over the desk and pats Santana's hand."You were meant to be turned that night, nothing is a coincidence." Santana shakes her head."What about Quinn's parents? We're they supposed to die in the fire?" Sue leans back in her seat with her lips pursed."Quinn's parents are still alive. I've been told Finn is using them as black mail, but Quinn still doesn't know you and her are the chosen ones." Santana slams her hands on the desk with a glare."How do you know all of this?!"

"I told you, I have eyes on the inside. She called me before we left. Quinn doesn't know, and Finn is going to what he can to make sure it doesn't happen. We have to move fast, the blue moon is sooner than you think." Santana begins to pace the room while bitting her bottom lip."So what do we do?" Sue takes out floor plans from the desk and gestures for her to follow outside to the living room. She whistles loudly to get everyone's attention then places the floor plans on the coffee table."We have to get Quinn out of there, we've waited long enough." She points to an area where the back yard would be."He'll deffenitly have the place surrounded with vampires. So we'll be heavily loaded with silver bullets, all of you who are effected by it will be wearing gloves." She points to Antonio and Michael."You two will keep your vests, silver, and guns. So I hope your a good shot." Sue returns to the floor plans and Santana shakes her head."Why can't they say here? They have more of a chance of getting hurt than we do." Antonio places his hand on Santana's shoulder with a sigh."I want to help, Mija. I can't just sit by and watch the people I've come to care about risk their lives. I have to do something to help, or I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to you or Quinn." Santana sighs and reluctantly nods her head then Sue points to another area on the floor plans. "He's keeping Quinn in the master bedroom, just above the stairs. His own room is at the end of the hall, but my spy says he mostly stays in the study diagonal from Quinn. Two idiots are guarding the bedroom so it'll be easy getting in. Getting out though will be the hard part. Frankenstein is actually smart and only leaves the house if necessary." Sam raises he hand and Sue shakes her head and gestures for him to talk."Do you want me and my dad to take care of Finn, we are the best shots here." Sue shrugs her shoulders."Good thinking trouty, the rest of you will stick with me and Santana while we get Quinn out of there." Sue rolls up the plans and everyone heads for the basement, gathering more guns, silver knives and bullets cause according to Sue, you could never have too many. They climb into the van and head off to Finn's mansion.

-(POV)

Quinn wakes up to Finn looking down at her with an apologetic smile and lightly creases the light bruise on her cheek. "Morning, I just want to say I'm sorry for hurting you last night. It's hard to control my anger at times." Quinn puts some space between them, sliding against the head board as she slowly nods her head. He points to a trey full a food."Miss. Holiday made you breakfast." He takes the trey and carefully places it on her lap."Eat up, I have something to show you." Finn leans over and kisses her forehead, Quinn closes her eyes and holds her breath."I'll be back soon." Finn backs out of the room smiling at her and closes the door behind him. Quinn looks down at her plate, it's nothing special, just some eggs and toast. She pushes them around with her fork, not really sure she could keep any food down. But she takes a few bites anyway and sets the trey aside. She crosses the room and takes a seat on the window. Looking outside, she thinks about the Seer and what Finn is plaining on showing her. She's so deep in thought she doesn't hear the door open."Hello, chosen one. How was your breakfast?" Holly takes the trey from the bed and notices her face."Nice bruise, you didn't eat very much. Do you not like my cooking?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders then glares at her."What did you call me?" Holly smiles knowingly and shrugs her shoulders."The chosen one, it's what you are. Well you and your mate." Quinn rolls her eyes and looks out the window."Finn is not my mate." Holly crosses the room and leans down to Quinn's ear."Who said I was talking about Finn? Remember? I know everything." Quinn turns to Holly in question."How do you know all of this, but I don't?" Holly looks to the double doors then takes a seat next to Quinn."Sue Sylvester. I've been in contact with her, she's with your girl. Their plaining on coming here to get you today. So it's not my place to tell you, just know that your not a normal human." Quinn wants to ask is Santana is ok and if she's talked to her, and when she'll be there. Before she can get a word out Finn enters the room with his stupid grin. Holly gives him a polite hello before leaving the room. Quinn stands as Finn approaches her."Ready?" He holds out his hand and Quinn reluctantly takes it.

He takes her out the hall and stops next to Joel and Shane and whispers something to them. He then turns to Quinn with a small smile and takes her to the secret door."I haven't shown anyone this, but it's important that you see it." Quinn slowly nods her head while squinting her eyes at him. As Finn unlocks the door, Quinn wonders if he's going to show him the severer room Holly told her about.

He takes her up the spiral stairs and unlocks the next door. Quinn looks around the room in Awh, it's larger than she pictured it. She spots the large satin sheet and tries to take a peek but Finn stops her."You don't wanna see what's under there. It's just a very old, very large mirror. Nothing special." He takes her by the arm away from the mirror, to the other side of the room. He creases her cheek with a small smile, making Quinn cringe."Your a very special girl, Quinn. Vampires have their own special gift if you will. I can control people's minds, make them believe anything I'd like. Like the Triad, their outside guarding the house. Their very easy to control." Finn traces Quinn's bottom lip with his thumb."You can have your own gift too, I can make it happen." Connecting the dots, Quinn shakes her head, taking a few steps back."No, you can't change me. Santana won't allow it." Finn groans and roughly takes Quinn by her shoulders."Santana isn't here! And what did I tell you about saying that name in this house?!" Quinn struggles in his hold as he takes a deep breath."I'm sorry, but you have to listen to me. If you let me change you, I won't kill your parents." Quinn gasps and punches Finn's chest."No! Don't touch them!" He groans with an eye roll and shakes her, getting her attention."I'll do what it takes to officially make you mine." Finn drags her over to a large table hidden in the dark. Quinn struggles to get away, but he's too strong. He ties her hands over her head and her ankles together. Then he pushes a button to an intercom on the wall."Shane, Joel get your asses up here! We have to do this before the blue moon." Quinn tries to get loose but Finn ties the ropes even tighter.

He then rolls his sleeve up as Shane,Joel and Troy enter the room."What is he doing here? I thought I asked for just the two of you?" Joel shrugs his shoulders."I thought the higher the numbers, the better this will work." Finn looks at him skeptically but shrugs his shoulders anyway."Good thinking." Finn waves them over and has Troy hold Quinn's head while Joel uses a syringe to draw Finn's blood."Why are we doing this?" Finn roughly takes the needle from Joel and rolls his eyes."It'll be faster than bitting her." Quinn looks up to Troy with pleading eyes, he sighs and winks at her. Then in a flash punches Finn in the face, knocking the strife from his hands. Joel goes after him and he throws him across the room. He quickly unties Quinn's hands when Finn attacks him with a large silver sword. It burns his arm and he screams in pain, he spots another sword near by and cuts Finn's left leg. Quinn unties her legs and runs for the door as Troy continues to fight with Finn. Joel blocks the door way, shaking his head."Let me go, please!" Joel looks to Shane and he grabs Quinn from behind, she thinks back to her training and elbows Shane in the stomach, then takes a small silver knife from near by and burns his face. He screams in pain, dropping to his knees. She looks over to Finn and Troy to see Finn on top of him with the sword to his neck. She turns back to Joel and holds up the small knife."Let me go, now!" Joel throws his arms up in surrender and Holly sneaks up behind him and knocks him out with a silver bat."Your girl is here, come on, their downstairs." Holly takes her by the arm and drags her down the hall and down the stairs. She spots Santana fighting off the other guards with the rest of the group. She easily stabs the vampire in the stomach, turning him into dust."Santana!" Quinn runs into her arms and sobs in her neck."Please, get me out of here." Santana kisses her temple and creases her cheek."He hurt you." Quinn nods her head and kisses her palm."I'm so gonna ash that son of a bitch." Quinn throws her arms around Santana's neck and clings to her for life."He was trying to turn me." Santana looks over to Holly and Sue with her eyes almost out of her head. Sue sighs with an eye roll and points behind her to the door."We have to move, sandbags!" The rest of the group finishes off some vampires and head for the door when Finn descends the stairs. Santana scoops Quinn in her arms and follows the group outside to the van.

Finn grabs Holly and holds a knife to her neck."Did you forget I have your parents?!" Brittany slides the door open with Judy next to her and gives Finn a small wave with a smug smile. Sue also waves and drives off, Finn screams and punches the wall, putting a giant hole in it."I'll get you back! I know demons who would be happy to help! I'm not giving up!" Finn takes Holly back in the large mansion and throws her on the floor."You betrayed me! You and that fucking asshole upstairs!" Finn takes Holly by her shoulders and groans."Guess what? I ashes him, and if you betray me again, I'll kill you too." Holly nods her head and Finn places her back on her feet. He runs back upstairs to the third floor and pulls out a deep black chest. He takes the key out from his pocket and unlocks it, inside is a large black book. He smiles and takes it out and places it on the table Quinn once laid. He flips through it and stops at a page with 'Demons' on the top."I'll kill two birds with one stone, get Quinn and ash Santana."

-(POV)

The group arrived at Sue's house, they check each other for injuries. Joe checks Brittany and Sam checks Michael and Antonio, while Santana puts ice on Quinn's cheek. Sam takes off Antonio's vest and sees blood, coming from his side."Sue! Antonio has been stabbed, we need a first aid kit or something." Sue rushes to his side and inspects the wound."That's pretty deep, the only thing that'll fix that up is vamp blood." Sue bites into her own wrist and holds it up to Antonio."This won't change me?" Sue rolls her eyes and Sam shakes his head."No, our venom is what changes a human, not our blood. Your safe." Antonio looks between the two, debating if he should do it. Santana places her hand on his shoulder with pleading eyes."Papi, for me. Por favor." Antonio sighs and kisses Santana's cheek before drinking Sue's blood."Ok, that's enough." She takes her wrist back and Antonio looks on in amazement as she quickly heals herself."Does that always happen with any injury?" Sue smiles and lightly pats his shoulder."Everytime." Sue points to Santana and Quinn."You two need to talk, show Quinn to you room." Santana takes Quinn by the hand up to their temporary bedroom. Santana lightly runs the tip of her fingers over Quinn's bruise then places a small kiss to it. Quinn closes her eyes with a small from the feeling of Santana's soft lips on her skin."I've missed your kisses." Santana smiles and kisses her slowly."I'm so glad your safe." Quinn opens her eyes with a small smile and kisses Santana deeply. Santana laughs making Quinn blush and brushes some hair behind her ear."As much as I would love to continue this, I have some explaining to do, huh?"

She takes Quinn by the hand and sits them at the bottom of the bed."Did Holly say anything to you?" Quinn nods her head."Yeah, something about us being the chosen ones and the Seer. Why did Finn try to change me, San?" Santana takes a deep breath and starts to explain everything, exactly how Sue told her. Quinn bites her bottom lip as she takes everything in."So your supposed to change me, not Finn?" Santana slowly nods her head."Then do it, I don't want Finn to turn me and make into some dark vampire. I'm your mate, not his." Quinn creases Santana's cheek then traces her bottom lip with her thumb."I love you so much, Santana. There's nothing he can do to change that." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."I can't do it now, we have to wait for the blue moon. Our powers will be stronger." Santana then looks to Quinn with curiosity."I wonder if you have the same power as me." Quinn shakes her head."I don't even have any powers, I'm just a human." Santana smiles and kisses her softly."You are not just a human, your my mate. And we're going destroy Finn and every other dark vampire together." Quinn kisses Santana deeply when bright lights shoot from Quinn's hands. Quinn looks down at her hands in fear."San? What's going on? How do I stop it?" Santana smiles and shoots light from her own hands, having perfected it."It's ok, I can do it too. This is what will kill Finn and the others." Santana makes a move to join third hands when Sue runs in and stops her."Are you crazy, sandbags?! You can't use your powers before the blue moon!" Santana and Quinn look at her like she grew a head."Why? What will happen?" Sue rolls her eyes and looks between the two as Santana shakes her hands making the light shrink in her palms."I don't know actually, ne'er read that far. But I do know it's a bad thing." Sue turns to Quinn and lets go of their wrists."Make the light go away, it's giving me a headache." Quinn looks at her hands and shrugs her shoulders."I don't know how."

Sue groans and taps Santana's shoulder."Show her, I have to make some phone calls." Santana gently takes Quinn wrists with a small smile."Close your eyes and just imagine the light getting smaller and smaller in your hand, until there gone." Santana looks down at her hands as the light shrinks in her palms."You did it, look." Quinn looks down at her hands then to Santana with a smile."I have super powers, I feel like wonder women." Quinn puts her hands on her hips and does a super women pose, making Santana laugh."Except you can't fly, and you don't have super strength." Quinn laughs and shrugs her shoulders."I can help fight the bad guys, I won't have to watch on helplessly." Santana snorts and runs her hands down Quinn's arms."No, you won't. We're gonna kick some ass." Quinn laughs and kisses Santana deeply. Santana creases her cheek and kisses the tip of her nose."Why don't you take a shower? You'll feel better. Then we can get our mack on." Quinn hits Santana's shoulder with a gasp."Are you telling me I smell?!" Santana just throws her head back with a laugh and Quinn hits her again with a laugh."Santana Marie Lopez! That's not very nice!" Santana continues to laugh and hugs Quinn."I'm just kidding, Mi amor. You don't smell that bad." Quinn slaps her again as she laughs."Now I'm self conscious, I'm gonna take a quick shower." Santana laughs as Quinn leans in her personal space and places small kisses to her lips."You promise when I get out that we'll cuddle and have sweet lady kisses." Santana nods her head with a big smile then lightly taps Quinn's bottom."Promise, now hurry, I wants to get my mack on." Quinn laughs and rushes to the bathroom before peeking her head out the door."What about clothes?" Santana smiles and grabs a shirt and jeggings from the closet then throws them to Quinn."Those should fit." Quinn thanks her and closes the door. Santana sits back against the headboard and turns on the large, flat screen tv. Brittany lightly knocks on the door and lets herself in."Hey, just wanted to check on you guys." Brittany looks around the room noticing Quinn is missing."She's in the shower." Brittany nods her head and joins Santana on the bed. She crosses her arms and looks at Santana curiously."Are you scared?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."I don't think so, why?" Brittany turns so she's facing Santana and picks at the blanket."Well, I don't know, things can go wrong. What if Finn changes Quinn before you, or he just kills her before anyone can? Stuff like that can happen." Santana places both Brittany's hands in hers with a small smile."Yeah, your right, stuff like that can happen. But I don't think it will, you wouldn't let anything happen to Quinn, or me, would you?" Brittany shakes her head."And I'm sure the rest of them feel the same. This isn't just about me and Quinn, Brit. If we let Finn win, a lot of good vampires, like us, and humans will die." Brittany pulls Santana in a hug and sobs."I don't know if I can do this, San. Everyone is so much stronger than me, even your dad and Michael." Santana rubs Brittany's back."No, don't think like that, you were so strong and brave at Finn's house. You saved Joe and help get Quinn back." Santana pulls out of the embrace and Brittany wipes her eyes with a sniffle."Your stronger than you think, and you have Joe to do it with." Brittany snorts and shakes her head."I know you like him, and he likes you, don't deny it." Santana laughs as Brittany lightly pushes her shoulder.

Quinn enters the room and smiles at Brittany."Am I interrupting something?" Brittany shakes her head as she stands to her feet. Then she gently pulls Quinn in a hug."Nope, I was just leaving. Glad to have ya back." Brittany waves at Santana before leaving. Quinn crawls on the bed next to Santana with a smile."I'm ready for your sweet lady kisses." Santana laughs and carefully lays Quinn on her back as she lays on top of her."Your ready for my lips?" Quinn nods her head with a blush, Santana laughs as she leans down and places small kisses along Quinn's jaw. Then she kisses both her cheeks, the tip of her nose and around her mouth. Quinn can't take it anymore and leans up, grazing their lips."Kiss me, San." Santana smiles then kisses Quinn's lips, slowly. Santana traces circles on Quinn's hip, under her shirt. Then as the kiss becomes more heated, she slips her hand under her shirt and lightly squeezes Quinn's right breast. Quinn breaks the kiss and runs her hand up Santana's arm and stops close to her left breast. Santana smiles and takes Quinn's hand and places it over her breast, making Quinn blush."Don't get shy on me now." Santana leans down and kisses Quinn's collar bone, to her jaw and finally her lips. Quinn squeezes Santana's breast then pulls her shirt and bra down and plays with her nipple. Santana moans in Quinn's mouth and kisses back down her neck then pushes her shirt and bra down and takes her right nipple in her mouth. Quinn throws her head back with a moan then takes Santana's chin and kisses her deeply."I missed you so much, San. It felt so wrong being there with Finn, I just kept thinking how much I wanted to be in your arms." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."I missed you so much." Santana lays on her back and pulls Quinn to her chest then kisses the top of her head. Quinn leans up so she can look down at Santana."I'm actually excited about you turning me." Santana laughs and runs her fingers down Quinn's arm."Oh yeah?" Quinn blushes nodding her head. She leans down and kisses Santana's cheek to her ear."You won't have to be so gentle with me during sex." Santana groans and gently pulls Quinn in a heated kiss."I can't wait till your a vampire too." Quinn laughs then rests her head on Santana's shoulder and kisses her neck."Goodnight, San. I love you." Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's waist and kisses her temple."Goodnight, I love you too."

Ohhh snap! Things are getting serious! Lol. Today is Naya's birthday! Did anyone tweet her? I did, twice Lol. Who saw the photo she tweeted? How cute was she?! haha. Anyway, what do you think of the new chapter? I know I've said I'll upload two next time but, this one turned out longer than I plained so, I uploaded it(: Review?


	7. Chapter 7: Twilight Zone

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:a little smut. I hope this is becoming less confusing for everyone. I tried my best to explain everything.

gen-gen37: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review, it made me smile(:

Chapter Seven: Twilight Zone

During the night Santana thinks about the blue moon and turning Quinn, telling Brittany that everything is going to ok was easy. But she finds convincing herself is harder, she has her own doubts about wether she really is strong enough to not only take on Finn, but other dark vampires too. She'll never admit it to anyone but, Finn scares her. Not because of his height or his strength, but because she knows there's a possibility he can take the best thing in her life away. She looks down at Quinn and carefully pulls her closer. Quinn clings on to Santana's shirt with a frown."Santana." Santana rubs Quinn's back trying to comfort her."It's ok, Mi amor. I'm right here." She kisses the top of her head as Quinn hides her face in her neck. Throughout the night, Santana looks over Quinn. A few times she comforts her while she sleeps, and wonders what she could be dreaming about as she calls her name. Santana watches as the sun rise while running her fingers through Quinn's hair, finding it helps more. Sam quietly knocks on the door as he tip toes his way in the room."Morning, I just came up to ask what Quinn would want for breakfast, we're making our guests a big buffet." Santana smiles and clears her throat."Pancakes with a lot of bacon, make sure the bacon is crispy but my burned. That's how she likes it best, and put some blueberries in the pancake mix." Sam smiles and gives her a thumbs up before making a move to leave but Santana stops him."What do you mean by guests? Who's here?" Sam smiles and closes the door behind him."Sue made a lot of phone calls last night. She has friends coming over, and some are human, but most are werewolves. Werewolves have big appetites, we're gonna be making a ton of food until the blue moon."

Santana rolls her eyes and Sam closes the door behind him. She feels Quinn move in her sleep and looks down at her, while rubbing her back.

-Quinn's dream-

It's the night before the blue moon, Quinn wakes up feeling cold. She notices Santana is missing right away and looks around the room. It's too dark to see anything."Santana?" Quinn looks down at what she thought was a bed and feels how hard it is. She's been laying on a large table, she pulls her knees to her chest and continues to look around the room."Santana?" There's a creaking sound, as if a door is being opened."San? Is that you?" Silence. She closes her eyes as she tries to hear for the sound or any sound at all."San?" She hears footsteps and they become louder as they get closer. They sound off, like the person is dragging their feet."Who's there?" More silence. Then she feels hot air on the left side of her face. She slowly opens her eyes and turns her head and screams. A man with a blood red face with strange black markings around his eyes and forehead is starring at her, like she's his next meal. Quinn tries to get away but the creature is faster and grabs her arms, and pulls her to his chest."Santana!" The creature covers her mouth when the light turns on. She's in Finn's secret room, Holly is standing in the doorway, holding a trey with a syringe. Finn comes up behind her with a smug smile."I told you I would get you back." Holly and Finn approach her and the creature ties her down to the table.

Finn runs his hand down her arm, stomach and leg."Where's Santana?" Finn laughs shaking his head."I ashed that whore and it was so easy too." Quinn screams and struggles against the ropes."No! Just kill me! I don't wanna live without Santana!" Finn looks over to Holly then creases Quinn cheek."You'll learn to. And you'll love your new life with me." Quinn shakes her head sobbing."No, I'll never love you. Santana is my mate and I loved her so much, and you took her from me, you asshole!" Finn sighs then takes the syringe. He looks up to the creature and nods his head. The creature holds Quinn's head in his hands as Holly looks on full of guilt."No, Holly help me, please!" Finn takes the syringe over his head as Quinn screams.

Quinn sits up and looks around the room, her chest feels heavy and she struggles to breath. She looks over to find Santana gone and panics."Santana?! Santana?!" Still difficult to breath she barely gets her words out as she clutches her chest. In an instant Santana is by her side, creasing her cheek."What's wrong, Mi amor? I was just getting your breakfast." She notices Quinn's struggle to breath and sits behind her and places her hand over her chest."Breath with me baby, do as I do, ok?" Quinn nods her head and begins to take deep breaths matching Santana's. Soon she's able to breath and she turns in Santana's arms and clings to her. Santana rubs her back and kisses the crown of her head."I had a nightmare, Finn killed you, and he was going to turn me. And then I woke up, and you were gone." Santana closes her eyes, taking a deep breath."No, I'm fine. We can't think like that, ok? We have to be strong, and be positive." Quinn nods her head with a sniffle."I told him to kill me." Santana gently holds Quinn in arms length with a frown."What?" Quinn avoids Santana's gaze."In my dream, after he told me he ashed you." Santana takes Quinn's chin and gently makes her look in her eyes."I told him I'd rather be dead, than live without you." Santana leans their foreheads together with a sigh."Good thing we won't have to worry about that, huh?" Quinn shakes her head."You don't know what's going to happen. He could kill you, and I'd have him kill me too." Santana places her finger over Quinn's mouth."Your right, I don't know, but I do know that I won't let him kill me. He may be strong, but with you, I'll be stronger. And unlike him I have something to live for." Quinn smiles and pulls Santana in a heated kiss. She swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, she opens her mouth with a moan. Quinn cups Santana's right breast over her shirt, Santana places her hand over Quinn's, making her squeeze her breast with a moan. The kiss ends organically, Quinn smiles and places a few more kisses to Santana's lips."I'm hungry." Santana laughs and makes Quinn blush, then cups her face."I love you." No matter how many times she hears Santana say those three words, her heart flutters and she feels butterflies in her stomach."I love you too."

Santana takes Quinn by the hand to the kitchen, where half the football team are chowing down on sausage and pancakes."San, what is the football team doing in Sue's kitchen?" Santana laughs and kisses her cheek."Sue made some calls last night." She leans closer with a small smile."There werewolves." Quinn looks over to Santana, eye brows raised."The whole team?" Santana shakes her head and drags her over to the large island."I hope no one ate my girls food, or you'll feel the wrath of snix." Dave rolls his eyes and hands Quinn her plate."Thanks." Santana takes a seat next to Quinn and rubs her back while she digs into her food."You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a blush, Santana laughs and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Dave clears his throat and points to the large walk in freezer."Sue got more blood late last night, I was told to tell you. She said to make sure you drink plenty for, well ya know." Dave had gotten a feeling earlier that the blue moon was a sensitive subject, and he didn't want to push his luck with the vampire. Santana nods her head with a small smile then kisses Quinn's temple before heading for the large freezer. Joe walks in with a smile and says hello to everyone making Quinn laugh."Someone's in a good mood." Joe nods his head then grabs some bottles from the counter, one being for Brittany."Can I talk to you, Quinn?" She takes a long gulp of her milk and follows Joe out on the back porch."What's up?" Joe nervously clears his throat and looks over Quinn's shoulder to see Santana, looking out the sliding doors with her arms crossed. Quinn follows his line of vision and laughs."Don't worry about her, what is it you want to talk about?" Joe nods his head and sighs."I just want to let you know that I'm fully committed to protecting you from Finn." Quinn arches her brow with a hum."But I also believe Brittany is my mate and I'll do anything to keep her safe." Quinn nods her head and smiles knowingly."I totally understand, Joe. And I think your right about that, you two would make a cute couple. But if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with San." Joe glances at Santana still looking out the door and laughs nervously. He may have been more confident when he joined their group, but as he got to learn Santana better, he knows not to hurt the people she loves. Quinn throws her head back with a laugh and pats Joe's arm."I'm sure you would never hurt her, so don't worry."

Quinn returns to the kitchen and hugs Santana tightly."Stop scaring Joe." Santana laughs and softly kisses Quinn."He better keep to his word and look after Brit." Quinn shakes her head with an amusing smile."Has anyone told you eavesdropping is rude?" Santana just shrugs her shoulders making Quinn laugh."Go finish eating so I can get my sweet lady kisses." Santana lightly slaps Quinn's bottom as she walks past her to the island. The football team have finally finished eating and are now watching tv with the rest of the group in the living room. Santana stands next to Quinn while she waits for to finish her meal. Sue enters the kitchen with an Asian couple."Jugs, Q, this is Tina and Mike, also known as Asian fusion. They've been helping me figure out when this danm blue moon is." Mike and Tine introduce themselves as Sue takes a few bottles of blood for them. Tina and Mike sit across from Santana and Quinn at the island. Mike laughs as Tina looks at Santana and Quinn in Awh."Don't mind her, she's a little stars truck." Both Quinn and Santana snort at the word."Star struck?" Tina shyly nods her head towards Santana."Everyone in the supernatural world know that you two are the chosen ones. And I'm honored that Sue is letting us help be a part of history." If Santana didn't feel the pressure before, she certainly feels it now. Quinn sets her plate and silverware in the dish washer and takes Santana by the hand."It was nice meeting you both." Tina and Mike say their goodbyes as Quinn takes Santana back to their room. She sits at the head of the bed and pulls Santana on to her chest."You ok?" Santana sighs and looks up at Quinn."I didn't realize everyone knew about us. It's a little overwhelming to think their all counting on us." Quinn rubs her arm with a smile."Yeah it is, but we can't think about that. We should focus on us, and our powers." Santana snorts shaking her head."Someone is sounding more confident than they did earlier today." Quinn laughs to herself with a blush."Yeah well, I was thinking how could I ever doubt you. Or us, we can take on Finn, and his stupid followers." Santana turns and hovers over Quinn then kisses her softly. Quinn pulls her down so she's laying on top of her and swipes her tongue along Santana's top lip. She opens her mouth with a moan and Quinn slips her hand under Santana's shirt and runs her hands up her back then back down again, squeezing her bottom. Santana kisses down Quinn's jaw to her collar bone, Quinn slips her hand down Santana's shorts and squeezes her bare bottom making Santana moan loudly in her chest, and buck her hips. Santana kisses to Quinn's neck and finds herself very thirsty. She can smell the blood and her throat starts to burn, not wanting to hurt Quinn she groans with her eyes closed tightly, and grabs onto the headboard, breaking it. Quinn looks at Santana with worry."San? What's wrong?" Santana opens her eyes, there a deep red, she quickly sits up and instantly backs up against the door, breathing heavily. Quinn kneels on her knees as Santana stands against the wall with her eyes closed. She climbs off the bed and slowly approaches Santana."San? Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Santana shakes her head as she holds up her hand, signaling for Quinn to stay away."Remember when we first made love?" Quinn smiles and nods her head. Santana opens her eyes with a groan."I told you I wanted to bite you, but I didn't know why." Quinn slowly nods her head, getting the idea of where Santana is going."I found out later that, it was because I wanted to mark you as my own." Santana pauses taking a few deep breaths."It's so much stronger than that, and I don't know why. But my throat is burning and I've never been more thirsty since I was turned." Quinn watches on helplessly as Santana continues to struggle with controlling her thirst."What do you want me to do? I could get Sue, maybe she'll know what to do." Santana takes a few more breaths and takes a seat at a desk."Go ahead, I'll be here." Quinn gives her a quick kiss on the top of her head then runs down the stairs. She runs into Sam on the way to Sue's study and tries to catch her breath."Hey, where's the fire?" Quinn takes a few deep breaths then points to the ceiling."It's Santana, we were kissing and she got really thirsty. She had to run across the other side of the room, just so she wouldn't bite me." Sam rubs her arms to get her to calm down."Maybe Sue will know what's going on, but I think we should give her the blood from the freezer. Just to be on the safe side." Sam retrieves the blood while Quinn goes to Sue. Mike, Tina and Sue are reading through a ton of old books in concentration. Sue looks up at Quinn with a glare."What is it, can't you we're in the middle of something important?" Quinn looks between all three of them, debating if Sue's rage is worth it."Me and Santana were kissing." Sue holds up her hand cutting her off."I don't need to hear what you and sand bags have been up to. It's none of my business and I don't wanna know." Sue returns to reading and Quinn walks across the room and slams the book shut."Santana got thirsty, more so than when she was turned. She had to distance herself from across the room so she wouldn't bite me. What's wrong with her?" Sue crosses her arms with her lips pursed."Asian fusion, keep reading, I'm gonna go see what's wrong with fake boobs." Sue follows Quinn up to their room, Sam is already there. Santana is lying on the bed with her knees to her chest, she has a thin layer of perspiration covering her body. Sam is kneeled in front of her with the bottle of blood. Quinn is quick to join Sam's side and runs her fingers through Santana's wet hair. She looks over to Sue with pleading eyes and close to tears."Please help her." Santana closes her eyes tightly with a groan."Beautiful, I love you, but your making it worse." Quinn stands and sits at the desk with a pout. Sue takes her place by the bed and takes the bottle of blood from Sam. She puts it close to Santana's face, and she throws it across the room."That shit is making me sick!"

Sue hums scratching her head as Quinn looks on and silently cries."How did you feel when Q was sitting here?" Santana looks to Sue and takes a deep breath."Thirsty." Sue hums again and looks over to Quinn then back at Santana."You have to feed from her." Santana looks at her like a deer caught in head lights. Sam jumps to his feet and shakes his head."Wouldn't she kill her?!" Sue stands facing Sam with her arms crossed and shrugs her shoulders."Not if she stops before she sucks her dry." Quinn has never seen Santana so weak, her skin is more pale, her hair lost it's natural wave and shine, and she looks so small in the large bed. Sue and Sam are too busy arguing to notice Quinn slowly approaching Santana. She kneels in front of her and lightly runs her finger tips down her arm. Santana groans smelling Quinn's blood and opens her red eyes. Quinn smiles lovingly and holds out her wrist."What are you doing?" Santana catches Sam's attention, he signals for Sue to stop talking and points over to Santana and Quinn."Drink." Santana weakly shakes her head as Quinn nods hers."Why?" Quinn leans down and places a long kiss to her shoulder."Because I love you, now do it." Sam makes a move to stop her, but Sue holds him back. Quinn puts her wrist close to Santana's mouth and nods her head in encouragement. Santana takes her wrist and places a few kisses to it before wrapping her lips around it, and begins to drink. Quinn watches as the color returns to her skin and her hair get back it's wave and become more shinny. Her vision becomes blurred and she starts to feel dizzy. The last thing she hears is Sam and Sue's voice, screaming Santana's name, before everything turns black. She doesn't know how long it is when she wakes up to everyone looking down at her. She groans and covers her face with her hands, feeling her head throbbing in pain."Can someone turn off the light?" Sam turns the lamp off over head as everyone continues to look on with concern. Quinn looks around the living room and everyone surrounding her."Where's Santana? Is she ok?" She tries to sit up but Sam pushes her back down."Santana is upstairs, she's fine."

She knows Sam isn't telling her everything and tries to get up again, only to have him push her back down."Why won't you let me see her? What happened?" Brittany kneels in front of her and lightly rubs her arm."She drank a lot of your blood, and you passed out. Sue thought it was best for you to be separated for now." Quinn puts her hand on her forehead with a sigh."I feel like I'm in the twilight zone, I want to be with Santana." Brittany sighs and rubs her arm as Judy kneels next to her "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but everyone has agreed it's best Santana stays upstairs with Sue." Quinn sighs shaking her head."So everyone thinks they know what's best for me and Santana?" Judy smiles sympathetically."I'm sorry, Mom. I don't mean to take it out on you but, I want Santana. I need to be with her, I have to see that she's ok." Judy shakes her head, Quinn suddenly feels sick, she feels a dull pain in her stomach."Mom, please." Suddenly the pain worsens and Quinn screams in agony. Brittany yells for Sue to come downstairs as Judy runs her fingers through her hair, the rest of the group hears the screams and runs in. Sue gestures for Brittany and Judy to step aside then looks to Quinn with worry."It hurts, make it stop!" Santana is at the top of the stairs pacing as she hears her mate cry in pain. She feels a strong pull to go downstairs and hold Quinn in her arms. Sue told her to stay upstairs but hearing the screams has her second guessing herself."Santana!" That's all it took, in an instant Santana is at Quinn's side. She kisses her cheek and runs her hand through her hair."What's hurting?" Quinn looks over to Santana sobbing and points to her hip."Make it stop, San." Santana sighs and pulls up Quinn's shirt, everyone gasps in shock on Quinn's right hip is the emblem of the dark vampires, a circle with a cross in the middle. "What the hell, how did that get there?" Santana turns to Sue with concern. Sue sighs and purses her lips in thought."Did Finn do anything before Holly got to you?" Quinn shakes her head as she continues to cry."He could've made her forget, he does have that power, yes?" Joe asks, Sue hums in thought and sighs."Yeah he does, we have to find out what he did. But before we do, you need to rest." Santana scoops Quinn in her arms and kisses her forehead then takes her to their room."Me and Asian fusion will be in the study." Brittany notices Judy stare at the couch with a pout and pulls her in a hug."You think she'll be ok?" Brittany smiles and leans out of the embrace."Yeah, Santana will take care of her. She's her mate, it makes her protective and possessive by nature."

Upstairs Quinn and Santana are laying on the large bed. Quinn has her head on Santana's chest, while Santana runs her fingers through her hair."Why do you think this is happening to me?" Santana kisses the top of her head and pulls her closer."I don't know, beautiful. But we're gonna figure it out, until then, you should rest." Quinn places a small kiss to Santana's collar bone closing her eyes."San, sing to me?" Santana smiles down at her running her finger up and down her arm."I know the perfect song." Quinn smiles as Santana sings an acapella version of 'Songbird'

For you, there'll be no more cryin'

For you, the sun will be shinin'

And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright

I know its right

To you, I'll give the world

To you, I'll never be cold

Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright

I know its right

And the songbirds are singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

And I wish you all the love in the world

But most of all, I wish it from myself

And the songbirds keep singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

Like never before

Like never before

By the end of the song Quinn is fast asleep. Santana smiles and continues to run her arm, knowing how much Quinn likes it.

-Quinn's Dream-

It's her and Santana's second date together and Santana took her to a park. Their laying on the hood of Santana's car, looking at the stars. They have the radio on and 'Songbird' starts to play, Santana turns to her side facing Quinn. She tugs on Quinn's arm so she does the same."This song reminds me of you."

"Oh yeah?" Santana nods her head with a smile. Quinn looks into the car then back to Santana."Than this should be our song." Santana smiles and starts to sing the chorus, Quinn closes her eyes as she listens to her sing. Santana's voice is her favorite sound in the world, it's perfect, just like her. Suddenly it's not Santana singing anymore, it's Fleetwood Mac. Quinn feels dizzy and sick to her stomach she tries to open her eyes but there heavy with sleep. Feeling the surface below her, she notices it's soft like a bed. The music becomes very faint as if someone turned the volume down. The bed dips beside her as if someone sat on the bed. She feels them place their hand on her forehead as they chant some kind of spell. It's in a different language so she gives up on trying to understand it, so she focuses on the voice instead. It doesn't take long to figure out who it is though, she can spot that voice out in a crowd, Finn. Again she tries to open her eyes and this time she's able to, just barely though. Her vision is blurry, she can see she's back in the room Finn kept her in, and she can see Finn. He's sitting on the edge of the bed facing her with a large black book on his lap. She groans trying to squirm away from him and tries to get his hand off her."San? What's happening?" She can still hear the song, he must have it on repeat. Finn finishes the spell and looks down at Quinn with his stupid grin."It's too late, this is just step one of you becoming a dark vampire. San, can't help you." He then leans down and kisses her forehead."We'll be so strong and unstoppable together, they won't know what hit them." Quinn feels her eyes become more heavy, no longer able to fight it, she closes her eyes.

Quinn quickly sits up and looks around the room. Santana sits up and rubs her arms with concern."Hey, what's wrong?" Quinn throws her arms around Santana's neck and sighs in relief."I remembered." Santana leans out of the embrace confused."Remembered what?"

"Sue asked me if Finn did anything to me, I didn't think he did but I had a dream. Well actually a memory, at first it was of me and you. Remember our second date? You took me to the park, we were looking at the stars and you sang Songbird." Santana smiles at the memory brushing some of Quinn's hair behind her ear."You said it was our song."

"Yeah, I closed my eyes as I listened to you sing, it's my favorite sound in the world." Santana blushes with a shy smile."But then I was somewhere else, it all felt so real. I was dizzy and I felt sick, I was back in that room Finn kept me in. I saw him sitting next to me, with some black book chanting some spell. He had his hand on my forehead and he told me it was step one of me becoming a dark vampire, and that we'd be so strong together." Santana clenches her fist and closes her eyes as she tries to control her anger. Quinn creases her cheek and kisses the tip of her nose."Calm down, San. We have to tell Sue, maybe she knows what the hell he did to me." Santana takes a deep breath and nods her head."Can you walk?" Quinn smiles she loves how protective San can be."Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Santana kisses Quinn softly."Yeah, I'm ok. You saved me." Quinn smiles as Santana takes her by the hand down into the study. They pass the rest of the group in the living room, their all watching tv, though most seem to be stuck in their thoughts. Joe, Brittany and Judy are sitting together, both trying to convince Judy, Quinn will be ok. The football team are again eating and Sam is playing Xbox with Antonio and Michael. When they reach the study, Sue, Mike and Tina are still reading through the old books."What do you want now?" Sue asks never looking up from her book. Santana closes the door behind them and walks across the room to Sue's desk."Quinn remembered something." Sue quickly looks up at them forgetting her book, as does Mike and Tina."Well, we don't have all day, tell me." Quinn looks over to Santana, she smiles and rubs her lower back."Finn changed some weird spell while I was asleep, well I think I was asleep, he could've drugged me or something."

"Hmm, what spell?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."It was a different language, but he said it was the first step to turning me into a fake vampire." Sue slams her hands against the desk."Shit, how could I forget, before he can turn you, evil has to get used to your body." Santana and Quinn look at her like she grew a head. Sue sighs with an eye roll."Dark vampires are different, they don't just turn like us. Evil has to take over their bodies, it's a slow process, it could take days that's why Finn took you so early before the blue moon." Mike takes one of the books and sets it in front of them."She's right, as it takes over your body you start to have evil and dark thoughts. At first it'll be something small like, stealing from a store then it'll gradually it bigger like, murder." Quinn skims through the book and shakes her head."How do we stop this, I don't want to become a monster." She looks to Sue almost in tears."Please, help me." Santana carefully pulls her in a hug and rubs her back."It's ok, Mi amor. We're gonna do everything we can to help you, ok?" Sue, Mike and Tina share a look, knowing this is something they can't control.

In the living room the rest of the group start to discuss their concerns for Quinn."Did anyone notice that she looked different, just now?" The rest look at Dave trying to remember how she looked when she and Santana passed them."A little, her eyes seemed darker." They nod their head in agreement with Joe, Judy looks in the distance with worry. She can't stop thinking about Quinn's screams and the emblem burned into her skin."You don't think she's already turning into one of them, do you?" They look at her in thought and Sam sighs and kneels in front of her."I don't know what's going on but, we have to be there for her, for the both of them. This isn't something someone goes through alone, she needs her friends, and her mother. If she is turning to the dark side, we'll do everything we can to get her back." Santana and Quinn walk in hand in hand, Brittany stands up and carefully pulls Quinn in a hug."Are you ok?" Quinn smiles and rubs Brittany's back."I don't think so, Brit." Judy is quick at Quinn's side as Brittany pulls out of the embrace with a pout. Judy cups Quinn's face with unsheded tears."Why, what's wrong?" Quinn looks over to Santana for help. Santana nods her head and turns to the rest of the group."Can you two take a seat, this is important." Brittany takes Judy's hand as they retake their spots on the couch."Quinn remembers that Finn did a spell on her, we're not sure what it's called but." Santana pauses and looks over to Quinn and kisses the back of her hand."Evil is slowly taking over her body, we're gonna find a way to stop it though." Judy shakes her head silently crying."What will happen if you can't? Is she going to be one of them?" Santana shakes her head."No, only if Finn turns her. Dark vampires are different from us, their venom is in their venom is in their blood. Unlike ours where it's in our fangs, they don't have to bite someone to turn them. But before they do there's a spell, it makes them have dark thoughts as evil takes over." Sam stands clenching his fists at his side."Do you know how to stop it?" Santana sighs and shakes her head. Sam groans and punches the wall."This isn't fair! Why are we just sitting around?! We should ash that fucking prick!"

Michael stands by Sam's side and places his hands on his shoulders."You have to calm down, we can't just go back and ash him. He has Quinn's father, and he'll use him as leverage. We have to focus on helping Quinn, like you said so yourself, she needs her friends." Antonio has been watching silently with concern. He had a feeling the marking on Quinn was something to worry about. He feels so helpless as he watches his friends desperately try to save his daughters mate. He clears his throat standing to his feet getting everyone's attention."Things are a little too serious around here for my taste. I think having a little fun will help with our anger and clear our minds. What do you say?" Santana smiles and gently pulls Antonio in a hug."That's a great idea, Papi." Antonio kisses Santana's temple as the werewolves share a look, Dave stands with a smile and nods his head toward Sam."I know what'll help with your anger, vamp. How bout some football?" Sam smiles and Brittany jumps in her seat clapping her hands."I'm like the best at football. I wanna be the one to hike the ball." Everyone laughs as they make their way to the back of the house and outside leaving Santana and Quinn behind. Santana turns to Quinn and creases her cheek."You ok?"

Quinn slowly shakes her head silently crying."I know I said we're strong enough to handle Finn but, this is completely different. I'm gonna turn to this evil person and there's nothing I can do to control it."

"No, we can, we'll find a way to stop it." Quinn shakes her head and wipes her eyes."No, San, We can't. I saw the looks they have each other when we left the study. They know I'm a hopeless cause." Santana takes a few deep breaths and kisses Quinn softly."Don't say that, your my everything, and I won't let you turn evil." Santana takes Quinn's hand and places a small kiss to the back of it."Let's go watch them play some football, and pretend we're normal for once." Quinn snorts and kisses Santana deeply."I love you so much, your the best thing that's ever been mine." Santana blushes as they make their way outside and laugh at the site. Brittany is bent over with the football in her hands and looking behind her to Dave. The rest are lined up on either side of her, Judy, Michael and Antonio are sitting on the side lines. Quinn and Santana join them on the ground and Santana gently pulls Quinn to her chest sitting between her legs."10, 42, Unicorns and rainbows! Hut, Hut, Hike!" Brittany throws the ball to Dave then runs down the field, Dave throws the ball to Sam and he makes a touchdown using his speed to get past one of the wolves. Brittany runs up to him and gives him a high five then does a little dance with him. They all return back to their spots with Brittany still hiking the ball."Can I just say, 123?" Dave snorts shaking his head."You can say whatever you want, Britt." Brittany smiles and gets ready to hike the ball."Cool, 1, 2, 3, set, Hike!" Brittany passes the ball to Dave he takes a few steps back as he looks for an opening, then throws it to Mike. He uses his speed to get past the wolves but one of them uses their strength and tackles him. Quinn cheers him on and tells him to shake it off, watching them play helps distract her. Santana smiles and kisses the back of her head rubbing her arms. It's dark by the time the game ends and Quinn is feeling a lot better, still a little apprehensive but she tries to not let it get to her. She turns in Santana with yawn making her smile."I'm tired." Santana kisses her forehead and scoops her in her arms."I could walk."

"Yeah I know, I just like having you in my arms." Santana takes Quinn inside following the rest of the group. They all say their goodnights and head upstairs to their rooms. Santana places Quinn to her feet and lets her out her pj's on and brush her teeth before cuddling with her in their bed."Feeling better?" Quinn looks up to her and kisses her cheek."Much, love you." Santana kisses the top of her head."Love you too. Goodnight."

Downstairs Sue has been reading book after book and comes up short. She had been trying to find a way to stop or reverse Finn's spell while everyone was having their fun. Sue sits back in her chair with her legs on her desk and sighs."Who do I know besides Asian fusion, that's super smart and nerdy, but also knows everything about spells and curses." Then it hits her, she sits up in her chair and pulls out her phone."I need your help on reversing a spell, where can I meet you?"

Sorry guys, gonna end it there. Any ideas on who Sue called? You probably already know who it is. I might bring some of the new characters into the story too, if I do it'll most likely be Marley just cause she's my fav. I know there hasn't been much Finn lately but the next chapter you'll see what he's up to. I didn't put much of the 'football game' cause I don't know anything about it Lol. Review maybe?


	8. Chapter 8: Angels and Demons

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) This chapter will go between Finn, Santana and Quinn. Just to tease you, someone will be turned in this chapter, can you guess who? Like I said before, I'm just borrowing from Charmed. Enjoy!

Angel: First, I just have to point out how ironic your username is and second, sorry, it's not Shelby, but she will make an appearance shortly(: Thanks for the review!

boringsiot: Lol, I love twists! And there's yet another one in this chapter! and yeah, you guessed right, it's Artie(: Thanks for the review!

Chapter Eight: Angels and Demons

Finn has just finished chanting a summoning spell when a red demon with black markings on his face, and black eyes appears. He looks around the unknown room as Finn crosses his arms with a satisfied grin."What am I doing here? And who the hell are you?!" Finn throws his hands in surrender."I'm of vampire, my name is Finn, and I need your help." The demon grunts crossing his arms."Why would a vamp need help from a demon?" Finn smiles then walks back slowly to the large covered mirror."Have you heard of The chosen ones?" The demon growls with anger."Of course I have, their a threat to all kinds of evil." Finn hums in response and takes the satin sheet from the mirror."I'm going to turn the human, her name is Quinn. She was mine long before she was Santana's, I'm gonna get her back, and we'll be leaders of the dark vampires." He nods his head toward the mirror."This is the seer, she'll help us, she can see the future." The seer appears in the mirror and looks around the room, landing on the demon."You finally arrived, I see." She turns and looks to Finn."What can I help you with?"

"I want to send demons after Santana, to get my mate back. Will I be successful?" The seers eyes turn white and smiles as they turn back."Yes." The demon walks toward Finn and the mirror."Is that what you summoned me for? To get this Quinn?" Finn covers the mirror as the seer fades away. He turns to the demon and pats his shoulder."Yeah, I'll give you a picture, so you won't get the wrong girl or something." He takes a photo he snuck of Quinn from Vegas and hands it to the demon."You know where she is?"

"No, but your a demon, track her." He returns to the table and flips through the pages of the large book."I have something to take care of." Finn grabs a cell phone from the draw and throws it at the demon."I'll call when I need you. Make sure you answer." The demon grunts as black light surrounds him until he disappears. Finn sighs as he reads about another demon, he uses humans fear against them until their heart literally stops beating. He chants the spell until the demon of fear stands before him. The demon looks like any human, with black clothing and a long leather coat. He smells the air and looks around the room."Well this is new, I never thought I would be summoned by a vamp before." Finn looks at him confused."How do you know I'm a vampire?" The demon laughs shaking his head."You have a very particular smell, your kind have always fascinated me. Your powers, how you hunt, and how young you all seem to appear. It's interesting. Many humans are afraid of you, I've used many vampires sort to speak to kill them." Finn hums and claps his hands."I need your help, I have a human downstairs that'll need some convincing." The demon smiles mischievously with a laugh."You've summoned the right demon. So just use his fear for what, a warning?" Finn nods his head with a hum."Just a warning, I'm using him as bait, I want him alive." Finn escorts the demon down to the second floor and into a small room. Russell is sitting on a mattress on the floor against the wall."What are you gonna do with me?" Finn shakes his head with a grin."Nothing, well if you do as I say I won't, or he won't." Russell hasn't noticed the demon until Finn pointed him out."Who are you? Another vampire?" The demon laughs then throws his head back with his arms in the air."I am the demon, of fear!" The demon smiles crossing his arms as Russell visibly gulps."There's demons too?" Both Finn and the demon laugh."You humans are so oblivious and so self centered." Finn kneels in front of Russell with the demon close behind him."Your gonna help me get Quinn back, I'm running out of time. The blue moon is coming." Russell shakes his head with a glare."I'm not helping you turn my baby girl into a monster." Finn sighs and looks over his shoulder to the demon. He takes a few steps back as the demon approaches him, Russell looks on with worry. The demon smiles and waves his hand in front of him then looks at his palm and laughs. He claps his hands and turns to Finn."He's afraid of you turning him." Finn laughs shaking his head."I don't have a reason to turn you, but I can have him kill you." In a flash Finn has Russell against the wall with his hand around his throat."I have another demon, Belthasor, he's tracking Quinn as we speak. If he's not enough to get Quinn here, you will be, go it?" Russell looks over to the demon and reluctantly nods his head. Finn smiles and lightly pats the side of his face."I knew you'd come around." He drops Russell on the mattress then takes out his phone."Did you find her yet?"

-"No, I have nothing but a picture to track her with!" (Finn groans and punches the wall)

-"Well then come back, I have something better."

He puts the phone back in his pocket as Belthasor appears next to him. Russell backs into the wall with fear, Finn waves over the demons as he walks out of the room. They follow him down the hall and into where Quinn had stayed. He takes one of the pillows and rips the case of it, then throws it at Belthasor."She slept in this bed, is that good enough?" The demon smells the case and grunts."Her smell is every where in this room, but this will do." Finn smiles."Good, if Quinn doesn't go with you, come back and take the man down the hall, he's her father." Belthasor nods his head before disappearing, the demon of fear walks toward Finn while looking to where Belthasor once stood."I can't stand that guy, he can turn on you in a snap. Not a very good demon to trust with such an important task as this." Finn looks over at him confused then shrugs it off and stands noses to nose with the demon."Don't worry about him, I have another human for you. Come with me." The demon follows Finn to the first floor then down to the basement. Holly Holiday is tied to a chair looking at the floor. Having fought with Finn more she had to be tied down, Finn clears his throat getting her attention."This is the demon of fear, if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have him kill you." Finn walks closer to her lifting her chin."Believe me you don't want that, it'll be your worst nightmare come true, literally." Finn takes a few steps back to the demons side with a glare."Talk."

Holly looks between them and sighs."The spell you cast the last night she was here, worked. The dark vampire emblem appeared on her hip, Sue is contacting someone who is an expert on reversing spells and curses. That's all I know." Finn smiles as the demon groans."That was too easy, she's not telling us everything." Finn looks at Holly then the demon, brows furrowed."How do you know?" The demon groans stepping in Finn's personal space."Her only fear is that she'll tell us her secret." Finn walks toward Holly with a glare."What secret?! Tell me now!" Holly closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths as wings as white as snow appear behind her back, breaking the ropes. Finn takes a few steps back dumbfounded."Your-your an angel?" Holly's wings flap a few times stretching the muscles."I had to make you think I was mortal, I'm Quinn and Santana's guardian. I have to protect them." Holly holds her left hand out in front of her, a white ball appears from her palm and launches it towards Finn and the demon. It throws them across the room, burning Finn and injuring the demon. Holly does the same to the wall, putting a hole in it and flies away. Finn screams in pain, half of his face and body is burned. He starts to heal himself but not completely, guardian angels are the most powerful of them all, having to protect. He still has scars on the side of his face but he shrugs it off, now he has to worry about angels. He screams in anger and punches the wall, the demon holds his injured arm with an eye roll."I didn't realize you vampires have anger issues." Finn groans pointing to the giant hole in the wall."Do you realize how hard it'll be now?! Guardian angels are super powerful, I'm gonna need more demons!" Finn makes a move to go back upstairs but the demon stops him."Why get more demons, when you can have more angels?" The demon sighs at Finn's confused look."There are dark vampires and dark witches, so there are also dark angels. And I know who would be happy to help." Finn and the demon smile mischievously at one another.

-(POV)

Santana and Quinn are in their room, cuddling on the bed. Santana is running her fingers down Quinn's arm while Quinn has her head resting on her shoulder."I like this, just you and me. Having everyone in the house, it's hard to be alone with you." Santana smiles and kisses the top of her head."Yeah it is." Quinn lifts her head up and kisses Santana softly."I love your kisses." Santana smiles and gently pulls Quinn in a heated kiss, her hands wonder down to Quinn's waist pulling her closer. Quinn sucks on Santana's bottom lip earning a moan from the vampire. The kiss ends organically and Quinn smiles down at her."Do you think Joe will tell Brittany she's his mate?" Santana snorts rubbing her back."Random much?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a blush."I've just been thinking about it to keep my mind off, ya know." Of course Santana knows it's been eating a her mind, wanting nothing more than to switch places with her."Hmm, yeah I think so, when he's ready. You never know though, Brittany can surprise us and tell him he's her mate." Quinn laughs knowing it could happen."At least he knows now that she's a vampire, I can't believe she never told us." Santana shrugs her shoulders."She has her reasons, he handled the news better than you did." Santana smiles but Quinn can still see the hurt in her eyes. She sighs with a frown and bumps their noses."I'm sorry, you tell me it's ok, but I know it's not." Santana changes their position so their laying on their sides facing one another." We've been through this and you apologized already. You were scared, it's understandable, and I was expecting it." Quinn shakes her head and brushes some of Santana's hair from her face."It still hurt you, and I felt guilty. Actually, I still feel guilty."

-(FB)

Santana and Quinn have only been on two dates but, Santana can't take it anymore. She has to tell Quinn what she is, normally before she meets with Quinn she'll hunt so she doesn't have to worry about loosing control. It was easy not to tell her because Quinn made her feel human again, and she didn't have to worry about her thrist, but she can't dance around it anymore. Quinn and her family have been staying at a relatives summer house, it's their last stop before reaching Lima. Santana knocks on the door nervous about how she'll tell Quinn, and how she'll react. Russell opens the door with a friendly smile."Santana, good to see you, Quinn is in her room." Santana smiles politely then slowly walks up the stairs, giving herself time to think. Quinn's door is cracked open, she's sitting on her bed reading. Santana takes a few deep breaths as she approaches the door. She knocks lightly peeking her head in, Quinn looks up and smiles."Santana! Come on in, I was just reading." Santana shyly walks in an looks around the room. The walls are a deep red, the room is very clean as if someone is very anal about organization. Quinn smiles and takes Santana's hand pulling her down on the bed with her."This room is so not you." Quinn laughs nodding her head."Yeah, it's my cousins room, she's like the complete opposite of me." Santana leans over and kisses Quinn softly, Quinn smiles with a content sigh when they seperate."I love your kisses." Santana smiles nervously then takes both of Quinn's hands and kisses the back of them. She clears her throat trying to delay the inevitable. Quinn frowns and tugs in her hands."Why so serious? What's wrong?" Santana sighs and bites her bottom lip."I have something important to tell you, I've been putting it off cause I'm afraid of how you'll react."

"You can tell me anything, San." Quinn was supposed to sound reassuring, but Santana knows it's not that easy."I'm not who I say I am, I mean I'm Santana, just different." Quinn squints her eyes at her causing Santana to groan."I'm not explaining myself, what I mean is, I'm not normal." Santana pauses taking a deep breath."I'm of vampire, I was bitten and turned, like straight from a movie. But you need to know, that even though we haven't been together for long, I love you so much and I would never hurt you, Quinn, please believe me." Quinn looks in her eyes and shakes her head then pulls her hands back."This is crazy, your crazy. I can't believe that you expect me to believe this!" Quinn stands and paces the room, running her hand through her hair. Santana frowns as she watches her, she knew something like this would happen."Do you want me to leave?" Quinn stops in her tracks and looks to Santana in surprise, then shakes her head."No, I'll go, I have to be alone." Quinn grabs a sweater from the back of her computer chair and leaves the room. Santana sighs and sobs in her hands, this is it, Quinn will tell her she can't be with her anymore. That she doesn't love her because she's a monster and that's all she'll ever be. Santana wipes her eyes then walks toward the window."Why did I have to fall in love with a human, Papi warned this would happen. But I have to be stubborn like always." Santana spots Quinn outside sitting on a bench by the woods."Please don't leave me." As if Quinn heard her, she looks up at her and smiles then runs to the front door. Santana smiles turning around Quinn soon appears in the door way, trying to catch her breath."Hey."

"Hey yourself." Quinn closes her door behind her and slowly walks toward Santana. She creases Santana's cheek and Santana places her hand on top of hers looking nervous."So uh do you uh kill people?" Santana shakes her head."I have before when I was turned, but I don't anymore." Quinn sighs in relief making Santana smile."Then what do you?"

"Drink?" Quinn nods her head nervously."Blood, I get it from hospitals, the Red Cross." Quinn slides her hand down Santana's neck and bites her bottom lip."Have you ever turned anyone?" Santana smiles and shakes her head."I don't know if I could." Quinn suddenly crosses her arms and looks to her feet."Have you ever wanted to bite me?" Santana gently lifts her chin with a loving smile."Yeah, when we first kissed. I was so thirsty but I couldn't hurt you, I can't hurt you." Santana pauses creasing Quinn's cheek."Do you believe me?" Quinn looks in her pleading eyes and finds nothing but love."Yeah I do. I don't know I feel about this, but I know I love you. Your gonna have to be patient with me, cause this is a lot to take in." Santana smiles and traces Quinn's bottom lip with her thumb."You love me?" Quinn snorts."That's all you got from that?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."You love me and your willing to try, that's enough to make this work. And I love you so much." Santana leans in to Quinn's personal space, just stopping a few centimeters from her lips."Is it ok that I kiss you?"

"Please." Santana smiles then closes the distance between them. It's a slow but passionate kiss, Santana slides her hand to the back of Quinn's neck, bringing them impossibly closer and Quinn slips her hands around Santana's waist. Needing air, Quinn breaks the kiss and smiles."Stay the night?"

"Of course." Santana surprises Quinn and scoops her in her arms."Now that my dirty little secret is out, I should tell ya that I'm a lot stronger than I look." Quinn smiles as Santana takes her to the bed, she gently lays her down before climbing in herself. Quinn lays on her side, facing Santana and takes her hand and rests it on her waist."Do you sleep?" Santana shakes her head."No, but I like to watch you, it fascinates me, plus your super cute." Santana laughs at Quinn's blush and kisses the tip of her nose."I didn't think any of this was real, I kept telling myself it wasn't."

"What made you think otherwise?" Quinn smiles sadly and shrugs her shoulders."I saw the way you looked at me, you looked so scared. I never seen you like that before, it made me feel guilty. So how could I not believe you?"

Santana sighs and kisses the tip of her nose."After that, you were amazing, best girlfriend and mate I could ask for." Quinn blushes making Santana laugh."San, are you scared? I know you like to act like a tough vampire and like nothing bothers you. Please, tell me the truth." Santana sits up with a sigh, Quinn follows her actions and rests her chin on Santana's shoulder."Of course I am, I know we can take Finn, but I can't handle watching by the sidelines as evil slowly tries to take over you." Santana turns facing Quinn."I just want this danm blue moon to come already so we can ash Finn and the fucking dark vampires with him." Quinn places her hand on Santana's thigh."Me too, I want to go back to the start. When we would go on dates or just watch tv together, I miss it." Quinn pauses trying to hold back tears."Do you think that'll happen again?"

"Yeah, we have to, or we'll never get through this." Santana softly kisses Quinn then pats her leg."Let's go see what everyone I is up to." Santana takes Quinn by the hand, across the hall in Sam's room they see him packing some clothes and toiletries into a duffel bag. Santana and Quinn look on curiously and Santana knocks on the door."What's with the packing?" Sam sighs as he tries to shove his Xbox into the bag."I was gonna tell you once I was finished, we're heading out. Sue told us to pack, I guess we're going to a friends of hers. He supposed to be super nerdy and can help with the whole, ya know." Sam gestures to Quinn's hip, making her look to the ground. Santana kisses the back of her hand for comfort."We better get packing, babe." Santana takes Quinn back to their room and grabs a duffel bag for the both of them and starts throwing clothes in it. Quinn takes a seat on the bed and watches nervously."San, do you think Sue's friend can help us? Mike and Tina couldn't and their really smart, what if there's no hope for me?" Santana sighs and kneels between her legs."I don't wanna hear that, I don't know who this friend is but, we have to have hope. No more 'I can't' or 'we can't' not just you, for me too, thats not gonna help us right now, ok?" Quinn smiles nodding her head."You always know how to make me feel better." Santana smiles and rubs her legs then leans up and kisses Quinn deeply."Te Amo." Santana lightly taps Quinn's legs as she stands."Let's get packing." Quinn folds the clothes Santana throws at her and puts them in their bag. Once they've finished they meet everyone in the living room. Sue stands in front of the room with Becky at her side and whistles getting everyone's attention."We have to make this quick, we're running out of time. The blue moon is coming and Barbie over there is a ticking time bomb. Artie Abrams in an old friend of mine and if he can't help Q then no one can. So move your ass people!" Everyone is quick out the door, Santana and Quinn walk out hand in hand, Quinn looks over to Joe and Brittany and sees them do the same."You think he told her?" Santana looks over and shrugs her shoulders."Don't know, maybe." With the wolves they have to take two vans, Mike and Tina sit next to Santana and Quinn, Antonio and Michael sit in the middle and Joe, Brittany and Rachel sit in the back with Becky riding shotgun. The wolves are in their own van, with Dave driving, they follow Sue just outside of Lima.

Artie's house is huge, possibly bigger than Sue's. They all look on with Awh as Sue pulls in the very long drive way with Dave behind them. Sue turns the car off and turns to the group."I just thought you should know that he's handy capable, not like Becky but, in an attempt to ash Finn he got a spine injury, forced him in a chair. So I don't have any doubts that he'll do what he can to help us. Oh and leave your bags, the help will take them to your rooms." They climb out of the van and follow Sue to the back of the large home."He wants us to meet him in his nerd lair." There's what looks to be a pool house in the large backyard but as they get closer it clearly isn't a pool house. There's security camera's everywhere and he even has two security guards at the front door. Santana can tell their vampires by the way they stand, like a statue, their large men and looks like they can bench a hefty load. The guards let them pass, already expecting their arrival, Sue wasn't kidding when she called it his nerd lair. Large computer screens cover the walls, there's a large table underneath them with all kinds of gadgets. On the right side of the room are two large flat screens, one for the security cameras outside, and the other to watch tv. There's also a small kitchen area with an island and the usual found in a kitchen. Artie is sitting at the large table with all the computers, Santana hasn't a clue what he's doing but shrugs it off figuring she never will."Wheels, got any blood? Gotta get something in my belly before we get started." He points to the fridge in the kitchen area, the wolves follows her claiming their hungry, earning an eye roll from Santana. Artie turns to the rest of the group and smiles."I'm Artie, been working with Sue for a long time. She told me about everything and I think I can help you with the spell." He looks at everyone curiously."Which one of you is Quinn?" Quinn shyly raises her hand he smiles and waves her over. Not completely trusting him, Santana follows not letting go of her hand. Artie is quick to notice and gives her a friendly smile."You must be Santana, don't worry, I just wanna take a look at the emblem, if that's ok?" Quinn looks to Santana and she sighs reluctantly."Fine, but no funny business." Artie smiles nervously at Quinn and gestures for her to let her shirt. He inspects is with a hum then has her put the shirt back. Sue returns with bottles for the rest of the vampires in the room."So wheels, what's the verdict?"

Artie sighs nervously."I have an idea on how to reverse this but, I'm not sure you'll like it." Santana glares at him with her hand on her hip."Why?" Artie turns around and takes out a small book from the table. He flips through the pages and turns back around to them."Finn didn't just chant a spell and all of a sudden the emblem appears and you have dark thoughts. He had to of injected you with nothing but pure evil, I have light from an angel that will fight it off but, I'll have to do the same. I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt, I can sedate her but it's risky." Judy looks to Quinn with concern, she hasn't been able to sleep in days. Learning about Quinn and Santana and now her daughter might be turning into something you only see in your nightmares is a lot to take in. Worrying about Russell and his safety doesn't help the matters either, she rubs Quinn's back for support with a small smile."It's up to you, baby. I'm here to support you." Quinn pulls Judy in a hug then turns to Santana taking both her hands."What do you think?" Santana smiles and kisses the tip of her nose."I think your mom's right, this is happening to you, it should be your descison." Quinn takes a deep breath and turns to Artie."I'll do it." Rachel makes her through the front of the group and looks at Quinn sternly."Now Quinn, Judy and Santana are right, this is your descison. But I think you should put more thought into it, this comes with fatal consequences that Artie here has failed to mention." Santana glares at Artie making him avoid her intense gaze."What the hell is she talking about?" Artie nervously clears his throat still not meeting Santana's eyes."Rachel is right as the light fights off the evil her heart will stop for a few seconds." He looks up to Quinn with a guilty smile."There's a chance it won't start again and you could die, I didn't bring it up because I was afraid you wouldn't do it." Santana groans as her eyes turn red."So you were gonna take the chance?! What do you think would happen if she died?!" The wolves have wondered on the couches near by and decided to watch tv, Dave has been listening closely just incase. When he hears the yelling he is quick at Santana's side and holds her back and Sue holds her hand up to Santana."Take it easy sandbags, I told wheels about you drinking from Barbie. There's a possible chance if that does happen, you can use your power to get her heart pumping again." Santana starts to calm down and Dave let's her go but doesn't leave her side."How?"

"The light comes from your hands is like lightening, the shock can get her heart beating." Santana turns to Quinn taking both her hands in hers."What do you think? It's still up to you." Quinn looks between Artie and Rachel."I have to think about it some more, if that's ok." Santana smiles and kisses her softly."Of course." Rachel sighs in relief, Artie points down the hall past the kitchen area."There are rooms in the back if you need to rest, the help should be bringing your stuff in soon. I'll more comfortable if we stayed in here since it's more guarded than the house." Santana takes Quinn into one of the rooms, along with some of the wolves, Brittany, Joe and Mike and Tina. Antonio and Michael take a tour, as Judy gets some air and Sam hooks up his Xbox with Dave. Rachel stays behind with Artie and Sue making sure no one can hear them."I can't believe your even considering going through this again." Artie sighs and shrugs his shoulders."We have no other choice, it's the only way." He smiles sympathetically."I know it didn't work out the last time, but with Santana, we shouldn't have any problems." Rachel sighs reluctantly."I guess your right, but if anything happens to that girl, your not the only one that'll be in danger." Rachel storms down the hall and slams the door shut to one of the rooms. Sam gives Dave one of the controllers and looks down the hall curiously at Rachel's behavior but shrugs it off as vampire temper. Santana and Quinn are cuddling on the bed with Quinn resting on Santana's chest, playing with her fingers."How do you really feel about this?" Santana takes a deep breath."I'm worried but it's a better option I think." Quinn kisses Santana's palm and looks up to her."I'm a little scared, but I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"So, what does this mean? You think you wanna do it?" Quinn leans back in Santana's chest."Yeah, I do, your right, it's a better option." Mike knocks on the door as he and Tina enter the room."We just want to apologize, we wanted to help you both but, this is totally out of our comfort zone." Mike nods his head in agreement."When Sue asked us to help, we couldn't say no, I mean your the chosen ones. We're sorry we couldn't help but we do know we can help when the blue moon arrives." Santana looks between them confused."How? I mean don't I just have to bite her?" Tina smiles approaching the bed."Yes but, with Finn we thought you could use some kind of protection. We know an old Asian spell passed down to us from our parents. It's like a invisible shield." Quinn smiles nodding her head."Thank you, your very sweet, but we don't blame you for not being able to help." Santana nods in agreement, Tina shyly gives them both hugs making them laugh."We'll talk to Sue about it, and Quinn, whatever you decide we want you to know we're here for you."

"Thank you, I decided to do it actually." Tina gives her another hug."Your very brave, Quinn." The couple say their goodbyes and gives them their privacy."That was sweet of them, huh?" Quinn turns to Santana and sees how pale she looks."What's wrong?" Santana smiles and kisses her forehead."Just thirsty, it's been awhile." Quinn sits on her knees facing Santana and cups her cheek."You didn't drink the blood Sue gave you?" Santana shakes her head."I was too busy trying not to kick transformers ass." Quinn brushes some of the hair from her face."Go get some blood, I'll wait." Santana feels dizzy and her throat is burning and decides it's a good idea."Kay, I might as well tell tell them what you decided on too." Quinn sits on the other side of the bed to let Santana up."You gonna be ok, San?" Santana smiles leaning down and kisses her softly."Yeah, I'll be fine, promise." Quinn watches as Santana leaves the room, still worrying about her. Santana passes Sam and Dave playing Call of Duty and shakes her head. Artie is still at the computers with Sue and Becky."Hey, wheels, Quinn wants to do it. So how will this work exactly?" Artie clears his throat and pushes his glasses further on his nose."I have a room downstairs, me and Sue will set everything up. We'll have her lay on the surgical table, sedate her and you'll have to be there just incase." Santana takes a deep breath really feeling her thirst."Yeah, ok, I'll be over here."

Santana quickly makes her way to the kitchen and takes out a bottle of blood. She greedily drinks it before grabbing another and downs that one too. She wipes the access blood from her mouth and throws the bottles away when she hears a familiar scream. In a flash she's in her and Quinn's room, theres a large hole in the wall. She can see the guards have been ashed and Judy and Michael are laying on the ground near by. Belthasor has Quinn in his arms, unconscious. Sam, Dave, Sue, Joe and Antonio rush into the room."Who the fuck are you?!" Santana yells with her red eyes and fangs out, Belthasor growls showing his sharp teeth."I'm Belthasor, sent by vampire Finn." Santana groans as the light beams from her palms, Sue places her hand on her shoulder and leans to her ear."Careful, you could hurt Quinn." Santana screams in frustration as Belthasor disappears with Quinn. Santana throws the light as the wall in anger then takes a few deep breaths as it fades."Fucking lumps the clown!" Santana faces Sue and sees the rest of the group behind her. She takes a deep breath as she silently cries."I don't ask anyone for help, cause it's not my thing." She takes in a shaky breath and sniffles."Quinn is the most important thing in my life, before I met her I wanted to die, I didn't want to be this monster anymore. I never wanted it, I used to stay in the sun forever hoping to ash myself. Then Quinn came into my life and she made me feel like a human, like I was alive again. Please, help me."

No one knows what to do or say, they've never seen Santana like this before. Brittany rolls her eyes at her friends behavior and makes her through the crowd and pulls Santana in a hug."We'll get her back, San, the you two can kick Finn's ass." Sam looks out the giant hole and in a flash runs to Michael's side."Dad? You ok?" Antonio runs to his side as everyone looks on, Santana runs to Judy's side cradling her head in her lap, she checks her pulse."She's fine, just knocked out." Sam cries holding Michael gently to his chest."He killed him, that freak killed him!" Brittany rushes to Sam's side with a pout and looks to Antonio."I thought he was with you?" Antonio wipes his eyes with a sniffle."He was, but then he wanted to see if she was ok." Santana carefully takes Judy in her arms and out to the couch, before returning."Sam, we could burry him properly, if you want." He nods his head and picks him up, Santana places her hand on his back as they make their way to the backyard. The rest of the group besides Rachel opting to stay with Judy, follows them. Santana digs a hole and Sam passes Michael to her then gently places him inside. Brittany rubs Sam's back with a pout."Do you wanna say something, people do that at funeral's." Sam takes a handful of dirt and throws it in the makeshift grave."Your the best dad in the world, when I was turned you could've left with mom, but you didn't. I could go to you for anything and you always gave the best advice. I love you, dad, so much, I promise I won't let your death go in vein." Santana fills the grave then pulls Sam in a hug. The group return to the small house leaving Sam behind for some privacy though Antonio sneaks off back to Sam."Your father was a dear friend of mine, he didn't deserve this." Antonio kneels next to him placing his hand on his shoulder getting Sam's attention."Turn me." Sam shakes his head confused."What?!" Antonio sighs."Turn me, I need to protect my girls, I can't do that if I'm human, por favor." Sam looks to the house then back to Antonio."You realize Santana will kill me." Antonio laughs shaking his head."Not if I stop her, I have to do this." Sam nods his head firmly then takes Antonio's wrist."You'll be the first person I turn, it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

Antonio takes a deep breath and uses a stick to bite on. Sam sinks his teeth into his wrist and realeses his venom, making Antonio scream. He can feel himself changing, his throat burning from thirst. His skin becomes paler, his eyes turn red and his fangs appear. He spits the stick out his mouth with a groan."You ok?" Antonio shakes his head."My throat burns, I can smell blood." Sam looks around the yard confused."No one else is here." Before Antonio can say anything, Holly appears in front of Michael's grave."Am I too late? Where's Quinn and Santana?" Sam helps Antonio to his feet as he looks at Holly like she has two heads instead of wings."Your an angel?" Holly rolls her eyes getting impatient."Yes, now tell me where they are, please." Sam nods his head toward the small house behind her."San is in there but, some freaky looking demon took Quinn." Holly runs into the building through the large hole quickly finding Santana sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest looking at the large bed. She doesn't seem to notice Holly until she is standing in front of her."What the fuck?!" Santana is quick to her feet glaring at Holly."Calm down, San. I couldn't tell you before but things have changed. Finn has demons working with him, we have to get Quinn back and fast." Santana shakes her head."Not until you tell me what's going on." Holly sighs in frustration."I'm yours and Quinn's guardian angel, it's my destiny to protect the chosen ones. Now get your sweet Latina ass moving and get Quinn." Santana continues to glare a her crossing her arms."Your a terrible guardian angel, ya know?" Holly scoffs and grabs Santana's wrist taking her out to join the others. Their surrounding Antonio as he drinks a few bottles of blood, Santana rushes to his side, kneeling in front of him."Papi, what are you doing?" Antonio smiles and cups her cheek."I asked Sam to turn me, now I can protect my girls." Santana glares at Sam with a groan, and he throws his hands in surrender."Hey, I told him you wouldn't like it." Santana looks to Antonio and shakes her head."Mija, this is what I want, es el trabajo de un padre para proteger a su hija." Santana reluctantly nods her head with a small smile."Ok." Holly explains to them about being a guardian to Santana and Quinn, answers everyone's questions, even Brittany's ridiculous ones and lets them know how much danger Quinn is in. Sue and Artie come up with a plain before they all get some guns and knives then climb into the vans.

What do you think? did I surprise you? There'll be more of Finn, angels and demons in the next chapter. Review maybe?

Antonio says: It's a father's job to protect their daughter.


	9. Chapter 9: Blue Moon Prt 1

It's still Love

Authors Note( I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: mild violence. Sorry for the wait, I got caught up with my new story, I tried to make the chapter long and Naya's Superbowl commercial didn't help Lol. I did have to split it into two parts though:/ Is anyone still reading this? Lol. If you are, enjoy(: R&R? (Btw, if there are any noobs, that means read and review)

boringsiot: I'm glad you like it so far! And no, she isn't Lol. Thanks for the review!

Chapter Nine: Blue Moon Prt. 1

Finn has his arms across his chest, grinning down at a still unconscious Quinn. Belthasor and the demon of fear are standing on the other side of the table. They have Quinn tied down by her wrists and ankles. The demon of fear grins and runs his hand down her leg."She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Finn growls at him with a glare, the demon throws his hands up in surrender."It was just an observation." Finn grunts as the demon turns to Belthasor."Vampires are so damn possessive aren't they?" They continue to watch Quinn as she slowly starts to wake."San?" Finn rolls his eyes, annoyed that he has to hear her say that name every time she wakes."San?!" Quinn opens her eyes adjusting them to the light, looking around the room. She tries to move but realizes she's tied up, then looks over to Finn."What are you going to do to me now?" Finn looks to the demons across him, then back to Quinn with a shrug."Nothing, I cast that spell on you, shouldn't take long now." Quinn starts to panic, she starts to breath faster and tries to free herself. The demon of fear laughs along with Finn."If you got yourself loose, it wouldn't do anything. That's the most powerful dark spell there is, you can't stop it." Suddenly Quinn realizes how sick she feels, and the faint pain in her stomach has returned."What's happening? I feel sick." Finn smiles and creases her cheek."It's starting." Quinn moves her head so his hand is no longer on her cheek, and struggles against her binds. The demon of fear rolls his eyes crossing his arms."How long is this going to take?"

"Not long, it's already been settling in her for a few days. It'll hit her like a ton of bricks." Quinn can feel the pain growing stronger, and she's feeling more dizzy. Finn and the demons look on as the white in Quinn's eyes slowly turn black, causing them to smile. Quinn screams in pain as evil takes over her body, in a flash Quinn sees horrible images as her eyes have become completely black. She's sees the innocent people she'll kill beside Finn, causing trouble just because they can. Then she sees what appears to be a court room, she's sitting next to Santana with their hands joined. She can't see anyone else, the picture isn't clear, before she can question it, it's gone, and she's looking up at Finn and the demons."Did it work?"

-(POV)

Once again everyone is packed into two vans. Brittany is looking at Holly like she's god, while the rest are stuck in their heads, especially Santana."Can I see your wings again?" Holly smiles at her innocent like personality, shaking her head."Sorry, maybe later?" Brittany smiles with excitement as Sue pulls into the drive way."Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know how many demons are in there. Or if Quinn is still herself, I didn't get to use the light, evil could have taken over already." Santana closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths."She's my mate, I promised I'd keep her safe, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't care if I have to do it by myself, got it?" Antonio places his hand on Santana's shoulder with a small smile."You won't have to." The group prepares themselves, and their weapons before approaching the large home, with the wolves behind them. Though, Artie and Becky stayed behind in the van. As they reach the side of the house, a women walks toward them, she has brown hair and looks like an older version of Rachel."Who the hell are you?"

The women smiles."Shelby, I'm Rachel's mother, I came to help." Rachel makes her way through to the front of the group, and crosses her arms."Have you been watching me?" Shelby shrugs her shoulders."I'm your mom, it's my job." She signals for them to follow around the house, to the back."I got here a few minutes ago." She pauses turning to Santana with a sympathetic smile."Unfortently your too late, evil has taken over your mate. She's not Quinn anymore."

Santana clenches her jaw and punches the wall, putting a hole in it."I'm getting her back, and I will ash him so fast, he won't know what hit him!" Santana walks through the hole into the kitchen as everyone follows, opting for the door. Shelby runs ahead of the fiery Latina, holding up her hand."I have to warn you, she might try to hurt you and your friends. But you can't take it personally, Finn has her thinking your the bad guys." Santana takes a deep breath then nods. As they reach the not so secret room, Santana tries to sense her mate, but all she can feel is darkness, Quinn is gone."All we have to do is distract them long enough to get Quinn. If you injure or kill one of them fine, but then leave, we don't want to get ashed ourselves." Everyone nods as Sue reminds them of the plain, walking up the stairs they hear some kind of chanting."Shit, he's trying to turn her already. Veto the plain of sneak attack, everyone hall ass!" In a blink of an eye, the group is standing in front of the door. Finn has Quinn sitting on the table with candles lot around them, and the black book beside her. Santana gasps at the site of her mates eyes, their no longer the light hazel she fell in love with, but black. Sue notices only two demons and two dark vampires."This is all you got Hudson? Some red faced demon, a few dark angels, and the demon of fear? He can't hurt us, we have no fear." The demon grins mischievously and points to Santana."She does." They turn to Santana in shock, Santana still hasn't taken her eyes off Quinn, making the demon and Finn laugh."Looks like it's already happening, huh? I don't even have to do anything, her fear is right in front of her."

Before anyone has time to think, Santana has the demon pinned to the wall, and stabs him. The demon screams in pain and bursts into flames, killing him. The rest of the group, jumps into action as Belthasor attacks Santana. The wolves are keeping Finn busy while Santana, Shelby, Brittany, and Antonio deal with Belthasor, and Holly, fights off the two dark angels. Rachel, Sam, Judy, Mike and Tina fight off Quinn. As they do, they soon realize how much stronger she is now, and easily fights them off. Belthasor has taken out Brittany and Shelby, Antonio is fighting him off but soon is knocked out himself. The demon approaches Santana and pins her against the wall by her throat. She struggling against his hold, and can already feel herself turn to ash. Quinn looks over and screams she kicks the demons side, causing him to drop Santana. She takes a knife from the vampire and stabs the demon in the heart before he registers what's happening.

The wolves have Finn in their grasp, wanting to save him for Santana. He screams as he watches Quinn kill the demon, and save the vampire. Quinn looks over to Santana with curiosity, she places her hand over the vampires heart and tilts her head."You love this human." Santana slowly nods her head, placing her hand over Quinn's."She's my mate." The other vampires begin to gain consciousness, and Brittany quickly grabs Quinn from behind, causing her to scream, and struggle in her arms."Brit, what are you doing? Your gonna hurt her!" Brittany rolls her eyes."We came here to get her right?" Santana stands as Shelby approaches them and places her hands on Quinn's temple."What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry, it's not hurting her. It's the only way we can get her out of here." Quinn soon goes limo in Brittany's arms, Dave whistles getting the girls attention."What are we gonna do with him?" Santana slowly walks towards them with a glare, and her arms crossed."You have no idea how bad I wanna ash you. But that'll be too easy, I think you should suffer." She turns her attention towards Dave."We'll take him back to wheels place, I'm sure he'll have a extra room." Dave smiles."As long as I get to have my share, I'm in." Santana laughs lightly pushing his shoulder."Sure." Finn glares at the vampire as she turns back to Brittany and Quinn."Let me take her." Brittany smiles and carefully passes her to Santana, she leans down and kisses Quinn's forehead."I'm gonna get you back to me, I promise." Dave ties Finn's wrists with a silver chain causing him to scream. On the way put they find Russell in one of the rooms, and takes him with them. The group returns to the vans, and drives back to Artie's house. Artie has Santana take Quinn to the back room, it's all white and looks like an operating room. She carefully sets the blonde on the table and lightly kisses her forehead. Dave along with a few other wolves have Finn in another room, tied to a chair. Santana told them to have their fun until Quinn is better. Artie and Sue begin to tie her down the table by her shoulders, wrists and ankles."Is this fucking necessary?" Sue sighs nodding her head."Yeah, sandbags it is. She won't be out for the whole thing, and she'll try to either, A, kill us, or B, get herself loose. The blue moon is tomorrow, we have to get this evil out of her ASAP." Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair as Artie pulls out a small white box from a desk on the other side of the table."Don't freak out if she starts to scream. She'll still be unconscious but unfortently she'll feel the light fighting off the evil." Santana holds on to Quinn's hand, tracing circles with her thumb as Artie takes the syringe out. Sue is standing at Quinn's feet on guard just incase."Do you think this will work?" Artie fills the syringe with a bright light when Sue clears her throat."I don't think it has completely taken over." Santana looks at her confused making Sue roll her eyes."She saved you from that demon, Quinn is still in there some where." Santana smiles and leans down giving her a chaste kiss. Artie clears his throat, silently asking for permission."Do it, I want my Quinn back." He nods then injects Quinn with the needle, they wait as it takes time to go through her blood stream.

Quinn starts to whimper and Santana takes a stool near by, so she can whisper comforting words in her lovers ear. Rachel walks in and stands next to Artie."I couldn't wait with the others, I have to make sure the same doesn't happen to her, as it did with me." Artie nods and Sue just shrugs her shoulders, Santana is too busy placing small kisses to Quinn's cheek, still holing her hand. Suddenly Quinn lets out a piercing scream, throwing her head back."It's ok, it's working." Quinn's eyes pop open as she continues to scream, Rachel looks at them with a gasp."There blood shot, I can see there trying to turn back!" As Quinn struggle Artie hooks her up to a heart monitor."So we know when her heart stops!" Suddenly the screams stop and Quinn goes limp on the table, Santana stands with worry when the monitor goes off."What do we do now?!" Artie takes out a small white book and hands it to Sue."Read that, Santana, put your hand over her heart." The vampire does as she's told, Quinn's skin is becoming paler, and her lips are turning blue. Sue chants an angels spell."Close your eyes and take a deep breath. You have to do this soon, before Sue is done with the spell, and she dies." Santana closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths as Rachel covers her mouth in fear."Think about your love for her, then it should just happen." Santana thinks about her favorite memory, the night she asked Quinn to be her girlfriend. She was so nervous, a little part of her thought Quinn would say no. When she did say yes, Santana felt like she could fly. She can feel her palms start to heat up, looking down she sees a dim light beam into Quinn's chest. But Quinn still isn't breathing. Santana gets scared and looks to Artie."Nothing's happening. What's wrong?" Sue finishes the spell as Artie bites his bottom lip."Did it work?" He shakes his head, Santana starts to cry and tired to brighten the light from her hands. Rachel stands beside her and rubs her back."What did you think about?"

Santana sniffles."When I asked her to be my girlfriend." Rachel nods as Artie and Sue look on in confusion."Think of something more personal, like maybe the first time you made love? It could help." Santana looks to Artie, he shrugs his shoulders."It couldn't hurt." Again she closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths, the light soon brightens and Quinn starts to breath again. Artie sighs in relief, Rachel smiles her mega watt smile, and Sue pumps her fist."It'll be some time before she wakes, it took a lot of energy out of her." Santana kisses her forehead and starts to take her confinements off. Rachel leaves with Sue to tell the rest the good news."Stay here with her? I need to take care of lumps the clown." Artie nods, and Santana lightly kisses Quinn's cheek."If I'm still gone when she wakes." Artie cuts her off knowing what she was going to say."Of course. Give the bastard a few hits for me?" She smiles."Sure." She gives Quinn one last kiss before leaving. As she enters the main room, Brittany runs into her arms making her laugh."I knew she was gonna be ok." Santana smiles as Brittany pulls out of the embrace only to have Judy hug her, with Russell following."We knew that you would treat our baby right. Thank you." Santana smiles then takes a deep breath before entering the small room they kept Finn in. He's tied to a chair and has multiple injures from silver chains, to a kick or a punch. Santana crosses her arms, glaring at the vampire, then back hands him across the face."Your so lucky Quinn is alive, and she'll be back to her beautiful, self again." Next to the chair, Dave places a small table by it, with some silver chains and gloves for Santana. She puts the gloves on and grabs one of the chains."I'm gonna make this short, I want to get back to my mate, before she wakes up." She hits Finn in his arms, then his legs, stomach and finally, his face a few times."Want me to ash him?"

"No, he's too weak for us to worry about him now. Maybe when I turn Quinn, she can ash him." Santana puts the chain down, and takes the gloves off. Then takes Finn's chin, so he looks up to her, and grins."Wouldn't that be fun?" Finn groans and spits in Santana's face, she growls and punches his jaw."Fucker!" She wipes her face and takes a deep breath."I don't have time for this, Dave, do whatever the hell you want." Santana leaves for the kitchen and drinks a few bottles of blood, when Antonio walks in, looking very thirsty."Still getting used to the thirst, huh?" Antonio nods grabbing a few bottles of his own and gulps them down."My throat is on fire, but Artie reassured me that he has plenty of blood." Santana hums then throws away her empty bottles."I can't believe you had Sam change you." Antonio sighs with a smile and pulls her in a hug."Now we don't have to worry about me dying anymore. I know you said it's normal and human nature, but I couldn't leave my baby." Santana snorts pulling out of the embrace, then lightly punches his shoulder, Antonio laughs then looks at Santana with curiosity."How did you do it?"

"Do what?" He shrugs his shoulders, leaning against the counter."Deal with being a vampire, and by yourself?" Santana mimics him and smiles."Your doing better than me, I killed a guy remember?" He hums as a response."So he was the only one?" Santana takes a deep breath."We'll no, but I only got caught with him, plus he was a local." Antonio pulls Santana in a mother hug and kisses the top of her head."Your so brave, Mija. Your gonna get through this, and we're all here to help you, if you need it." Santana smiles and squeezes him tighter."Gracias, Papi." He kisses her one last time as Artie rolls in."She's starting to wake up, and asking for you." Santana looks to Antonio, he smiles and nods toward the hall."Take care of your girl." She grabs some fruit and water, then follows Artie to the back room and rushes to Quinn's side, holding her hand."San?" Santana smiles and kisses her forehead."I'm right here, Mi amor." Quinn's eyes flutter open and looks around the room confused, then quickly sits up in panic."Shh, it's ok, your ok." Santana holds Quinn to her chest and kisses the top of her head."Where's Finn, what happened?" Santana sits on the stool and explains everything to her, including the part where Antonio had Sam turn him, Michael dying, and Holly is their guardian angel."She's the worst guardian I ever met." Santana snorts rubbing Quinn's knees, then suddenly Quinn hugs Santana tightly, crying in her neck."Hey, what's wrong?" Santana rubs her back as she continues to cry."Talk to me." Quinn wipes her eyes pulling out of the embrace."I don't remember anything, and I'm afraid that." She pauses taking a deep breath, Santana rubs the top of her thighs."Did-did I hurt you, San?" The vampire smiles shaking her head."No, that's what you were worried about?" Quinn nods with a sniffle, Santana smiles standing to her feet. Then kisses Quinn softly."You actually saved me."

"I did?" Santana hums as a response then gives Quinn another loving kiss."Sue said it's because it didn't take over completely. But you know what I think?" Quinn shakes her head, Santana smiles and leans their foreheads together."I think that our love is so strong, not even evil can stop it." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana deeply."Me too." Santana hands Quinn the fruit she out aside and sits on the stool."I thought you would be hungry." Quinn smiles then gives San a peck on the lips."Thanks, babe." After Quinn finishes eating, Santana stands between her legs creasing her cheek."You really scared me back there."

"I'm sorry." Santana doesn't say anything else, instead, reconnects their lips, in a loving kiss."We better go out there now. I'm sure everyone is dying to see you, especially Brit." Quinn laughs jumping off the table, she takes Santana's hand as they walk down the hall. Quinn gets attacked with hugs, and 'I'm glad your ok.' As predicted, Brittany was the first to hug her, following her parents, then Rachel. Artie pushes his glasses further on his nose clearing his throat."So, do we need to catch you up?" Quinn shakes her head."San told me everything." She pauses turning her attention to Dave."Is Finn still in the other room?"

"Yeah, why?" Quinn bites her bottom lip nervously."I wanna talk to him." Santana shakes her head."No way. Your not going anywhere near him, until I turn you." Quinn takes both Santana's hand in hers with pleading eyes."San, I need answers, and I need to hear it from him. Please, I'll have Dave come with me, if that made you feel better." Santana sighs, taking a few moments to think about it."Fine." She points her finger to the wolf with a glare."He touches a hair on her head, ash him." Dave nods as Quinn laughs then kisses her softly."Always so protective. I'll be fine, San, try not to worry." Santana holds her breath as Quinn follows Dave in the small room. Brittany pulls her in a reassuring side hug and kisses her temple."You should give her more credit. She was pretty bad ass killing that ugly demon." Santana smiles at the memory."She was wasn't she?" Brittany nods as everyone laughs."Totally."

Quinn takes a few deep breaths before letting Dave open the door. Finn has his head down, trying to heal his many injures."Come to hurt me some more, Santana?" Quinn crosses her arms as Dave stands next to Finn."No." The vampire looks up realizing it's not Santana."Quinn? What do you want?" Quinn takes another chair and sets it across a good distance away from Finn."Answers." He eyes Dave with suspicion."That's it?" Quinn rolls her eyes."He's here to ease Santana's mind." She leans back in her chair with a glare, and crossing her legs."I wanna know why me?" The vampire sighs."My mother always told me that I'd know when I'll meet my mate. At first I thought it was Rachel, I did love her. I even turned her, I bet you didn't know she's a dark vampire too, well, half." Quinn slowly shakes her head, then looks to Dave. He shrugs his shoulders."I knew it wasn't her, she wasn't strong enough for the evil, it almost killed her. Artie and Sue used some angel light, but some evil is

still in her. Not a lot, but enough that she still has some of her dark powers. When I met you, I just instantly knew you were my mate, then Santana had to take you from me!" Quinn stands in anger glaring at the tall vampire."You had her turned! They killed her mother, and almost killed her father!" He shakes his head."I met Joe and his father at the casino, I knew Joe was of vampire, I could smell it. He owed me money, so I black mailed him into turning Santana. I met her previously and we instantly took a disliking to each other. He was supposed to kill her, not turn her, I should've done it myself, but I was preoccupied trying to get you to go out with me." Quinn sits back down as she takes everything in."I'm glad you didn't. Santana means the world to me, when I'm turned, the first thing I'll do, is ash you." Quinn returns to the living room area and sits on Santana's lap, on the couch with a sigh. The vampire slips her arms around her waist with her chin on her shoulder."How'd it go?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."Fine, I got my answers." She pauses, facing Santana and creases her cheek."He claims you took me from him, but you know what?" Santana hums as a response running her fingers down Quinn's sides. Quinn smiles leaning their foreheads together."I was never his, I was yours, the day we met." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn passionately, earning hoots and hollers from the rest of the group. Quinn hides her blush in Santana's neck, while Santana snorts with an eye roll. Both Shelby and Holly sit across the couple with serious looks."Girls, we have to prepare you for the blue moon tomorrow. I'm sure you know what needs to be done, but you don't know how it needs be done. Am I right?" Santana looks confused, but nods along with Quinn."Don't I just have to bite her?"

Shelby takes a deep breath and looks to Holly for help."Yes, you have to bite her, but I have to perform a spell. It'll be like a blessing, kind of. This isn't a normal bite someone and they turn, your the choose ones, we could use all the help we can get to make sure evil doesn't come. Believe me, they'll try, so Mike and Tina will also be doing their own protection spell." Shelby nods then squirms in her seat, looking uncomfortable."You also have to bite her in a special spot." The couple look confused, Shelby sighs with a slight blush."For a faster turn, you have to uh, you have uh." Holly rolls her eyes with a scoff."You have to bite her tit." Santana's mouth hangs open as Quinn subconsciously covers her chest. Shelby hits Holly's arm with a glare."Not exactly, you'll have to bite just the top of it, where her heart is." Brittany and some of the wolves try to contain their laughter until Santana growls."The blue moon doesn't last the whole night, it's for a few short minutes. So you won't have a lot of time, hence why you need to bite her boob." Santana gets over the shock and giggles, bumping Quinn's shoulder."It's kinda kinky." Quinn rolls her eyes."To you it is, it'll hurt like a bitch for me." Santana just smiles and kisses her temple as the blonde yawns."Tired?"

"Yeah, I think as soon as a lay down, I'll pass out." Artie rolls over and cheeks her heart rate."It's the light, still fighting off some evil. You should get some sleep." Santana scoops the sleepy girl in her arms, then takes her to their new room. She tucks her in and kisses her softly."Stay here?" Santana smiles and spoons her from behind."Te Amo." The vampire laughs, hearing her mate lightly snoring already.

In the other room, the vampires are drinking more blood than normal, getting more energy. The wolves eat more food and some even hunt, in some woods close by. Holly does some yoga stretches and gets some candles for the spell prepared. All too busy to notice a small brunette sneaking in Finn's room. Rachel quietly opens and closes the door, she can see Finn has already started to heal. She slowly approaches him then kneels with her hands on his knees."You remember what to do right?" Rachel hums nodding her head."I'm glad we got a chance to talk earlier. You know I still care about you, but Quinn is my true mate." Rachel looks a little hurt, but covers it with a smile."Yeah, I know. I care about you too, that's why I'm doing this." Finn grins when they hear something from the living room area."You should go, before someone catches us." Rachel quickly leaves and spots Brittany and Joe in the kitchen area, getting some more blood. Brittany turns to the short girl and smiles."Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, idiot thinks I'm on his side." Both Brittany and Joe snort."I can't wait to ash that prick, I don't know why Santana didn't do it earlier." Rachel shrugs her shoulders while Joe leans against the counter."Didn't Quinn say she wanted to ash him?" Brittany throws away their now empty bottles."Yeah, well, we can't wait until Santana turns her. Finn was gonna try something, Rachel heard his thoughts. She'll get over it." Brittany looks around the room for eavesdroppers, the wolves have gone into their rooms, playing Xbox with Sam. Holly feel asleep on the couch, Judy and Russell went to sleep right after Quinn. Artie and Sue are in his small library preparing for the blue moon."Do you think anyone else knows?" Rachel shakes her head."I didn't tell anyone else, I knew you two were the only ones that could help me." Brittany smiles and pulls Rachel in a tight hug."I'm glad you did, I just been feeling really helpless lately. Santana and Quinn deserve to be together." The three vampires go over the plain one more time to ease nerves then go to their own rooms, before they get caught.

I think I'll end the first part there, I'll try to get the second part up soon. Any thoughts? As for my other story, WTHI, I have the chapter started, but I'm still stuck on it. I know, I hate writers block, but as soon as it's finished, I'll upload it. In Glee news, who watched the preview to this weeks episode over and over? I think i watched it like 20 times, I'm really excited for the episode. Naya sounds amazing, as always, and I'm so haply she's singing three songs! I can't wait to see if snix will come out full force on trouty mouth. Also, the Quinntana kiss has been confirmed by Ryan himself! Their most likely drunk, cause it'll be in the 'I Do' episode, but still, their gonna kiss! Lol. Anyway, review maybe?


	10. Chapter 10: Blue Moon Prt 2

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) Warning: violence. For those of you that don't follow me, I have started yet another story. It's called Love Hurts, though I might change the title, it's a teacher/student relationship FF. And no, it's not Quinntana, it's actually Santana and Marley, if you read, 'WTHI' then you know she had a crush on Santana, so that inspired me to write a FF with that pairing. If it's something your not into then that's fine, but if your curious, then please go ahead, read it and review. Back to this story, someone has said it's fast paced, but there is a reason for that, it's not gonna end after the blue moon, so don't worry. I don't know how long it'll be, this might be a short one but like I said, it's not ending yet. Next I'll be updating, 'Love in Paradise' for those who are following that too. I didn't expect to post 'Love Hurts' but since I have, it'll be a little harder to juggle the stories. So sometimes one story might get more updates than the other two. It just depends on where I am in the stories, like if I know what I want for the next chapter, I'll write it then upload it. I just don't like to forget something so I'll write it as I have it in my head. Anyway I'm rambling, I just thought I should let you know that, incase your wondering about the weird and random updates for my stories. Enjoy the new chapter, there'll be two FB's in the beginning, R&R?

Chapter Ten: Blue Moon Prt. 2

Quinn feels Santana run her fingers through her hair, and lightly scratching her scalp. She smiles and holds her tighter around her waist. Santana kisses the top of her head."You awake, mi Amor?" Quinn hums then kisses her collar bone."Yeah, still sleepy though." Santana giggles then runs her finger down Quinn's arm."Babe, I have to talk to you about something, and requires for you to be awake." Quinn sighs then rubs the sleep out of her eyes."Ok, I'm awake." Santana could still hear the sleepiness in her voice, but continues anyway."I just want to prepare you for tonight. Turning you will be painful, so much you'll pass out from the pain. Then when you wake up, all you can think about is blood. Your throat will be on fire, and you'll have to get used to your strength. Then we'll have to find out what your power is, since your my mate, it'll be similar to mine." Quinn rests her chin on Santana's chest."You don't think I'll try to hurt anyone, do you?" Santana sits up taking Quinn with her, pulling her head to her chest."No, wheels has plenty of blood here, so you don't have to worry about your parents. They'll be fine."

"Good, I wouldn't be able to forgive my self." She pauses sitting up."What was it like for you? You didn't say much about it. What happened after you were turned?" Santana closes her eyes, it's still hard for her to think about."You don't have to." She cuts her off with a kiss."No, it's ok. I'll tell you."

-(FB)

Santana wakes up, still in the back seat of the car. The first thing she notices is the burning in her throat, then looks in the rear view mirror, her eyes are no longer brown, but a deep red, and her skin is more pale. In a flash she's standing on the side of the road, and looks around. Everything is in so much detail now, she can see in the darkness, and how different every snow flake is at it falls. The wind blows and she can smell a strong scent of blood and groans."Where the fuck is that smell coming from?" She looks to her left, and sees a pair of feet behind a tree. Her parents lay unconscious on the cold ground, Antonio has blood gushing from his lip. She can hear his heart beating, and the blood flowing through his body. Santana closes her eyes tightly and groans, not wanting to hurt her father. Ignoring him, she kneels next to Maribel, she can't hear her heart and her face is pale. Santana reaches out and touches her hand, it's freezing and stiff. She buries a hole and carefully places her inside."I love you, so much, Mami. I promise I'll get them back for doing this to us, and they'll know never to mess with the Lopez's." Looking at her mothers neck, she notices the necklace she got her one Christmas. It's a simple diamond heart, but Maribel hasn't taken it off since. Santana tried to unclamp it, but screams at the pain. The silver chain singed her fingers."I wasn't expecting that." She takes her gloves from her pocket and uses them to take the necklace off, and puts them in her pocket.

The wind blows again, and she groans, she has to get away, remembering the cabin, she runs as fast as she can. She feels the strength in the muscles in her legs as she runs, it's an adrenaline rush. Santana stayed at the cabin for weeks, then months turned into years, the tv was never turned off since they have people come and take care of the large cabin. Knowing their schedule, she would leave while they cleaned. For the first few weeks she watches the news, her father had been pleading for his daughter and wife's return. The story is the Lopez family were returning from a winter vacation, when Antonio thought someone had car trouble. He said a father and son attacked him, then abducting both his daughter and wife. Though about after a day of searching they found Maribel Lopez's body, buried behind the large tree, where Santana left her. The police were baffled as to why the women was buried with such remorse, and the father left to die close by. The search for the doctors daughter went on for weeks until they called it quits, Santana had been hiding in the cabin and hunting deer and bears in the woods.

She was testing herself, sometimes going to town to see how long she can stand to be around humans. No one recognized her though, she wore dark clothing and had her face covered. Santana would track her father, so she can keep him safe, but always watched at a distance. One night she watched her father through the living room window. It had been years since the night she was turned. Antonio still believes his daughter had been abducted, and was still searching on his own, and been trying to track down Tony and his son. Santana watches as he looks at a photo of herself, and Maribel from a cheer leading competition. She has been debating when to tell her dad what really happened to her, she is stronger now. At first she couldn't go anywhere near the town, or her house. Then she just put it off, unable to go too close to her childhood home. She had crossed paths with Finn at one point, and not trusting the vampire, she made sure to stay away from the house, only watching when he was in town. A few vampires had come out to the public, following after a man who murdered a child, and claimed it was because he couldn't control his thirst. That his maker had warned him a bout the consequences. A first no one believed him, until more people claimed they were vampires. So she hopes the news isn't too hard to take in.

Santana slowly walks up the paved sidewalk leading up the stairs, her father had done when she was a child. Taking another look in the house, Antonio is crying in his hands, with the photo on the coffee table, seeing her will be a shock. Santana walks up the few stairs and exhales slowly before knocking. She hears Antonio sniffling followed by his footsteps towards the door."Can I help you? Are you having car trouble, need to use the phone?" Santana cursers herself, forgetting she has the hood to her black sweater is still over her head, and he can't see her face. He goes to close the door for the lack of a response."I can't help you, there's a shop just down the road." Santana holds her hand out, stopping the door from closing. She can hear his heart beating against his chest out of fear."I'm sorry, but I really can't help you." Santana shakes her head, then slowly takes off her hood."Hey, Papi." Antonio gasps and puts his hand over his mouth. Santana smiles and gestures inside the house."You gonna let me in?" Antonio clears his throat and nods making her giggle."You have to say it." He looks confused at first but brushes it off."You can come in, Mija."

Walking in, she inhales the familiar smell, it was always her favorite, a mix of vanilla and honey. Antonio closes the door and looks at Santana like he's seen a ghost, before hugging her tightly. Santana wraps her arms around him and cries, not realizing until now how much she's missed him."Sh, it's okay, Mija. I'm so glad your back, and that your ok. I had missed you so much." They hold each other until their crying subsides, Antonio takes a step back, inspecting his daughter."You look different. I don't know what it is, but, something isn't the same." Santana just smiles, as he continues to look at her."Your eyes, there not as dark." She nods and gestures to the living room."Let's sit." He follows her in the living room, and both sit on the large couch, facing each other. Antonio creases her cheek then quickly pulls his hand back."Your freezing." She hums."Mija, tell me what happened. I don't remember much, and I'd like to know how my wife died, and how you disappeared."

"What do you remember?" He sighs and takes her hand."I woke up behind a large tree, where later your mother was found buried. I had a horrible headache, then I tried to find you, but you were gone." He takes a deep breath."Tell me, what happened." Santana lightly squeezes his hand, then explains what Tony and Joe did to her, when she woke up, burying Maribel. Then her long stay at the cabin, hunting, seeing him on the news looking for her, and even about how she looked out for him."Why didn't you at least tell me you were ok?" She shrugs."I didn't want to risk hurting you, then I got into with another vampire, and it got complicated." He smiles."I'm so happy your here, I've missed you terribly, Mija. We have a lot of catching up to do." She looks at him dumbfounded."Your not afraid of me?" He laughs."Your my daughter, my little girl, why should I?" He pauses."Mija, what happened was not your fault, ok?" She sobs in his shoulder as he comforts her.

-(FB)

Quinn sits up looking down at Santana."Was it Finn?" She doesn't say anything."What happened between you two?" Santana turns her head, and Quinn takes her chin so she looks back to her."Please, tell me." The vampire groans then reluctantly nods.

-(FB)

Santana is still getting used to being a vampire, she's met a few and they taught her a few things. But when she's not with them, she gets lonely and likes to wonder around town after a hunt or checking on her father, and no one suspects a thing. On one particular night, Santana walks down the streets of Lima Heights, a part of town she's never been to before. It seems sketchy but thinks the only threat there is herself. She comes across an abandoned car, and stops in her tracks at the smell of blood, a lot

of it. The drivers side and back seat doors are opened, with a trail of blood, leading to a house close by. She follows it behind the small home and gasps at the site, she may be a vampire, but she would never do something so horrible and disgusting. A family lays

in a pool of blood, mother and father have the most wounds, trying to protect the kids. Two small boys, and a teenage girl. A tall vampire still sucking on the neck of the father."Who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you think your doing?!" The vampire grunts and looks up at her, blood running down his chin, with black eyes. He stands and tilts his head, inspecting her, and sniffing the air."I could say the same to you." In flash he stands in front of her, then leans down smelling her neck."Get your own." She looks to him in surprise at the statement."Own what?" He rolls his eyes."Don't act stupid, their my humans, get your own." Her blood boils and throws him to the other side of the small yard."I don't feed from humans, I'm not a monster!"

He laughs then runs to her side."Your of vampire, that's what we are. We kill. Now leave, I have something to finish." She watches as the tall vampire is quick to the teenage girls side. Santana can hear her heart beating slowly, she's covered in blood. The Latina notices how pretty the young girl is, big blue eyes, and long light brown hair. The girl looks over to Santana, tears streaming down her face, with fear. The tall vampire makes a move to but her again, to suck her dry when in a flash, Santana tackles him."No!" She lands on him, but he quickly gains control and throws Santana off him, then kicks her stomach. She kneels over in pain, he goes to kick the side of her head but she grabs his ankle and pushes it away, making him go flying into a chained fence, burning him. He screams in pain and falls to his hands and knees. Then he looks up to Santana with a glare."The human isn't worth it, but you'll regret this." He leaves and Santana kneels down by the girls side and bites into her own wrist."Open your mouth, I learned this will heal you." She holds her wrists closer to the girls mouth, she's so weak it takes so much effort.

Santana can hear her heart get slower, the girl coughs a little blood."What's your name?" Santana is confused."I'd like to know the name, of the vampire who tried to save me." She smiles shyly."Santana." The girl smiles back."Pretty name." She pauses, coughing more, Santana brushes some hair out of her face."Can you do me a favor?" She hums in response."Kiss me." Santana is taken back by the request."May I ask why?" She shrugs."Since I'm going to die anyway, I thought my last kiss should be with a beautiful girl." Santana smiles and wipes the blood from the girls lips."Your just as beautiful." She slowly leans down, and softly kisses her lips. When they part, the girl smiles."Your a good kisser, thank you, Santana." She nods with tears of her own, the girls eyes slowly close, and Santana can faintly hear her heart, until it stops. She takes out her cell phone from her coat pocket, with shaky hands, and calls 911."I need an ambulance, a family is hurt." She pauses holding back more tears."Hurry." The operator asks for an address, and Santana just hangs up the phone, figuring they can find that out from the cell phone tower. She sits next to the girl for a minutes, crying and thinking if only she got there sooner. Hearing the sirens she leaves, running back to the cabin. Watching the midnight news, she learns of the girls name, and her siblings and parents. They were just a regular happy family passing through, while on vacation.

-(FB)

Quinn sniffles wiping her tears then leans down, giving Santana a few mouse kisses."Wow, all he told me was that you didn't take a liking to each other." Santana snorts shaking her head."Cause I tired to save a human, how ironic is that? I fought with the green giant, to save a human I didn't know, now I'm fighting with him to turn my mate into a monster like me." Quinn shakes her head, creasing her cheek."Babe, no. If this wasn't going on, I would still want you to turn me." Santana looks at her in shock."Why, why would you want this?" She smiles."I could live forever, with you." The vampire smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."So, you think your ready for this?" She nods."Yeah, I know it'll be hard but, I'll have a great teacher to help me." Santana pulls her in a loving kiss then winks."Damn right you will." She laughs rolling her eyes, then tugs on her hand."Come on, I'm hungry, and I know your thirsty." Both walk in the kitchen area, Quinn's parents are already eating, along with Holly."Morning girls, we gotta get some energy for later, it's gonna all kinds of crazy." Santana snorts then grabs a few bottles of blood, as Quinn fixes herself a plate and takes a seat next to her parents.

Russell clears his throat, getting Quinn's attention."We were told by Sue, to let you know to meet with her in the back room. When your finished eating, so, no rush." She slowly nods and looks to Holly in question."Their preparing for the blue moon, it's just best you two stay in there until then, for protection." She nods and Santana sits next to her, resting her hand on her thigh."Where is everyone else?"

"The wolves will be standing guard outside for the day and Santana's father insisted on being out there with them." Santana rolls her eyes and smiles."Shelby had other business to take care of. the Asians, and wheels are getting ready with Sue, and Brittany, Streisand and dreadlocks are hanging around some where." She pauses looking around, then turns her attention back to them."Oh and our guest is still in his room." Quinn hums in response and finishes her cereal, then puts her bowl in the sink."Come on, mi Amor." Santana pecks her lips then takes her by the hand into the same room they had Quinn in the day before, and Judy and Russell sigh, sharing concerning looks."Don't worry, she'll be fine. Santana won't let anything happen to her, again. I can see she already feels guilty, she would kill anyone that tires anything." Judy shakes her head."I'm sure she will, we're just a little apprehensive about this whole thing. I mean, do we not have a say in this?" Holly looks between them, narrowing her eyes."Are you saying you don't want Santana to turn Quinn?" Russell shrugs."No, we're just having second thoughts." Holly leans over the table glaring at the couple."You can not agree to this at all, but at the end of the day it's happening. It's Quinn's choice, and we're lucky that this is what she wants. There is good and evil for a reason; balance. If Finn were to turn Quinn, that would throw it off because that's not her destiny, for some reason the green giant thinks so. Your daughter will save not only me, the vampires, and the wolves, but Santana as well, that's why she's doing this. They couldn't live without each other." She storms out of the room leaving a stunned Judy and Russell. On her way to the back room, she runs into Brittany, Rachel and Joe."There you guys are, whatcha up to?" Rachel shakes her head."Nothing, just eavesdropping on the, ya know." She hums with suspicion."Ok, don't do anything stupid." She walks past them into the room and Brittany slaps the side of Rachel's head."Ow, what was that for?"

She rolls her eyes."She totally knows, Rae." Joe shakes his head."She knows we're up to something, but doesn't know what." She shrugs."Still, now she knows to keep on eye on us." Rachel eyes almost bulge out of her head."Crap, why did I have to open my big mouth?" Brittany takes her wrist, walking down the hall in front of Finn's door as Joe follows."Let's just do it now then." Rachel's nods as Brittany and Joe go into Quinn and Santana's room. Rachel makes sure their both inside and ready before going inside. Finn is almost completely healed now, he's looking down at the ground, seemingly very angry."Finn?" He looks up and grins."Quinn is still asleep in their room, and Santana is in the back, with Sue and Holly preparing." His grin grows bigger."Good, help me?" She nods and unties the rope holding him in the chair. He runs his wrists then kisses her cheek."Thanks, Rachel. I knew I could count on you." She smiles then waves for him to follow her, she pretends to look out for the rest of the group, then takes him to Quinn and Santana's room."This is the room they've been staying in. I'll keep a look out for Santana." He nods then looks down the hall before going inside. He sees blonde hair peeking out from the blankets and smiles. The room is dimly lit, with the blinds closed, he sits at the edge of the bed, then leans down and kisses the top of her head."Quinn, wake up. We have to leave, other dark vampires have come. Santana is dead, you need to come with me now." Brittany rolls her eyes at the lie, then before Finn can react, Brittany drags a silver blade across his cheek. He screams in pain and looks to her confused."What the hell?! Brittany, is that you?!" She smiles with a shrug."You really think Santana would leave Quinn alone, today of all days? And people thought I was stupid." He lunges at her, pinning her against the hall, hovering over the bed. Joe comes out of the closet, jumps on the bed and stabs Finn in the back, he screams before turning into ash. Brittany falls on to the bed, and Joe catches her."I wanted to ash him, babe. No fair."

He rolls his eyes playfully and pecks her lips."Sorry, but now we don't have to worry about him. Santana and Quinn can be happy after this, and they can thank you for that." She smiles and kisses him softly."Yeah, they deserve it. Let's go tell Rachel." They find her sitting outside of the back room, with Quinn's parents."How's it going?" Rachel shrugs."Their just setting crystals around the room, going over everything again. The blue moon should be soon." Brittany squints her eyes, confused."Shouldn't that be at night?" She smiles."You would think so, but no. It's during the day, the only time vampires can stay outside without getting ashed." Brittany nods."There's gonna be a lot of dark vampires trying to get in here."

"Why would they, for Finn?" Russell asks, Rachel shakes her head."No, it won't just be vampires, demons too. They all know about Santana and Quinn, the chosen ones. Once Quinn is turned, she and Santana will be so powerful, enough to kill them all. Of course they can't do that though, it also throws off the balance as much as it would be for them to kill us. Too much of something is never good, we need evil as much as we need good." The couple look confused, as does Brittany."They'll live a relatively normal life, with the exception of maybe having to kill a vampire here or there. If someone were to break a law, like murder a human, Santana and Quinn would have to take care of it. I'm sure Sue and Holly have explained everything to them already."

"So why come here and stop it?" Judy asks."They rather Quinn be on their side, making them more powerful. They had their hopes on Finn turning her, but they don't know he's already dead." The couple narrow their eyes."Quinn didn't kill him yet." Russell says, and Brittany smiles."No, Joe did, well I helped and so did Rachel. I came up with the plain yesterday. I felt like I wasn't helping enough, and thought ashing Finn would be like, perfect. Now after this they'll be the ultimate vampire couple. Like Bella and Edward." Rachel rolls her eyes and looks out a near by window. They sky is turning into a dark blue."It's starting." Brittany holds onto Joe's hand, as Judy does the same.

On the other side of the door, Sue has explained everything to the couple. Tina and Mike have stones between Sue's crystals, ready for their protection spell. Quinn is laying on the table with Santana sitting next to her, Holly has her small white book out on her lap, as she sits on the floor leaning against a desk with Artie. Sue is by a small window with the blinds closed, peeking out once in a while looking at the sky."It's time." Santana nods then smiles down at Quinn, brushing some hair out of her face."I'm going to make you as comfortable as I can, ok?" she smiles."I trust you." Santana leans down, giving her a loving kiss. Then turns her attention to Sue."Get Joe, my maker should be here for this." Sue leaves then shortly returns with Joe."What can I help you, child?"

"If anyone gets passed their spells, protect us, por favor?" He nods, Santana looks down at Quinn, then leans down, kissing her deeply. Then trails kisses to her jaw, neck then finally her chest. Howls are heard from outside, Sue peeks out the window, dark vampires, demons and dark angels are approaching the building, some fighting off the wolves."Now, start the spells now!" Holly and the couple start chanting, forming an invisible double field around them. Vampires and demons try on get in but fail. A dark angel manages to get in, but Joe kills him. Santana bites into the spot above Quinn's heart, at the start of her breast. She throws her head back screaming from the pain, a trail of blood runs down her torso. Outside the door, Rachel and Brittany fight off some demons and vampires, protecting Quinn's parents. The wolves along with Antonio, are struggling but putting on a good fight. Santana finishes and looks down at Quinn, still in pain, her eyes start to droop, until finally closing them."What's happening, you didn't say she would pass out." Sue rolls her eyes."My bad, it'll take some time, until then these bastards are relentless. I gotta go out there and fight, everyone else stay here." Sue leaves out the back door, Rachel and Brittany are still fighting off vampires, Judy and Russell hid in one of the rooms. Brittany ashes a vampire when one with a Mohawk walks in."Finn?!" Brittany looks between them."You know him?!" She nods."It took me awhile but I'm here, I may not be a vampire, but

I know how to kill one." He takes out a gun and grins."Silver bullets, made by yours truly." He shoots at Rachel, and Brittany pushes her away, taking the bullet to her shoulder."Brittany! you ok?" She nods."Barely grazed me, I'm good." In a flash she has Puck by the neck above her head."I know how to kill a human, and there are more ways than one."

He tries to get out of her grasp and Brittany grins. Puck looks past her and smiles back, she's confused for a second until she feels a sharp pain in her back."Brittany!" Someone has stabbed her with the end of their gun."I'd like you to meet my bro." She falls dropping Puck with her, Rachel rushes to her side then throws then both across the room and into Artie's large tv. Back inside the room, Joe falls to ground, clawing at his chest."Joe?! What's wrong?!"

"My mate, she's hurt. I'm sorry Santana, I have to go to her." in a flash, Joe is out of them room, shutting the door behind him. Mike, Tina and Holly are still chanting their spells. Santana looks down at Quinn creasing her cheek."Why is this taking so long? Shouldn't she be waking up by now?" A dark vampire breaks down the door, a tall bald man. He lunges at Santana, knocking her off the table. Tina wants to help, but Mike nudges her, reminding her to not stop chanting the spell. Santana pushes him off and goes to grab a silver blade on the table, Artie left for them, just incase. But he pulls her back onto the floor, with a large blade of his own above his head. For the first time, Santana is scared.

Quinn can feel the venom going through her veins, burning as it does. Her heart is pounding so hard in her chest, she slowly starts to feel the burning in her throat, her eyes feel very heavy, and at first she hears nothing, like she's under water. Then she feels something lightly touching her cheek, and soon her hearing returns slowly, but it's faint. She can barely hear Santana as she asks why she hasn't woken up yet. The pain starts to subside, but the burning in her throat worsens. Quinn can hear a loud banging and Santana's screams get louder. She starts to regain consciousness, her hearts has slowed down and her fangs poke out, then heaviness in her eyes subsides, and she slowly opens them. Santana was right, everything looks more clear, she can see so many details, it's intriguing. Hearing Santana's screams she looks to her left, a large dark vampire is on top of her mate, trying to stab her. Quinn tackles the vampire, having just been turned, she's stronger, and stabs him in the heart, ashing him instantly. She drops it, then looks over to Santana."You ok, babe?" She nods."How do you feel?"

"My throat burns like hell." Santana snorts and Rachel walks in."Quinn. I see everything worked out, that's good, but we have a problem."

-Author's Note-

Sorry guys, I said I wouldn't have any cliffhangers but, I won't make you wait long for the next chapter. I'll probably update this again after 'Love in Paradise' or after 'Love Hurts' So, what do you think? Quinn is a vampire now! Leave a review, please? (:


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing like Twilight

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I'm not gonna lie guys, I almost deleted this story. It's not because I don't like it, but I haven't got much reviews for the past few chapters so it discouraged me. I got one review though, from a guest, who I really wish I had a name to. This person made me change my mind cause of their super sweet review, it made me smile and inspired me to continue with it, so thank you! I hope you and everyone else enjoys the chapter, and don't forget to review please(:

Chapter Eleven: Nothing like Twilight

Santana takes Quinn's hand, feeling their body temperature is the same now, and smiles. Quinn returns it as they follow Rachel down the hall. Brittany is laying on the couch with Joe next to her, trying to get the tall vampire to drink his blood. Holly, Sue, Artie, Mike, Tina and Quinn's parents are also surrounding her. The couple are at their best friend's side in a second."What the hell happened?" Santana asks."Puck's brother stabbed her. It wasn't silver, but she won't drink my blood." The wolves, Antonio, return, with half of them gone. Holly walks around the couch and kneels next to Joe."I do have something that'll help, but I've been saving it for Santana." The Latina vampire looks confused, shaking her head."Me, why?" Holly looks up at her and sighs."I might have enough for Santana but I'm not sure I want to risk it." Santana releases Quinn's hand and pins Holly against the wall."She's my best friend, you will save her." The angel struggles in her hold, and Quinn quickly tries to get Santana to let go."I don't think I can. I'm your guardian, not Brittany's." She tightens her grip on her neck and Quinn pulls her away."Babe, stop. She would help if she could." Quinn holds Santana to her chest as the vampire tries to calm down."What about Shelby? Can't she help?" Everyone turns to Judy, then Holly, and the angel shrugs."Don't look at me, I don't know anything."

"Well can't you contact her somehow, can Angles do that?" Sue asks."Fuck it, try later, we have to get her out of here. It's not safe, they know where we're now." Says Santana. Joe carefully scoops Brittany in his arms as the group walk out to the vans still parked out front. Quinn suddenly stops and tugs on Santana's hand."Finn." The Latina narrows her eyes."What about Finn? We have to leave." The rest notice they've fallen behind and stop, wondering what's going on."I said I'd ash him." Rachel and Joe share a look and the short girl sighs."Brittany has already." The couple's head snap to her simultaneously, and she shrugs."She just wanted to help, I think that's why all the demons and dark angles and vampires came so soon. They knew he was dead." Sue sighs."They wanted revenge. Most seemed to be green giants followers."

"Will they come back?" Russell asks, and Sue shrugs."There was a hell of a lot of them." She pauses and gestures for Joe to get Brittany in the back of the van."I don't care where we go, we have to leave." After Joe gets her in, the rest follow, but the wolves."We'll run, follow you to where ever. We're pretty fast so don't worry if you're going too fast. We lost a few family members, some of us need to run it off." Sue nods and the wolves go behind the van to change into their wolf. As she starts to pull out of the drive way, police and SWAT cars pull in with their sirens on. Quinn squeezes Santana's hand."What's going on, San." She sighs."I don't know, babe." Police and SWAT get out of their cars from a safe distance. The wolves circle the van, growling and showing their teeth. Antonio closes his eyes, preying then turns to Santana."Mija, they've found you. Me and Michael were worried this would happen." Quinn cries and Santana runs her fingers through her hair."If they think I'm this horrible monster, wait till they see I just turned my girlfriend."

"Santana Lopez, we have your surrounded. Come out with your hands up!" Quinn starts sobbing, and shaking her head."No, we can't let them take her." Santana smiles a little and pulls her in a hug."I have no choice, Mi Amor. Don't worry about me, por favor?" She continues crying as Santana tries to comfort her. Antonio sheds a few tears himself, as does Rachel and Tina."Too late. What if they ash you, San?" The Latina vampire closes her eyes and breaths in Quinn's scent. It's changed a little, but it'll always be her favorite."I don't what will happen, but I will always love you, remember that, ok?" Quinn cries even harder, not wanting to say goodbye."Santana Lopez, we have weapons here that'll kill your kind. I advise you get out of the van, now! You're being arrested for the murder of Paul Twining!"

"I have to go, baby, I don't want to give them a reason to hate our kind even more." Quinn pulls her in a deep kiss, and Santana smiles, creasing her cheek."There's no doubt in my mind there'll be a trial, make sure they think your still human, for as long as you can, ok?" She nods wiping her eyes. Santana opens the door, and turns to Antonio."Te amo, Papi." She pauses to hug him."Manténgase a salvo." He nods."Te Amo, Mija." Before it got too emotional, and the police and SWAT start shooting, Santana walks around the van, and to a police car. As she does, she can hear the man's heart race."Ok, I'll go with you, don't hurt them." The man slowly puts his gun down, and takes out silver handcuffs. Santana takes a deep breath and holds out her hands. Nervously the man puts them on her, while the rest still have their guns pointing at her. It's painful, but only weakens her, since there's not enough to do any real damage."Because your a vamp, things are gonna be a little different." Confused she let's him drag her into the back seat of the car. Others do the same as Quinn watches, sobbing with both Rachel and Antonio comforting her. Santana smiles a little and waves with her pinky, mouthing 'I love you' SWAT and police drive away, and Quinn can't take it anymore. She pushes them both of her, ruining to the car, not going unnoticed by the police and SWAT."Santana!" She opens the car door, Santana is in."What are you doing?" Quinn ignores her, pulling her in a hug, as the police driving, becomes more frightened."I'm sorry, I just can't let them hurt you." On the policeman's radio another is heard telling him to stop the car, and he does what he's told. The rest follow and another opens the back door holding a gun to Quinn's head."Out of the car, vamp, now."

"Go, baby, I'll be fine, just go." She squeezes Santana before reluctantly letting go, and slowly backs out of the car. The man shuts the door and gets back into his car."Let's go!" Quinn watches as they drive off again, Antonio comes running, and guides her back into the van."Now what?" Artie asks Sue. The women sighs and pulls out of the driveway."They'll take her to get interrogated, and we'll be going to my safe house. When we do, blondie number three will be contacting Streisand number two." Quinn changes her seat so she's sitting with Rachel, laying her head on her shoulder."What do you think they'll do to her." She sighs taking Quinn's hand."I don't know, I'm sure more silver will be involved. I could hear their hearts from here, their afraid of her, they'll have to keep her weak to insure she won't hurt them." Quinn nod starting to daydream about the police tying Santana to a chair with silver chains, forcing her to answer their questions for hours, getting weaker as she hasn't had any blood for awhile. Joe has been trying to get Brittany's wound to stop bleeding, with no avail."I know I have awful timing but, did anyone actually check if Puck and his brother are dead?" Tina asks."No, but their human, what harm could they bring to us?" Joe asks. "I'm the second oldest here, and with my mate hurt, I'm full of anger. They don't stand a chance."

"Sue, do you have enough blood for Antonio and Quinn? They'll need it most, the rest of us can hunt, and we'll need it for Brittany to get her strength up." She hums."I have plenty, don't worry, Streisand." After what felt like hours to Quinn, but were only a few minutes of driving, Sue pulls up to a fairly large house, yet still smaller than the two mansions."It's not very big, but has one hell of a security system." Sue parks the car in the two door garage, Joe and Sam carefully take Brittany out and the wolves turn back human, incase they need help. Rachel wraps her arm around Quinn's shoulder, with Antonio with them with concern and worried for his daughter. Quinn's parents also follow behind, wishing they could help their own daughter as well."I'm gonna take Quinn in the kitchen, she has to be thirsty by now." While they leave, Joe and Sam put Brittany on the couch."For a vampire she's still pale." Tina says, and Joe creases his mates cheek."Her heart beat is faint, if we're going to contact Shelby, it has to be now." Everyone turns to Holly and the angel rolls her eyes."Alright, alright, I haven't mastered this yet though. So if it doesn't work, I warned you." She rolls her neck and closes her eyes, chanting something under her breath. They watch as a small bright light appears, gradually getting bigger until it reveals Shelby. The women looks around confused, then turns to Holly."Why have you summoned me? I was in the middle of important work." Holly opens her eyes and sighs."Brittany is hurt, I thought our tears can help. I only have enough to help Santana, I can't use mine on hers." Shelby hums."So you'd like me to use mine?" She asks turning back around to Brittany."Please, she's my mate, I'll die without her." Shelby kneels next to the tall vampire and pulls out her necklace from under her shirt. It's a small bottle filled with her tears."Our tears can heal, the older the angel, the more effective the tears are. I just need one drop on her wound. It will take awhile to regain her strength though." She pours a tiny drop on her stomach and back, and watch as it heals in front of their eyes."Let her rest, get blood for when she wakes." She puts her necklace up, and stand to her feet."Is that all?" They nod and Shelby disappears into the light again.

In the kitchen, Quinn is absentmindedly drinking blood, with Rachel siting next to her."How do you feel?" Quinn shrugs."Scared, and lost without Santana here. She just feels so far away, it makes me chest ache." Rachel hums."That's normal. You've just been turned by her, your bond is stronger." Quinn takes a few more gulps of blood and sighs."I don't like this feeling, I'm just so scared something bad is going to happen to her." Rachel smiles sympathetically and rubs her arm."Just try not to think about it." She rests her head in her hand."I don't think I can do that." Sue walks in getting blood for herself from the fridge."Sue, do you think Santana will be ok?" She sighs joining them at the table."It's hard to say, though Santana was right, there will be a trial. It won't however prove her innocence or guilt, it'll be televised and used as a warning to our kind. This is what happens when vampires cross the line." Quinn gulps nervously."So they'll ash her?" Sue looks to Rachel, having a mental conversation with the short vampire."Possibly, but not before tutoring her first. They want to scare us, and if they figure Santana turned you, could possibly be a lure for you as well."

"For what? Would they ash me too?" She shrugs."I don't know, blondie number one." Quinn runs her fingers through her hair."Is Brittany ok?" Sue glances out to the living room."Hasn't woken up yet, should be soon though." For a distraction, Quinn goes into the living room to check on Brittany. Joe is sitting next to the couch, holding her hand, while the others are siting around, waiting. Quinn takes a seat next to Tina and Mike."How's she doing?"

"Her heart is at a normal pace, and she's not as pale." Says Joe."We're just waiting for the wound to heal." Holly says."I can't believe she killed Finn for me and Santana. We're gonna have to take her to the zoo." Everyone snorts, and suddenly Brittany gasps in pain. Joe rubs the back of her hand."She's healing, it won't be long after she wakes. Someone get some blood." Holly kneels next to Joe, as Mike fetches bottles of blood from the kitchen, and returns with Rachel and Sue on his tail, also holding blood. Brittany continues to grunt, an whimper in pain until she's fully healed."Isn't she supposed to wake up?" Quinn asks and Tina wraps her arm around her."Give her time, she's weak, it'll take a little longer." Holly says. Rachel, Sue and Mike set the bottles of blood onto the coffee table and take their seats."What will we do?" Tina asks."When Brittany is feeling better, what do we do next?"

"We'll get dressed, and go to court. As some of you know, it will be on tv but, I think it'll be best for Quinn if she were there." Quinn smiles as Sue finally says her name, and the rest take it as the older vampire letting them know how serious it is."Joe?" Simultaneously their heads snap over to Brittany. Holly was right, her color may be back, but she clearly looks very weak, barely whispering her mates name. If they were all humans, they would've missed it."I'm right here, are you thirsty? You have to drink to get your strength up." Slowly she nods, and Mike hands him a bottle. Joe helps her take a few sips, and Brittany looks around the room."Where are we?"

"My safe house, wheels place was destroyed, we had to get you out if there." She continues to look at everyone in the room, and pouts."Where's Santana?" The group turns to silence, unsure how to tell their innocent vampire."Tell me." Joe kisses the back of her hand."The police and SWAT took her, for murdering Paul Twining. Once your up to it, we'll go to the court." She looks to Quinn, and sees her trying to hold back tears."She's gonna be ok, Q. Santana couldn't leave you." Quinn nods, smiling a little."I know, it doesn't ease my mind though, but thanks." Joe holds the bottle of blood up to Brittany lips again."Drink, baby, you need to get better." As Joe continuously encourages Brittany to drink more, the rest of the group split ways, with the vampires needing to drink themselves, and the wolves needing to hunt."I'll be upstairs, I need to be alone for awhile, but can you let me know when we leave?" She asks Sue and the vampire nods."No problem blondie number one." Holly joins the others in the kitchen, to make food for herself as Quinn goes upstairs. Peeking into the rooms, she finds one with a bigger bed, and climbs under the covers. The bond Rachel had been talking about is driving the vampire crazy. She's desperately fighting her body to just run to her Latina mate, and beginning to make her antsy, so she paces the room instead.

Her thoughts begin to wonder again to Santana being questioned by police, then they grow darker, imagining them killing her. It all becomes too much for the new vampire and she sobs into her hands."Please be ok, please, please be ok." Quinn says that over and over again as she cries. The door opens making her jump and turns to see Tina."Hey, Holly said you came up here. Just thought I'd cheek on you." She wipes her eyes and smiles a little, as Tina closes the door behind her."I'm going crazy, T. Rachel said our bond is stronger since she's turned me, and fighting with myself to run after her." The Asian smiles sympathetically siting on the edge of the bed, then pats the space next to her."I can't imagine how that feels. Brittany is getting better though, it won't be long before we leave." Quinn lays her head onto Tina's shoulder."When I first met Santana, she took my breath away, as cliche as that sounds." Both snort."Our relationship happened so fast, but I was ok with that. She made me happy; she makes me happy. I've felt this pull to her since that day in the bathroom, and now it's ten times stronger, I can't live without her, T." Tina pats her knee."I can't believe we all forgot about the police looking for her. The Finn situation really distracted us." Quinn sniffles, wiping her eyes and laughs a little."When she told me she was a vampire, I thought she was crazy. Then I got scared, and so I left. Siting outside my house, thinking about it, everything started to make sense. Just how she acted, I knew she had to be telling me the truth. Then you know I actually thought about Twilight." Both laugh a little."I know right? I thought our relationship could be that, like Bella and Edward." She pauses, taking in a shaky breath."But this is nothing like Twilight. People know about our kind, and because of one new vampire, people are afraid of us, and my mate is taking the heat for it." Quinn lifts her head up and sighs."Do you think if we show them we're not all bad, they'd let her go?" Tina shrugs."I'm sorry, I don't know. This will be the first time a vampire is on the stand, who knows what they'll do, or what they might have planed already."

-Authors Note-

Thoughts? I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to wait long to update this story. I'll hold back the others so I can finish it, but not for long, don't worry. Review please(:


	12. Chapter 12: The Tables have Turned

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own at of the Glee characters) I forgot to mention in my last AN that Santana said 'Keep her safe' to Antonio. A reminder, I used 'Google Translate' There won't be much Quinntana for this one, it's Santana heavy, with a little of Quinn's POV at the end. Enjoy, and don't forget to review(:

P.S Happy Glee day!

AnaMP: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Your review made me smile(: Enjoy the update!

Chapter Twelve: The Tables have Turned

As Santana is sitting in the back seat of the police car, she can feel her chest tightening and looking back at Quinn, she understands why."I've about had it with you damn vamps already." The cop says in front of her, driving, and glances back in the mirror."I've been wanting to kill one since the first one sucked the life out of that kid." Santana doesn't say a word, just letting the man talk."I can't wait to ash you, you blood sucking bitch." She looks down at her lap, starting to feel the effect of the silver cuffs. Then tries to think back when she drank."You gonna talk, bitch? I know you can." Santana looks at him through the mirror."I can talk." The SWAT are behind them, and the vampire is curious as to why they were needed, since they never stepped out of their vans."Why is SWAT here?" He glares at her."That's none of your concern."

"It is when I'm the one being arrested." He grunts, ignoring her and paying attention to the road instead.'Mike, how's that vamp?' Someone asks through the radio."She wants to know why SWAT is here. Should I tell her, Dan?"

'She'll find out soon enough. We're almost at the station.'

Santana looks out the window, the tightening in her chest has turned into pain. It could be a mix of her own and Quinn's. Knowing their bond is stronger, she worries how much worse it'll get. Mike pulls into the police station parking lot behind who she assumes is Dan. He turns the car off then gets out, and opens the door for Santana."You try anything on me, I'll ash you right here." He grabs her arm, pulling out trying to hurt her. But being ten times stronger, it's not effective. She glances back at the SWAT cars, and still no one steps out if it. Mike roughly tugs on her arm as they walk inside."Don't you mind them, bitch." They follow Dan into the building and down the hall, and through a large room full of cops. Santana can hear their hearts beating faster in fear with just the sight of her. Any other vampire would take in stride, but for Santana it makes her feel like a monster. Since meeting Quinn, she's always hated herself, and her kind. She was forced into it, and it made her into a resentful and angry vampire. The cabin did keep her from harming humans, and distanced herself from her father, but it also kept her away from other vampires. The first time she did encounter another one was Finn, and she only meet Sue because she was the cheerleading coach at their high school. Mike and Dan take her into one of the interrogation rooms, with just a table, a few chairs, and a two way mirror in front of them.

Mike has her sit across from them. Dan has a file in front of him, and Santana wonders why she hasn't noticed it before. Glancing at the right corner across from her, she sees a small camera mounted on the wall."Santana Marie Lopez, daughter of Antonio and Mairbel Lopez." He says it out of shock, and surprise, like it's new information."What's the matter? Did you not recognize me?" Dan takes a deep breath and clears his throat."I thought I had, and this confirms it. I'm new to this case, so forgive me." He skims through some papers. Santana glances at Mike, the man has his arms crossed, and glaring at her."You admit to killing Paul Twining, yes?" She nods."Tell us what happened."

"I was thirsty, and wasn't in the area to hunt. Only when I had to, did I drink from a human." Mike grunts in disbelief, and Dan gestures for her to continue."I went into the gas station, where I knew someone from out of state would be passing by. I ran into a girl my age, she made me extremely thirsty, but I couldn't bring harm to her. So I went out behind the building, and that's where I saw Paul with his friends." Dan hums, looking at the papers."What happened next, who approached who?"

"He approached me, he had always been hitting on me with stupid pick up lines."

"Where his friends there when you killed him?"

"No, he made them leave, I started flirting with him cause I was desperate, and he made them leave." Santana hears Mike's hear quicken, but it wasn't out of fear."Then what?"

"I made him believe I was interested in him, then I drained him, and dragged him behind the dumpster."

Dan closes the file and stacks another on top."Lucy Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray." Santana bites her tongue, not giving them the satisfaction of getting her angry."She's your girlfriend, the same girl seen with you at the gas station, and the same girl that we'd seen just earlier." She nods."That wasn't a question, we know this information is correct." Mike grins to his partner, and Dan leans over the desk."Did you turn her?" Both men look satisfied, thinking they hit a nerve."I did; she's my mate, and there are by far more evil in this world than me." Mike mimics Dan, leaning over the desk."Like what, bitch?" Santana does the same."If I told you, do you think you would be able to sleep at night?" He snorts leaning back in his seat."You don't scare me, vamp." She listens to his heart and grins."Your heart tells me otherwise, Mike." He visibly gulps, along with Dan. The door opens, revealing another cop, and what looks to be the sherif."Alright boys, that's all we need. We'll take her now." Santana narrows her eyes at 'we' not seeing anyone else with the man. Mike and Dan leave and the sherif takes her arm, dragging her into another hall way. He unlocks the door to the very last room."Get in, we have some business to take care of." Confused she goes inside, uncertain of what he might do if she doesn't. Inside there are five men, none of which belong to the police, or SWAT, confusing her further. Suddenly the men pin her against the wall, holding her arms above her head. Normally she could easily take them out, but having the silver around her wrists for some time now, weakens her. One of the men however, does take them off, but only to be replaced by ones attached to the wall. Another takes her shoes off and locks her ankles to some more silver cuffs on the wall, and all take a step back."That was easier than I thought." One with a blue hoodie on says. The sherif hums in response."The silver cuffs we had on her from earlier weakened it."

"Who are you, and the hell do you have me chained to the wall?" The sherif grins."What's wrong, vampire? Don't you recognize these men?"

Santana looks at all their faces, and slowly understands their tactics, then shakes her head. The sherif sighs as the other grin."This right here proves just how evil you truly are. These men, vampire, are the fathers of the people you killed to keep yourself alive." He steps closer to her, with a glare."Do you recognize them now?" She looks back to them, full of guilt."Yes, I remember them all. Colby Visneski, Kyla Nicholson, Chad Salak, Bryce Bollard, and Brett Parsons."

"What did you do to them, vampire?" The sherif asks with hate, and discuss."I was just a new vampire at the time. I kept myself locked up in a family cabin up until I thought I could control my thirst. I went back into town, to check on my Papi, when I came across Colby Vineski. It was late at night, and he was walking down the street. I lost control, I buried him in the woods, then went back to the cabin. Every time I thought I'd could be around humans, I failed to control my thirst. After Brett Parsons, I stayed at the cabin for another five years." The sherif takes a few steps back, and the group of fathers look angry."I guess you understand why you're here. Grieving fathers want revenge in the best way. It's normally against the law, but since you're not human, we can do whatever the hell we want." The men pull out silver chains from their jean pockets. For the first time since she was turned, Santana is afraid."Lo siento. Por favor, me vi obligado a esta vida, me disgusté para sus hijos. No hagas esto, por favor." The men just laugh."Look at this boys, looks like the tables have turned. The vampire is begging for her life." They continue to laugh, and the sherif looks to one of them, then nods towards Santana."I think it's only fair you start us of, Rick."

The man with dark hair, light green eyes and a mustache steps forward. Santana squints her eyes, seeing something familiar about the man, then gasps."Your Chad's father." He looks taken back for a second then scoffs."Not that it matters, but yes, Chad was my son. My oldest boy, and I've been waiting for this, for a long time." He holds his arm behind his head then quickly hits Santana with the silver across her chest and collar bone. She screams in pain, throwing her head back. Each of them take a turn, with the sheriff taking his own hits as well, until they reach the last man. He's the youngest of the group, with blonde hair, almost white, and blue eyes. He steps forward a little hesitant than the others. At this point, Santana is very weak, with burns covering mostly her neck and chest area. Her body did start to heal itself, but only to be burned again with another hit."Tell me; tell me what happened to my daughter. I need to know, for peace of mind." He pauses, trying to hold the tears that threaten to fall. Santana can feel his pain, more than his anger, and gets teary eyed herself."Kyla Nicholson was your daughter, you share the same eyes." He nods, the other fathers are angered with the man's actions, only wanting to cause harm to Santana."Kyla was a beautiful and very sweet, and polite young girl. You should be proud."

"I am, I miss her very much." Santana smiles sadly."Killing your daughter, caused me the most pain of them all. I didn't want to hurt any of them, but she was special. It just started to get dark, I met her in the park, as you must know already." She smiles more happy at the memory."Kyla was siting on a bench, drawing some children. The arts have always fascinated me, and I was intrigued, so I watched as she drew the children playing." The father smiles."She loved to draw, she had since she was a little girl."

Santana snorts."She caught me, starring at her, and said, 'Are you enjoying my drawing or my outfit?' The other fathers and the sherif begin to get impatient, and Santana can sense it."She was a ham, and she let me watch her draw. I had a friend at the time, who had access to human blood, I just had some before my walk, I thought I was fine." She pauses taking a deep breath."At some point the children left, me and Kyla talked about everything, and anything. Then a light wind blew, it had been hours at that point since I'd drank, and I grew thirsty. So I kissed her. We made out for while, I lost it, and went for her neck." The father chocked back a sob, covering his mouth, getting himself together, then takes in a shaky breath."There was a necklace with her, I've never seen it before." Santana grins."It was my mothers, Kyla really liked it, so I have it to her. You can keep it, if you like."

Surprising everyone, the man puts his silver chain on to the floor, and without another word, he leaves."I'm going to make some phone calls. We have a trail to prepare for, and I'm sure the media would just love this." They all leave, but now before hitting Santana one last time.

-(POV)

Tina has left Quinn in her room, the blonde asked to be alone, and now she's siting on the balcony, thinking about Santana. The pain in her chest has only gotten worse, but she tries to ignore it, not wanting to make herself go crazy. Sue has come up to check on her a few times, bringing her blood, saying she'll need more than the others being a newborn. As she sits, thinking about her mate, she suddenly screams in pain, as if someone had burned her with silver. Quinn Rachel's up to her collar bone, then goes into the bathroom suit attached to the room. Looking in the mirror, there's a faint burn across her chest, reaching her left collar bone."What the hell?" She examines the burn, when suddenly she feels the same pain, and screams, this time getting the other vampires attention. Tina, Mike, Rachel, and Sue rush into her room and then the bathroom when they notice she isn't there. Joe insists on staying by Brittany's side, and Antonio is hunting with the wolves, since wanting to save the blood for Brittany and Quinn."What's going on, blondie number one?" Quinn is holding her neck as she turns to them."Something isn't right, I feel like I'm being burned, and there's markings on my neck and chest." The women hums taking a step closer then gently removes Quinn's hand from her neck."It has to be Santana, your feeling her pains, and even getting burns." Tears fill Quinn's eyes."Their hurting her."

"Looks that way, blondie."

Quinn turns back to the mirror, looking at the burned skin."I knew something wasn't right. I've been feeling more weak all afternoon."

"Santana must be feeling it too then." Says Tina."What are they doing to her? Why are they doing this?"

"Who knows, but they've stopped right?" Rachel asks."They must." Quinn is unable to finish her sentence, feeling another hit from Santana. The group watches helplessly as the new vampire continues to scream in pain, to a point where Quinn is on the floor, in a fetal position."She's begging them to stop."

"You can hear her?" Rachel asks, shocked. Quinn nods."I can't hear the other person though, only Santana."

"It makes sense, you're only connected to her." Rachel says."Didn't it stop yet?" Quinn is holding her neck, where the last blow was."I think so, but I thought last time too." She pauses closing her eyes."She's talking about a girl, Kyla Nicholson."

"Who's that?" Mike asks."I don't know."

"Well what's she saying?" Tina asks."Something about her drawing and how Santana liked to watch her." Quinn pauses."Now she's talking about what the girl said to her, 'Are you; enjoying my drawing; or my outfit?' Quinn pauses again, as she listens to Santana's story. The others stay as they are intrigued."Now she talking about, burring her." Another pause."So Santana killed this girl? Why is she talking about her?" Rachel asks, and Quinn shrugs."I don't know, I can't hear the other person. But now she's talking about a necklace her mother gave her, and is telling the person they could keep it."

Sue hums, kneeling next to Quinn."I think I have an idea on what's happening to sand bags." Quinn wipes her eyes and sits up."What, tell me."

"They could have gotten some parents to the kids Santana killed in her newborn days. I bet on her fake fun bags their the ones hitting her with silver."

"How do they even know about them?" Rachel asks, and Sue turns her head towards her."Trying to find her, I think they just got lucky, and used it against her."

"She felt so guilty, telling the story, she felt like a monster." Sue sighs."I knew the moment I met Santana she was of vampire. We can smell it. And I also knew how mush hate she had for herself, having someone remind her of her past mistakes is making her more vulnerable. As soon as Brittany is up to it, we're leaving, I'm not waisting anymore time."

-Authors Note-

Thoughts? Sorry the chapter is so short, but I want the trial to have it's own chapter so I don't have to split it. So hopefully the next one will be longer. Review please, there a good motivation. I'll still update, but I like to know what you thought of the chapter so I can improve. Santana says: 'I'm sorry. Please, I was forced into this life, I grieved for your children. Don't do this, please.'


	13. Chapter 13: A Trial and a Frenzy

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I re-read last chapter, and I apologize for the mistakes I missed, hopefully that won't happen again. Here it is, the trial, though I promise it's still not over. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

AnaMP: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it(: I know to be honest I don't like short chapters myself, but if I didn't do that the chapter would just be too long. And as far as killing Santana off, you'll have to read and find out(;

anon: Thank you! I am too actually, thanks for the review(:

recklesslittleliar: That's so sweet, thank you! I think a Beta just fixes someone's mistakes, but I could be wrong. I'm glad you like the story, thanks for the review, and enjoy the update(:

Chapter Thirteen: A Trial and a Frenzy

The odd group of vampires, wolves, and an angel, pack into the van, on their way to the court room. Brittany is still not feeling herself, but insisted they had to leave for Quinn's sake. Joe brought a small cooler, holding blood for both Quinn and Brittany. Quinn is siting in the second row of seats with Rachel, holding her hand. Her chest still feels constricted, and she's tried to listen for Santana, but hears nothing but the Latina's breathing, and hopes it's a good sign. She's grateful to have her friends with her, but their not Santana, being far away from her mate for so long is starting to have more of an effect on her than just a tightening feeling in her chest. Quinn is growing weak, but more thirsty. Sue had suggested she's feeling Santana's thirst. Even as she runs, Quinn noticed she's not nearly as fast, and just recently a sharp pain hit her stomach."Sue, do you think when I see San, I won't feel like shit anymore?" She hums."It's just a theory, but considering you're the chosen ones, your bond is stronger than most, and you haven't been apart since you got turned." Quinn smiles a little."She's stayed by my side."

"Then the pain in your stomach and the tightness in your chest should go away." Quinn hums and clutches her throat."Maybe you should have some blood." Says Rachel."No, I want to give my half to San, she'll need it more than me. Besides, I've had enough, it's just our connection, that's making me feel thirsty."

"Do you think you can control yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel glances at Sue."Quinn, there'll be humans there too. A newborn usually has trouble controlling their thirst." Quinn runs her fingers through her hair."Yeah, I think so, but just incase, hold me back, ok?" She nods."Sure."

Getting closer, Quinn can feel the pain, and tightness already easing up."We almost there?" Sue points out the window. Protesters stand along the sidewalks with signs. Since vampires have been exposed, they've gotten supporters along with enemies. It looks to be half and half, both on opposite sides."I've never seen so many people in one place before."

"Not everyone on our side are human of course. They've just kept themselves hidden, but none are vampires. They won't risk coming here." Sue says as she slowly drives down the road, and into the parking lot. She turns the engine off, and turns to everyone."Remember, keep your anger in check. We don't want to prove them right, not all of us are evil, and they need to burry those stupid ideas about us from Hollywood. Blondie number one, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. I just wanna see Santana." Sue smiles sympathetically."Let's go then." Quinn let's Rachel drag her out if the van. As they walk to the building, the protesters are feeling at them, but the ones that stick out to Quinn the most, are the ones from the left side. The ones against keeping her kind; or anyone like her alive.'You monsters!' 'Our kids were a lot safer, until you came along!' 'Fuck you, blood suckers, you belong in hell!' Quinn can't help but wonder, if they only knew that not only was she a vampire, but a gay one at that. The people on the other side, are all the most strange people Quinn has ever seen. A lot of them are dressed up like vampires, even some with fake blood running down their chins. It makes Quinn frown, seeing how humans see them as, and thinks they shouldn't have any of them protest for them. They should be scared like the others. Although not all bad, humans shouldn't trust them all, their naive. Reaching the door, Quinn takes a deep breath and follows Sue, Joe and Brittany inside."Do you know what room it is?" Tina asks, and Sue points to the one down the hall, with four guards standing in front of the door."My guess is that one." She stops and turns to Quinn."Santana won't be in there, they most likely have her held in the back room. Try not to over react when they bring her out, we don't know what they'll do." She shrugs."I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

Quinn feels the tightness and pain quickly disappear as they walk down the hall. Like when a rubber band is stretched but then snaps back to how it was. It hasn't completely gone away, but it's much less noticeable. The guards let them past, opening the door for them. The room is already full."Who are theses people." She asks leaning closer to Rachel."I'm guessing the rest of the triad." Looking around the room, Quinn notices some cameras, as they take a seat behind the table Santana would be siting at. Next to where the judge will be siting is the sheriff, glaring at Quinn, and behind him is a door, making Quinn antsy."When will they bring Santana in?" Rachel rubs her arm."It's to start first, honey, just try and relax, ok?"

"I know she's behind that door, I can feel it." Sue leans over and hisses."Cut it out, blondie. If you vamp out on us, they might kick us out." Rachel rubs her back, and Quinn groans."Everyone stand for Judge Donald." An older man with white hair, and goatee. He takes a seat, and the room follows."Today we are here for vampire, Santana Lopez. The first trial ever of it's kind, so before we start, I'll explain what's going to happen." He pauses to put his reading glasses on, and pulls out a piece of paper from a folder Quinn assumes someone placed there for him."Now the procedure will be the same, with slight differences. Our sheriff, Ed has been apart of the investigating team, for the murder of Paul Twining. With the help of Dan, and Mike, they will tell our jury here, what this vamp did to this young boy. However, this trial isn't to prove guilty, or innocent. We know it's guilty. This trial is a warning to other vampires what happens when you cross the line, and to show humans how dangerous, this beings truly are, and maybe understand them better so we can prevent this from happening again. Gentleman, you may begin." Dan and Mike are seated opposite them, dressed in suits and ties. Dan stands, and takes what look to be photos out from his brief case. He walks around the table and puts them up on a white board next to the witness stand. They are photos of Paul's body, behind the dumpster at different angles. It's clear he had been bitten by a vampire, with lots of blood running down his neck. There's also pictures of a trail of blood from behind the building, where Santana dragged him. Dan turns to the jury, and points to the photos."This is how Paul died, a young man with the rest of his life a head of him, and a vampire came along, took advantage of him, then killed him. All of you here, know Paul Twining, he was that kid who walked around the neighborhood with a smile on his face."

He pauses glancing into the audience."His parents are here today, but unfortunately his brothers are not. They were found dead, in another town. We don't know if Santana killed them too, but we know before they died, they were turned, and now are nothing but ash. That is what happens when you kill one, they turn into dust." Dan shrugs, then takes his seat, and Mike stands in front of the room. As he talks, Quinn gets more anxious."Are they bringing her out soon?" Rachel rubs her back again."I don't know, you feeling ok?" She shakes her head."I'm trying to fight myself from going into that room, and I know Santana feels the same."

"Quinn Fabray." The new vampire turns her head, seeing everyone looking at her."Girlfriend of Santana Lopez. During our interrogation, she admitted to turning her. Though she didn't give an actual reason, we assume it was for personal gain." Quinn clenches her jaw shut, and squeezes her fist by her side. The crowd outside is heard, a radio station has their own set up inside, and the protesters have been listening."Ignore them, continue." Judge Donald says, and Mike continues."That monster, not only took her life, the life of Paul Twining, but five others as well. She admitted it herself, the parents are here, they heard her say it!" Quinn grasps onto the edge of the seat, getting more angry by the second."Five kids, none older than Paul, and some younger than Paul. She claims it was in a period in her vampire life where it was hard to control herself, and thought she could be around humans." He pauses pointing back to the pictures."This is what happens when their kind lose control, and being a cop, I've seen much worse. Let me ask you this, can we continue to let this happen?" He puts his hands on his waist."I don't think we can, and me, my partner, and the sheriff would like to prove to you, and everyone at home, that these beings deserve to be destroyed." Again, the crowd outside is heard screaming, and shouting, and Rachel looks worried."Our first witness is the father of Chad Salak, one of Santana's meals." The man walks to the front of the room and to the witness stand. The bailiff has him place his right hand on the bible and repeat everything he says, then steps aside."Ben Salak, tell us what Santana did to your boy."

He clears his throat."It was late at night, Chad was just walking down the street, alone, after hanging out with his buddies. He didn't drive, cause it wasn't far from our house. That vamp, said she saw him, and got thirsty smelling his blood. Lost control, drained him, then buried him in the woods close by." Quinn is shocked to hear all of this. Santana did tell her she's killed before, but listening to a father get emotional about his son's death, makes her want to cry, and she feels Santana's guilt."Ben, I have to ask, what do you think should happen to the vampire who killed your son." He turns to the jury."Ash the blood sucking bitch." Mike nods."That'll be all, Ben. You can step off the stand." The man takes his seat. Mike and Dan take turns questioning each of the fathers, making Quinn angrier and more anxious."Now, we call Quinn Fabray to the stand." Dan says. Quinn glances at Sue, who nods. She takes a deep breath, then walks to the stand. The bailiff goes through the same process with her before returning to his place in the corner of the room."Quinn, out of everyone in this room, you are the second most important of this equation. As a human, you gained this vampire's trust, and even think you're in love."

"I am in love, she's my mate, and I miss her." He hums."She's just behind that door, and we'll bring her in soon enough, but first I want to ask you a few questions." Quinn grasps onto the arm of the chair, almost breaking the wood."I'm going to assume you didn't know she was a vampire when you first met, am I right." She nods."What was your reaction when she told you?" Quinn takes a deep breath, knowing where he's trying to go with this, but she won't fall into his trap."I won't lie, I was scared, just as most of you are in this room. I can hear your hearts, I know how you feel." Some look around around, more alarmed at the new information, growing more scared. While others get more angry."I don't blame you, the unknown is scary. But I gave myself time to think about what she had told me, and it became more clear. Santana was never anything but nice to me, she cared for me, and she loved me, always putting me ahead of herself, and still does." Quinn pauses looking around the room."Destroying vampires won't solve your problems. There are other beings in this world, like angels, demons, and werewolves. Everyone is familiar with balance; evil and good. Too much of one can cause a frenzy. There are good vampires, like me, Santana, and my friends that came along with me. Then there are dark vampires, like Finn Hudson, the boy responsible for the death of Paul's siblings."

Dan crosses his arms and hums."As interesting as that may be, let's move on to the next question, and stick to just that question please." She nods."Can you tell us why Santana turned you?" Quinn glances back at Sue."Finn Hudson wanted to turn me first, I she didn't, he would have."

"So your saying she had no choice?"

"Yes, but I would've asked her to do it." He looks shocked, as do the others."Why is that?" Quinn shrugs."I love her, and I want to be with her forever." Dan hums."What do your parents think of all of this." She shrugs."I don't know, they didn't really have a say. Either way I was getting turned, I feel guilty for not talking to them, but we didn't have a lot of time." Quinn looks to Judy and Russell as she says that, and both smile."That's all I have to ask, you can step down now." She returns to her seat, but not before carefully hugging her parents."Now I'd like to call Antonio Lopez to the stand." Antonio goes through the same process with the bailiff, and takes a seat."You sir, were one married to Maribel Lopez. Found buried outside of town, in the mountains, correct?" He nods."Do you know what she died of."

"Yes, we were on vacation, with a good friend of mine, with his son. At the time I didn't know it, but he's a vampire."

"The father, or son?"

"Son, his name is Joe. He's right over there." Antonio points to Joe siting next to Brittany, and Dan glances at them."His father, killed my wife, to provide blood for him." Dam hums, crossing his arms."How do you know it wasn't your daughter?"

"Cause she told me what happened years later. I don't care what she's become, she's my baby, I love her, and I'll believe her over you any day."

"What happened to your friend?"

"He was killed by Finn Hudson."

"Ok, how did you react to finding out about your daughter?"

"I was surprised, but then I felt how cold she was, and it made sense. I wasn't ever afraid though, I knew Santana couldn't ever hurt me." Dan groans."That's enough, you can step down. Bring Santana Lopez out here, now." Quinn smiles and Sheriff Ed opens the door behind him, and drags Santana out by her arm. Quinn stands quickly, only to have Rachel and Mike hold her back."San!" Santana still has the burns on her body, and has cuffs on her wrists. Being closer to her, Quinn can feel her pain, guilt, and fear even more, causing her to cry, and she struggles to free herself from Mike and Rachel's hold. Santana turns to her and smiles a little, and mouths Te amo."Please, Judge Donald, she's my mate. We haven't been away from each other this long since I've turned." He sighs, and reluctantly nods."Keep it quick, I don't want to be here all day."

Mike and Rachel let her go, and in a flash, Quinn is tightly hugging the Latina vampire, sobbing."They hurt you, I felt it. I missed you so much, San." Santana smiles."I'm ok now, and I missed you too. I almost clawed my way in here, I wish I can hug you back." Quinn kisses her cheek."Me too, I love you so much." Santana kisses her back."I love you too, Mi Amor." She pauses glancing at the judge, and people watching them."Go sit down, ok? They want to start." Quinn starts to cry more, hugging Santana tightly."It'll be ok, baby, go sit." She nods then takes Santana's face in her hands and kisses her tenderly."Ok, I love you." Santana smiles."I love you."

"Alright, times up, take a seat the both of you." Sheriff Ed takes Santana to the stand, while Quinn takes her seat. The bailiff does his thing, then Santana sits down, and Mike grins."Santana Lopez, the reason we're all here. That was a sweet little reunion with your girlfriend, what did she mean, when she said she felt you getting hurt?"

"As you know, she's my mate, and since I turned her, I'm also her maker. Which makes our connection stronger than most." He hums with interest."Does this not happen to all vampires?"

"Not that I know of." He glances at Quinn, and suddenly Rachel stands up, surprising everyone."Your honor, my name is Rachel Berry, I'm half dark and good vampire, and I think this whole trail is unfair, and unjust. All of us have a gift, and one of mine is I can read minds. These men of the police force have dark intentions, and that's to kill every vampire in this room!" People talking loudly amongst each other, protesters outside, once again are heard, and Judge Donald, hits his gavel."Enough, calm down! Order in my court." Everyone grows quiet, and he turns to Mike and Dan."Is this true?"

"Of course it's true." Says Mike, and he turns to everyone behind him."Are you telling me, these monsters deserve to be free, and do as they please?!" Again Donald hits his gavel."That is not your place to make that decision, it's mine. I also knew Paul, his father is a good friend of mine, I watched that boy grow up. Going into this, I knew I wanted you gone." He says turning to Santana."How do you feel now?" Tina asks. Donald sighs then stands up, and walks around the stand, in front of Santana. Quinn stands up, and Mike holds her back."I don't believe you when you say you can feel anything. Your kind is dead, it's impossible to feel, love,pain, fear, or sadness. And I bet you didn't feel a damn thing killing all those kids, did you?" Quinn continues to struggle against Mike, and Donald reaches behind his back, pulling out a gun."No, Santana! Let me go!" The doors fly open, and Kyla Nicholson's father storms in."Don't ash that vampire!" Everyone gasps and Donald steps aside. The man walks in front of the room, turning to the jury."This vampire, killed my daughter, Kyla Nicholson. She told me how she did it herself, was it hard to hear, yes. But as she talked about it, she got emotional, she cried, and I could hear how guilty she felt. Santana told me Kyla is special to her, that she didn't want to kill her. Her body may have taken over, but she clearly has learned to control that. Siting in this room full of humans have proved it, and her mate, a new vampire, has proved that as well." He pauses, and takes out the necklace Santana gave him."When my daughters body was found buried in the park, this was with her. I didn't know who it belonged to, or where it came from, so I asked Santana. She told me it was her mothers, my daughter really liked it, and so Santana felt like she should have it, then gave it to me. So what I'm trying to prove is, vampires do have feelings, it's how she grieved for my daughter, and how she feel in love with a human."

Everyone again, starts talking amongst themselves, Quinn smiles at Santana, thankful for the man's bravery. Mike is still unconvinced, unlike his partner, who seems to be warming up to the idea of letting vampires into their world. Through the man's speech, Mike has snuck his way over to Donald, and as the judge himself isn't paying attention, takes the gun from him. Brittany though, did notice, but before she can give her warning, Mike shoots Santana in the chest."No, Santana!" Mike lets her go this time, and Quinn runs to her side. The gun made Santana fall back with the chair, and Quinn sighs in relief, not seeing a pile of ash,then cradles Santana's head in her arms, rocking the vampire."It's ok, you'll be fine, it wasn't a silver bullet. You're gonna be ok, San." The bailiff takes the gun from Mike and handcuffs him, the other humans are too in shock to move. Brittany, Holly, Mike, Tina, Rachel and Antonio join Quinn and Santana."She's losing a lot of blood." Holly says, kneeling in front of Santana."Will she be ok?" Kyla's father asks, and Holly smiles opening her bottle of tears."She'll be fine." Holly pours a few drops on Santana's wound as Quinn kisses her forehead."Is that what you meant by needing it for Santana, back at Artie's house?" Rachel asks, and Holly hums."Yeah."

"How did you know you needed it?" Asks Brittany."Shelby, she can see the future, that's why she left, she knew I could help." Santana starts to cough, as her wound slowly closes, and Quinn smiles."Hey, baby, you really scared me." Santana smiles back up at her." I could never leave you." Santana sits up, with the help of Holly, then cups Quinn's cheek, and kisses her tenderly."Good, cause I can't live without you." Judge Donald clears his throat."Excuse me, but this isn't over." Quinn shakes her head, pulling Santana into her chest."No, please, don't kill her, or any of us, please." He sighs glancing at everyone in the room, and the camera's."Everyone leave now, camera and radio crew too, turn those off."

Slowly the room starts to empty, and has Kyla's father goes to leave, Donald stops him."You stay here. What's your name, sir?"

"Anthony." He waves him over."Come over here, Anthony." The vampires watch, curiously, and Donald crosses his arms."I asked everyone to leave, cause I think it was getting too crazy and crowded in here. I may have brought the gun, but it was just intended for a scare tactic, I wasn't going to use it." Quinn nods, squeezing Santana tighter."I'm not gonna lie, since the first exposed vampire killed that child, I thought your kind doesn't have feelings. You're a monster, and since you're stronger than us, you do as you please. This man, has not only proved me wrong, but I'm sure others as well." He pauses turning to Santana."You lost control, not once, but five times, and although I know it was unintended, I don't feel safe with letting you and other roam free. Your kind is more unpredictable than a human serial killer, and it worries me."

"The only time our bodies are uncontrollable is in our first year in our vampire life." Donald hums, and Anthony steps in."I can help with that. When you told me about my daughter, it made me think, and I have an idea." Santana nods for him to continue."If there were a place for these new vampires, to learn how to control their thirst, gain back the control over their bodies, I think it'll help prevent this from happening."

"We don't have time for that, it needs to be stopped sooner, I don't need anymore humans dying, or anymore riots against vampires."

"What if there was already a place." Donald looks at him shocked."It exists already?"

"No, but I know a building we can use. It was meant for my new business, but it's failed, and now I have a fully furnished, empty building." Sue hums."It could work, but who would be there to show these newborns the ropes?" Anthony shrugs."We can get older vampires to volunteer. Of course they'd have to live there with them, and we can a custom it to their needs." Donald thinks for a moment."I like it, get the place ready ASASP, then spread the word." The vampires smile with relief, all but Santana and Quinn."Quinn doesn't go, she stays with me, I'm her maker, and mate. We can't be apart."

"What if you went with her?" Santana turns to Quinn."It's up to you, babe. What do you want?" She shrugs with a smile."If I'm with you, I don't care where we are." Santana returns the smiles and kisses her tenderly."We'll go, all of us, we can help other vampires." Santana says never taking her eyes off Quinn, and the group agrees."What will this place be called?" Rachel asks, and Santana snorts."Vampire City." Anthony shrugs."Sounds good to me." Donald nods."Good, it's settled then. Keep me updated, and Santana, stay out of trouble." Quinn helps her stand up and Santana snorts."Will do."

The vampires leave, with Anthony close behind."So, we'll follow the gay surfer to this building of his, and help get it ready." Sue says and Anthony looks at her confused, making Brittany laugh."You have a nick name now!" The rest laugh, as Anthony continues to be confused."Just go with it." Says Santana, and he shrugs."I'm not gay though, just FYI." Sue rolls her eyes."With that hair your not." Quinn's parents, Antonio, Joe and the wolves are waiting for them by the van. Judy pulls Quinn in a hug, while Antonio does the same to Santana, making the Latina laugh."Papi, I'm fine. You worry too much." Dave nods his head to Anthony."You coming with us?"

"Yes, but in a different car. You'll be following me to Vampire City." He looks confused, and Rachel pushes him inside the van."Just go, I'll explain on the way." Quinn hugs Judy carefully and kisses her cheek."I'm ok, we're all ok." Santana watches with a smile, and winks at Quinn."Where are we going, what is that man talking about." Quinn breaks the embrace and holds Santana's hand."Jus listen to Rachel, ok?" She sighs getting in the van."Fine."

"We'll run beside you, I don't think we can all fit." Dave says, and Sue nods."Whatever floats your boat fido." Quinn snorts at Dave's glare and Santana tugs on her hand, pulling her inside the van. Quinn slides the door shut, then lays her head on Santana's shoulder."You're never leaving my side again." Santana snorts and kisses the top of her head."Is that so?" Quinn hums."Yeap, that was horrible. I can't go through that again." Santana kisses the back of her hand."You won't ever have to, Mi Amor. I felt it too, and I didn't like it any better than you did. We're ok now, Finn is gone, those hillbilly freaks didn't ash me, we're home free." Quinn smiles the lifts her head, and kisses Santana deeply."Sounds good to me."

-Authors Note-

It's a little cheesy at the ending there, but come on, it's cute, right? Lol. Just so you know, this is NOT the ending of this FF, I still have ideas for this, and have maybe four, or possibly more chapters left in me, so don't worry. Review please, I love them(:


	14. Chapter 14: Spread the word, Wolves

It's still Love

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning: some violence and smut. So, like I said, this still isn't over. The drama with Finn and the hillbilly's have ended, but now Quinn had to learn to control herself, which might bring in some new drama(; Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you.**

**Flaka94: Lol, thanks I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the update(:**

Chapter Fourteen: Spread the word, Wolves

They followed Anothony not far outside of town, and up a mountain. Santana rolled her eyes and comented under her breath of how cliched it was. He gave the vampire's, wolves, angel, and humans a tour in the large building, and now their discussing the details."So, all we really need is furniture, that should'nt be hard to get." Santana says walking around what is supposed to be the main lobby, while holding Quinn's hand."We need volunteers too, which will be the hard part. I don't think they'll be keen on basically babysitting newborn vamps." Says Sue."How would we get the word out?" Tina asks, and Dave raises his hand."We could do that, we run into vamps all the time. A group of them like to piss us off, purposely boarding our territory. We can convince them to get the word out, they know older vamps,so it should be easy."

"Cool, while you guys get this place started, I'm gonna go back down to the basement with Quinn. Do we still have blood in the van? She needs it." Rachel nods."Yeah, we brought enough to lst a few days." Santana nods."Good." Santana takes Quinn outside and grabs the cooler, then heads down to the large basement."What are we doing down here?" Santana smiles and cups Quinn's cheek."I just want some alone time, and to talk to you." Quinn retruns the smile then turns her head, kissing Santana's palm."What about?" Santana closes the gap between them, kissing her tenderly."I'll get to that in a minute, here drink this. I can feel how thirsty you are." Santana opens the cooler, then hands Quinn a bottle, and she gulps it until there isn't any, making Santana laugh a little. Quinn wipes her mouth and gives Santana the empty bottle."How long will I be like this?" Santana sighs and pulls Quinn down as they sit on the concrete floor."That's what I want to talk to you about. I'm so proud of you, I know it wasn't easy being in taht courtroom, I felt it. But you held yourself back." Quinn shrugs."I was more worried about you, it was easy to ignore." Santana smiles and rubs the back of Quinn's hands with her thumbs."I felt that too, but it won't be so easy now. There will be lots of time where you'll feel the temptation to drain someone, and I'm going to teach you how to fight it."

"How will you do that? I mean, it wasn't easy for you." Santana sighs."No, but I didn't have help in the beginning. I'll be here for you, I'm going to teach you how to hunt, and to fight. The hunting is more to help with the natrual insitincts than for the blood. I'm sure Anthony will provide that for us, and the fighting will help with the extra energy you have." Quinn makes a face, and Santana laughs."I don't think I like the idea of hunting, it'll make me feel like a monster." She smiles sadly."I did too at first, but trust me it'll help." Santana reaches for the cooler and takes out another bottle."Drink up, after this we'll start hunting since we don't have any equipment yet." Quinn smiles taking the bottle, and again drinks all of it in just a few gulps."Don't worry, I'll bring the cooler, the blood is getting your energey up, and it's starting to effect me. So let's get you out there, I'm sure we'll run into deer more than anything, with the occasional bear." Santana takes Quinn's hand, and takes her out behind the building and into the woods."We won't see anything until we get further in." Feeling Quinn's nerves, Santana kisses her knuckles earning a smile from the new vampire."Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Quinn pecks her lips."I know, I turst you, I'm just nervous. What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't you're a smart girl, and it's not rocket science. Just stay low, be quiet, and wait for your prey to let it's gaurd down, then you, ya know, attack it." Quinn sighs with a frown."I hate that word, prey. San, are you sure this is." Quinn stops mid sentence hearing something in the distance, and Santana can hear it too."What is that?" Santana carefully sets the cooler on the ground."Sounds like a bear, and maybe some cubs." Before Santana can stop her, Quinn runs following the noise."No, Quinn! The bear will protect her cubs, it's too dangerous!" She ignores her, and Santana knows it's just her instincts taking over."God dammit." Santana weaves her way through the trees, and jumps over some fallen ones, until she finnaly catches up to Quinn."Quinn, you have to stop! That bear will hurt you, protecting it's cubs!" Quinn just looks at her and grunts, then runs ahead of her into an open feild where the bears are, and stops. Santana was right, there are two cubs with what she assumes is the mother, looking for some berries. They haven't seem to of noticed her yet, and slowly she appraoches them, while going down on her hands and knees. Santana appears and nervously glances between the animals and Quinn."Get back here, Q." She whispers harshly, and again she's ignored as Quinn gets closer to the large bear. Santana groans and walks around the feild at a safe distance, standing gaurd. As Quinn gets closer, the large bear looks up, and grunts as a warning. The cubs stay close behind her, and the bear becomes more gaurded."Quinn, come on, we'll find some deer." She pleads quietly, Quinn stops and thinking she'll turn around, Santana sighs with relief."The deer are faster, so we'll get a better run." Without any warning, Quinn pounces on the large bear, knocking her on it's back, with a loud growl. The bear swings at her a few times but misses, and Quinn punches it's jaw then it's ribs, breaking a few in the process."Stop it, Quinn!" The bear struggles underneath her, Santana jumps at Quinn knocking her off the bear, but she gets away from her and again attacks the bear. This time straddling it's back and squezees it's neck, killing it, the bear collaspses. Out of her haze, slowly she climbs off the bear, backing up to Santana, and hugs her tightly crying in her shoulder."I couldn't stop, San."

Santana rubs her back and kisses her temple."I know, baby. We can burry her if you want, the animals will just pick at her body." Quinn starts to calm down and wipes her eyes."We don't have a shovel." Santana sighs."Then we'll drag it into it's cave, it should be close by. Having the cubs, she wouldn't want to venture too far away from it." Remebering the cubs, Quinn turns around to them huddling together, both scared."What will happen to them?"

"I don't know, it looks like they can live off their mom's milk, but I don't know if they were taught to hunt. They'll have to live off the berries for awhile until they get bigger." Quinn lays her head on Santana's shoulder."I feel so bad, what if they die because of me?"

"This might sound bad, but it's better to have leanred this lesson now, than to make the same mistake with a human. That guilt your feeling, would be ten times worse, you don't want that." Quinn shakes her head in her shoulder."That's why we're doing this, to control your instincts." Santana holds Quinn for a few more minutes, then they drag the bear to it's cave."The others must be hunting, we should go before they get back. I still have to get the cooler, no more blood for you yet. I still would like to find a deer for you though, their easier to hunt." She takes Quinn's hand, but she pulls her back."I don't want to do this anymore." Santana sighs, and creases her cheek."I know you don't, but it has to be done. It'll put your parents at less of a risk, and I know you don't want to hurt them." She shakes her head."I haven't had the urge to hurt either of them, why would I now?"

"Cause like you said, you were worried about me, it distracted you. Now that I'm fine, it won't be so easy." Santana takes Quinn back to where they left the cooler, then start to search for some deer."This time, try not to let your body take over. Just clear your mind and take a few deep breaths. When you catch up to it, pounce, but don't hurt it, or kill it, you think you can do that?" Quinn takes a deep breath."I'll try." Santana smiles putting the cooler back down then kisses Quinn's knuckles."Don't doubt yourself." Quinn returns the smile and kisses Santana tnderly."Now I feel better." Santana snorts then reconnects their lips."Let's get started then. Close your eyes, and take a few deep breaths." Quinn does as she's told, taking the a moment to relax, and slow down, she can hear the sounds in the woods, it fascinates her."Hear that?" She nods."Focus, concentrate on the sounds then smell the air. There's a deer west of us." Quinn takes a deep breath and tries to listen for the deer, then hears the sound of it eating some grass."I hear it, now what?" She opens her eyes to Santana smiling."We go after it, remember, don't injur or kill it." Quinn nods and both run towards the deer, still holding hands. Quinn can see the small deer in the ditance and smiles when suddenly, something hit's her left side, tackling her to the ground, pulling Santana with her."What the fuck?!" Santana screams. Slowly circling them, is a large wolf, growling and showing his teeth."I don't recgonize him, San. Do you?" The wolf is black with some brown on his ears and it's right eye."No, I don't think he's from Dave's pack. It must be the others he was talking about, we must be in their territory." Quinn nervously never takes her eyes off the wolf, and Santana just glares at it."What do we do?"

"Relax, fido. We were just hunting, we'll leave now, there's no need to fight." The wolf stops, then throws it's head back, howling loudly, hurting the vampire's ears."I hate when they do that!" Shortly after four more wolves appear, a little smaller than the white and brown one, and all different colors, but one that scares Quinn the most, is the dark black one, with it's different colored eyes one blue and one brown."Shit, we're in trouble, babe." Quinn visiblly gulps and scoots closer to Santana."One of you transform already so we can talk." The black one steps forward and turns into it's human form, and Santana covers both their eyes."What's wrong, never seen a naked guy before?" The wolf asks, and Santana scoffs."Yeah, and there isn't much to see, I prefer the ladies." Quinn hears ruffling of a bush and assumes the boy is getting dressed."You can look now." Santana uncovers their eyes,and stadning in front of them is an attractive boy, with short brown hair, and eyes, wearing what looks like a school uniform."The names is Sebastain Smythe, we're the warblers, and you're in our territory. My buddy Blaine over there has been keeping watch me." He pauses, kneeling in front of them."So, vamps, tell me why you're here." Santana rolls her eyes."We were just hunting, I didn't know there were wolves in this area." He looks between them and hums."This has been our territory for years, either you're new, or just stupid." Sebastain stands up and sighs."Now that we know, we'll leave, and won't return." He laughs."You think it's that easy? I don't like vamps, your kind thinks their better and stronger than us. Who is the leader in your coven?" Quinn looks over to Santana a little confused. "I am, and you're right, we're new to the area, but we're also friends of Dave Korafsky. Do you know him?" Sebastain snorts."Of course I know him, his puppy has a facsination with my Blaine. Why do you ask?"

"He's lookingfor you, we need your help." He growls."Did you not hear me? I hate vamps, why would I help you?" Quinn cuts in."We're not like other vampires." Sebastain kneels back down."You don't look or smell any different."

"We're the chosen ones, we killed Finn Hudson, demons and his followers. We could probably kill you." Santana grins, proud, and also a little turned on."I'd like to see you try." Santana's head turns to the wolf, glaring at him."No, you won't fight her. If you must, fight me, she's just a newborn." He grins."I knew I smelled new blood. We won't fight today, I'm too intriguid as to what you need help with."

"Vampire City, it's a place where vamps like Quinn can get proper training. We need help spreading the word, Dave said you could help." Sebastain snorts."David is stupid, and naieve. How would that benift us? We don't care what newborns do, as long as they stay the hell away from us."

"If their living in Vampire City they will, and you won't have to worry about any of them going into your territory, they'll be busy training. If you're still unconvinced, we can build a fence." Santana says, and Sebastain sighs."Fine, we'll spread the word. We know where a few covens are around here. I'm sure they'll like the idea, having new bornsof their own to deal with."

"Thank you, we'll be leaving now, and I'll tell my coven to stay away from here." Santana pulls Quinn up with her, and Sebastain stands up as well, brushing the dirt off his pants."Good, if I see you again, we'll surely be fighting." he goesto leave with his pack, but then turns around."I'm sorry for being so rude, but I didn't get your names."

"I'm Santana, and this is my mate, Quinn." He grins walking over to Santana."Well, Santana. Maybe we'll bump into each other real soon, it was nice to meet you both despite ther circumtances. I think I could grow to like you blood suckers." Quinn tugs on Santana's hand, not liking the way the wolf is looking at her mate like she's a piece of meet."Let's go, San." Sebastain backs uo slowly and his pack follows until he's out of site."That was intresting."

"I don't like him, and I didn't like how he was looking at you." Santana smiles and holds both of Quinn's hands."Don't worry bout me, ok? I doubt we'll run into him again anyway. Let's go tell the others. Wanna run?" Quinn smiles."I love running with you." Santana kisses Quinn lovingly then gets a head start."Hey, no fair!" She laughs hearing Quinn yell."I'm winning, babe! Come on, you can do better than that!" Suddenly she feels a gust of wind next to her, and sees Quinn far ahead of her."I don't think so, Susie Q!" Quinn just laughs as Santana tries to catch up with her, but fails and meets her by the back door."It's about time Lopez. I thought you're supposed to be faster than me?" Santana shakes her head and lightly pushes Quinn's shoulder."Shut up, you clearly cheated." Quinn snorts and holds up the cooler."I even went back for this, and you still lost."

"Ok, you enjoy your victory for now, but next time, you won't get so lucky." Santana pulls on Quinn's waist, bringing her closer."We'll see about that." Santana leans their foreheads together, and sighs contently."I love you so damn much." Quinn blushes."I love you too." The Latina smiles gripping the back of Quinn's neck, and kisses her deeply with a moan. Quinn drops the cooler then slides her hand under Santana's shrit, feeling her abs and going further up north, cupping her left breast, earning another moan."There you are." The couple jumps apart to Brittnay's voice."Sorry to interrupt your sweet lady kisses, but we've been looking for you. You've been gone for awhile, are you ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We had a run in with some wolves though, I'll tell you inside though so I don't have to repeat myself." Brittany smiles hooking her arm with Quinn's and walks inside, earning a pout from Santana."Hey, she's my mate, let me hold her hand!" Both blonde's laugh as Santana catches up to them, and takes Quinn's hand. Quinn kisses the back of Santana's hand, then kisses her cheek."Don't be pouting, you know I love you." Santana pecks Quinn's lips and smiles."Love you too." Brittany rolls her eyes."You two are so cute sometimes, it makes me want to puke." Santana scoffs pulling Quinn closer to her."You're just jealous cause you and teen jesus can never be cute." Quinn elbows her side then slips her arms out from Brittany's and rubs the blone's back."Don't listen to her, B. That wolf just pissed her off, she didn't mean it." Brittany looks up and smiles."Are you sure it's not sexual tension? Rachie said it's been on Santana's min since we got here." Quinn truns to Santana brows raised, and the latina reaches behind Quinn and smacks the back of Brittany's head."B, tell hobbit to stay outta of my head, that shit isn't her buisness, and so what if I want to be intimate with my girlfriend?" Quinn shakes her head amused and kisses Santana's cheek."Maybe later." She winks then laughs when Santana groans."There you two are, what took you so long?" Rachel asks, and Santana walks up to her and flicks her forehead."Owh! What was that for?"

"Stay out of my head, Berry." The short vampire looks down at her feet, blushing."I'm still learning to control it, and I didn't mean for that to slip." Santana steps closer, with a glare."Don't let it slip again, got it?" She nods and Quinn pulls Santana away from her by the Latina's arm."Stop being mean, San. Tell everyone about Sebastain." Dave steps forward, clearly confused."Sebastain? You saw him? We could'nt find his pack." Santana rolls her eyes."Actually his pack found us, apparently we ran into their territory. We convinced him to spread the word about this place. The guy's a douche bag." Dave nods."His father is rich, and likes to use it as his advantage. The family owns a lot of the land here, I don't know what they use it for though. I assume it's just to show they have money, and can do what they please."

"What does the father do for a living?" Sue asks."I think he's a lawyer or something."She hums crossing her arms."What did he say about you being in his territory? I know, Sebastain, he doesn't like anyone near his land." Santana shrugs."He wanted to fight, but then said he was too intrested in why we needed his help, I don't think we have to worry about him." Dave sighs thinking for a moment."Where did you find him?"

"West of here, why?"Dave glances at his pack, worried."That's not his normal land, he's up to something. It could be why he agreed so quickly, to get you to leave. I know him well, he never turns down a fight." Quinn's grip on Santana's hand tightens, and the Latina kisses her temple."What could he possibly be doing out here in the middle of no where?" Mike asks next to Tina. Santana turns to Rachel."Is it just humans and vampire's, or can you read anyone's mind?" She shrugs."I haven't tried it on wolves before, I'm afraid of what their thinking, so I put a sheild around myself." Santana raises her brows surprised."You can do that?" Rachel nods."We have to get Berry to read warblers mind. If whatever he's doing is a threat to Quinn, or anyone of us, I want it stoped ASAP." The rest of the group agrees, not wanting to deal with another Finn Hudson."I think in the mean time we should find a place to stay, come up with a plan while also getting this place together." Dave says."You can stay at my house. It's just down the road, we past it coming up. It's big enough for all of you, since it's just me now. if you want, I can have blood delivered. I have a friend that works at the hospital, he does this kind of thing all the time." Santana rolls her eyes."Can we get rid of this danm van after this, it's starting to feel like I'm part of a fucked up version of the A team." Quinn snorts and slaps her arm."Do you really want everyone driving their own cars? It'll seem more suspicious wouldn't it?" She sighs following the rest of them out."Yeah, I guess you're right. I still hate it though." Quinn smiles and lays her head on Santana's shoulder.

Sue follows Anothony down the road, and to his large house. It's no mansion, but it isn't small either. The group settle's in, and everyone pairs up and picks a room. Tina and Mike, Brittany and Joe, Quinn's parents, Antonio and Sam, Dave and his pack, and Holly rooms with Sue. Santana and Quinn are in their room, cuddling on the bed, watching TV. Or Quinn is trying to watch TV while Santana kisses the new vampire's neck."Come on, babe, I wants to get my mack on." Quinn snorts."But Dance Momsis on, you know I love this show." Santana lifts her head from Quinn's neck and turns the TV off."It'll be on again later, I miss my girlfriend." Santana leans down kissing Quinn tenderly, and Quinn puts her hands on Santana's waist, rubbing the skin with her thumb. The kiss becomes more heated, with tongues wrestling and it gets sloppy with need. Santana trails kisses to Quinn's jaw, then down to her neck while slipping her hand under her shirt, reaching for her right breast and softly squezees it."San, I need you." She smiles in Quinn's neck."Already, babe?" Quinn groans."Everything just feels more intense, fuck me." Santana moans then sits up and starts stripping them both of their clothes."I love when you talk dirty to me." She takes Quinn's pink nipple in her mouth and in between her teeth lightly. Quinn throws her head back with a moan, when her fangs retract. She gasps and covers her mouth, and Santana stops looking down at her concerned."What's wrong, baby?" Quinn shakes her head and Santana brushes some hair behind her ear."Talk to me, are you ok?" She nods and Santana pulls her hand away from her face."My fangs came in." Santana smiles."That's normal, it's ok." She leans down and kisses her lovingly."It happened to me too, remember?" Quinn smiles."Yeah." Santana leans down again, and reconnects their lips, in a deep kiss then slips her hand between their bodies, cupping Quinn's center, making her buck her his in her hand to creat friction."God, San, please." Santana smiles and kisses her temple."What do you need?" Quinn groans."You inside me." Santana moans then runs her fingers in Quinn's already wet folds, collecting her juices before entering her with two fingers. Quinn moans loudly, griping the sheets with her back arched, and her head back."Faster." Santana pumps her wrist, this time not holding back like when Quinn was still human. Quinn slips her hand between them, and rubs Santana's clit."Fuck, Q." Santana rests her head on Quinn's shoulder, as Quinn enters her with two fingers also."I want you to feel as good as I do." Santana moans and bites Quinn's shoulder. Santana hooks her finger upward, hiting Quinn's 'G' spot, earning a lpud moan in return."Shit, that's the spot, babe, don't stop."

Santana rides Quinn's fingers, and Quinn matches Santana's pumps,bucking her hips upward."I'm close." Santana moans, and Quinn grasps onto Santana's shoulder, digging her nails into her skin when they both reach their climax."That was so intense, and amazing, and I'm not even out of breath, or tired." Santana smiles lifting her head up."It's one of the perks." Quinn smiles back and uses her free hand to pull Santana down for a deep kiss."I love you so damn much." Santana kisses the tip of her nose and smiles."I love you too, baby." Quinn slowly pulls out of Santana, and the Latina does the same, then lays on top of Quinn with a content sigh."Well I think we put on a good show for everyone." Quinn gasps and covers her face with her hand."You think they heard us?" Santana laughs."Babe, we're in a house full of vampires and wolves, they heard us."

"Oh god, that's so embarrasing! I can't face them after this, they'll mae fun of me!" Santana pulls Quinn's hand away and kisses her jaw."They'll make fun of me too, you weren't the only one screaming." She covers her face again, making Santana laugh some more."Yeah, but I did it more than you." Santana kisses her neck, up to her ear, and nibbles on it."I love when you scream though, it gets me going." Quinn blushes then uncovers her face and looks down at Santana."Really?" She nods, then kisses her deeply."Ready for round two?" She asks against her lips, and Quinn moans.

******Authors Note******

**It's on the short side, but I wanted to end it on a good note. What do you think Sebastain is up to? I bet no one was expecting that. He hasn't shown up in anyone's FF these days because the Warblers aren't on the show anymore, so I thought it would be a fun surprise, and everyone knows he likes to cause trouble(; I know there might be a few mistakes, but when I pasted the story in 'Doc manager' the words were kind of on top of one another, so I couldn't fix it, sorry:/ Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter please and thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15: Vampire's sleep Now?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning: smut. I have a question, would anyone apose to having either Santana or Quinn getting a G!P? I already asked a friend's opinion, but I think the rest of you that reads this should have a say too. I will hint that it could possibly happen in this chapter though. Oh and if anyone cares, I got a Tumblr a few days ago, it's gleeek4ever dot tumblr dot com. (of course w.o the 'dot') If you guys want, I'll post about my stories, so if you wanna know which ones I'll be updating, or when I'll be updating, go head and follow me. My 'questions' are on too, so go head and ask me something if for some reason you don't want to on here. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:**

**Flaka94: Idk, you'll have to wait and see Lol. Thanks for the review(:**

Chapter Fifteen: Vampire's sleep Now?

Santana is laying on top of Quinn, smilling down at her and tracing the blonde's face with her finger. Quinn has her eyes closed enjoying the feeling, while both are still very naked."Eleven orgasims, I just had eleven orgasims, and even given you the same amount, and I'm not even remotely tired." Santana snorts."I'm surprised no one has come in on us and ruined our fun." Quinn cracks open one of her eyes, and grins."They probably left after they heard you screaming at the top of your lungs." She laughs as Santana buries her face into her neck, and lightly slaps her shoulder."I couldn't help it, it felt too damn good." Quinn continues to laugh a little, while running her finger tips down Santana's back."Belive me, it felt good for me too." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn's neck."San?" She hums, placing open mouth kisses on her neck."Are you afraid of Sebastain?" Santana lifts her head and looks down at Quinn confused."Why would I be, cause he said he wants to fight me?" She shrugs."Yeah, and Dave said this isn't his normal territory. Are you afraid that he could be up to something, and so close to where newborn vampire's will be living?" Santana shrugs."A little, but I don't want you to worry, ok? Right now we have nothing but suspiscion, until he does something that puts up a red flag, then we'll worry and deal with it then, ok?" She leans down and kisses Quinn lovingly."Ok, I'll try not to." Santana snorts."Are you thirsty? You may not feel tired, but we did use alot of our energy, even I'm feeling it." Quinn nods and pulls Santana closer."Yeah, but I'm comfortable here." Santana smiles and peppers Quinn's face with kisses, getting her to laugh."I am too, but you really need some blood. I'll go get the cooler, and even call Anthony to get more here ASAP." Quinn pouts, and Santana tries to kiss it away, and laughs when it doesn't work."I'll be right back, Mi Amor."

Quinn sighs dramatically as Santana climbs off the bed, and puts a robe on, found hanging on the bathroom door."Fine, don't leave me waiting too long, babe. I wanna continue this." Santana laughs, then winks at Quinn, and while walking out, adds more swing to her hips, knowing what it'll do to the blonde."Ugh, you did that on purpose!" She hears Santana laughing in the hall, and covers her face with her hands.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Santana gets out the cooler from in the fridge, and takes out four bottles of blood, two for them both. Santana hasn't had any in awhile, and she's really starting to feel it, and being so connected to Quinn hasn't helped. She opens one of hers, and gulpes it down before taking the land line phone and calls Sue instead realizing she doesn't have Anthony's number yet._'Sandbags, have you finally gotten out of the sheets with your barbie girlfriend?'_ Santana rolls her eyes."Yeah, I was going to call Anthony, but remembered I don't have his number. He there with you?" _'I got him, blondie number three, and two, Asain fuscion, and the hobbit. Both parents are still there, they could've heard you, so you might want to sound proof your room.'_ "Yeah, I'll get right on that." She says dripping with sarcasim. "Can you ask Anthony to get blood here?" _'Already on it, Jennifer. We're on our way back, so I wanna see you both in clothes when we get there. Oh and Dave and his pack are taking a closer look at warbler, he has a bad feeling about him being on that land. Since their not there it's his only time to take a look around. We should be hearing from him soon.'_ Santana sighs, running her fingers through her hair."Ok, good. I'll see you soon then, bye." She disconnects the call, then puts he phone back on the reciever before grabbing the bottles and going back upstairs. Quinn is flipping through the channels on the large tv, and seeing Santana from the corner of her eye, turns to her and smiles."Guess what, babe?" Santana smiles at the blonde's excitement setting the bottles on the nightstand."What?" Quinn kneels on the bed, with the smile never leaving her her face."Watch this." She holds her hands together like she's going to pray, then pulls them apart, revaling what looks to be lightening in her hands, dancing around in her palms. Santana gasps, kneeling in front of her."You got your powers. How are you doing that?" Quinn shrugs."I have no idea. I was bored and started doing an old cheer, and this happened." Santana gently holds her wrist, then pulls her hands further apart. As she does, it creats a large ball of lightening."This is so cool." Quinn slowly turns away from Santana, and towards the tv."I wanna try something."

Quinn puts down her left hand, while turning her right, so the ball is sitting in it."What are you doing?" She looks back at Santana."I wanna see if I can throw this at the wall." Santana slowly nods."Ok, be careful." Quinn smiles."Babe, I'll be fine." Santana scoffs, uttering something in spanish under her breath as Quinn turns back around. Then slowly she pulls her hand back and throws the ball at the wall between the tv and the door, putting a hole in it. Quinn turns back to Santana with a 'I told you so' smile and Santana just grins at her."That was hot." Quinn snorts, then turns around fully and wraps her arms around Santana's neck, and Santana holds on to her waist."Well you did promise another round." Santana squints her eyes."I did?" Quinn shrugs."Actually no, but you will." Santana raises her brows."Oh yeah? You seem kind of full of yourself." Quinn leans her forehead against Santana's."Says the one who thought my new power is hot." Santana smiles and cloces the small gap between them, kissing Quinn deeply, earning a moan from the blonde. Quinn grasps a hand full of Santana's hair while slipping her tongue in her mouth, and sliding her right hand down south and squeezes her breast, getting a moan from the latina. Santana slides her left hand around Quinn's waist and cups her sex, making Quinn groan with need. She traces circles to her clit then ventures further south to her opening and teases her."Ugh, San, just fuck me already." Santana moans then enters her with two fingers, while crashing their lips together again, and pulling Quinn closer by her waist for leverage. Quinn begins to roll Santana's dark nipple between her fingers then roughly squeezes it, earning a loud moan. Despite being very distracted, Santana is well aware of the van pulling into the driveway."Their here, Sue said she wants in clothes." In lightening speed, Quinn straddles Santana, making her lay down on the bed with a groan."You're not stopping, San!" Never had she seen this side of the blonde before, Santana grins, and speeds her pumps up."Your so fucking hot right now." Quinn maons loudly, riding Santana's fingers, then slides her hand between them, and rubs Santana's clit."Don't waist any time, just fuck me." Quinn collects Santana's juices anyway so she doesn't hurt her, before plunging two fingers into her."Fast, Q. Oh god that feels amazing." Quinn leans their fireheads together, and smiles."Now we're really giving them a show." Santana laughs, but it quickly turns into a moan as Quinn hits her 'G' spot."Fuck, I'm close!" Quinn moans laying her head onto Santana's shoulderat her parnters words, then bites into her neck as she comes undone with Santana not far behind.

Quinn collaspes on top of Santana and places a kiss on her collar bone."I love you, San." Santana smiles slowly pullling out of her, then holds her closer, and kisses the top of her head."I love you too, Susie Q." Quinn snorts."What's with the new nickname?" She shrugs."I thought it was cute. Do you not like it?" Quinn kisses Santana's jaw then lays her head back on her shoulder."I don't mind you calling me that, but if anyone else tries it, their in trouble." Santana snorts, and Quinn starts to feel something wet on her cheek. She lifts her head and seessome blood running down Santana's neck, and gasps."What's wrong?' Quinn lightly runs her fonger tips over the bite marks."I bit you, San. Don't you feel it?" She shrugs."No, how bad is it?" Quinn pouts, then leans down and kisses it."I'm sorry, San." She smiles."It's fine, it'll heal." She cups Quinn's face, and pulls her in a tender kiss."Sanbags, and barbie number one, get your asses down here! We know what you were doing, so get some clothes on!" Quinn hides her face in Santana's neck, as the Latina rolls her eyes, then lightly smacks Quinn's backside."Come on, we don't wanna keep her waiting." Quinn reluctantly climbs off the bed and throws Santana her clothes, then gets dressed herself. Santana looks over at the night stand and grabs a bottle for Quinn."Babe, here, take this with you." Quinn smiles and as Santana hands the bottle to her, Quinn kisses her tenderly."Thanks, babe. Love you." Santana returns the smile, grabbing her own bottle."Love you. Now come on, let's see what Sue wants." She takes Quinn's hand walking out of the room, and reaching the door, Quinn suddenly stops."How are we going to explain that?" Santana shrugs."Well tell them what happened, but only when they bring it up first." Quinn nods, and Santana drags them out of the room, and down into the kitchen where everyone else is, including both their parents."It's about time. We're still waiting on Dave's call." Santana nods then pinches her brows together, smelling something, or someone else in the house."Who's here?"

"That would be my buddy, Joey. He's putting all the blood in thd fridge in the back." Santana sits on one of the stools by the island, and gently pulls Quinn between her legs. Rachel leans over the island, from her spot between Brittany and Tina, looking between Quinn and Santana."Why is there a hole in the wall?" The rest of the group look at the short vampire strangely, while Quinn looks guilty, and Santana rolls her eyes."Relax, hobbit, it's not what you think. Susie Q here got one of her powers finally." Brittany squals clapping her hands, as the others give her a congrats."What's your power?" Tina asks, and Quinn looks at Santana who shrugs, letting her decide."I'll show you, but I still can't control it yet." She walks around the island, and keeps a safe istance away from everyone, then clasps her hands together before slowly pulling them away."That's so cool." Brittany comments in aw, and Holly smiles with pride. Looking over at Santana, she notices the bit marks and laughs, earning a glare from the vampire."What's so funny?" Holly shakes her head, and stiffles another laugh."Nothing, ignore the weird angel." Santana narrows hher eyes, but drops it for the mean time, when the phone rings."Hello?" Sue answers, and puts it on speaker._'It's Dave, we're on our way back. Sebastain and his pack came back sooner than I would've liked, but I think we found something. Kurt took pictures on his phone, we'll be there soon.'_ "Do you know what it is?" _'I have an idea, but I don't know what their using it for.'_ "Gotcha, see ya soon." Sue puts the phone back onto the reciever and sighs."What do you think their up to?" Antonio asks and Sue shrugs. Quinn walks back around the island, and stands back at her place between Santana's legs, and Santana rests her chin on her shoulder, hugging her from behind, and both know it's for comfort. There's a short silence as they wait, lost in their thoughts, and Rachel sighs frustrated."Your all drving me crazy. Just clear your heads, you're giving me a terrible headache." Brittany smiles sdaly and rubs the short vampire's back."Sorry, Rachie." A man with short black hair and green eyes walks in, and Anthony shakes his hand."Thanks, again Joey." He looks a little uneasy, and scared."Sure, no problem." Santana snorts, and Quinn gives her a 'be nice' glare, instantly getting her to stop."So uh, are all of you vampire's?"

"No, I'm an angel. And the other two blone's over ther are human." Joey snorts."Yeah ok, and I'm fucking Santa Claus." Brittany gasp getting excited, and Rachel shakes her head, earnign a pout. Holly rolls her eyes, and stands in the middle of the kitchen, when suddenly her large wings fly out of her back, making Joey stumble back in shock."Holly shit." Holly grins."What do you think now, sweet checks?" Joey continues to look at her wings."Well I'll be damned, angles do excist." Dave walks in with his pack beind him, and Kurt standing next to him, glaring at Joey."Who the hell are you?" He puts his hands up in surrender and Holly puts her wings into back."Just a friend of Anthony's here. I was just leaving." He caustousliy walks past the wolves and quickly leaves."Let's see those pictures." Sue says, and Kurt hans his iPhone to her. She takes out her glasses and hums with interest."What is it?" Joe asks."It looks like a fighting ring, normally used for dogs, like pitbulls, but it looks like they upgraded it to train some wolves." Quinn grasps on to Santana's hand tightly."Why do you think their training to fight?" Judy asks, and Sue shrugs."I don't know, but it's not looking good."

"So what happens now?" Judy asks. Santana gently pulls Quinn away from her, standing up, she waves Rachel over."Come here, Berry. We have to test this." She looks over at Kurt and waves him over as the rest look on with inreset."What's your name?" He glances nervously to Dave, making the vampire roll her eyes."Kurt." Santana glances back at Quinn then has Rachel stand in fromt of the wolf."Read his mind." Rachel takes a deep breath, then stares at Kurt intently. Brittany leans over the island, and Santana crosses her arms already getting impatient, then Rachel breaks their starring contest and sighs."He's thinking about some Blaine guy, and their meeting tonight in the woods." Santana raises her borws at him, accusingly."Is that so?" She turns around to Sue."Rachel should go with Lady face. She ccan read other warlbers mind, maybe find some more info on what the hell is going on." She shrugs."I guess it couldn't hurt, but someone else has to go too, just incase it's a trap." Antonio raises his hand."I'll go." Sue nods, then turns to Kurt."What time is the meeting?"

"Midnight. It's when his pack are sleeping." Quinn stands by Santana's side, and holds her hand, making the vampire smile."What will we do until then?" Quinn asks."I have people going to Vampire City to bring in furniture, we could help." Antonio, Joe, Sam, Sue and some of Dave's pack agree to go. While Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Holly and Rachel opt to staying at the house. Dave tells the group he needs to hunt, and have time for himself to think in the woods, and Santana reminds him to stay away from Sebastain's territory. The girls are sitting around the living room, watching TV. Santana is laying across the couch, with her haed on Quinn's lap, and the blonde is running her fingers through Santana's hair. Brittany is sitting on the floor in front of them, while Rachel and Holly sit on the love seat."This is a horrible vampire movie. Who wants to veto this, and pop in _'The Lost Boys'_?" Holly asks, and everyone but Brittany raises their hands."Sorry, Brit. Majority rules." Holly goes and takes the movie _'Twilight'_ out and replaces it with the other. Quinn leans down and kisses Santana's temple."You feeling ok, babe?" Santana shakes her head."My stomach hurts." Quinn looks up at Holly, with concern."What's wrong with her?" Holly laughs to her self, sitting next to Rachel."I'm going to ask a personal question, and I need for you to be honest." Quinn glances down at Santana and nods."When you and Santana were having sex, did you bit her neck?" She blushes, and slowly nods."And yesterday, Santana bit my shoulder." Holly hums siting back in her seat."I think I need to call Shelby again, she'll know why San is feeling so sick. I'll be right back." Quinn looks back down at Santana. She has her eyes closed, and Quinn can feel how much pain she's in."Babe, do you think some blood will help?" She shakes her head."Do you wanna go in our room, and get comfortable in the bed?" She nods, and Quinn scoops her up, carrying her bridal style, then kisses her head. Forgetting the movie, Brittany and Rachel follow Quinn upstairs into their room. Brittany pulls back the blankets, and Quinn gently lays Santana down, then covers her up. Suddenly the couple yawns, getting confused looks from Brittany and Rachel."Did that just happen?" Rachel asks."San, feels tired, and she's in pain."

Rachel glances at Brittany, with concern written over her face."Q, vampire's don't just get tired, like ever. Santana I'm sure like everyone else, hasn't slept since she was turned. Something is happening to her, Holly needs to hurry the hell up." Quinn runs her fingers through her hair, then walks aroound the bed, and crawls behind Santana, and spoons her while closing her eyes. Rachel leans over the bed and shakes her and Santana's shoulders."Wake up!" Brittany looks on, pouting when Holly walks in the Shelby, and the angel raises her brows, shocked."Their sleeping." Rachel stands up and sighs."Quinn is only sleeping cause of her connection with Santana, she's getting her symptoms." Shelby hums."Do vampire's sleep now?" Shelby walks toward the vampire couple, ignoring Brittany, then looks up to Holly."You said they bit each other during sex?" She nods, and Shelby looks back down at the couple and sighs."I think I know what's going on here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dave has been in the woods for a few hours now. He's hunted a couple deer, and even a few beavers by a creek he found. Now he's sitting on a boulder collecting his thoughts. As soon as Sebastain's name was mentioned, he knew there would be trouble following him. They used to be in the same pack, until Dave's alpha genes took over, and he has an idea of what Sebastain could possibly be cooking up.

******FB******

After school, Sebastain and Dave, along with the pack, go out running in the woods, in wolf form to give them some release. It had become a daily routine of theirs, and they've claimed the area for themselves. Sebastain said it was to keep other wolves away, and that all packs have their own territory that no one should cross; not even vampire's. As some of the younger wolves wrestle, Dave and Sebastain wonder off alone._ 'What are we doing outside our land?' _Dave asks.'_I thought I saw something over here the other day.' _Sebastain starts to smell the ground_.'What was it?'_

'It looked like a secret cave, hiden in the ground.'

Dave grunts, and starts looking for himself. Suddenly they stop, and look up, hearing another wolf run toward them. _'He doesn't smell familiar. Should we warn our pack?'_ Dave asks, and Sebastain shakes his head when a brown wolf appears in front of them, gorwling, and showing his teeth. Dave and Sebastain growl back. _'This is my territory, get the hell away from here!'_ Sebastain snaps at him._'Who are you, I've never seen you around before. Our territoy isn't far south from here.' _The unkown wolf slowly walks around them._'I'm Brody. Now get off my land!'_ Brody snaps back, and Sebastain pounces on him, and bites his neck._'What the hell man, we should just leave!'_ Brody pushes Sebastain off him, and throws him into a tree, cracking a few ribs, and he yelps in pain._'Listen to your friend! You don't want to be here, now leave!'_ Dave nudges Sebastain with his nose, getting him on his feet, then they leave, with Sebastain glances back at Brody._'I'll be back!'_

*******FB*******

Dave thinks maybe Sebastain got too curious, and is now digging himself out of a hole.

*******Authors Note*******

**Who's mad at me right now? Go head be honest, you wanna know what the hell is going on Lol. And you will find out in the next update, ok, well, you'll find out what's happening with Santana before Sebastain. That will be more of a guessing game. Review please and thank you(:**


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets don't make Friends

It's still Love

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning: smut and mild violence. I know for sure now who will have the G!P. I had an idea before, but now that I know no one is 100% against it, I made my desicion. I also have to say this, everything that is now happening with the wolves, the story has been leading up to this. It'll make more sense once you read the chapter, but I wanted to make that clear, and don't worry, it still isn't over. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:**

**AintNobody: You'll find out in this chapter, thanks for the review!**

**boringsiot: I haven't seen a review from you in awhile, there will be some more 'downtime' for Quinn and Santana. Holly had an idea of what is happening with Santana, that's why she laughed. Shelby was just a second opinion. Thanks for the review, enjoy the update(:**

**destination51: I'm glad you like it, and you'll have to wait and see(;**

**Flaka94: Lol, sorry:/ You're the only one that knew what is going on with Santana, virtual hug! Lol. The Sebastain situation will be cleared up, eventually(; Thanks for the review, enjoy the update!**

Chapter Sixteen: Secrets don't make Friends

Quinn wakes up to whispering in the hallway. She rubs her eyes, suddenly not feeling to tired anymore, then looks over to Santana still sleeping, and even snoring a little. Quinn brushes some hair out of her face, then leans down and softly kisses her cheek. Hearing the voices outside their door, she makes it out as Rachel, Brittany, Holly, and Shelby. Carefully she climbs out of bed, not to wake Santana up, then in a flash, runs out the door, and softly closes it, getting the attention of the girls in the hall."What are you whispering about, and why the hell is Santana sleeping?" She whispers harshly, and Brittany pouts, looking at her feet. While Rachel looks guilty, Holly tries not to laugh, and Shelby rolls her eyes at the angel."I'll explain to you what's going on, but it would be better if we wait for her to wake up." Quinn glares at Shelby, and crosses her arms."I wanna know now. I need to know what's happening to my mate." Shelby sighs and Rachel shrugs."She has a point."

"Fine, but if I hear another chuckle from Holly, I'm keeping my mouth shut, and you won't be here when Santana finds out." Holly instantly stops laughing, and pouts, as Quinn looks on clearly confused."Just tell me what the hell is going on already." Shelby holds up her hand."Ok." She pauses taking a deep breath."Holly said you both bit each other during an intimate act, yes?" Quinn blushes a little, and nods slowly."OK, well, since you and Santana are the chosen ones, and both women, the instincts in you did that to make it possible for you to reproduce." Quinn narrows her eyes."What the hell does that mean?" Holly rolls her eyes."Come on kid, you took health class in school. Just think about how your mom got pregnant with you." Shelby glares at the blonde angel, and Quinn's eyes nearly pop out of her head."Are you telling me Santana's pregnant?" Rachel covers her face with her hand, and shakes her head, and again Holly rolls her eyes."No, she's not pregnant, but she is getting something that will help with that. It takes alot of energy, so her body shut down to get ready for it." Quinn groans, frustrated."I still have no idea what your talking about." Holly scoffs."For crying out loud, blondie, you girlfriend is growing a penis!" Quinn's jaw drops, and Shelby smacks the back of Holly's head."What, she wasn't getting it, why beat around the bush?" Rachel looks at Quinn, concerned at her lack of speech."You ok, Q?" She slowly shakes her head."What-how, how is this possible?" Shelby shrugs."While you were still sleeping I asked Will, my mentor, the samething."

"What did he say?"

"He said it's part of your destiny, to have a child born with great power, and like I said with you both being women, this is what happened." Quinn thinks for a moment, letting everything sink in."Why Santana?" Shelby shrugs."She's your maker, and the strongest of you both. You would'nt be able to handle this." Quinn snorts."Yeah, well, I can just imagine Santana's reaction to finding the ham between her legs." Brittany and Rachel smile, knowing how true that is, then Brittany gasps."That's why-" Shelby cuts her off, covering her mouth, confusing Quinn."Don't listen to Brittany, just focus on Santana. She'll need you when she wakes up, which could be soon." With the mention of her girlfriend's name, Quinn forgets about Brittany's strange coment."Yeah, you're right. Can someone get a bottle of blood for me though? I think she'll need some." Shelby nods, with her hand still over Birttany's mouth."Yes, I'll get that for you. Then I'll leave you with your mate, and Brittany is going to stay downstairs fro the rest of the day." Shebly takes Brittany with her downstairs, with Rachel and Holly behind them. Quinn runs her fingers through hair, taking a deep breath before going back into their room. She sighs with relief seeing Santana still sleeping then crawls into bed with her, and smiles down at the Latina. Watching her sleep makes Quinn realize, she and Santana could possibly have a baby. She always wanted kids and thought she Santana wouldn't get that privalge, that they would have to adopt. Not that Quinn would'nt want to help a child get a family, and she wouldn't love them any less, but to have a biological is what every girl wants, and they get to experiance it. Shelby slowly opens the door and holds up the bottle."I'll be in and out, just ignore me." Quinn smiles as Shelby tip toes to the night stand and places the bottle on it."Thanks, Shelby. How soon do you think San will wake up?" She shrugs."It's hard to say, but I don't think it'll be very long." Shelby sneaks back out of the room, closing the door behind her, and Quinn lays down and spoons Santana, holding her tight to her chest, and kisses her neck."I love you so much, San."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel, Brittany, Shelby, and Holly are in the kitchen, sitting around the island."Why are we not telling Quinn and Santana?" Brittany asks."Because they have enough to deal with, and after everything that's already happened to them they deserve a break." Rachel says and Brittany nods, still pouting."I guess that makes sense, but their my best friends. I don't like lying to them. My mom always told me secrets don't make friends." Rachel rubs circles on her back, smiling sadly."I don't want to either, but it's for the best."

"The guys and Sue are on their way back. So we tell them what's happened, what we think is going on with Sebastain, and tell them about Cassandra." Says Shelby, and the girls nod in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back up stairs Quinn is patiently waiting for Santana to wake up, it's already been a few minutes though and she's getting anxcious. She sits up against the head board with a sigh, looking down at Santana, and gets curious. Slowly she lifts the blankets, and looks for a buldge in her pants, but sees nothing."The hell?" Santana stirs in her sleep and Quinn drops the blanket. Showing no signs of waking up, again Quinn lifts the blanket, and this time reaches her hand inside. She slowly runs her hand down Santana's lower stomach, to her pelvis, then finally further south and gasps, feeling something hard then draws her hand back."Holly shit." Quinn looks up to Santana, still sleeping, and getting moer brave, she reaches back down and wraps her hand around Santana's new penis. She moans a little at it's size, it's not too big, but enough to know it'll stretch her in a good way, and moans a little, then starts to slowly rub it. Getting her self worked up, she can already feel her underwear getting wet with the idea of Santana deep inside her. Quinn hears a moan from bellow her, and looks to see Santana still alseep, but with her brows pinched together and Quinn picks up her pace. Santana bucks her hips and closes her eyes tightly with a moan, exciting Quinn further. She feels Santana growing in her hand and stops for a moment to put her hand into her pants, earning a loud moan from the Latina.

Quinn runshr hand up Santana's shaft to the tip and feels her precum and moans a little herself. Wanting Santana to get her release and to get the latina to wake up, Quinn rubs her faster, and soon her hand is soaked with Santana's juices. She looks down at her hand then looks around for something to wipe it on, and finds the robe Santana had worn earlier on the floor."Quinn?" Quinn gasps looking behind her to a very confused and tired Santana. She quickly wipes her hand then throws the rope aside, mentally noting to wash it later. Quinn turns around and creases Santana's cheek, smiling down at her."Hey, baby. How do you feel?"

"Was I sleeping?" Quinn nods, and Santana rubs her eyes then streachtes."I haven't slept in years, what the hell happened to me?" Quinn bites her lip, then gently pulls Santana to her chest, laying down with her, and runs her fingers through her raven hair."This is going to be very awkward for me to say, but uhm Shelby is here and she explained it to me."

"Q, just spit it out." She sighs."Ok, uhm, so since we're the chosen ones, and we're both girls, Shelby said our instincts took over to help us reproduce as a part of our destiny." Santana lifts her head from Quinn's shoulder, and looks down at her confused."What the hell does that mean?" Quinn again bites her lip."Uhm, San grind into me." Santana scoffs."What, why?" Quinn sighs."Babe, just do it, trust me." Santana continues to glare at Quinn but does it anyway and gasps."What the fuck is that?" In lightening speed, Quinn flips them, so she's straddling Santana's hips, then cups Santana's penis."That would be your penis, it's the only way to make a baby, love." Santana's eyes pop out of her head, and she throws Quinn off her onto the bed, and runs into the bathroom in the blink of an eye. A second later, Quinn hears Santana scream."¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué está pasando esto a mí, y no a ti? Empieza a hablar, blonide!" Quinn rolls her eyes."If you'll get your sexy ass back in here, I can explain it more! And don't call me that!" Santana walks back in beyond angry, and points her finger at Quinn."Start talking."

"Remember when we had sex this morning, and last night?" She nods."We bit each other, and like I said before, Shelby told me it was our instincts that did it, and now it made it possible for us to have a baby, as a part of our destiny. And it happened to you, because your my maker, and apprently I couldn't handle it, but you can." Santana scoffs, then starts pacing the room."Estoy harto de esta mierda de destino! Por qué no podemos coger un puto descanso? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto a nosotros? Soy una chica, no me supone tener un pene!" Quinn looks sadky down at her lap, and picks at the blanket."Are you saying you don't want to have a baby with me?" Santana huffs running her fingers through her hair, and stops in front of Quinn."What?" Quinn shrugs."I know it's not easy for you, to have this, but I got excited thinking about having your baby, and here you are shouting in spanish about why this is happening."

"Yeah, not only am I a vampire, but I'm a girl with a fucking penis! If I wasn't a freak before I am now!" Quinn looks up with tears streaming down her face."Stop yelling! You're not a freak, San! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, and I love you more than anything in this world!" Santana falls onto the edge of the bed, sitting next to Quinn, feeling guilty, and Quinn bumps her shoulder."Stop feeling guilty, I'm not mad at you."

"But I made you cry, your upset, and you think that I don't want to have a family with you."

"So, you do want to have a baby with me?" Hearing Quinn's wavering voice almost breaks Santana's heart, and she faces blonde, and takes both her hands, so Quinn is doing the same."I love you more than life, and having a baby together would be amazing. I'm sorry I mad you think otherwise, and I'm sorry but finding out I have a penis, that wasn't the first thing that came to mind." Quinn bites her lip, blushing a little."You know when you were sleeping I got curious." Santana raises her brows."Yeah?" She nods."Yeah, i kind of maybe gave you a hand job." She says looking back down at her lap, and Santana's jaw hangs open, then she smiles and hooks her finger under Quinn's chin."That's hot." Quinn snorts and Santana crashes their lips in a heated kiss, with tongues battling fro dominance, and she gribs the back of Quinn's head."I'm not gonna lie to you, San." Santana leans back brows pinched together, and Quinn smiles bashfully."At first I was excited about the thought about having a baby, but that wasn't the only thing on my mind." Santana grins, and Quinn sits on Santana's lap, leaning their foreheads together."I was thinking about what it would feel like to have you deep inside me." Santana moans, and before Quinn can protest, Santana flips them, laying Quinn in the middle of the bed, then takes off her jeans and underwear, and Quinn's shortly follow."That was the hottest thing you've ever said to me." Santana leans down and kisses Quinn deeply while slipping her hand between them and cups Quinn's center."Holly shit your so wet."

"It's what you do to me, babe." Santana runs her fingers in her slick flolds then goes to enter her with her finger when Quinn stops her."Have you frogotten already? You don't need to use those anymore." Santana blushes then looks down nervously, and Quinn hooks her finger under her chin."It's ok, San, I'm a little nervous too." Santana smiles then lines herself up before slowly sliding inside of Quinn."Am I hurting you?" Quinn shakes her head."No, it feels good, babe. Just go slow." Santana leans down and kisses her lovingly."It feels good for me too, your so tight." Quinn moans and grasps on to Santana's hips."Come on, baby, move. I need you." Santana thrusts into her slowly, not watning to hurt Quinn, and also getting used to her new parts."Oh fuck, that feels amazing. Don't you ever stop." Quinn puts her hands on Santana's shoulders, then wraps her legs around her waist."Faster, babe." Santana thrusts into her at a faster pace, but still careful not to hurt her."Fuck, I feel so full." Santana kisses Quinn's neck and sucks on her pulse point, then squezees Quinn's right breast with a moan, feeling Quinn tighten around her shaft."I'm close." Quinn digs her nails into Santana's back with a loud moan as she lets herself go, and Santana bites into Quinn's neck feeling herself empty into Quinn."That was so amazing, it's like we had sex for the first time again." Santana smiles against her skin."Yeah, it was." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana, with her still inside of her, and kisses the top of her head."So, do you feel pregnant?" Quinn snorts."No, but I think it's too soon to tell." Santana cuddles closer to Quinn, burring her face into her neck."Yeah, probably, and if you aren't we can try again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Antonio, Anthony, Sue, Tina, Mike, Joe, Sam, Kurt, and Dave all walk into the kitchen."Where's the rest of your pack, Dave?" Rachel asks."Their uh still helping out at VC. So what's going on with Santana?" Rachel and Brittany both look to Shelby and Holly."She's fine, we heard her yelling in spanish earlier, but I think she and Quinn made up if you know what I mean." Antonio makes a face, making Holly snort."Sorry, forgot she's your daughter." Brittany smiles."Santana has a penis now." Rachel hits the blonde's shoulder as the boys jaws practically hit the floor, and Brittany shrugs."It's totally true. Their probably upstairs making a vampire baby." Holly rolls her eyes."She's right, but we weren't going to tell them, Brit. Santana is gonna kick your ass." Brittany pouts and Joe rubs her back."It's ok, Brit. I won't let her, but I'm sure her dad didn't want to hear that." She smiles at him, and Antonio waves her off."Or Quinn's for that matter." Rachel says, then notices their not in the room."Where are they anyway? Are they still at VC?" The boys turn to Sue, looking sad, and guilty."They went back home. They said they'd keep in touch with Quinn but that they couldn't handle anymore of this, and need a break."

"Are we not going to tell Quinn about this too?" Brittany asks."No, this she needs to know, but don't say anything until she says something first." Sue says, and everyone nods."Now, let's talk about Sebastain. Berry will go with Hummel to read Warblers mind, but how do you guys actually feel about this situation?" Sue asks, and Brittany raises her hand."Why hasn't he come back with vampire's for VC yet? Santana did say he agreed to spread the word, and everything is almost ready. What is he doing with them?" Shelby rolls her eyes at the blonde."Holly told me about him, and we talked a little about it. I think maybe it has something to do with Cassandra. She's the only female wolf, and there's been talk that she's building an army. My mentor told me about it, we don't why she's doing it though." Sue narrows her eyes."Well if she is building an army, it could be for two reasons. One, it's for some kind of revenge and want's war, or two, she has something big planned, and wants war." Brittany bites her bottom lip out of fear, and Rachel rubs her back."What would she have planned that requiers to fight?" Rachel asks, and Sue shrugs."Looks like we'll have to figure it out." Dave licks his lips, and sighs."I can have my pack sniff around her territory, I think I already have an idea where it's at. You guys worry about Sebastain." He leaves before anyone could protest, leaving Kurt behind. Sue gets out some blood for the others, as they start to further discuss their plan for their midnight meeting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn and Santana are still laying in bed, with Quinn's legs wrapped around Santana's waist."I hope we mad a baby." Santana smiles."Me too, babe. I would love to see a mini you running around." Quinn shakes her head."I'd rather a mini you. I want her to have your hair, and nose, and beautiful brown eyes, your full lips, and your smile." Santana leans up placing a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips."If she looks like me then, I want her to have your personality." Quinn hums."What if it's a boy?" She shrugs."I'd still want him to be like you." Quinn brushes some hair behind Santana's ear."I think I want a girl. Their easy, we know girls, we can handle them." Santana snorts."I second that."

"You know, Shelby said the baby will be really powerful. We'll have to make sure she uses her powers for good, and only when nesscary." Santana starts to trace random patterns on Quinn's collar bone."Sounds good to me. If she is anything like you though I don't think we'd have a problem with that." Quinn smiles."My parents will by happy when I tell them about their future granchild." Santana hums."So will Papi."

"I should get you some blood, your thirsty." Santana smiles cuddling into Quinn's neck."I love our connection, and I love you so much." Quinn blushes."Ditto, now let me get up." She pouts getting up, and slowly pulls out of Quinn, making them both moan. Santana then looks down and blushes herself."We should clean up before you go." Quinn snorts."K." She gets out of bed, then goes into the bathroom."Uhm, babe."

"Yeah?" Santana is still kneeling on the bed, starring down at her new addition."I really don't want to- ya know." Quinn peeks her head out from the bathroom, confused."I don't actually." Santana looks up at her pouting, and gestures down between her legs."Oh, well, San, you'll have to touch it at some point if you want to pee." The vampire shudders at the thought, and Quinn smiles walking toward her, then takes her hand, and goes back into the bathroom."Don't be shy, babe. I'll take care of you." She kisses Santana's cheek, then grabs some toilet paper."Wow, we made a mess." Santana keeps quiet, looking at the tile floor while Quinn cleans her off. She hears Quinn walk away from her as she throws the soiled tissue away, then sees her feet as she stands in front of her. Quinn hooks her finger under Santana's chin and kisses her lovingly."You're cute when your shy. Let's go downstairs." Santana doesn't argue with her as she gets dragged back into the bathroom, then both put their clothes back on. Santana picks up her underwear though and sighs."I can't wear these, there too tight now." Quinn puts her shirt on and takes the undewear from her, then puts it in the dresser."Maybe you can borrow one of the boys boxers until we get you some." Santana scoffs, glaring at her."There is no way I'm asking any of them if I can wear their boxers. Quinn arches her brow."So what are you gonna go comando?" Santana shrugs."I've done it before." Quinn rolls her eyes."Then I'll ask, I'm sure Sam won't mind. I'll be right back." Quinn leaves before Santana can argue any further, and goes downstairs into the kitchen."Finally decided to grace us with your precense?" Holly asks, and for the second time, Quinn rolls her eyes."Sam, I need to ask you something." Rachel snorts, earning a glare from the blonde."Stay out of my head, Berry. God, learn to control that shit. You know if Santana finds out you know about her problem she'll kick your ass." With that, Rachel cowards behind Brittany, as Sam follows Quinn into the living room."What's up?"

"Ok, uhm, you need to promise first not to say anything to anyone, and to not laugh." He narrows his eyes."Uhh, ok, fine. What is it?" Quinn bites her bottom lip."San needs to borrow some boxers, her underwear are too tight." Sam grins."Does it have anything to do with her new parts?" She glares at him."How do you know about that?" He shrugs."Brittany." Quinn shakes her head."Does everyone know?" He looks down guilty."Maybe." Quinn huffs, angry."They better not say anything if they don't want to piss Santana off. Now, can you let her borrow some boxers? I'll get her some more later, or better yet have Brittany do it." He smiles."Sure, let me run up and get it." While he does that, Quinn returns to the kitchen, and everyone looks at her expectingly, and she glares at them."Don't say a word. She's already pissed I had to ask Sam for boxers, don't make her more angry." Brittany looks down, guilty."I'm sorry, Q. If you want, I'll get her some boxers." Seeing how guilty Brittany is, makes Quinn feel bad."It's ok, B. That's a good idea, maybe bring Joe with you." She looks up with a smile."K, we'll be back later. Come on, babe." Quinn shakes her head as Brittany drags Joe out of them room as an amused Sam walks in, with an angry Santana behind him."Hey, mija. How are you feeling?" She walks past Sam to Quinn, and takes her hand."Better, and by the way, I know you know, so keep your thoughts to yourself, unless you wanna deal with snixx." Quinn knows Santana is speaking out of embarrasement more than anger, cause she can feel it, but keeps her mouth shut, and rubs the back of Santana's hand with her thumb."Where's Dave?" Santana asks."He went hunting in the woods, but promised to stay away from Sebastain." She hums, and sits on the island, dragging Quinn on her lap."Do we know what his deal is?" Everyone at the sametime shakes their heads, making Santana suspcious."Ok. Why are you acting so weird?"

"We're not, they are." Says Holly, and Rachel glares at the angel."None of us are acting weird. It's being in the house together, we need to get ot or, I don't know do something."

"Berry, you need a man." The group laughs a little, while Rachel crosses her arms, moving her glare at Santana, then grins."A man, or a girl vampire with a dick?" In a blink of an eye, Santana has Rachel pinned against the wall, and Sam, Quinn, Antonio, and Holly are trying to get the Latina off her."San, let go, you're hurting her! I know she pissed you off, but you can't do shit like this!" Holly yells."Fucking, say it again, Berry!" Quinn huffs letting go, and walks around everyone, and stands by Santana's side, softly rubbing her arm."Babe, come on. You're angry, but you don't want to hurt anyone. Let go, for me, por favor." Hearing Quinn, Santana looks into Rachel's eyes and sees how frightened she is, and slowly lets the girl onto her feet."I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Por favor, perdóname." Rachel lightly holds her neck, and nods. Santana tightly hugs Quinn, and cries."It's ok, you didn't hurt her. She's fine. Do you wanna go back upstairs?" She nods into Quinn's neck, and Quinn scoops her up, and carries her to their room."So, is that like, normal?" Holly asks. Sue nods."When she's angry like that she blacks out. It doesn't happen too often, when she comes out of it, she cries. Quinn is the only one that can calm her down, she'll be fine." Holly hums."That girl has some fucking anger issues, I thought I was bad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upstairs, Santana is almost laying on top of Quinn, with her head on her shoulder, cuddling her face in the blonde's neck."You think Rachel is afraid of me now?" Quinn runs her fingers through Santana's hair, knowing how much it calms her."I don't think so. She should be used to your anger by now."

"But they've never seen me like that before. She really pissed me off." Quinn kisses the top of her head."I know, babe. I'm sure Sue is explaining everything to them. She's seen you like that." Santana sighs."Yeah, I guess. It's been awhile since I got that angry. Having to ask Sam for some boxers, and then Rachel's coment about my dick, really set me off." Quinn doesn't say anything, only running her fingers through the Latina's hair, letting her talk."You think they'll keep teasing me about it?" Quinn sighs, feeling Santana's sadness."No, I won't let them." Santana smiles, and kisses Quinn's neck."Gracias, baby. I love you." Quinn smiles, holding Santana closer."I love you too."

******Authors Note******

**Thoughts? Did Santana react the way you expected her to? I'm not gonna lie, I was nervous writting the smut for this one, just because it's my first G!P FF. I knew it would be easy to write, but I still don't know how everyone feels about it, and I wouldn't want to lose readers for it. Santana says:'How did this happen? Why is it happening to me, and not you? Start talking, blonide!' 'I'm so sick of this destiny crap! Why can't we catch a fucking break? Why does this have to happen to us? I'm a girl, I'm not supposed to have a penis!' I had a little problem with some of the font for the Spanish parts, so if it looks weird, I'm sorry, I tried fixing it. Review please and thank you(:**


	17. Chapter 17: Cassandra July

It's still Love

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Joylinda said in a review that the Sebastain and Cassandra situation is confusing for them, so hopefully if some of you also feel the same, this will clear things up. There is going to be more of Dave's POV, you'll see why I did it, but I don't think I'll have more of if in furture chapters incase any of you are wondering. For the readers that are also following my other stories, I haven't forgotten about them. I've just been on a roll with this one, and I want to get the chapters up, but I'll update the others soon. Probably 'Love in Paradise' first. Oh, and there are small parts that will remind you of 'Twilight' with the wolves, but I promise, it's far from it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:**

Chapter Seventeen: Cassandra July

Dave runs out into the woods, back to the same spot he and Sebastain met Brody. He wants answers, and he wants them now. He hasn't told the rest of the group about Brody just yet, wanting them to be focused on Sebastain, and Quinn and Santana have enough going on. Dave morphs into his wolf, knowing he can find Brody better that way._'Where are you, you waxed maniquin freak?'_ Dave smells the ground, and shortly picks up on a familiar scent._'I know that cologne smell anywhere.'_ He picks up his pace until he starts running. The smell is growing stronger, he's getting close. Dave howls as a warning and soon comes across Brody._'I was expecting you, there was no need for the howl.'_ Dave grunts sitting across from him._'How did you know I was coming?'_

'Cassandra can see the future, it's how I stopped your friend from sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.'

Dave growls._'He's not my friend, we're in different packs now, he doesn't concern me. What does though is what you have hiding.'_ Brody glances behind him._'You'll find out soon enough, don't worry. Now, about Sebastain. He's been using newborn vamps to train with his pack. He wants to fight us. Cause like you, he's nosey, and Cassandra can't allow that to happen. He needs to be stopped.'_

'You want me and my pack to do it?'

Brody whimpers, and falls down to the ground. Dave puts his head down, and slowly backs away when another wolf appears. It has a white coat, with bright blue eyes, and a dominet posture, one Dave himself can't ignore, and matches Brody's position on the ground._'I'm Cassandra. I was going to have him speak for me, but since you're not getting the message, I'll have to do it myself.'_ She walks closer, and starts to circle around Dave._'It has come to my attention that your housing with vampires, and an angel, am I right?'_

'Yes.'

Cassandra continues to circle him, then finally sits in front of him._'I want you to collide with that coven, and do whatever the hell you can to stop warbler, understood?'_

'Yes, I don't think it'll take much convicing. No one really cares for him, or his pack.'

'Good. Return to them, by tomorrow night I want the problem solved.'

She stands back up, and towers over Dave, making him whimper, and his ears go back._'I should'nt have to worry about you showing her face around here again, do I?'_

'No, I'm the only one who knows about this place, it's safe with me.'

'You better be telling the truth. I'm keeping track of you, and if I get a vision of you squeeling, you'll be more than sorry, got it?'

Dave continues to whimper, slowly backing away._'You have my word, I won't say anything.'_ Cassandra grunts, then returns to Brody's side._'Good now leave, and stay away.'_ Dave is quick to his feet, and runs back to Anthony's house. With Cassandra's threat dancing in the back of his head, Dave knows it won't be easy to keep with a mind reader in the house, and decides to avoid being in the same room as the short vampire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn playfully pats Santana's backside."Up, let me get you and I some blood. There's a bottle here I forgot about for you. I'll go into the kitchen to get one for me." Santana pouts as she rolls off Quinn, and Quinn climbs out of bed, then holds out the bottle to Santana."Drink up, babe. I know you're thirsty." Santana takes it from her, and gulps it down until it's gone."Can you get me another one?" Quinn smiles leaning down."Of course, babe." She kisses Santana tenderly before going downstairs, and Santana leans back on the headboard and turns the TV on.

Downstairs, Quinn walks into the kitchen, when everyone stops talking."Um, I just came down to get us some blood. Is everything ok?" Rachel nods, putting on a fake smile, and Quinn narrows her eyes."How is Santana?" Quinn walks past them to the refrigarator."Better. She cried for a few minutes, but she's ok now. Ya know, she really does feel bad, Rae." She nods."I know, Q. I could read her thoughts remember?"

"Yeah, right. Well I'm gonna go back up, and take this to her." Quinn walks out of the room, only to turn around, and go back in. Making everyone nervous has to what she might ask."Is Antonio and Rachel still going with Kurt to meet Blaine tonight?" Holly nods."Yeah, we were just discussing it. We don't want to be unprepared." Quinn nods."Ok, I was just wondering. Since what happened to Santana I've been spending alot of my time with her." Antonio waves her off."It's fine. You go and take care of my daughter. There's no doubt in my mind if it was the other way around, she would do the same." Quinn smiles."Yeah, she would. Well I'm gonna go and do that, but if I could do anything to help with my new power, just give me a call, ok?"

"We will, but we'll be fine without you, no offense. Your mate needs you more right now." Tina says, and Quinn returns upstairs to Santana watching Dance Moms."I thought you didn't like this show?" She shrugs as Quinn hands her the bottle."It's addicting, and Christi cracks me up. She reminds me of my Mami." Quinn sits next to Santana opening her bottle, and takes a few gulps."I wish I got to meet her." Santana smiles sadly."Me too. She would've loved you." Quinn returns the smile and lays her head on Santana's shoulder."Yeah?" Santana hums."Yeah. You make me happy, and also because you're amazing, and the complete opposite of me." Quinn snorts."You're amazing too, and I love you so so much." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head, and pats her knee."Love you too." As they watch the episode, Quinn starts to feel Santana squirm in her seat, and grins."Will you go to the bathroom already?" She says with a laugh, lifting her head from Santana's shoulder."I really don't want to." Quinn snorts."So, you'd rather suffer instead?" She shrugs."You think it's possible to still pee sitting down?" Quinn smiles."I doubt it." Santana groans, still squirming, and even crossing her legs."Your bladder is going to explode, come on." Quinn takes her hand, and drags her into the bathroom."I'm not touching that thing, so forget it." Quinn positions Santana in front of the toilet, and stands behind her."You won't, I will. Just relax." Santana opens her mouth to question her, when she feels Quinn unzip her pants, then pulls them down with the boxers."I touched it already, and you need to pee. There's no way I'm letting you piss the bed." Santana scoffs with and eye roll, and Quinn lightly grasps her shaft, causing her breath to hitch in her throat."San, relax. I'm no guy, but I'm sure it's the same idea." Santana takes a deep breath then lets herself go with a moan."Oh god, I've been holding that since I woke up." Quinn snorts."Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped." Santana shrugs."I was embarrassed." Quinn smiles and kisses her neck."You don't have to be embarrassed with me, I'll love you." Santana grins, blushing a little."I know, but still." Quinn takes a step back, and Santana pulls her pants and underwear back up, then faces Quinn.

"I was thinking later we can go to VC. It's almost finsished, and I wanna test out your new power more." Quinn smiles."Ok, sounds like fun, but until then, you are cuddling with me, and watching whats left of Dance Moms." Santana snorts as Quinn drags her into their room, and onto the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dave morphs back into his human self, and grabs some clothes behind a bush he left earlier, and puts them on, and runs back to Anthony's house. The group are now siting around the living room, and Brittany and Joe have returned."I don't think Rachel and Antonio have to go with Kurt anymore." They look at eachother confused."Why?" Antonio asks."I ran into him myself, and no, I didn't go into his territory, he came into ours. He's planinng on fighting with Cassandra July and her pack, we have to stop them." Sue hums."Do you know why?" He clears his throat, trying to block his thoughts from Rachel."No."

"Why stop them if it doesn't concern us?" Joe asks."Uh well it could give us future problems." Rachel narrows her eyes."He's not telling us something. I tried reading his mind, but he's blocked it somehow." Sue stands up, crossing her arms."Speak, fido." Dave groans."I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell." Sue rolls her eyes."What are you, nine? He's not your alpha, you didn't have to promise him shit. Now, what did he tell you?" Dave sighs."I lied, I didn't run into Sebastain, I ran into Brody. He's second to Cassandra." Sue arches her brow, shocked."Go on."

"Years ago when I was still in Sebastain's pack, we came across this underground cave, and Sebastain got curious. But before he could take a look inside, Brody showed up, we got into it a little bit, and Sebastain said he wasn't letting it go, that he'd be back." Sue hums, as Dave continues."When I went back there earlier, Brody was there, said we'd find out what their hiding soon enough, and that Sebastain needs to be stopped, that he's been training newborns to fight. Then Cassandra showed up, said she wants your coven to help me do it, and by tomorrow she wants him dead." He stops talking, as Santana and Quinn walk hand in hand down the stairs."We're going to VC. I wanna test Quinn's new power." Sue throws the keys to the van to Santana."Be careful with Sebastain still around, we still don't know what he's up to." Santana nods."Yeah, ok. We'll be back later. There's blood there, right?" Anthony nods."If your going into the basement, there should be." She smiles."Gracias. Papi you be careful too, ok?" He smiles with a nod."Of course, mija. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. You worry about your girl." She smiles and blows him a kiss."I will, bye everyone." They all give them a bye in unison, and sigh in relief once their gone."How long are we going to keep this from them? I mean you saw how pissed Santanagot earlier, do we want a repeat of that?" Mike asks, and Sue shrugs."She'll get over it, and we'll keep it from them for as long as we can."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana opens the door for Quinn, making her blush as she climb in, then closes the door and runs around the van, getting in the driver's side, and holds Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers together."Is it just me, or are they acting weird?" Santana snorts pulling onto the street."No, their deffintly acting weird." Quinn hums."I wonder what their up to." Santana shrugs."I kinda don't want to know. Hey, have you noticed your parents weren't with them? Would they be sleeping or something?"

"I don't know, I don't think I've seen them since yesterday actually." Santana kissese the back of Quinn's hand."Don't worry about it now, ok? We could be jumping into conclusions, it's been crazy the last few days. Maybe they slipped in their room taking a break from it all without us noticing." Quinn sighs then smiles."Yeah, your probably right. I'm sure their fine."

"If you want, when we're done, we can call them." Quinn slides closer to Santana and kisses her cheek."Thank you." Santana parks in front of the building and kisses Quinn lonvingly."You welcome." Together they get out of the car, and Santana takes Quinn down to the basement doors, but stops infront of them."What's wrong?" Santana holds her finger up to her mouth, telling Quinn to be quiet, then holds her ear to the door."Someone's here." She whispers, then sniffs the air, while gently pushing Quinn away from the door."Sebastain is here, and there's people with him."

"What is he doing here?" Santana turns to Quinn and rubs her arms."I think he's been using our equipment to train the newborns, and his pack. Just relax everything-" Santana is cut off by the doors slamming into her, knocking her out, and falling next to Quinn."Santana!" Two silver and brown wolves circle them, growling, and showing their teeth, when Sebastain appears in his human form with a grin."I've been waiting for you. Me and my pack have been sneaking her, well since you and your mate told us about it, and I just couldn't resist. It's the perfect place to train for war." He turns his attention to the wolves, and snaps his fingers, making them sit above Quinn and Santana's heads."Blaine." A boy with black hair, geled back, and wearing the same uniform as Sebastain appears from inside the building."Take Santana inside, I'll deal with Quinn." Quinn slides closer to Santana, and Sebastain rolls his eyes."It would be of your best interest if you coroporate. If not, we could do this the hard way. I could kill you, and take her, or kill her, and take you. Your pick." Quinn looks down at Santana, and watches as Blaine scoops her in his arms, and carried her inside, and Sebastain grins."Good newborn." He pauses, kneeling in front of her."Here's what's going to happen, I have a war with Cassandra July that I need to prepare for, and Santana is one of the strongest vampires I've come across. I need her to fight with me." Quinn snorts."So your using me to get her to do it." He grins."You're smart for a blonde, I like that. It's better not to be a sterotype" Blaine returns, and Sebastain takes Quinn's arm, forcing her to her feet."I tied Santana to a chair with some silver." He nods."Good. Let's get her tied too, and get the show on the road."

Quinn squirms as Sebastain drags her inside. Santana is still unconcious tied to a chair like Blaine said. She can feel the burns on Santana's wrists, and feels the effect of the silver. Sebastain grins."She's fine. Like I said, she's strong, she can handle it." Sebastain drags Quinn to another chair, and makes her sit on it, then Blaine gets some small silver chains, and ties her hands behind her, making he scream from the pain."Look at this, Blaine. We're the first ones to witness this newborns first burning of silver. I feel honored to be apart of this, don't you, Blaine." He nods, not looking very amused as his alpha. Sebastain goes to Santana's side and turns to the doors with a whistle. A boy Quinn asumses was once one of the wolves outside walks in. Now dressed in his uniform."Heal this vamp. We need her to wake up." The boy stands in front of Santana and holds his hands out. A bright white light shoots out his palms, and Santana slowly starts to wake."Now leave." He rolls his eyes, obeying his alpha, and closes the door behind him."Quinn?" Sebastain stands in front of Santana, temporareorly blocking her view from Quinn. Santana glares at him."What the fuck is going on?" He sighs."You know, I really hate to repeat my self, but with you I'll make an exception." Santana tries to look past Sebastain, only to have him stop her."This is going to sound ridicoulous, but i need your help." Santana scoffs."Like I would help you." He grins, stepping aside, finally letting Quinn come into view. The silver is having more of an effect on her, and she's passed out. Santana gasps, and tries to free herself."Quinn." Sebsastain rolls his eyes."Your not getting out of that, and Quinn will be fine. If you want it to stay that way, you'll fight with me."

Santana stops her movemnets and narrows her eyes at him."You wanted to fight me, now you want to fight with me, why?" He shrugs."Your powerful, and I need power to fight the wolf I have in miind." She raises her brows."Who?"

"Cassandra July. Ever heard of her?" She shakes her head."I've been wanting to fight her for years. Ya know, me and your buddy Dave used to be in the same pack together. I was his alpha, before his genes kicked in. There could never be two alphas in a pack, so he got his own, and forgot all about me." Santana rolls her eyes."Get to the fucking point already." he snorts, amused."Fiesty, I knew I'd like you." He kneels next to her, and runs his knuckles lightly over her left cheek with a grin."Cassandra has an underground cave I've been dying to explore. She's hiding something down there, and I want to know what it is."He puts his hand down, and leans closer to Santana."If you fight with me, I won't kill your mate. What do you say?" Santana looks over to Quinn, still unconcious. When Santana was a newborn herself, she came across a very old vampire. His name was, Kristopher. He welcomed Santana in his tiny coven, with just himself, and his wife, Pheobe. Unfortentantly they've both been ashed before she met Quinn, or even Finn. But one night he told her about vampires finding their mates, and what it meant to have one. She can remember to this day what he said, _'_

_When you're in love, you're capable of learning everything and knowing things you had never dared even to think, because love is the key to understanding of all the the mysteries.'_ Back then Santana shrugged it off, she was young then, and didn't understand how someone; human or not, could feel that way. Now, later in her vampire life, siting in the basement with two wolves threating the life of her mate, she understands how love works, and there isn't a doubt in her mind what she'll do to protect it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Antonio, Rachel and Kurt are waiting in the woods, where Blaine said he'll meet him. Kurt is standing in a small open feild in his human form, while Antonio and Rachel are a safe distance away behind a big tree."Where is he? He's late." Rachel says, and Antonio just shrugs."Should I call Sue?" They made a plan to let Sue and the rest of them know what's happening, incase they need to intervene."No, we'll wait." Suddnely they hearing running coming from a distance, and Brody appears."I wish Dave came with us, we would know if that's really him or not." Kurt slowly backs away from the wolf."I'm guessing not, he looks scared. i don't think he knows this wolf." Anotnio and Rachel run out from behind the tree, and join Kurt's side."This isn't Blaine."

"How do we communicate with it?" Antonio asks."He said his name is Brody, and that Blaine isn't coming. This was a set up." Rachel says."By who?" Anotonio asks, and Cassandra appears in human form."By me." She has her pack in their wolf form behind her."What the hell is going on?" Antonio asks, and Cassandra hums."Your Santana's father, yes?" He nods."What do you want with my daughter?" She rolls her eyes."Nothing, I don't want her, I want Quinn." Rachel steps in front of Kurt."Why? She's been through enough."

"I want her unborn child. I had a vision, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let that thing kill me." Rachel glances back at Kurt and Antonio, then shakes her head."I don't know what your talking about. She's not pregnant." Cassandra rolls her eyes."I can see the future, Schwimer. I know for a fact she's pregnant with the most powerful vampire of this generation, more powerful than any old vamp has ever come across. I can't let it be born, and I'll do anything to stop that from happening." Suddenly the wolves behind her, charge at them. Kurt morphs into his wolf, and Kurt throws one of them away, preventing it from hurting Rachel. One jumps on Antonio though, he punches it in the jaw, then breaks it's neck. Another punces at Rachel from behind, but Kurt throws that one off her too, only to have Cassandra herself attack her. She pins Rachel up to a tree by her neck."Tell me where she is, and I'll spare your life."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brittany, Tina, Mike, Joe, Sam, Anthony, Holly and Sue have been waiting in the living room, using the tv, and some card games as a distraction."They said they'd cal right?" Brittany asks, and Joe wraps his arm around her shoulders. sue has been pacing the floors, and it's making the blonde nervous."Yeah, it should be soon now." Brittany nods, not feeling any better, since she's heard it before. They all jump at the sound of Sue's cell phone. The women finally sits down next to Mike, and puts the phone on speaker."Talk to me, what's going on?"

'It's Rachel, this was a trap. Blaine never showed up, Cassandra did with her pack, and attacked us. I'm so sorry, but I had to tell her, she was going to kill me.'

Rachel is crying between words, trying to explain best she could on what happened."Calm down, shorty, and explain yourself. What did you tell her?" Tina and Brittany are biting their nails to nubs their so worried. Mike and Joe are doing their best to comfort them. Sam is clenching his jaw, he's so angry, while Anthony and Holly just prey's for them._'Cassandra is after Quinn. She said she had a vision, and that she can't let their baby be born, and kill her. She's going to kill the baby, I'm sorry, I had to tell her where Quinn is, she was going to kill me!'_ Brittany and Tina start crying, with their mates continuing to comfort them. Sam stands up and punches a wall, Anthony sheds a few tears himself, having a soft spot for the vampire couple, as does Holly, and Sue covers her mouth, holding back a sob."It's ok, Rachel. How is Kurt and Antonio?"

'Their a little hurt, Antonio ishealing himself, but Kurt could use some help.'

"Ok, get back here as soon as you can. Holly will take care of Kurt, and then we'll go to VC for Santana and Quinn, understood." Rachel cries harder._'Oh god, their gonna hate me for this, won't they?'_ Sue sighs, and shakes her head."No, Quinn would forgive you, and will convince Santana to do the same. It'll just take her longer, she's a stubborn girl." She says with a little laugh, lightening the mood a little bit._'Yeah, tha-at sounds about right. We're on our wa-ay over now.'_ Sue rubs her eyes, wiping her tears."Ok, good. Careful shorty, we want you back in one piece." _'I will.'_ Sue ends the call and throws the phone at the wall, screaming, and making Brittany jump."We do whatever it takes, you hear me?!" They all nod."We do whatever it takes to get her back."

"You think Cassandra has Quinn already?" Brittany asks in a small voice."Theres no doubt in my mind she does. I don't know what we'll find when we get there, but prepare for the worst."

******Authors Note******

**What, your ending it there, why?! Lol Sorry guys, but when it comes to this FF,** **I've come to enjoy cliffhangers. Did that clear it up for you, even just a little? If you know what is happening with Cassandra, I'm happy. If you still don't know, about Sebastain, PM me. I'll try to explain it as best as I can. And if your wondering, that quote near the end is something I found online, by Paulo Coelho. I actually don't know who he is, but I'm assuming it's from a book. Review please and thank you(:**


	18. Chapter 18: Bless it be

It's still Love

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning: violence, and some parts are 'graphic' I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated. My laptop's charger broke, and my mom ordered me another one, and I was planning on waiting for that, but I think you guys have waited long enough for this. Also, I've tried multiple times to write this in my 'notes' on my iPod, but it's been acting up, and deleting it every time I get half way through the chapter-.- Anyway, enjoy the update, and if you haven't already, check out my mate's recklesslittleliar's FF, 'God has a sick sense of humor' and maybe leave a review, thanks(:

P.S If any of you get the title, virtual hugs for you all!

Chapter Eighteen: Bless it be

The vampires, and wolves run into the woods to Rachel, Kurt, and Antonio's location, with Holly flying above them. With Kurt injured they couldn't make it very far, so Sue decided to meet them in the woods. Rachel and Antonio are siting against a tree with Rachel cradling Kurt's head in her lap."I think he broke a few ribs." Rachel says. Sue kneels in front of them and turns to Holly."Can you heal him?" She shakes her head."Sorry, but Santana and Quinn are my priority." Brittany steps forward next to Joe, raising her hand."I could help. It'll hurt though." Kurt nods, and Brittany takes Sue's place in front of them."I'm going to push your bones back. I've done it before, just take a few deep breaths, ok?" He nods and Rachel holds his hand. Brittany takes a deep breath of her own, not liking the idea of hurting the small boy, then places her hands over his ribs, and pushes them together. Kurt screams out in pain, even howling a little as he tightly holds Rachel's hand."Sorry, it should heal better now, but you should go back to Anthony's." Antonio steps in."I'll take him. I don't think I'm prepared for whatever we might find at VC anyway." Sue nods and Antonio carefully picks Kurt up then runs off to the house."Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move!" Sue says. Brittany helps Rachel to her feet, and Holly flies above them again.

Sue is first to reach the basement door, and signals to the rest to stay behind, while smelling the air."I don't like this already." She says while slowly opening the door."I can smell the blood. Someone is either hurt really bad, or someone's dead." Sam says, scaring Brittany. Joe wraps his arm around her shoulders for comfort. Sue opens the door further, and they gasp at the sight in front of them. Sebastian is in wolf form, laying in the corner in a pool of blood. There are two chairs across from one another, still with silver chains hanging from them."Where are they?" Brittany asks. Sue squints her eyes and holds her finger up."Did you hear that?" The group hold their movements as they strain their advanced ears. A very faint whimper is heard from somewhere further inside."Should we see who it is?" Sam asks. Before anyone can answer, Brittany walks inside, and Joe follows shortly before the others. Brittany follows the sound to the left corner near the door that leads to the first floor of the building. She pushes some equipment out of the way, and behind it is a boy around her age, with short brown hair, holding his shoulder. Brittany glances back to everyone then kneels in front of him."Hey, what's your name?" He looks up at her and glances at the vampire's and Holly."Rory." She nods."Can you tell us what happened here?" He takes a deep breath then nods."I was apart of Sebastian's pack. I kept watch outside the door with my friend. He was trying to convince Santana to fight Cassandra with him." Brittany connects the dots, as do the others."And he did that by threatening Quinn." Again, Rory nods."Cassandra came though, with her pack."

"She did this to you?" Brittany asks pointing to his shoulder, and he shakes his head with a grin."Santana. Sebastian told me to take Quinn out of here. She still hasn't given her answer, and he wanted to use her as bait. She's very protective." Brittany snorts, and the others smile knowing how true the wolves words are."Cassandra killed Sebastian." He nods."The rest got away, I don't know where they are. I hid back here after Santana attacked me. She was surprisingly strong for a vamp that was tied with silver." Brittany grins."She can be when protecting someone she loves."

She looks down at his shoulder again, and sighs."Did Cassandra take Quinn?" He nods."Santana went after them." Brittany glances back to Sue."Do you know where to took her?" Rory's shoulder is starting to bleed more, and he is clearly going to pass out, as he tries not to close his eyes."Sebastian told us about an underground cave. I assume she took her there." Sue steps beside Brittany."Did he tell you why she has it?" Slowly he shakes his head, and Brittany turns to Holly."Can you heal him? I'm sure you have enough, he can take us to Quinn." She rolls her eyes, then takes their place in front of the wolf. Holly takes out her neckless, and pours one drop on to his shoulder. They watch as it quickly heals, and Rory opens eyes, feeling better."I better not have waisted that for nothing leprechaun." Rory carefully stands up with a nervous nod, then blushes."Uh, it'll be easier to find the cave in my wolf form. I've only been there once, but we have a good sense of smell, it shouldn't take long to find." Sue nods."Don't be shy, fido. Just turn so we can get a move on."

0o0o0o0o0

Santana has been running around in the woods for what seems like hours. She's lost Cassandra and her pack, and she's starting to panic. Who knows what that crazy blonde wolf is doing to her mate. A few times Santana has tried to just sit back, relax, and try to feel for Quinn, but came up short. She can't feel anything, which is the reason for her panic, not knowing if it's a good thing. Santana stops in her tracks, hearing something from behind her in the distance."Who's there?!" It sounds like a group. As she tries to listen closely, suddenly Brittany appears and hugs the Latina tightly."Thank god your ok. Rory knows where Quinn is, he's taking us to her." Santana pushes Brittany away at arms length, squinting her eyes."Who the hell is Rory, and how would he know where Quinn is?"

"He's the wolf you hurt, but Holly healed him. He thinks Cassandra is keeping Quinn in her underground cave. He said Sebastian took him there once." Santana looks over Brittany's shoulder and sees a familiar wolf sitting next to Sue."You better be right, or I'll kill you next time." He pulls his ears back with a whimper, and Brittany slaps Santana's shoulder."Be nice, he's taking us to your mate, you should be grateful." Santana shrugs."I will when we find her." Brittany takes Santana's hand as they start to follow the wolf through the woods."Where's Papi?" Brittany smiles sadly, and Rachel appears by Santana's side."He was afraid he'd find you dead, so he went back to Anthony's with Kurt." Santana's heart jumps into her throat."Do you think Quinn is dead? I haven't been able to feel her." Rachel shakes her head and rubs Santana's back."No, you would feel if she were, especially with your connection." Santana sighs relieved."I haven't stopped worrying about her since I lost Cassandra and her stupid pack. I fell and lost track of them, I followed Quinn's scent as far as I could." Brittany squeezes her hand."She's strong, and there's no way she would let anything happen to your baby." Santana stops in her tracks, narrowing her eyes, and Rachel hits Brittany's shoulder."Why did we stop?" Sue asks from behind."What do you mean? Quinn isn't pregnant." Rachel sighs, looking guilty."The meeting with Blaine was a set up. Cassandra showed up, and told us about Quinn being pregnant, and wanting to kill the baby before it kills her. I'm sorry, Santana. It's my fault, I told her where you were, but if I hadn't she was going to kill me. You know I wouldn't have said anything other wise." Santana clenches her hands into fists by her sides, as tears slowly slide down her cheeks."Quinn's pregnant?" Rachel nods."I'm so sorry, Santana." She shakes her head."I can't believe I'm gonna be a Mami." Brittany smiles, as Rachel still looks scared. Santana wipes her eyes, and takes a deep breath."Let's go. That bitch isn't going to touch Quinn or our baby."

"Your not mad?" Santana shrugs."No, cause your right, I know you wouldn't say anything if you didn't have to. We're cool, relax." Rachel grins and they continue to follow Rory.

0o0o0o0o0

Quinn groans, holding her head as she starts to wake up. She has a headache, and slowly becomes aware that she isn't tied to the chair at VC anymore. Quinn opens her eyes and finds herself looking at the ceiling to some kind of cave, then looks down and sees she's laying on some kind of rock that seems to have been carved into a makeshift bed."It's about time." Quinn jumps and turns to her right. Cassandra is sitting on another rock."Who the hell are you, and were am I?"

"Cassandra, and I think it's obvious where you are. We're in an underground cave I came across years ago." Cassandra slides off the rock and steps closer to Quinn."Where's Santana?" She grins down at her."Let me guess, she's your mate." Quinn nods."Your here because I had a vision." Quinn arches her brow."A vision?" Cassandra rolls her eyes."Yeah, why is that always everyone's response when I say that? I can see the future, it's my thing." As Cassandra walks around Quinn, she tries to look for a way out."You my newborn, are carrying something that needs to be taken care of sort to speak." That catches her attention."What the hell are you talking about?" Cassandra steps closer, and slowly lifts her shirt."Your unborn child posts a threat to me." Looking down, Quinn sees her stomach has grown. It's small, but clearly, she's pregnant. Quinn grins, she's having a baby with Santana, and she couldn't be more happy. But then Cassandra's words start to hit her, and she uses the energy she has left, and pushes the wolf away from her, sitting up on the rock."Your not touching me or our baby, Santana won't allow it." Cassandra seems surprised at first, then grins."Santana isn't here."

"She'll find us, we have a connection no one can break. I can feel her already, she's getting close." Quinn is bluffing through her teeth, but Cassandra doesn't know that, or so she thinks."Your lying. I would've seen her." Quinn sighs in defeat."So, what are you going to keep me down here for nine months?" Cassandra laughs."You're so naive, newborn. It's a vampire pregnancy, much faster than a human one. You really think you'd be that big after just one day after conception?" Quinn places her hand over her stomach."I'm not gonna let you kill my baby." Cassandra hums."You can fight me all you want, blondie. But it's either me, or that thing inside you." Quinn hears growling from somewhere outside the cave, and Cassandra grins."Looks like your girl finally showed up, but don't worry, she can't get in here."

0o0o0o0o0

"So, Santana, what happened to all the newborns Sebastian was training?" Tina asks from the back of the group. Santana shrugs."I didn't see any of them. He just had two wolves from his pack. One ran off, and well, you know what happened to the other."

"Wait, he didn't have any of them with him?" She shakes her head."I'm assuming they didn't live. Probably got themselves killed trying to hunt a bear or something."

"You think that's why he wanted you to fight with him?" Rachel asks, and Santana nods."Yeah, though I still don't know why he wanted to fight her to begin with." Dave has kept quiet the whole time, afraid of speaking up, not wanting to deal with the wrath that is Santana."Wait, Dave don't you know where this cave is?" Tina asks."Uh, yeah I do." Santana turns around, glaring at him."Then why aren't we following you?" He shrugs nervously."Nobody asked." Santana grins."Touché." Rory grunts from in front of them. Looking ahead they see other wolves, and it looks like their guarding something."That's it. Cassandra must be in their with Quinn." Santana sees red, and before anyone has time to think, she's running towards the pack."Santana!" Brittany and Rachel yell at the same time as they run after her. Santana stops in front of one of the wolves. It growls, showing it's teeth."You think you scare me, dog? My mate is in there, and I'll do anything to get in. You don't wanna mess with me." Brittany and Rachel reach her, and both try to pull her back, but she pushes them off her."I have to get to Quinn!" She pauses turning back to the now three wolves, standing in front of her."Come on, Cassandra! Why don't you come out here, and fight me yourself?!" One of the wolves snaps at her, and Santana punches it's jaw, knocking him out."Your wolves are fucking useless!" As soon as those words come out of her mouth, more appear."Nice, Lopez. You couldn't keep your mouth shut." Sam says."We can take em. It looks like most have just turned, their weak. She using them as a distraction." Dave says."You guys think you can handle them alone?" Santana asks, and Dave grins knowingly."Get your girl." She smiles back, then fights her way through the two wolves still standing, and starts looking for a way into the cave.

A wolf pounces on Brittany, making her fall onto her back. She holds him away from her face, and Joe tackles him to the ground. Dave turns into a wolf himself, feeling more comfortable fighting that way, and tackles a wolf, then bites into his neck, killing it. Rachel has the upper hand knowing the wolves every move, and easily takes it down. Sue is skilled in fighting, punching and kicking the wolves, as does Sam and Joe. Tina and Mike team up using their karate skills. Santana still can't find a way inside and get tackled to the ground."San! Are you ok?" Brittany asks. Santana kicks the wolf into a tree and jumps to her feet."I'm fine, B. I can't find a way in this damn cave though."

0o0o0o0

Quinn squints her eyes."How do you know?" Cassandra shrugs."Only a wolf would know how to get in. It's a magic door, I had a friend do it for me. There's a false opening if she can find it." Quinn can here the wolves fighting her friends above them."Santana's pissed, she'll find a way." Cassandra ignores the comment, leaning against the wall."You know, I could just kill you now and get it over with. It'll kill your mate too so I won't have to worry about her coming after me." Quinn slides further away from the wolf."Santana, I know you can hear me! There's a false opening don't go in it!" Cassandra runs across the cave and covers Quinn's mouth."Shut the hell up. Not that she'll find it, but you're giving me a head ache." Quinn bites into her hand and she screams in pain."You fucking vampires, always biting!" Blood runs down the corner of Quinn's mouth. She licks it away and moans."I'm thirsty." Cassandra glares at her, rubbing her palm and whistles. A wolf appears from no where, obeying his alpha, and Quinn cringes."There is no way I'm drinking from him."

"Why not? It's blood."

"Cause he fucking stinks." She rolls her eyes."It's him or nothing. If you have to, he can turn back, maybe he won't smell as much." Quinn's throat is suddenly burning, and assumes it's exhaust of the baby."Fine, but only cause my throat is on fire. Make him turn." She snaps her fingers, and the wolf disappears then shortly returns into his human form, in just boxers."Don't kill him, he's one of my strongest fighters." Quinn rolls her eyes, then in a blink of an eye runs toward him and sinks her teeth into his neck. She greedily drinks from the young boy, moaning and grunting. Slowly she feels his pulse slowing down, then feels herself being thrown into the wall."I said not to kill him!" Quinn wipes the blood from her chin."It's the baby, she's hungry." Cassandra uses what looks to be mud on the wolf's wound and turns to Quinn."Oh she's hungry, well we don't have anymore blood here, so tell your demon baby to suck it up." Quinn groans and sits against the wall, as she starts to grow tired and yawns."I'm tired. Is that supposed to happen?"

"How the fuck should I know? I didn't even know your kind could have a kid until I had that vision. Go to sleep of you have to." Assuming it is just a pregnancy thing, Quinn lays down, and easily falls asleep.

0o0o0o0

Santana has the others find a way inside the cave, but they still haven't found any opening Quinn was talking about."I don't understand. It was here both times I was here, she must have it magically enchanted or something." Santana snorts."I think you've been watching too much TV." Dave rolls his eyes, and suddenly Santana holds her neck and groans."Fuck, I'm so thirsty."

"It's Quinn, your getting her pregnancy symptoms." Rachel says, and again Santana groans."Well it fucking sucks, someone get me a deer or something before I explode or black out." Sam and Joe leave together, not wanting to see that happen again."She's drinking from someone now." Rachel sits next to her."Who?" Santana makes a face."I don't know, a wolf maybe, it fucking smells like one." Dave snorts."Do we really smell that bad?" Santana grins."To a pregnant wolf you sure as hell do." He shakes his head and Joe and Sam return with two small deer."This enough?" They drop them to the ground, and Santana just as greedily drinks from one of their necks." I guess so." Joe says."I'm gonna get a deer myself, something tells me I need to keep my strength up." Sue says then runs further out into the woods. Santana drinks from the other deer when Brittany runs over to them."I think I found a way in, it's over there under a boulder." Santana lifts her head up, and wipes the blood from her mouth."Show me." Brittany takes Santana by the hand, as the others also follow. Brittany points to the boulder and Santana steps forward only to be stopped by Rachel."Maybe you should wait until Sue gets back."

"Fuck Sue. I need to get in now, who knows what that crazy bitch is doing to my Quinn." Holly steps forward."I'll go with you." Santana smiles gratefully."This doesn't feel right. I know the entrance to this thing was we're we were." Santana shrugs."Maybe this is real one." Brittany hugs them both before going inside. It's a long narrow tunnel, that almost seems to lead to no where, until they reach a fork."Left or right?" Santana asks Holly."Left, in these situations, everyone always goes right." Santana snorts as they take the left tunnel."Do you feel Quinn?" She shakes her head."I'm feeling sleepy now that you mention it. Is that normal?" Holly shrugs."I don't know, it could be a pregnancy thing." Suddenly Santana stops, and holds her hand up."I thought I heard something." A low growl is heard from a distance in front of them."Cassandra must know we're coming." Holly says."Then we're going the right way." Holly pulls her back as she tries to walk ahead."I don't want you getting hurt." She rolls her eyes."You chose now to be the caring guardian? I'm going to kick this wolf's ass, and then I'm getting Quinn out of here." Holly let's Santana walk a head of her and they soon come across Brody."He's bigger than the others, he must be Cassandra's side kick." Holly says."Either get the hell out of my way, or I'll break your neck before you can even blink." Brody stands his ground and continue's to growl at them and Santana rolls her eyes. Keeping her word, Santana runs towards him before he can blink, thinking it'll be an easy kill, she grins until another wolf appears from behind Brody. It's Blaine. He jumps over Brody and tackles Santana to the ground, knocking her out. Blaine looks to Holly and the angel takes her wings out, then holds up her hand shooting a bright white ball their way, knocking them out as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Does anyone else think that was a bad idea?" Dave asks Brittany and Rachel. Brittany shrugs and Rachel looks worried."Yeah, I do. They should've waited for Sue, she would know what to do." Brittany grins."That totally rhymes." Rachel rolls her eyes and Dave laughs at the blonde."I don't think it would've mattered, San would've gone anyway." Sam says and they nod in agreement. Sue appears narrowing her eyes."What's going on, where's Sandbags and blondie?"

"Their inside." Tina says pointing to the cave.

"Without my consent?" Tina shrugs."Like Santana would've listened." Sue sighs."I guess you're right other Asian. Do we know if this is the actual way in?"

"It seems to be, they haven't come back yet. So we're assuming so." Rachel says."I guess there's nothing for us to do now but wait." Sue sits down and the other follow suit."I can't wait to be an Aunt." Brittany says making everyone laugh, and Joe kisses her temple."Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Mike asks and Brittany shrugs."Don't care, but I kinda want it to be a girl." Rachel, Tina and Sam nod in agreement."I think it's a boy." Joe says. Rory is sill in his wolf form, and just lays next between Joe and Sam."I think Quinn and Santana would want a girl." Brittany says."What makes you say that?" Rachel asks and she shrugs."Quinn always wanted a girl, and Santana wouldn't know what to do with a boy." They all laugh knowing how true the blonde's words are.

0o0o0o0o0

Holly kneels next to Santana and carefully lays her head on to her lap. She brushes some hair out of her face, then takes her neckless out and pours the liquid on the vampire's forehead. The cut by her eye quickly heals, and Santana begins to stir with a groan."The fuck just happened?" Holly tucks the neckless back into her shirt."Another wolf attacked you, I knocked them out. You should lay down for awhile." Holly says as Santana slowly sits up and holding her head."No, we don't have time. They could wake up soon." She uses the wall to lean on, feeling a little dizzy before stepping over both of the wolves. Holly sighs and reluctantly follows."Cassandra probably knows something is up since they didn't return." Santana shrugs."She's going down either way, she's not touching my baby." As they continue to walk, they eventually come across an opening. Both can hear Cassandra talking to another wolf, but there are no signs of Quinn."She could be sleeping." Holly whispers from behind Santana."Sh, I'm trying to hear what she's saying." Santana whispers back harshly.'I shouldn't have let those idiots go. They can meet do anything right. Quinn's stomach is growing, by tomorrow that thing will be born.' Santana smiles with the idea of seeing her baby be born, but frowns at Cassandra's name for it."We need a plan." Holly whispers, and Santana pinches her brows."Our plan is to take her down, we're you not paying attention?"

"So your just gonna go in there and attack her?"

"Do you want to wait until she kills my daughter?" Holly shakes her head then grins."How do you know it's not a boy?" Santana shrugs."Quinn wants a girl, and so do I, and I don't I just have a feeling it's a girl." Santana ignores Holly's giggles and peeks her head inside. Quinn is still sleeping in her spot by the wall, her stomach has grown. She looks to be six months pregnant already. Cassandra is sitting across from her on the rock Quinn was once laying on, with a wolf sitting next to her. Santana also notices a few other wolves laying around, and assumes Quinn has drained them to feed the baby. She leans back and sits next to Holly."So, my kid is supposed to have all these powers, huh?" Holly nods."She won't be some kind of blood sucking baby will she?" Holly snorts and shakes her head."She is a part of you and Quinn, there won't be an evil bone in her body." Santana smiles."Good. I just hope I don't fuck it up."

"You'll have Quinn with you, and Aunt Holly. I'll help as much as I can." She says with a smile."Gracias." Holly winks."I'm sure your father will help too, well with the diapers and feedings, stiff like that. I'll help with her powers." Santana nods."So, are we gonna do this or what?" Holly stands up, then helps Santana, then they both jump hearing Quinn scream. Not thinking about her actions, Santana runs into the large cave. Cassandra is sitting next to Quinn, and cutting her stomach open with what looks to be a sharp rock."Get the fuck away from her!" Holly has followed Santana, and stops the wolf from attacking the Latina, knocking it out with the light from her hands. Cassandra looks up and grins."Fine, I'll stop but your mate here might bleed to death if I don't get this thing out of her now." Santana groans and looks down at Quinn crying in pain and frowns."Why can't I feel it?" She turns to Holly."Shouldn't I feel that?" Holly shakes her head."I don't think so. How could you save her, if your both in pain." Santana turns back to Cassandra, and tackles her to the ground."Stay away from them!" Holly takes her place next to Quinn."Get her out, she's dying!" Quinn screams, and Holly looks at her stomach hopeless."I don't know what to do." Cassandra throws Santana off her but the vampire lands on her feet."That baby will not destroy me!" Cassandra pins Santana to the wall by her neck. Santana struggles against her hold, then looks to the ground and spots another sharp rock. With Cassandra tightening her hands around her neck, Santana reaches for it. At first she struggles, but is able to reach it."She won't have to, her Mami will." Santana stabs Cassandra in the heart, the wolf screams then stumbles back, dropping Santana as she does."This wasn't supposed to happen." Santana shrugs."Looks like I changed your future." Blood runs out of Cassandra's mouth as she lays on the ground, choking on it, she dies. Santana hears crying, and looks over to Holly holding the baby, though she can't see her face, as it's turned towards Quinn. Santana smiles and walks over to the pair. Holly looks up and smiles back to her."You were right, it's a girl." Santana sits next to Holly and the angel turns the baby towards her, and she gasps. She has blonde hair like Quinn, her skin tone is a little dark, but still lighter than Santana's, and she has brown eyes like hers. Holly silently passes the baby to Santana, and the vampire kisses the baby's forehead."Hey my precious little girl. I'm your Mami, and I love you so so much." Looking down at her, the baby smiles."Quinn, she's beautiful." Santana looks over at the blonde, realizing she hasn't said a word, and finds Quinn's eyes are closed."Q." Santana gives the baby back to Holly and rushes to Quinn's side."Quinn, Mi Amor, wake up." Santana looks up to Holly."What's wrong?" Holly gently lays the baby on the ground and feels for a pulse on Quinn."She's lost a lot of blood, she's passed out." Santana cradles Quinn's head in her lap, then bites into her own wrist.

"Are you sure that will work?" Santana shrugs holding her wrist to Quinn's mouth."I don't know what else to do." She leans down and kisses her forehead."Come on, baby, drink." Quinn doesn't respond at first until she feels the blood running in her mouth and she starts to swallow. Santana sighs in relief."Good girl. Don't scare me like that." As Quinn drinks from Santana, her stomach slowly starts to heal itself until Santana pulls her wrist away."Whoa, slow down, Mi Amor. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." Quinn blushes opening her eyes and smiles."Where's the baby?" Santana smiles in return and helps Quinn sit against the wall as Holly gives her the baby."San, she's beautiful. I knew we were having a girl. I had a feeling." Santana sits next to her and kisses her temple."Me too."

"As beautiful as she is, this little one needs a name." Holly says. Quinn looks over to Santana."What do you think?" She shrugs."You decide." Quinn looks down at the baby and smiles."She looks like a Gracie to me. Gracie Maribel Lopez." Santana smiles resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder."I love it, gracias." Quinn kisses Santana's temple."You welcome, now she'll have a piece of her Abuela." Santana nods as tears run down her cheeks."And she'll know what an amazing women she was." Holly puts her hand on Gracie's forehead and smiles."Bless it be, Gracie Maribel Lopez."

*****Authors Note****

I wasn't planing on having the baby be born in the chapter originally but, I'm impatient Lol. I hope Cassandra's death was to your liking, and if not, then that sucks Lol. Review please and thank you, and don't worry, it's still not over, maybe two or three more chapters it will be.


	19. Chapter 19: Vamp Baby

It's still Love

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning: mild violence and smut. Sorry for my mistakes in the last chapter, hopefully there won't be anymore. I realize I apologize alot, but I tend to be a people pleaser, so if it's annoying, just ignore it, and I also realize tht the baby has Santana's mother's middle name, as did Adrianna in 'Where the Heart is' but I had to do it, I thought it was fitting, and something Quinn would do for Santana in every story Lol. Also, I want to remind everyone about my tumblr, although I had said I was going to post when I'll be updating my stories, I won't be. I've gotten so much hate on one of my posts about Naya and BS, that I decided it's safer to just have you guys PM me on here if any are curious about the updates. There is two time jumps in this one. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:**

**P.S My mate, recklesslittleliar, updated her story 'God has a sick sense of humor' not tht I'm bragging or anything, but I am in the story as Santana's cousin Lol. It's really good, so if you still haven't already, check it out and give it a chance, thanks!**

Chapter Nineteen: Baby Vamp

Outside the underground cave, Rachel has started to pace while the others sit around and watch her."I can't take it anymore, we have to go in." The group looks to Sue, and she nods."You're right, it's been too long. Let's go." In a line, they follow her, some worried as to what they might find, others like Rachel, are anxious. Reaching the fork, sue turns to Rachel."Which way, shorty?" She shrugs."How would I know? I read people's minds, I can't see the future." Sue rolls her eyes."Go left." Brittany says. They all look to her, and she shrugs."That kid on the Goonies always says go left, and he's always right." Ignoring the comment, they venture left. Tina holds on to Mike's hand, and as they get closer to the cave, Sue stops."What's wrong?" Tina asks in a small voice."Two wolves, they look to be passed out. We'll have to walk over them, be careful." Sue slowly walks over them both unharmed. Sam follows, then Dave, Mike, Tina, and Brittany. Rachel is more cautious than the others, and is taking her time. The second wolf, Brody, starts to wake up, causing Rachel to freeze between them."Relax, just quick jump over him before he wakes." Sue whispers harshly. Rachel looks down worriedly before taking a tentative step over the large wolf, then Sue takes her arm pulling her towards them."I wonder what happened to them." Rachel says looking at the wolves. Brody grunts, and the girls back away. A fire ball appears from Mike's hand and throws it at him, killing him instantly. Sue looks at him shocked."Didn't know you had it in ya, Asian." He shrugs and they continue to walk into the cave when Rachel stops them."Wait, what about the other wolf?" Dave inspects it and shakes his head."We can't it's Blaine. I couldn't do that to Kurt. If he wakes up, I think I can keep him from attacking us." Sue continues to lead them to the cave, and again stops, this time at the entrance, cautiously. Cassandra is nothing but ash now, Santana and Quinn are still sitting against the wall with Quinn holding Gracie, and both looking down at the baby lovingly. Holly is sitting in front of them also looking at the baby. Sue grins and turns to the group."Well, now I know why they haven't come out yet." Brittany smiles back in jumps in her spot."Quinn had the baby!" Sue rolls her eyes as Brittany runs out to her friends and squeals."The baby is here!" Santana and Quinn laugh. Brittany sits next to Holly and looks at the baby in awe. The rest follow the blonde inside. Rachel smiles brightly and claps her hands."Is it a girl or boy, what's it's name?"

Santana looks at Quinn and nods."It's a girl. Her name is Gracie Maribel Lopez." They get a collection of aw's making them laugh."I call dibs on godmother." Brittany says."Of course you are , B. We couldn't think of a better person." Santana says."What about the godfather?" Rachel asks and the couple share a look."We think Mike would be perfect." Quinn says. Mike smiles."Thanks guys, I'm honored."

"We should probably get out of here now." Holly says. Santana nods then takes her shirt off and wraps Gracie in it. Quinn smiles and pecks her lips. Santana returns it then helps Quinn to her feet. Their careful this time walking outside incase Blaine has woken up, but when they reach the spot they left him, they find him gone."Where's the other wolf?" Santana asks."He obviously left." Sue says rolling her eyes."Should we worry about him?" Tina asks, and Dave shrugs."I don't think so, I think he was forced into both packs, and now he's free. I'm guessing he went to look for Kurt though." Quinn holds Gracie protectively against her chest, while Santana stays close to her side.

At the house, Kurt is almost completel healed and Antonio tells them Blaine has indeed arrived, and is with Kurt in his new room. They find Antonio pacing the living room, and seeing Santana, he hugs her tightly."

Estoy muy contento de ver que estás bien, yo estaba muy preocupada." Santana smiles returning the hug."Papi, I'd like to introduce the new member of the family." She steps out of the tight embrace, and turns to Quinn smiling, then carefully takes the tiny baby from her arms."Papi, meet Gracie Maribel Lopez." Antonio smiles with tears filling his eyes."Oh, mija. She's beautiful." He looks down at Gracie and she wraps her tiny hand around his finger."You named her after your mother." She nods."Quinn picked the name actually." Antonio looks behind Santana to where Quinn is standing with a smile, and waves her over, then pulls her in a side hug."Gracias."

"You welcome." The rest have been watching from a distance with smiles, but then eventually ventured off in different parts of the house, including Anthony and Kurt."I think someone is hungry." Looking down at Gracie, the baby has brought Antonio's finger to her mouth and is sucking on it."Do you think she'll want blood, or milk?" Quinn asks, and Santana just shrugs."Only one way to find out." Antonio gently takes his finger back from Gracie, then follow the new small family into the kitchen."Doesn't she need like formula or something? All we have is whole milk." Quinn asks."I can run to the store down the road and get some. It shouldn't take long, but while you wait, why don't you see if she take some blood." Before they can give him a proper answer, he leavesand Santana takes out a bottle from the fridge."I just realized we don't have a bottle for her either. How is she going to drink from this?" Quinn bites her bottom lip helplessly."I wish she wasn't a surprise, then we would've had everything ready for her." Santana smiles sadly."Yeah, me too." Gracie grows fussy, and starts to cry. Santana gently bounces her, but the baby continues to cry."She's hungry." Santana continues to comfort the baby when Antonio returns."I got some bottles, and even some diapers, and clothes." The couple smile with appreciation and relief. Antonio fills one bottle with formula, and another with blood."Try the formula first." Quinn says. Santana takes the bottle up to Gracie's mouth as she continues to cry. The baby greedliy sucks on the nipple but then spits up the formula and continues to cry."Well, we got our answer." Santana says. She puts the formula onto the island, then wipes the baby's mouth with the shirt still wrapped around Gracie. Quinn gives Santana the other bottle and Gracie contently drinks from it."Wow, she was really hungry." Gracie quickly drinks the rest of it, Santana gives the bottle back to Quinn and puts Gracie over her shoulder to burp her."We should get her dressed and see if she'll sleep." Quinn says and Santana nods in agreement."I'm gonna go see what everyone else is up to. You two enjoy your new family." The couple smiles and hugs the vampire before going to their room.

They sit on their large bed and Santana lays Gracie down and starts to put a diaper on and her new clothes. While Santana does that, Quinn looks around the room."I'm going to assume she'll be sleeping in the bed for now." Santana."Yeap, we could always go shopping tomorrow." Quinn returns the smile."Sounds good to me." Santana lays down with Gracie on her chest. Quinn sets the bag aside on the floor, then cuddles to Santana's side."Does she look sleepy to you?" Santana hums."Not really." Quinn reaches out and rubs Gracie's back."Maybe you can sing to her." Santana smiles down at Quinn."It always helped you." Quinn blushes making Santana laugh."Hey, I just leanred you were a vampire, it made me get nightmares." Santana kisses the top of her head."I'm not making fun of you, mi amor. It's cute, and I'd be happy to sing to my girls." Santana starts to quietly sing one of her favorite songs. Gracie's eyes begin to droop, and Quinn watches as the infant fights sleep until she fails, and gives in."She's sleeping, babe." Santana smiles and kisses the tops of Gracie's head as Quinn continues to rub her back."I can't wait to see the kind of person she'll grow to be."

"Me too. I wonder who she'll take after." Quinn shrugs."Only time will tell." With that comment, Santana gets an idea."Do you think she'll grow differently. I mean, she is a vamp baby after all. It would make sense if things were different." Quinn snorts."Babe, we've been told she's going to be one of the most powerful vampires ever, there's no doubt in my mind things will be different with her." Santana hums in thought."I wonder when she'll get these powers."

"Maybe when she's older." Santana and Quinn both look up hearing someone opening the door, then smile seeing Brittany peek her head in."You can come in Brit. Just be quite we just got Gracie to sleep." Brittany closes the door behind her then carefully sets herself at the bottom of the bed by Quinn's feet."So, she does sleep. That's different." Santana shrugs."Gracie is different, we should've expected it."

"Yeah, I guess. Antonio said she drank the blood. Sue and Holly are downstairs trying to find another baby vamp, they want to know how she'll grow."

"Me and Santana were just talking about that."

"Do you think she'll grow crazy fast?" Quinn shrugs."I would'nt be surprised, after all I was only pregnant for about a day and then she was born." Gracie sneezes in her sleep and cuddles further into Santana's chest. The three girls smile at the sight."She's so cute. It's like her genes were split. She has and even amount of you both in her."

"I think she looks more like San. So, she could take more after you now that I think about it." Santana shrugs."Or she could surprise us both, and take after you."

"I can't wait until she's older, she's boring now." Both Santana and Quinn snort shaking their heads."I hope she as really awesome powers too."

"I for one am not looking forward to that." Quinn says."We'll have to set some rules, maybe have her use her powers only when necessary." Quinn sighs deeply."Talking about this is giving me a headache." Santana smiles and kisses her forehead."We'll be fine, mi amor. You're gonna be an amazing mom." Quinn leans up and kisses Santana tnderly."And you're going to be an amazing Mami." Brittany rolls her eyes."I think I'm getting a toothache." Santana shakes her head, and Quinn just snorts. Brittany then looks down at Gracie with a far away look. Santana bumps the vampire's leg with her foot."Hey, you ok, B?" She shrugs."Ever since we found out Quinn was pregnant, it got me thinking." Santana raises her brows."Want to share with the class?" Brittany looks confused for a second then sighs."When I got turned, I was really angry with my father. I knew my future was taken away from me, and all the things I wanted to do. I wanted a family, I loved my little sister so much, I miss her with all my non beating heart. Then Quinn got pregnant, and I don't know, it got me thinking that maybe it can happen for me and Joe." Quinn and Santana smile sadly, and Quinn leans over to pull the vampire in a tight hug."I think it could be possible, and if not, you can spoil Gracie, and be her favorite Aunt." Brittany smiles as Quinn leans back next to Santana."I'd like that. I talked to Joe about it too, he said he would love a family, but if it had to just be us too, he'd still be happy."

"Good for you, B. I'm glad you have Joe, he's a good man." Santana says, and Brittany nods in agreement. Gracie begins to fuss again, both Santana and Quinn try to get her to go back to sleep when Rachel walks in without knocking. Santana rolls her eyes."Now I know why my kid is so upset." Brittany holds back a laugh, and Quinn lightly slaps her shoulder as Rachel glares at the Latina."I'll ignore that rude comment, Santana. I just came up here to inform Brittany that Joe is looking for her." Brittany leans forward and kisses the back of Gracie's head, then climbs off the bed, while Santana continues to roll her eyes."Can't you talk like a normal person."

"Technically I'm not human, and there's nothing wrong with a wide vocabulary." Gracie continues to fuse, and suddenly the three vampires smelle the air."Your turn, mom." Quinn smiles with an eye roll as Santana hands her the baby. Quinn lays Gracie in front of her as Rachel plugs her nose from the smell, then reaches down for the wipes Antonio bought along with a new diaper."Pew, you stinky baby." Quinn says in a baby voice as she changes her diaper. Gracie smiles up at her and puts her fist into her mouth. Santana smiles down at the infant in awe, not even caring anymore that Rachel is in the room. Rachel unplugs her nose and steps closer to the bottom of the bed."I may be crossing the line, but I was with Sue and Holly while they were searching on the internet about other vampire baby's and their exsitance, and I was also listening to their discussion. Holly brought something up called binding, and apprently it takes away a vampire's powers. Would you do that with Gracie?" Santana takes a deep calming breath, as Quinn glances between the two."No, it would be wrong of us to make that kind of descision when she can't make it herself yet. If she wanted to when she's older, than yes." Rachel nods and clears her throat."I'm sorry if it offended you, Sue and Holly also seemed against it, but I wanted to know your opinion on the matter." Santana shrugs."It's fine, you don't need to cry. If they ask let them know that's our answer." Rachel scoffs."I'm not crying, and I'll let them know." Rachel leaves the little family alone, closing the door behind her."We should try to get her to go back to sleep. It's late." Santana says. Quinn puts Gracie on her chest this time, while laying her head on Santana's shoulder, and the Latina wraps her arm around Quinn's waist. Rubbing her back, it's easier this time to get the baby to sleep. The couple spend the rest of the night talking about everything, while stealing mouse kisses, and watching their daughter sleep.

In the early morning, Holly peeks her head in the door while lightly knocking."Hey, how's the little one?"

"Good, she sleeps like her mommy." Quinn snorts and Santana kjust kisses her head. Holly closes the door behind her and steps further into the room."Glad to hear it. Me and Sue have been searching on tons of websites to see if there are any other babies like Gracie."

"Rachel told us. What did you find?" Quinn asks. Holly sighs frustrated."Nothing, she's one of a kind. It worries me though." Santana narrows her eyes."Why?"

"If the word gets out about Gracie, dark vampires could possibly try to mate together. It would create an evil child." Quinn and Santana share a look."What?"

"We talked to Brittany earlier, she said she wants to try with Joe." Holly hums."I don't think that would be an issue. There isn't an evil bone in Brittany or Joe, a dark vampire child or even children, would be a threat to not only you, but everyone. Gracie would have the power to stop them, as you both had to stop Finn, but would you want that preassure on her?" Both shake their heads."As much as I'd want Brittany and Joe to have a family, I think it's best we wait to see what happens with Gracie first. That way we won't have two to deal with."

"I'll tell her. It'll be best if it came from me." Santana says."Ok. Well, I'll leave you alone now."

"It's fine, I was thinking we should get some blood, we're thirsty. So, we'll go down with you." Santana says. With Gracie still in Quinn's arms, they follow Holly into the kitchen where their met with Antonio, Dave, Blaine, Kurt, Joe and Brittany. Quinn sits on the island next to Brittany while Santana gets the bottles, then sits next to Quinn. Antonio stands up and holds his arms out."I've been dying to hold her, pass over my granddaughter." Quinn smiles and carefully gives Graciee to him as to not wake her up. He holds her to his chest and lightly bounces her."When you were a baby, mija, you loved to be rocked like this, and your Mami would have to sing to you to get you to sleep." Quinn gasps."San did the samething earlier. I rubbed her back while she sang, and she went right to sleep. She's just like her Mami." Santana blushes as the group aw's."Alright, that's enough Lopez history."

0o0o0o0o0o0

After just three weeks, Gracie shows noticable changes. She's growing, and fast. In the short amount of time the vampire infant looks like she can pass of as a one year old. Teething was hell for the couple, even Santana's singing could'nt get the infant to sleep. Antonio one night walked into their room with a cold washcloth, and had Gracie bite on it. She hasn't gotten he fangs yet, but they know it's just a matter of time. Sue has been documenting the infants growth much to Santana's dismay. Gracie has started cruzing, using a push toy Brittany got her while she learns to walk. She's been an 'easy baby' only crying when she's hungry or needs her diaper changed, but there are times that she has a tantrum, and Santana usually leaves it up to Quinn while she covers her ears saying the kid has massive lungs and it hurts her ears. Anothony has started up VC, and most of them have been assigned to newborns, now it's just Santana, Quinn, Gracie and Anthony in the large home, but Santana and Quinn have been discussing about getting their own house.

Santana and Quinn are now in the living room with Gracie. Santana is on her laptop, Quinn is watching TV, while also watching Gracie play with her toys. Joe nad Brittany have kept their word on waiting to try to have a baby, and Brittany has been spoling Gracie in the mean time."How's the search going, babe?" Santana smiles."I think I found a winner, what do you think?" Quinn leans closer to Santana to get a better look. The house is small, but big enough for their family. It's a taned brick house, with a two door garage and one floor, with bushes in front of the path leading up to the front door. The back of the house has a small patio, but big enough for a table and grill. It has four bedrooms, which Santana says the extra room can be used for guests until they decide if and when they want to have another baby. The kitchen is fairly big, with dark cabniets, a small island in the middle, and next to the fridge are more cabnients, and even a small desk. Next to the island is a small table big enough for their family, and next to the kitchen is a small dinning room with a beautiful chandelier above the table. Theres a large living room with a small fireplace, and a large open window that looks out to the yard. The master bedroom is also large, with it's own bathroom, and even has two sinks. Quinn and Santana agree they can decorate Gracie's room, it's not a big, but the perfect size. The guest room is the smallest, but the vampire couple don't really care about that. It's perfect for their family, and that's all they want."I love it. When can we move in?" Santana laughs and kisses Quinn tenderly."I'll send the owner an email." Quinn nods and returns to watching the TV."Mum, mum." Gracie has recently learned to somewhat say mom, and it's usually towards Quinn. The blonde smiles looking down at Gracie holding up one of her toys."Watcha got, baby? Is that a monkey, can you say monkey?" Santana snorts."Babe, she just leanred mom, and she sounds british when she says it." Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile. Gracie uses the coffee table to lift herself up and walks on wobbly legs to Quinn."Mum, mum."

Gracie holds up her arms to Quinn and the blonde sets the infant on her lap."Brittany and Joe should be here soon. She has another giftfor Gracie." Quinn giggles as Santana rolls her eyes."She spoils her." Quinn bumps her shoulder."Yeah, but we promised she could." Santana shuts down her mac and sets it on the coffe table."And I regret it." Quinn shakes her head, and Santana leans back on the couch then turns to Gracie."How bout you give Mami another try?" Quinn snorts. Gracie smiles at Santana with her nose scrunched very much like Santana does."Come on, baby. Say Mami." Gracie just holds out her little stuffed monkey."Mum." Santana rolls her eyes as Quinn smiles."No, baby. Mami." Gracie ignores her now and continues to play with her toy making Santana sigh."Aw, babe, don't be sad. She'll say it when she's ready." Quinn leans over and tenderly kisses Santana's pout. Santana goes to deepen the kiss when Quinn pulls away then points to Gracie on her lap."Baby in the room." Santana again sighs then leans closer to Quinn and kisses the shell of her ear."I miss our alone time. Do you think Brit will take Gracie for the day?"

"There's no doubt in mind." Santana grins kissing Quinn's neck making the blonde's breath hitch in her throat."Good. She better get here soon then." As Santana continues to kiss Quinn's neck, Gracie looks at the tv when the channel seems to change on it's own. Quinn notices and laughs."Looks like the baby didn't like what we were watching." After a week Gracie was born her powers arrived. One day Santana had Gracie laying on their bed while she was changing after she took a shower, the baby got fussy and wanted her bottle. With Santana busy, Gracie took it apon herself to get the bottle sitting on the night stand with her mind, and freaking out Santana as she saw through the mirror above their dresser. Santana looks up at the tv and snorts when Anthony walks in."I have to head over to VC. Their having problems controlling one of the new borns. How's the house searching?" Since being a human around so many vampires at VC, Anothony developed something similar to a taser gun, but much stronger."Good, we actually found a house, Santana emailed the owners. So now we have to wait for a phone call."

"That is good news. But don't forget to visit daily." Both girls laugh."Of course we will, Gracie loves her Uncle Anthony." Quinn says. Anthony kisses the tops of their heads and leaves."What time did Brittany say she'll be over?" Quinn snorts."Soon. I love Gracie too, but I'm excited for some alone time, it's been awhile." Quinn and Santana spend the rest of their time playing with Gracie when they hear a knock at the door. Their in the kitchen now with Gracie and were about to see if she'll eat any solid foods. Santana gasps at the baby and picks her up from the high chair."I think that's Aunt Brittany and Uncle Joe. Let's go let them in." she says in her baby voice. Quinn follows close behind them with a smile as she loves to see Santana interact with Gracie. Santana opens the door to Brittany and Joe. Gracie smiles and imediatley opens her arms to Brittany."Hi my favorite niece, did ya miss me?" Santana rolls her eyes and greets Joe while Brittany walks into the house."Brit you were here the other day." she just shrugs taking Gracie back into the kitchen while the rest follow suit."We you gonna feed her?" Brittany asks."Yeah, we've been thniking about giving her food and see if she'll eat it." Quinn says. Brittany puts Gracie in the high chair then gets cheerios and pours some on the trey."She neber liked the formula though." Santana shrugs."It doesn't hurt to try." Gracie, with some encouragement from Brittany, takes some cheerios in her small hand and mimics Brittany and puts them in her mouth. They all watch with amusemnet as the infant scrunches up her nose in disgust."I bet if we had them in blodd instead of milk, she'll eat it." Santana rolls her eyes and Quinn just shakes her head. Gracie spots a bottle on the counter and blinks her eyes, making it appear on the trey in front of her."She's getting better at that." Brittany comments."Yeah, she can move things with her mind, but she can't say Mami." Quinn and Brittany laugh at Santana's pout."Are you worried about her other powers? I mean we've only seen her use this one." Santana shrugs."A little, she's supposed to be really powerful. We just have to keep an eye on her." Quinn grins and stands between Santana's legs."Which reminds me, do you guys mind if you watch her for the day?"

Brittany smiles."Yeah, sure. You know how much we love her, right Joe?" He nods."Oh thank god." Santana moans and Brittany snorts then wiggles her brows."Planning on having some sexy times?" Quinn blushes as Santana nods frantically."Then we should leave after I give Gracie her gift." Brittany momentarily leaves the room, and comes back with a giant unicorn."That is fucking creepy." Walking past Santana and Quinn, Brittany purposely hits Santana in the back of the head with it."It's a super unicorn, it's not creepy." She sets it in front of Gracie's highchair, and the infant just glares at it. Brittany pouts looking at Quinn for help, and she just shrugs with a smile."See, even she agrees. It's creepy Brit, and if you think we're keeping that thing, you're cray." Joe takes the unicorn and puts it back into the car while Brittany takes Gracie, and Quinn gets together some toys, diapers, and other stuff into a bag for them."Do you still have that song on your phone. You know Gracie can't take a nap without it." Quinn says, and Brittany nods waiting for Quinn. Since Santana sang to Gracie, they recorded the song after Santana had enough of singing everyday, so now everyone has it on their phones for when they babysit the infant. Quinn loves to listen to it herself, and secretly does so when Santana is away helping Anthony at VC. Quinn gives Brittany a diaper bag then kisses Gracie on the cheek."Be good for Aunt Brittany and Uncle Joe." She steps back as Santana does the same."Te amo, mija." Both escort Brittany to the door, and watch as she puts Gracie in the car before getting in herself, and driving off.

As soon as the door is closed, Quinn pushes Santana against it and crashes their lips together."And I thought I was impatient." Santana says aginst Quinn's lips. Quinn slides her hand down Santana's body and cups the buldge in her shorts, earning a moan from the Latina."I need you inside me." Santana groans then revearses their position and connecting their lips in a heated makeout session. Quinn tugs on the bottom of Santana's shirt, breaking the kiss for a few minutes as they strip each other."Fuck, I forgot how big you are." Santana grins then leans over and attacks Quinn neck, nibbling and sucking on it until she leaves a mark. Quinn bucks her hips looking for friction, and Santana picks up Quinn right leg, and wraps it around her waist."How much do you want me?" Santana whispers in Quinn's ear."Hm, now, I need you now, San." She grins kissing Quinn's temple and with her other hand, guides herself to Quinn, and rubs her tip on her clit."Holy mother of god, why must you tease me?!" Santana uses Quinn's juices before slowly entering. Both maon loudly and Quin holds on to Santana's shoulder, digging her nails into her skin. Santana starts off slow then grips Quinn's hips for leverage."Oh fuckfuckfuck. That's the spot, don't stop." Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's shoulder with a moan."You're so fucking tight." Quinn's fangs pop out, and Santana's follow."I'm clo-ose." Santana groans and bites into Quinn's collar bone as Quinn bites Santana's shoulder as they climax. Quinn kisses the bite marks she left, then lefts her head and grins."Round two in our room?" Santana smiles back, and in a flash carries Quinn up the stairs, then lays her on the bed, and straddles her waist."That was so fucking hot." Quinn grabs the back of Santana's neck, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Santana squeezes Quinn's right breast making the blonde moan in her mouth. Quinn breaks the kiss, only to trail them down Santana's jaw, and to her neck, making a mark of her own, then takes a dark nipple in her mouth. Santana can feel herself getting hard, and bucks her hips into Quinn's mound, causing them both to moan. Quinn lays her head back on the pillow and turns to her side. Getting the hint, Santana spoons her from behind while kissing Quinn's shoulder, then rubs her backside."Tell me when your ready, mi amor." Quinn turns her head kissing Santana tenderly."Ready." Quinn turns back, and Santana gently spreads Quinn and very slowly enters her, both moaning loudly. Santana waits until Quinn is used to the feeling before she slowly pulls out, then back in again."Fast, babe. I can take it." Quinn grips tightly to the sheets as Santana's thrusts quicken. Santana holds on to Quinn's hip and bends her left leg with a moan as she's able to go in deeper, and again Santana bites Quinn as Quinn bites her pillow reaching their climax. Santana kisess the marks, then slowly pulls out. Quinn turns around facing Santana and pulls her in a loving kiss."Love you." Santana smiles."I love you too." Santana leans over and places a lingering kiss to Quinn's forehead."I'm gonna take a shower, and no, you can't join me. I'm getting ready for round three, and I need a short break." Quinn laughs and kisses Santana's pout, then climbs off the bed and skips into the bathroom."Don't take long!" Santana hears Quinn laugh from in the shower, and lays back on the bed with a sigh."Babe, you thirsty?!"

"Yeah, can you get me a bottle, por favor?!" Santana groans covering her face. The Latina loves hearing the blonde speak spanish, and her new equipment twichtes."Yeah, you better be on this bed when I come back!" Santana rushes down the stairs into the kitchen, and grabs two bottles from the fridge, before rushing back up. Going in their room, Santana expects to see Quinn in bed, but finds it empty. She puts the bottles on the night stand, and turns to the bathroom. The door is cracked open and Quinn pokes her leg out with a giggle."Sit down, baby." Santana sits at the bottom of the bed. Quinn's left eye is seen between the door, smiling."I have some new lingerie, and thought it would be fun to put on a little show." Suddenly Marvin Gaye's song, 'Let's get it on' from somewhere in their room. Santana throws her head back laughing, then continues to watch Quinn. Quinn seductively, and slowly, comes out of the bathroom. Then leans against the wall next to the door, and slides down it, and opens her legs. Santana moans, and Quinn grins as she goes on her hands and knees, then crawls towards Santana. She place her hands on Santana's knees, then opens her legs, positioning herself there. Santana leans down and kisses her tenderly. Quinn runs her hands up Santana's thighs, then wraps her right hand around her shaft, never breaking the kiss. Santana moans not expecting the contact and bucks into Quinn's hand, when the phone rings. Santana groans falling back onto the bed. Quinn gigles while getting up to answer the phone sitting on the night stand."Hello?"

"Quinn? It's Brittany. I'm sorry to interrupt your sexy time with San, but we have a problem."

"What do you mean, what happened?" Santana looks over at the urgency in Quinn's voice, now worried._"Well me and Gracie were watching tv, and I had to check on dinner, so I left Gracie for just a few seconds. I went back into the living room, and the channel was changed, and there was a small dragon in my living room."_ Quinn narrows her eyes, as Santana looks on curiously."What do you mean a dragon?"

"You know, like a fire breathing dragon. She was watching some tv, I think she took it from them."

Quinn still doesn't belive Brittany, but continues to go along with it."Where's the dragon now?"

"It left before I could get Gracie to put him back."

Quinn sighs deeply."We'll be there soon." She hangs up the phone and starts getting dressed."What was that about?"

"Get dressed. According to Brittany, your daughter conjured a freaking dragon from the tv." Santana giggles and starts getting dressed herself."I love that she's my daughter when she missbehaves." Quinn puts her hands on to her hips, arching her brow."Well who do you think she gets it from?" Santana snorts."Her MILF." Quinn shakes her head walking out of the room. Santana turns off the light laughing while following her out.

0o0o0o0o0

Arriving at Brittany and Joe's house, they see Joe waiting for them on the porch, holding a happy Gracie."So where's this damn dragon?" Santana asks as they get out of the car. Joe points down the road, oppisite where they came from."In a neighbors yard. Brit left a few minutes ago after she called. I stayed behind to take you over."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Quinn asks."Brittany had been trying to catch it, then we can try to get Gracie to put it back somehow." Santana rolls her eyes."Awesome, let's do this." Joe takes them down the road a few houses, then across the street."Holy shit, that thing is huge!" Santana shakes her head with an amused smile."Wanky." Quinn rolls her eyes and proceeds to enter the neighbors backyard. A fairly large dragon is throwing fire at anyone who tries to get close, and looks to be making a nest using the nieghbors fence."Brittany, what the hell? You said small dragon." She just shrugs."It looked bigger on tv."

"How are we gonna catch godzilla?" Santana asks, and Brittany holds up a rope then points to the neighboor who also has one."How do you plan on getting that thing tied?" Quinn asks. Brittany looks at the rope in her hands with a pout."I didn't think about that." Quinn sighs as Santana side eyes the dragon."Babe, you've been practicing your new power right?" She nods slowly, confused."Yeah, why?"

"Hit barney with some, maybe it'll take him down then we can tie his ass." Quinn grins."You're a genius." Quinn holds up her hand making one appear from her palm."Where should I hit him first?" Santana shrugs."Tail." Quinn throws it, hitting the dragon, making it screatch. Quinn continues to throw the litghtening balls at it but it just seems to midly injur it."This is taking too long." Says Santana with a huff."Do you have any other ideas?" Quinn asks. Santana shrugs then holds her hand out for the rope Brittany is still holding. The nieghbor, closer to the dragon, has been watching curiously. Santana walks up to the man and they watch as she tells him something before they both approach the dragon. The neighboor sneaks up behind it as Santana tries to distract it by throwing the rope at it's leg. The dragon opens it's mouth to throw fire, and Santana dodges it, but it does it again, and just misses her. Quinn steps forward only to be pulled back by Brittany, hearing a whimper from Gracie."Brit, Santana needs my help." She shakes her head, and points to the infant in Joe's arms. Gracie is looking very concered of her Mami with a deep frown. Angering the dragon further by sttricking it with the light she shoots from her hands, the dragon holds back his tail, as if it's going to strike her. Gracie letsout another whimper pointing to the dragon, then blinks her eyes making it dissapear. Quinn and Brittany clap while Santana looks to them momentarily confused as she walks back to them with the neighbor behind her."What just happened?" Quinn smiles taking Gracie from Joe and kisses the infant's temple."Gracie here didn't want that giant mean dragon to hurt her Mami." She says in her baby voice. Santana smiles and kisses Gracie's cheek."That's my girl."

"Uh thanks for taking care of that. I'll have to get some friends over to clean up the mess."

"You welcome. We'll be sure to limit the freeing of dragons." Quinn says. They exchange goodbyes, then return to Brittany and Joe's house."Sorry about that guys. We know you were in need of some alone time, but we could not control that thing." Joe says as they walk in the living room."You better be sorry, I was getting my own private show." Quinn rolls her eyes and elbows Santana's side."Mum, mum!" Quinn smiles down at Gracie, and Brittany gasps."I almost forgot to tell you, I've trying to get Gracie to walk on her own before she conjured the dragon." The couple both smile at the infant, excited."She kind of did it, she's still wobbly." Joe says."Well let's see if she'll walk for us." Quinn goes to the other side of the room, and Santana kneels across from them, as Quinn sets Gracie to her feet, and holds her hands for support."Go head pumpkin, walk to Mami." Gracie smiles at Santana, and the Latina smiles back. Quinn helps the baby at first, then she starts to let go of her hands to hold her tony waist, until she's able to stand on her own."Good girl, now walk to Mami." Santana says. Gracie gets in three steps before she falls. Santana picks her up, and this time Quinn kneels across from them."Try walking to mommy this time." Gracie smiles and bounces from excitement seeing Quinn."Mum, mum!" Quinn holds out her hands smiling back at the infant."Come on, pumpkin. You can do it." Santana holds her hands until she's balanced, then watch as Gracie slowly walks over to Quinn. Brittany had snuck her phone out and had been filiming the whole thing, knowing the couple would want it on video. They all cheer and Quinn holds Gracie over her head, kissing her cheek as Santana walks over, then takes Gracie from her, hugging the infant."Good job, mija. We're so proud of you." Gracie just smiles and Brittany ends the video."And I got all of it on video." Quinn gasps hugging her."Thanks. B. We'll have to send that to dad, San." She nods in agreement."Now we just have to get you to say, Mami." Quinn, Brittany and even Joe roll their eyes."Face it, babe, she's not gonna say it." Santana ignores her as she slowly pronouces the word."MaammIII. You can do it, say, Maaammmii." Quinn shakes her head."Mommy." Brittany snorts, earning a glare from the Latina."No, mija. Maaammmi." Quinn elbows Brittany's side and nods to her phone. Getting the hint, Brittany starts to film it."Say it, mija. Maaammmi." Gracie just looks at her full of consintration."Mimi." Santana rolls her eyes."Close enough."

0o0o0o0o0o0

For the next five years Santana and Quinn deal with Gracie getting more powers, and setting more rules so the little girl understands how dangerous it can be to use them. Gracie still sleeps, and Sue guesses once she stops growing that won't continue. Brittany and Joe have been debating if they should try to have their own child, or adopting. In public, Santana and Quinn are really strict about Gracie using her powers, and focus on her looking like a 'normal' child. The sun doesn't seem to effect her unlike her parents, and Aunts and Uncles, so they only let the little girl play at the park for a few hours, but sometimes return at night. It's morning and Santana and Quinn are cuddling on their bed, in their new home. Quinn lifts her head from Santana's chest and connects their lips in a loving and lazy kiss."Morning." Santana smiles pushing some hair behind Quinn's ear."Morning, mi amor." Santana leans up placing a lingering kiss to Quinn's forehead."How much time do you think we have before Gracie wakes up?" Santana snorts."Not much, she sleeps like her mommy." Quinn narrows her eyes, accusingly."You mean like I used to sleep." Santana nods."Yes, like how you used to sleep." Quinn leans down and places open mouth kisses to Santana's neck."Not that I'm complaining, but we spent all night in this bed naked. Haven't you had enough?" Quinn moans kissinf the shell of her ear."Not when I have beautiful mate, it's hard to keep my hands to myself." Saying that, Quinn slips her hand down Santana's abs then wraps her fingers around Santana's shaft, earning a moan."Shit, Quinn. We don't have time for this."

Quinn groans in Santana's neck and begins to move her hand up and down her length. Santana holds back a loud moan, not wanting Gracie to hear down the hall."Fuck." Quinn kisses Santana's temple and grins."You like that, baby?" Again, Santana moans then Quinn rubs the tip over her clit then down to her entrance. Slowly Quinn slides on to Santana and they both moan. Santana holds on to Quinn's hips as she rides her, holding her shoulders for leverage."Faster." Santana sits up crashing their lips in a heated kiss while squeezing Quinn's breasts. Quinn rolls her hips faster and Santana matches her movement until they both fall over the edge. Santana places lazy kisses to Quinn's collar bone and neck."I love you so much, Santana, and I love our beautiful daughter. We're pretty damn lucky, aren't we?" Santana smiles up at her."Yeah we are. After everything we've been through, we deserve to be happy." Quinn reconnects their lips in a loving kiss when they hear Gracie starting to wake up down the hall. Quickly they get dressed and return to their previous postion on the bed, cuddling. The door opens shortly after, and Gracie runs in the room with a stuffed bear in her arms, and in a blink of an eye, the little girl is laying on top of Santana with an oaf from the Latina."Morning, mija. Did you sleep good?" Gracie nods then lays her head on Santana's chest."I'm thirsty." Quinn reaches over and runs her fingers through Gracie's long blonde hair. Gracie knows she's not like other kids. She started to notice when Santana and Quinn enrolled her in preschool. None of her classmates could move objects with their minds, or create forcefields. Santana and Quinn had a talk with her, in a way her four year old brain could understand. Around two years old, Gracie's fangs came in. It was very painful for the toddler, and both Santana and Quinn took turns rocking, and singing to her as she sucked on a washcloth."Uncle Anthony just got some more blood last night while you were asleep. You know where they are." Quinn says. Gracie hugs and kisses them both before transporting herself to the kitchen. Santana groans cuddling into Quinn's chest."We have to talk to her about walking like a normal person." Quinn snorts."That should go well. She's a stubborn little girl like her Mami."

"I would hit you, but I don't feel like it." Quinn giggles kissing the top of Santana's head."Let's go, we can't leave her alone for too long." Both make the bed, then go to the kitchen to find Gracie standing in front of the fridge with the door open drinking what they assume is her second bottle."Mija, don't stand there with the door open like that." Santana picks her up, moving her aside, then grabs two bottles for her and Quinn before closing the door."Sorry, Mami. I was really thirsty." Santana smiles giving Quinn her bottle."I know, princesa. Don't do it again, por favor."

"Go get dressed, pumpkin. We don't sit around in our pajama's all day, you know the rules." Much like Santana, Gracie rolls her eyes then transports back to her room. Santana groans."You better walk back, missy! No more of this blinking shit!" Quinn slaps her shoulder."You know the rules too, no swearing in front of Gracie." Santana sighs then continues to drink the rest of her blood. Gracie comes running back in laughing, then stops in front of Santana, tapping her arm."Tag!" Quickly she runs out of the sliding doors out into the backyard."Hey, no fair!" Santana yells running after her. Quinn shakes he head throwing away the bottles."I swear I have two kids." Quinn goes outside with them, closing the door behind her and watches as Santana chases Gracie. Their yard is around a lot of trees, so the shade let's them be outside for as long as they like."You can't get me, Mami! I'm too fast!" Every time Santana got close, Gracie would transport to another part of the yard. Quinn sits on the patio table with an amused smile as Santana realizes she's going to lose to a five year old. Santana looks over to the woods behind them, and spots a rabbit."Mija, look, I found a rabbit!" Gracie looks to where Santana is pointing then runs over to the little animal, chasing it into the woods."San, run after her!" Santana follows the little girl and quickly catches up to her. Gracie loves chasing the rabits since Santana and Quinn refuse to let the little girl go hunting with them. Gracie transports herself in front of the rabbit, and kneels down to catch it. With a proud smile, Gracie looks up at Santana."I got it, Mami!" Santana returns the smile."I see that, good girl. When you're older you'll kick me and mommy's butt, hunting." Gracie laughs with a smug smile."Can I show mommy?" Santana playfully rolls her eyes."Sure, but we're walking." With a small pout, Gracie walks with Santana back to the house, but it quickly goes away seeing Quinn."Mommy, I caught the rabbit!" Quinn smiles clapping her hands."Good job, pumpkin." Gracie smiles."I beat Mami at tag too." Santana scoffs crossing her arms with a pout of her own."Only cause you cheated." Quinn shakes her head."Babe, she's five." Santana sits on Quinn's lap, still not happy she lost."Aw, Gracie. Mami's sad, what should we do to make her feel better?" Gracie purses her lips, humming as she thinks of something then gasps."Baseball!" Both Santana and Quinn laugh."You think we should call your Aunt's and Uncle's and have them play baseball with us?" Quinn asks. Gracie nods her head with a big smile."Ok, we'll call Uncle Sam first, cause we know how much he loves baseball." Gracie puts the rabbit down, and the small family return inside the house.

******Authors Note******

**How was the ending? I debated for awhile if I should end it with their baseball game, but I didn't want it to be too long. And yes, this is actually the last chapter. I had fun writting this story, and I'm glad to see you all reviewing, and following along. I'll probably finish 'Love in Paradise' first before I post another FF, cause, yes, I have started another one. I've had the first three chapters written for awhile now, but I didn't want to post it, and like I said, it won't be soon until I do, and yes, it's another Quinntana. What can I say, their my OTP. *shrugs* Anyway, I hope the ending wasn't too disapointing, if any of you want, I can make the baseball game into a one shot. I've never done one before, but if enough of you want, I'll do it. Just let me know ina review, thanks(:**


End file.
